


The Wolf's Eyes, The Lion's Heart

by Charling



Series: Wolven Mage [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Long, Lyrium Withdrawal, NSFW, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Protectiveness, Romance, Sexual Tension, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 75
Words: 92,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charling/pseuds/Charling
Summary: An AU of Dragon Age Inquisition, Where the Inquisitor has a fearsome older sister in the form of a giant white wolf.A REALLY long re-telling of Inquisition.. Really.Elena Trevelyan wants nothing more than to live her life as a wolf in peace, away from humanity.But then her brother becomes the Herald of Andraste.She has to protect him from the evils of this world, but who will protect her from her kind who has hurt her so much already? Who will help her become human again?Surely not the handsome, blonde stranger that hunted her down like a lion on a fox when she was just a child...(I recommend reading the first story in this series for some background on Elena, Samson and Cullen)NSFW chapters now marked!





	1. He Wasn't Fast Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!  
> Artwork is my own :)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150964440@N02/35102635874/in/dateposted-public/)

The pain. That’s what woke him up. His whole body was in protest.  
He groaned, rolling onto his back and sitting up. The blood rushed to his head, releasing a fresh wave of pain. He hissed, putting his hand to his forehead.  
Then agony.  
He cried out and gripped the culprit arm. He saw a flash of green on his palm.  
What was that?!  
A furry muzzle rubbed his face with a desperate whine. It left moisture on his cheek that he wiped away. It was blood. He looked into the face of the animal.  
A huge white wolf, marred by dirt and blood. Only her bright purple eyes were untainted. Her fur reflected the dark, sickly green world around them.  
Where were they?  
The wolf whined again, pressing her head to his chest. They needed to go. He eyed movement from his side. His head spun and he saw the creatures scurrying towards them. He scrambled to get up and ran for his life, with fresh adrenaline keeping the pain at bay.  
But he wasn’t fast enough.  
A creature leapt onto his back, pushing him to the ground.  
But she was there, ripping the creature apart. She threw the carcass away and urged him up with her fangs. He obeyed with a grunt, faltering when he put weight on his ankle.  
Perfect.  
The wolf whined again and leaned into him.  
Just get on! We need to go!  
He threw his leg over and held on to the wolf’s neck. She sprinted away, clearly used to his weight.  
Suddenly a bright light shone in front of them. He couldn’t make out the shape but the wolf seemed to trust it enough to follow.  
The creatures where scurrying right on the wolf’s heels. Even she wasn’t fast enough.  
The light shot up vertically, revealing a steep path to what he hoped was the exit of this unfathomable place.  
The wolf leaped, gaining distance from the scurrying creatures. He could feel her pounding heart and struggling breaths from the excursion; her strength was failing. But the light was beckoning them. She had to make it.  
One last leap and they were at the top. He saw a hand within the light, pointing. The wolf followed the direction, barely managing a trot. Just a little further, he said, you can do it, he said. He felt the exit. He also heard the creature’s shrieks gaining on them.  
No. They were so close.  
The light erupted behind them, pushing them forward and the creatures away. The wolf took one regretful look back. He followed her gaze and saw the light being dragged away by the creatures.  
Then the wolf leapt through the exit.  
He saw hard ground as he fell. They hit it hard. His vision faded as figures surrounded him.  
They tried so hard.  
It wasn’t fair.  
The blackness took him.


	2. The Angry Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sibling's first rift!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some/most of the dialogue is different from the game, hopefully to mix it up a bit.

One day, he will look back and laugh.  
The absurdity of this day! And its barely begun.  
He woke up in a cell with guards either side of him. Elena was in her own cage beside him, snarling and pulling the bars with her jaws. She was desperate to get to him.  
Then his hand lit up an eerie green colour, burning and making him gasp.  
Then the most beautiful woman walked in, with short black hair crowned with a braid, in shining armour that exaggerated her sultry swagger. And her eyes. Angry and piercing, but the most beautiful sight he had ever beheld.  
He couldn’t help but grin like an idiot.  
A grin that was swiftly punched. He heard a distant roar from Elena.  
“Cassandra!” A woman he didn’t notice before pulled the angry angel away.  
“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you.” That voice! That accent!  
“My Lady!” He heard himself say, earning a shocked look from the women.  
“Who are you?” The cloaked woman asked, hiding a smirk from Cassandra’s irritation.  
“Michael. Michael Trevelyan.”

They freed him, once it was clear he didn’t remember anything.  
“Please, let Elena out.” He asked, rubbing his wrists.  
“The wolf? You must be joking!” The hooded woman scoffed, eyeing the animal’s angry snarl.  
“She won’t hurt you… Will she?” He stared at the wolf, making a point. She stopped snarling and let out a big sigh of acquiescence. Cassandra looked at the wolf, and ordered her release.  
Now here he was, free with the women standing behind him, wolf at his side, staring at a hole in the sky.  
“You want me to fix that?” He looked at Cassandra with another big smile. “I’m flattered you think me capable.”  
“Yes… well, you should try.” Cassandra replied, blushing furiously.  
“Let us be off then! Coming Elena?”

He said nothing of the wolf at his side, but he felt the burning questions the women had. The cloaked woman; Leliana went on ahead, much to Cassandra’s disdain of being left with a man that made her so uncomfortable, with his handsome face, carefree smile and the obvious happiness in his eyes when he looked at her. And he made no point to even try and hide his stares. Him with those blue eyes and his black hair that fell to his shoulders that he casually pushed out of his face out of habit. Why doesn’t he just tie it back or cut it off already?!  
“Will you stop that?!” She snapped at Michael, earning a surprised look from him.  
“Stop what?” She growled a disgusted sound and stomped on ahead. Michael looked at the wolf confused, but she was huffing with laughter. She shook her head and trotted to Cassandra. Michael sighed and followed them.  
They say the dashing rogue fell out of a rift whilst riding the great white wolf, both collapsing unconscious. The soldiers brought Michael to her, but the wolf was left behind, limping into Haven that night. It would have been killed on sight were it not for the elven apostate, who promptly put it to sleep to be carried to a cell. Cassandra smiled at the memory of the soldiers arguing between themselves about who carried the head.  
Not that she blamed them. 

It was lucky he found the two daggers when he did. Cassandra and Elena were doing their best to defend him, but a demon was emerging directly in front of him.  
He quickly dispatched it, only to find a sword at his throat.  
“Drop your weapons.” Cassandra warned. The wolf jumped between them, snarling furiously at Cassandra.  
“Easy Elena. Come Cassandra, you need not be my protector, and I not need be your prisoner. Let me help.” Cassandra thought for a second.  
“I suppose I should remember you agreed to come willingly.” She sheathed her weapon, and Michael gave her a huge smile while strapping his new daggers to his back. Elena grumbled and continued in front of them, one ear flicked behind her at Cassandra. 

Then they came upon a rift.  
“What in the Maker’s…”  
“No time Michael! Fight!” Cassandra bellowed as she charged with Elena. They fought the demons pouring out of the rift, Elena snarling and ripping demons apart furiously. Michael vaguely aware of arrows and magical bolts shooting alongside him.  
“Close the rift!” An elven mage appeared next to him, bald with bright eyes. He grabbed Michael’s wrist and held it to the rift. The glow on his hand connected with the rift, making Michael gasp. A strange, loud noise emanated from the connection and exploded as Michael wrenched his hand away.  
It was gone.  
“It worked…” Cassandra stepped beside him, looking at the space where the rift used to be in disbelief.  
“Did I do that?” Michael asked, staring at his hand.  
“The mark did. It’s good to see you again Elena.” The elf said to the wolf, with a hint of a smile. She let out a friendly growl and sat at the elf’s feet.  
“You know my sister?” Michael asked, surprised. The elf nodded, placing a hand on Elena’s head. Cassandra was dumbstruck.  
“Your sister?!” She stammered.  
“We met while you were unconscious.” The elf replied simply.  
“Solas stopped her getting killed when she wandered into Haven…” Cassandra said absent-mindedly, staring at Elena.  
“Then you have my eternal gratitude Solas.” Michael beamed a smile.  
“He also stopped you getting killed by that mark.” A dwarf appeared behind Michael, with an imposing amount of chest hair, and carrying an impressive crossbow that was almost the same size as him. Michael looked back, flashing another smile.  
“Then that’s something else I have to thank you for!” Elena rubbed her head against Solas’ shoulder, full of gratitude.  
“Varric! What are you doing here? You are free to leave!” Cassandra scolded the dwarf, who only smiled.  
“My my Seeker, you must think low of me indeed to think I would walk away from a hole in the sky!”  
“It’s very good to meet you too Varric.” Michael interjected.  
“Likewise Sparky, though your sister is a little bit intimidating.” Varric looked at Elena warily.  
“I think she appreciates the compliment.” Michael said with a grin, seeing a glint in Elena’s eyes as she approached the dwarf. Alarm filled Varric’s eyes; the white wolf towered over him. But she lowered her head to Varric’s hand while looking at him intently. He gingerly touched her fur, marvelling the softness of it. He has nothing to fear from her. She backed away with a wolf-grin, and began wandering up the path.  
“Come, the commander is waiting.” Cassandra said after a moment’s pause, watching the exchange between wolf and dwarf.  
Suddenly, the wolf yelped.  
The magic in her veins exploded with feeling; it threw memories of Kirkwall from 9 years ago.  
His smile, his laughter, the feel of his touch.  
The face of the blonde man who ruined it all.  
She answered the call of her magic. She sprinted ahead.  
Find him!


	3. It's Been A While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blast from the past!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for tonight!

Demon after demon pouring out of that blasted rift. When will it end? The soldiers are beyond exhausted. He was beyond exhausted.  
And they were losing.  
The Maker has a sense of humour, showing him a new path in his life, full of hope, just to cut it short now.  
His angry thoughts fuelled his will to fight as he swung at yet another demon; cleaving it in two.  
This is madness! We can’t stay here forever!  
He kept his exasperated thoughts to himself. It wouldn’t do for the soldiers to hear their commander complain like a child.  
He spotted movement in the rift.  
A rage demon appeared. Wonderful.  
“Come on men! Haven depends on us!” He shouted at the others, spurring them on as he readied for another fight, holding his shield up.  
He heard a ferocious snarl behind him and felt the air above him shift.  
A wolf appeared out of nowhere, leaping over him and latching onto the throat of the demon with its mighty jaws. Its claws latched onto the demon’s body and it shook its head, wrenching the throat out of the demon. Demon blood spurted as it gurgled and fell. The wolf jumped from the dying creature and landed at Cullen’s feet.  
A white wolf with purple eyes, so large its head reached his chest.  
His lyrium sung a warning.  
It cannot be!  
He saw the silver band around the wolf’s leg. Memories of a girl with a bangle around her wrist entered his mind. The look she gave as she transformed into a wolf and leaped into the shadows. He’ll never forget that look.  
It is her.  
She seemed to remember him as well; she snarled a warning, taking a step back.  
“Elena no!” A male voice shouted from behind him. The wolf maintained her gaze, and he also refused to look away.  
“It’s been a while.” He almost whispered. Elena’s ears flicked and she crouched low, ears lying flat with a fresh snarl. She released bark-like sounds, and he somehow saw what she was trying to say.  
Where is he?  
“Quickly! Before more come through!” An elf he briefly met previously shouted. A horrible charging sound came from a light that connected with the rift. It convulsed and exploded into nothingness.  
“He isn’t here. I’m sorry.” Cullen whispered before turning to face the group that closed the rift. He saw a man grinning at Cassandra, which was received by Cassandra’s eyes rolling. The soldiers around them cheered for the rift was no more; there was hope.  
“Commander.”  
“You managed the close the rift.” He responded with mild surprise.  
“It was Michael; the prisoner. This is Commander Cullen; leader of our forces.” Michael assessed the Commander, curious of Elena’s earlier reaction to him. He was a strongly built man with tousled blonde hair and covered in the black blood of his victims. The blackness reached his eyes; the exhaustion of him as well as his soldiers apparent.  
“You and your men can withdraw Commander; the way behind us is clear.” Cassandra continued. Cullen looked and nodded his thanks to her, but his eyes strayed back to the wolf who stalked to Michael’s side. She was watching him too.  
“I thank you… and Elena for your help.” He said to the siblings. The wolf’s eyes opened wide with surprise; her ears pricked and head tilted. Michael grinned. “Come men! Back to Haven!” Cullen shouted. He proceeded to leave, but the wolf jumped into his path, making him flinch.  
“Elena!” Michael shouted, confused. She looked at Michael and huffed at him before her eyes went up to Cullen’s, with a pleading look. Again, those words entered his mind.  
Where is he?  
“I don’t know where he is.” Cullen said softly, loud enough only for Elena. She growled, but stepped aside.  
As he supported an injured soldier down the mountain path, he heard a scuffle behind him.  
“What was that about?! You can’t just muscle in and growl at people like that! How about transforming and actually talking to people for a change!” Cullen heard a loud thump and turned around as the wolf reared up and pushed Michael to the ground, snarling menacingly. He noticed that the man and wolf had a very similar look on them; the glare was uncanny.  
“This is not the time for that you two!” Cassandra scolded. The wolf reluctantly agreed, stepping off Michael.  
Cullen continued on his way, with his heart full of confusion and his head in turmoil.  
His past has an interesting way of catching up with him.


	4. Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all get back to Haven.

It had felt like forever since he was last at Haven  
Thank the Maker.  
Cullen was so tired, he was ready to collapse right where he stood, but his pride kept him moving. Just as he approached the gates a roar filled the sky. He spun around to see a great green light reach up to the breach from the conclave’s ruins. The roar grew louder and the whole town held their breaths, all eyes on the breach, hoping. Praying.  
Their calls were answered; the roar turned into an explosion that left the breach scarred, but closed. The people let out their breaths in cheers that filled the air around Cullen. He merely smiled. The rogue did it. He finished the remaining steps to his cabin and entered, exhaustion making him fall onto the bed; he barely removed his armour in time.  
He will happily deal with the nightmares that wait for him.

“Commander! Commander Cullen!” A knock and call at his door awoke him with a start. He grumbled, but got up.  
“Yes?” He said as he opened the door.  
“The Herald is returning but he is hurt! Sister Nightingale has requested your presence.” The messenger blurted out a little too quickly for Cullen’s still waking mind.  
“Herald?”  
“The Herald… of Andraste. He sealed the breach. They say he jumped out of a rift riding a white wolf, who was pushed through by Andraste herself.” Ah. Michael.  
“Thank you for telling me.” The messenger bowed and ran off. Cullen went down to the gates where a crowd gathered.  
“Alright, disperse!” He shouted, moving through to Leliana.  
“My scouts reported in; Cassandra and the others will be back shortly.” She said casually, not even turning around. Her demeanour bothered Cullen; she was so… secretive. A completely different woman to the one who helped rescue him a decade ago.  
She wasn’t the only one who has changed though.  
“Commander! Leliana!” He heard Cassandra shout. He spun to see her group approach. The dwarf and elf were either side of the wolf, who was carrying an unconscious Michael. He noticed Elena’s legs were shaking as she struggled with each step.  
“We need help!” The elf called out. Cullen nodded and ordered soldiers nearby who were gawking to carry the Herald. No sooner than he did, Elena let out a groan and collapsed. Cullen ran over to provide assistance. The soldiers lifted Michael off Elena and carried him away, followed by a weary and worried Cassandra.  
“Solas! We need your expertise.” She called out as they left. Solas knelt by the wolf, stroking her head. Words filled Cullen’s mind that were meant for the elf.  
He must live.  
Solas nodded in understanding and got up.  
“I won’t leave him. Look after her, Child of the Stone, Commander.” He made a point to look at Cullen; what did the elf know?  
Varric sighed, looking at the giant wolf beside him, who was now unconscious; only letting exhaustion completely take her when she knew her brother was safe.  
“Care to lend me a hand Curly?” The Commander grinned, partly wanting to see the dwarf try and lift an animal the size of a halla. But he helped, looping an arm under her head and chest and lifting.  
“Your soldiers seem reluctant to come near her, and I don’t blame them! Scariest sister I’ve ever seen.” Varric grunted as he lifted Elena’s back legs.  
“Sister?” Cullen asked, impressed by the strength in the dwarf. He was about to call for others to help, but Elena began glowing. Cullen’s lyrium sung out a peculiar victory, which he recognised from battle; a mage’s mana has been completely spent.  
“What the…” Varric sputtered, as the legs he was holding disappeared. Cullen looked down. In his arms was now an unconscious woman, with delicate facial features and white hair, so long it cascaded from his arm and almost reached the floor. She looked like a sleeping angel.  
“Maker’s breath…” She’s all grown up now.  
“Andraste’s mercy Curly! Give me your cloak!” Varric tugged the cloak off Cullen and draped it over Elena. Only then did Cullen realise she was naked; he was too preoccupied with her beautiful face.  
A furious blush filled him from the woman in his arms.  
“To answer your question; she is Michael’s sister.” Varric chuckled, noticing the blush.  
“Well, what do we have here?” Leliana approached after seeing the wolf transform, and studied the woman in its place.  
“Michael’s sister apparently.” Cullen replied, clearly uncomfortable. Where was Michael when she was in Kirkwall?  
“She might need some clothes Nightingale.” Varric cut in.  
“Of course. Perhaps it’s best she stays in your quarters for now; the Herald’s cabin is full of healers.” Leliana said to Cullen, making him gape.  
“I hardly think that’s appropriate! She should be with the healers anyway!” Cullen protested, but Leliana smirked and skulked away. "What about the healer's cabin?" He called out desperately.  
"Full." Leliana called back. Cullen sighed. It was going to be interesting when she wakes.  
“It’s best she wakes up to a friendly face.” Varric commented.  
“I doubt she will see it that way.” Cullen replied softly, full of regret. “Can’t she stay with you?” Varric chuckled, shaking his head.  
“I’m in one of the tents, sorry. I’ll go and find the bravest healer for her.” He went off, and Cullen continued to his cabin, receiving pointed stares the whole way.  
Honestly, who do they think he is?  
At this point, he would happily give Varric the cabin.


	5. The Woman Behind The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's just the two of them...

What happened?  
Elena felt a burn in her throat, far beyond mere thirst. Her eyelids fluttered, grateful for the dim light. She noticed a ceiling; she was inside, and on a bed? A novel feeling for her indeed. Her physique felt wrong somehow. She lifted a hand…  
Not a paw.  
She was human again! How did this happen?  
She remembered carrying Michael. Then she fell; the Commander was running to her. Then, blackness.  
She felt covered in something and gently touched down her body. Clothing; it was black and simple. Her hair was loose but to one side. She turned her head to inspect her surroundings; she was in a small cabin, lit only by a small candle on a desk. And sitting at that desk, was Cullen. He was polishing his armour, so engrossed he missed the intense gaze from her glowing eyes. Out of that armour, he didn’t look like a commander at all. Even in the dim light the blackness around his eyes remained obvious; dark and haunted.  
She wondered why she was here, with him of all people, and not her brother.  
His hand! He is ill!  
Elena shot up with a start, making Cullen jump and drop the breastplate.  
“Maker’s breath!” He sputtered. He saw fear and wariness in her eyes. “I’m sorry, you startled me. Can I get you a drink?” She just continued to stare; why was he being nice to her? He stood up.  
She closed her eyes, willing to bring up the only defence she had; her wolf form.  
But her magic didn’t answer. She felt a numbness where it used to be.  
“Your mana needs to recover for a while…” He said warily. He sensed her calling for it, and he instinctually recoiled, glad that she didn’t have access to her magic.  
He made a point to seem unbothered, by pouring some water into a cup for her. He held his breath as he stepped over to her, waiting for an outburst.  
None came though; her mind was reeling with confusion and fear. It snapped back to attention though at the sound of pouring water.  
She was very thirsty.  
All her feelings were put on hold as he approached and offered her the cup. She gave a look of concentration and she slowly reached out her hand for it. She tried gripping the cup but it dropped, making her flinch. She was completely unaccustomed to her human form, Cullen mused. Has she remained a wolf this whole time?  
“If you’ll allow me…” Cullen refilled the cup and looked at her questioningly. She raised her eyebrow. Allow him what? He brought the cup closer to her face; his awkwardness apparent with a deep blush. She understood and slowly nodded. He brought the cup to her lips and gently fed her water, but not fast enough for her burning need; she lifted the cup higher and gulped the water down. Her eyes remained locked on him suspiciously, which was something he was acutely aware of.  
He couldn’t blame her.  
He took the cup away when it was empty.  
“You must be wondering about Michael.” He said as he set the cup down. The expression in her eyes changed to desperation, with the intensity unnerving Cullen. “He is well, but needing to rest. The healers have a constant vigil on him, and will tell us of any changes.” When his words were met with relief but more silence, Cullen felt inclined to talk more, as he settled back down to continue with his armour.  
“We had to improvise your care; your transformation was… unexpected.” His distance relaxed Elena somewhat, and despite herself she enjoyed the sound of his voice; it was soothing and strong. She watched his methodical scrubbing, feeling herself calm. It surprised her that she could feel this way in his presence; he chased her down like prey, and she never understood why. Even now, she remembered his feelings that her magic picked up that day; anticipation, the thrill of the chase, another danger eliminated.  
Fury that she escaped him.  
“I… am glad you are alright. I wanted to thank you for today; for saving me and my men.” Her eyes met his as he briefly looked at her. He saw confusion. He wondered what she was thinking, but with her magic so weak, his lyrium couldn’t pick up her feelings. He was unsure what to do; this whole experience has been bizarre.  
Elena sensed his discomfort; she shouldn’t be here. She should be with her brother.  
Without thinking, she got off the bed and stumbled with the new sensation of two legs. But he was there, beside her with an arm around her waist to hold her up. She looked up at him with shock at the gesture.  
“You… you wanted… to hurt me.” She had to concentrate with her speech. It has been so long she was surprised she could remember how to speak.  
Cullen was just as surprised, but her words cut deep.  
“No. I never wanted to hurt you Elena.” He replied with such conviction, Elena almost wanted to believe him. But it was the way he said her name that moved her the most. Her body couldn’t help but respond, despite her mind’s protest. She suddenly became fascinated with his face; those warm, amber eyes and his strong jaw, his perfectly sculptured nose and lips... where did that scar come from?  
“Cullen…” She said slowly. Her voice was music to his ears, and it distracted him away from her hand that rose to gently touch the scar above his lip.  
His breath hitched and his eyes locked with her intense gaze; his confusion obvious. She recoiled, overstepping an invisible human boundary. She looked away, uncomfortable. Cullen scrambled his thoughts together to find a way to bring her back on side.  
“Would you like to go to your brother?”

Cullen escorted Elena to Michael’s cabin, with his scar burning from her touch. It was the middle of the night and hardly a soul awake, save for the soldiers on duty. Those that saw Elena stopped and stared, seeing her glowing eyes and realising she was the wolf. Cullen scowled at them, making them fidget and return to their duty. Elena felt uncomfortable, having grown up avoiding such staring.  
“Commander.” Leliana approached. He felt Elena tense up and saw her nose furrow; reminding him of a snarling animal. Old habits, he mused.  
“Leliana.” He acknowledged.  
“You kept me and Michael prisoners.” Elena accused, voice low and threatening. Leliana, to her credit, didn’t seem phased at all.  
“I’m sorry about that; we made a mistake.” Cullen was surprised; it wasn’t like the left-hand to admit her mistakes.  
“Where’s Michael?” Elena pressed.  
“He’s just in that cabin.” Cullen replied, pointing to one nearby.  
“I’m afraid he hasn’t woken yet.” Leliana added, “we have arranged a place for you to stay for the time being.”  
“I’ll stay with Michael.”  
“His cabin isn’t big enough for both of you as well as the healers.” Leliana replied slowly, expecting an argument.  
“Then I’ll find my own place.” Elena growled. She wasn’t about to be dictated to about where she could sleep. Leliana sighed but nodded.  
“Very well. Elena. Commander” Leliana bid them farewell and continued on her way to the chantry.

Neither of them could fit into the small cabin that had healers fussing over Michael, who remained unconscious. Cullen waited next to Elena as she peered through the window. Solas noticed her and smiled. She was relived Michael was being taken care of, but desperately worried that he wasn’t awake. She found her magic and poured some over him, examining him. Cullen felt it and was surprised she was recovering so quickly.  
“He’s so tired.” She said quietly.  
“Michael has our best healers tending to him. He’s become quite famous.” Cullen said, remembering his new nickname.  
He suddenly felt full of magic.  
“You’re tired as well.” Elena added. The magic made him flinch. She quickly pulled it away, embarrassed.  
“It… has been a long day for us all.” He replied, attempting to hide his discomfort. It didn’t work.  
“You hate magic.” She pointed out.  
“I…” He hesitated. There was so much more to it than that!  
“Is that why you hunted me?” She asked, putting the pieces together.  
“Maker, no… well… it’s more complicated than that! I didn’t have a choice…”  
“Why?” Her voice was full of hurt; the memories coming back strong. Cullen almost growled.  
“It was my duty.”  
“You had a duty to chase down a girl?” She took a step away from him.  
“No, to bring in apostates.” Elena didn’t know what that word meant, and her confusion showed. Cullen explained, “mages who weren’t in a circle; a place to keep them contained.”  
“Imprisoned?” She snarled. Cullen flinched at her tone, but nodded.  
“But I have left that life.” He found himself desperately wanting to prove himself to her. He took a step towards her, but she took another step back.  
“You ruined everything…” she said surprisingly softly. “I have to go.” She said quickly, closing her eyes and feeling her magic envelope her and transforming her. The wolf leapt away, jumping onto the town’s walls and out of sight towards the forest, unaware of the stares her flight caused.


	6. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Elena have a long talk.

Elena wasn’t seen the following day; only the quiet elf in the corner of Michael’s cabin felt her distant presence, ready to tell her of any news of her brother. She was somewhere in the great forest beyond Haven’s walls.   
Cullen was weary, finding little sleep after she left. What sleep he did find was plagued with nightmares that left him sobbing and shaking.  
When will it end?  
His guilt stayed with him constantly; torturing him between the memory of her touch on his scar, and her voice that was full of hurt.  
He managed to hide it all behind his commander façade, until the night crept in again and he retired to his cabin, collapsing at his desk in defeat. 

Elena crept out of the forest and leapt up onto a small cliff edge that overlooked the frozen lake, just outside Haven’s walls. It was a place that humans would have trouble reaching, and it gave her the perfect view of the clear night sky. She settled down and stared at the full moon, with eyes that were full of sadness.   
She remembered all those nights she spent with Samson under the watchful gaze of that moon. She remembered him saying one night when it was particularly bright, how he thought it was the only beautiful thing that can touch Kirkwall without being spoiled by its corruption; until she appeared. Now, even the moon seemed dull and dirty compared to her. She huffed at his words, but she didn’t see herself how he saw her; innocent, beautiful, and glowing. To him, words were beyond the beauty of the animal.  
They spent many nights gazing into the night sky; he told her about the stars; their names and their stories, completely unaware she was absorbing the information.  
She identified some constellations, recalling their names with Samson’s gritty voice. She was proud of her memory, but it made her lonelier.  
She’s lost count of how many nights she has spent wrapped up in the memory of him and his voice – was it even the right voice that she circles in her mind anymore?  
She accepted their fate of always having that ocean between them; resigned never to see him again.   
But then Cullen appeared; her magic screamed with new hope.  
Which was cut down as quickly as it appeared.  
It felt like she had to grieve all over again.  
She sat up and howled, long and low. The sadness wept from the lonely sound. Her pain was obvious; the soldiers on patrol stopped and stared at the white wolf that glowed from the moon’s light.

Cullen was still awake completing paperwork when he heard the beautiful, eerie sound. He was just as moved as the others by the sadness in the howl. His lyrium stirred and he could see her grief melding into a single word in his mind.  
Samson.  
He growled at himself, clutching his head.  
It was his fault. It was all his fault. He knew at the time he was doing his duty, but that look of heartache and regret she gave him that night…  
It changed everything.  
Even that day at the docks when he chased her down.  
That look made him wonder if he was doing the right thing. All his doubt that eventually drove him to leave the order some 6 months ago; it took root with her.  
With a sudden realisation, Samson’s actions after that day made sense. All those mages he helped whilst in the order, and all those apostates he helped escape while living on the streets.  
Cullen couldn’t understand at the time; they were dangerous people. He thought Samson was using the money for lyrium dust, but it was so much more than that.  
He treated them like they were Elena.  
Samson did all those things, helped all those people, while Cullen hid behind Meredith, making excuses for the harsh treatment of mages and turning a blind eye to all the injustices in the circle.   
Because they deserved it.  
Because they did all those things to you.  
But it wasn’t them!  
It wasn’t her.  
Maybe his redemption could start with her, if she would allow it, it he could find a way to help.  
It’s either that, or cower in your quarters like you always do.  
With renewed determination to make things right, Cullen stood up and went outside.  
Towards the howling wolf.

She stopped howling and fell to the floor with a huff and a long whine. She was terribly lonely, missing Michael’s weight as he slept on her. His presence helped her in ways he will never understand.  
“Elena?” Her head lifted and turned behind her in surprise. Cullen was at the bottom of the steep slope. “Is it alright to talk?” She rested her head back down, ignoring him; but her magic betrayed her feelings and formed words in his mind.   
It’s your fault.  
“I… want to help… to make things right, if that were possible.” He noticed her ears were flicked towards him; she was listening, even if she didn’t want to. He shuffled nervously, but decided to sit against the slope on the ground.   
“Samson and I; we were both Templars. We were to protect the world from magic… but we had very different experiences…” Cullen hesitated, not wanting to reveal the extent of his past; he wasn’t ready. “In my foolish eyes it was a simple decision; you were a mage and you had to be in a circle… Samson saw beyond that. He lost faith in the circles a long time before that, and it was a sentiment I grew to share.” He turned back to look at her illuminated form, who was now looking at him. “I never wanted any harm to come to you; this I swear. I was doing my duty, and nothing more. But I do take full responsibility for any pain I caused…” Cullen trailed off. Elena saw how much he hated himself; she felt it in her magic. “Samson just wasn’t the same after that day, and I despise myself for it.” He remained silent for a while, looking at the ground, before feebly adding, “I just want to make things right by you, and by him.”  
“What happened to him?” Cullen looked up surprised; Elena changed back. She was naked, her back to a boulder and resting her chin on her knees. He quickly looked away, blushing, and briskly removing his cloak to offer it to her, avoiding her gaze. She jumped down and took it, wrapping up as she settled down and curled up beside him. Cullen froze as she rested her head on his shoulder, almost forgetting the question.  
“Uh… Samson… he was expelled from the order. I didn’t see much of him after that, but last I heard he was on the streets of Kirkwall.”  
“He… didn’t leave?” Elena’s mind was whirling; he had a chance to find her, but didn’t?  
“Samson had a serious lyrium addiction; it’s what mages and Templars take for their abilities. I doubt he would risk being without it by leaving.” Cullen quickly realised why she asked; he could have found her. Sympathy filled him, but he couldn’t provide any comfort.  
“I’m sure… if there was a way, Samson would have found it and searched for you.” He tried to reassure her. They remained in silence for a while.  
“What was he like… before? When I knew him, he was so ill, and troubled; he thought his illness was going to take his memories.”  
“He must have meant the lyrium… it does that to all Templars who take it long enough...”  
“What about you?” Elena interrupted.  
“I no longer take it.”  
“Is that why you look so unwell?” Cullen couldn’t help but chuckle softly. That was an understatement.  
“I suppose it is.”  
They spent some time talking about Raleigh Samson, and what he was like when Cullen first arrived at Kirkwall. He described the gruff older Templar that seemed content in his role, impressing the previous knight-commander enough to be given a sun shield, which Cullen had to explain was an honour in the order. He described their time together sharing quarters and the odd missions they were both assigned to.  
“Even out on missions, he would still find a way to wake me up at some forsaken hour.” Cullen smiled hearing Elena’s sweet giggles.  
Soon, Elena found herself asleep, smiling, wrapped up in Cullen’s cloak and his memories of Samson; the loneliness escaping her. Cullen gingerly moved her head onto his lap; off the uncomfortable armour on his shoulder.  
He couldn’t resist gently moving the hair out her face and stroking it back, with a small smile that stuck even as he drifted off to the fade.   
That went better than he could ever have hoped.


	7. The Herald of Andraste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Herald wakes.

Sleep found Cullen too quickly. He wasn’t prepared for the onslaught of the nightmares. The demons of Klinnoch Hold surrounded him. Torture began anew. A decade later and they still haunt him.   
He heard a snarl in the distance, and a white wolf suddenly leapt in front of him, growling at the demons. Where did she come from? He heard her musical voice amongst the snarl.  
“Be gone foul creatures!” The demons laughed.  
Big mistake.  
The wolf launched, spilling demon blood everywhere with sickly ripping and slashing sounds.  
Then they were alone, in a field of billowing grass. Cullen swore he could feel the sun on his neck.  
The white wolf was lying in front of him, looking intently. The same voice from earlier filled his head.  
“You can sleep in peace now knight. I’ll be here.”

“Thank the Maker!”  
Both Elena and Cullen woke up in a start to the cry of relief. A deep growl resonated through the body Cullen was resting on. Fur tickled his nose as he shifted. It took him a moment to recall the previous night, before realising he was outside on the ground, with his own cloak draped over him.   
Elena transformed in the night to keep the cold away from them both; her fur insulating Cullen even through his armour.  
“Rylen!” Cullen sat up, blushing. This isn’t what commanders are supposed to be like…  
“I was worried; we couldn’t find you!” Rylen was eyeing the wolf, who’s growls had subsided into grumpy grumbles as she settled her head back down in the snow.   
“I apologise, I got a little side-tracked. Give me a moment.” Rylen nodded and left towards the training field.  
Cullen sighed and stood up to stretch. He slept well, for the first time for as long as he could remember in fact, but his body was protest from being curled up on the ground. Bed tonight, he thought. Elena looked positively content, half buried in the snow. She seems more at peace as a wolf than a human, he mused.  
Why?  
They spoke about Samson, but it occurred to Cullen that he didn’t know much about her.  
Was it strange that he wanted to?  
Elena’s huff pulled him from his thoughts; her head was raised and watching someone approach.   
“Commander! Sister Leliana requests your presence at the chantry.” He thanked the messenger and sent him on his way.  
“Maybe she has news on your brother.” Cullen wondered out loud. Elena stood up and shook the snow anyway, eager to be off. She trotted away and paused to look back at him, impatient. Cullen chuckled softly and followed her lead. She reminded him of a mabari eager for a walk.  
Until he turned the corner and saw the crowd of soldiers stare. Elena was paused in her tracks mid-step. She backed towards him, frightened. Cullen thought he heard a soft whine.  
“Back to work! All of you!” He bellowed. The people reluctantly resumed their duties; their commander’s word law. “Stay close Elena.” He whispered. She looked back up at him and exaggerated a nod; tense from the staring strangers.  
She fell to his side and they entered Haven. The irony was not missed on Elena; she knew it was the form that she felt safest in that was causing people to stare.  
She didn’t realise they would stare even if she were human.  
“Curly! Fangs!” Varric appeared. Elena made a face at the nickname, making Varric chuckle. “You’ll get used to it.” Well, it could be worse?  
“Varric.” Cullen acknowledged.  
“You’re looking chirpier than usual! Good night?” Cullen blushed, making Varric raise an eyebrow with curiosity, but he let it slide. “Last night’s music was something else Fangs… not a dry eye in town!” If Elena could blush, she would be joining the commander.  
“Is there something you need Master Dwarf?” Cullen sighed. Varric raised his hands in a gesture of appeasement.  
“Easy Commander, I only wanted to see how you were doing. Any word on the Herald?”  
“We are on our way to find out now. He should be waking anytime now.”  
“That must be a big relief for you Fangs.” Varric replied. Elena huffed. “And are you feeling better now? All that fighting the other day and you dropped like a rock, and then disappeared without a trace!” Elena was touched by the dwarf’s concern. She rubbed her head against Varric’s face. “Whoa okay! I’ll take that as a yes.” He gingerly rubbed her neck. “Anytime you need a break from Curly, you come to me; People wouldn’t miss me then!”  
“You wouldn’t let them anyway Varric.” Cullen said with a wry smile.   
“But it would be so much easier with her.” Cullen chuckled, and Elena rolled her eyes and shook her head.   
“We best be off. Varric.” Cullen nodded and carried on to the chantry, with Elena at his side.  
“Wicked Grace later Curly?” Varric shouted after him.  
“Not a chance dwarf!”   
“I’ll get you one day!”

Unfortunately, there was no update on the Herald. It wasn’t until the following day that Michael finally awoke. News of his deed spread until he was known more as the Herald than his true name. The legend of his wolf-steed also spread; only a choice few knowing the truth. Her presence was soon accepted within Haven, for how could a holy icon bring a creature less than so?  
The elves in Haven however, were wary, for their memories of their ancestors whispered the dark tales of the Dread Wolf. Only the stern eyes of their commander kept the peace.   
Elena stayed as close to Cullen as his shadow, sleeping in his cabin and refusing to transform back; much to the irritation of The Left Hand.  
“Cullen we must know what we are dealing with here!”  
“Your impatience does you no credit Leliana.” Josephine, a dark-haired Antivan replied with a smile. Her brightly coloured clothes and bubbly personality was a stark contrast to Leliana, but they were very close friends. Her take of Elena was that of curiosity when the wolf entered the room with the Commander the previous day; watching her when she took to a corner and dozed, ignoring Leliana’s direct questions. But today, Leliana’s patience snapped.  
“While I agree it would be useful to get more information from Elena, it would do no good to force her into anything.” Cassandra pointed out, remembering when she was on the receiving end of the wolf’s threat. The Left-Hand scowled at the wolf that was again dozing in the corner.  
Cullen changed the subject by updating the others on the latest troop numbers.

They continued their meeting for some time. Elena was relieved for the rest; battling Cullen’s demons in the nights took its toll, depriving her of her own rest. She sensed his growing troubles from the lack of lyrium; feeling it was more of a problem than he had let on previously. She noticed the shakes and his frequent gripping of his head as he tried to stem the pain. He did well trying to hide it, but her eyes saw more than most. 

Suddenly her eyes flew open and she bolted out of the room in a white flash, with the shout of Cullen behind her. Solas called to her through her mind.  
He is awake fair wolf.  
The people of Haven screamed as she galloped through them, with Cassandra and Cullen sprinting after her; they guessed her destination.  
Solas was standing outside, looking exhausted, but pleased.  
“He is well, and the mark is stable. Please excuse me. I need to lie down.” Elena rose to place a paw on Solas’ shoulder, and licked his cheek in earnest thanks. He smiled softly and nodded in understanding.  
Elena bounded inside to see a smiling Michael sitting on his bed. She leapt up on to him in a fierce embrace. Michael laughed, burying his face into her neck and hugging her tight.  
“Miss me, sister?”  
“I was so worried! I didn’t know what to do! At least Solas kept you safe.” Elena transformed in Michael’s arms.  
“Now this is a nice surprise! Maker I’ve missed you like this, but can’t you conjure up some clothing?” Michael wrapped her in the bed sheets and she giggled.  
“I would if I knew how.”  
“I am glad to see you have recovered Michael.” Cassandra interjected in the doorway, with Cullen right behind her. He was pleased to see Elena so happy.  
“Thank you m’lady” Michael said, pushing Elena so they sat up and giving Cassandra a heart-stopping smile. Elena rolled her eyes, but stopped when she saw Cullen’s raised eyebrow, and gave him a smile of her own.  
“Yes… well… when you are ready the others would like to speak to you in the chantry.” Cassandra said, shifting awkwardly.   
“You as well, Seeker…” Cullen added with a smile. Cassandra let out a disgusted sound and stomped away, making Cullen chuckle softly. “See you there, Herald. Elena.” He briskly left before either could respond. Michael looked at Elena with a big, teasing grin.  
“Well, it seems we need to have a catch up!”  
“No, we do not.” Elena growled.  
“Ah, I’ve missed that angry voice of yours! It’s been too long.” The tone of the conversation changed. Elena dipped her head. “I hear it perhaps once every 3 or 4 years? Isn’t it time you come back to the human world now?”  
“It’s easier to protect you when I am a wolf.” Elena said feebly. Michael sighed.  
“I can protect myself. We both know that’s not the problem. But I shall say no more for now. What did the commander mean when he called me Herald?” Elena smiled softly.  
“That’s what people called you now; Herald of Andraste. And I’m the noble steed, or the dread wolf, depending who you ask.” Michael looked at her dumbly, before bursting out laughing.  
“People are ridiculous!” He said, wiping a tear away. “I best go and correct them! Then we can go ahead and get out of here.” Michael noticed the change in Elena’s expression. “Or, we can stay here with the commander of course.”  
That got a growl and a hit.   
“That is not… We need to find someone! He could help. That’s all.” Elena stammered. Michael raised an eyebrow.  
“Who in the Maker’s name would you want to find?”


	8. To Work?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group leave Haven.

“The Breach is still there…” Michael paled at the sight. Elena stayed close behind him, wishing she was invisible. Michael found her some simple mercenary armour to wear; it was loose fitting but it would do for now.   
“It stopped growing at least…” Elena said feebly on his shoulder. “I should have listened in the meetings more…”  
“You went to meetings?” Michael was surprised; Elena doesn’t volunteer to be with people.  
“I stayed with Cullen and slept while they talked.” She whispered as they walked. Her eyes were darting all over the place, watching for any threats. She wished she could transform back, but Michael made her promise to stay as a human for a while. Her magic was quaking with her fear; she had to grit her teeth to subdue the spell that was so easy to cast.   
“Haven’t you been sleeping well?” Michael asked, worried. He turned to pull her shoulders under his arm and held onto her tight to reassure her.  
“I’ve been banishing demons.” She said simply, confusing Michael. 

The arguing coming from the meeting room made Michael curious.  
“Wait here Elena.” He went and opened the door and found Cassandra and Leliana arguing with Chancellor Roderick.  
“Chain him! I want him ready to travel to Val Royeux for execution!” Leliana sighed.  
“Disregard that, and leave us.” Cassandra said to the guards, who promptly left.  
“Are we still debating this?” Michael asked, irritated.  
He had to give the Chancellor some credit; he was a stubborn ass. Until Cassandra threw a book on the table that made the Chancellor look like he’s seen a ghost.  
The Chancellor’s exit was halted by Elena, who stood in his way. Even without her wolf-snarl, she looked fearsome.  
“Be careful who you threaten to kill, fool.” She growled at him. His face grew even more pale as he realised he was staring into the eyes of the wolf. It was only because of Michael himself, that he wasn’t killed by the animal the first time he mentioned execution, when they were travelling to the breach.  
She stepped out of the Chancellor’s way, who promptly left. Elena compared his flight to a pack of dogs that ran with their tails between their legs after trying to steal territory from her own pack. She smiled at the memory, remembering the victory. Cullen and Josephine happened to approach to see her malicious smile; it was enough to make them pause. Michael was laughing behind her.  
“Down sis! You’ll make him piss in his robes.” 

Cullen couldn’t help glancing at the woman sitting awkwardly on a chair in the corner, who was trying to be invisible. She looked tired compared to the last time she was human. He wondered why.  
Leliana was growing more frustrated with the lack of information Michael had about the sibling’s past. But he simply shrugged his shoulders.  
“There’s nothing of import to say! Elena found me and we lived here and there, going places to places, just trying to avoid trouble.” Elena made a scoffing noise in the corner, and eyes turned to her.  
“Michael was the reason we ended up in that conclave in the first place. He’s a magnet for trouble! Running off into cities doing who-knows-what and exploring places that just shouldn’t be explored!” She scolded, making Michael blush.  
“I overheard someone saying it was something important to do with mages. We had to go in case it affected Elena.” He replied, almost in a whine.   
“Well, that was certainly an understatement.” Cullen added, realising just how isolated from the world Elena made them. He was sure that if Elena had her way, the siblings would’ve stayed away from humanity entirely. 

“So it’s off to the Hinterlands then!” Michael said happily.   
“Cullen, will you accompany them to speak to Master Dennet? It will help having a Ferelden appeal to him directly.” Leliana pointed out.  
“I’m afraid we don’t have the horses, funnily enough.” Cullen replied reluctantly.  
“That’s alright, maybe Varric or Solas wouldn’t mind staying behind?” Michael said. It wasn’t missed that he forgot to mention Cassandra.   
Not that she would stay if asked.  
“Everyone can go.” Elena interjected, standing up. Eyes turned to her again, questioningly. “Solas is a friend, and I like Varric too.”  
“How, I will never know.” Cassandra said with a scowl.  
“I won’t make a joke about how he grows on you.” Michael said with a smirk. Elena put her head in her palm, groaning while Casssandra made a disgusted sound. 

“You want me to what?” Varric stepped back, wide-eyed.  
“Elena wants you to travel with us.” Michael said simply.   
“Surely not like this Fangs?!” Varric appealed to Elena. She didn’t see the problem though. She just smiled and nodded.   
Cullen and the stable boys brought the horses over.  
“To work?”

“I cannot believe this is happening.” Varric muttered. Elena growled a chuckle.  
“Oh come now Varric, stop your complaining.” Cassandra said, spurring her horse on.   
“You should be honoured, child of the stone.” Solas added.  
“Just don’t kick my sister Varric; I learned that the hard way.” Michael said, grinning.  
Varric was riding the wolf!  
“Surely Fangs, you would prefer being in a tavern than having me on your back!” Varric appealed again.  
“She doesn’t do taverns.” Michael replied, riding beside them. He was very much a novice at horse riding; merely relying on the horse to follow the others who were now in front of them.   
“Maker’s balls.” Varric muttered, causing the group to laugh.  
“I for one, share Elena’s sentiment.” Cullen added quietly.  
“Besides Varric, you’re the only one that Elena can have on her back for so long. You’ll love it! You’ll see.” Michael laughed when Varric rolled his eyes.  
Elena suddenly felt the need to stretch her legs. She took off at a sprint. Varric, to his surprise, sunk in to her back. His hatred of riding disappeared as they cascaded over the landscape, racing ahead of everyone else. He laughed with exhilaration.  
“Fangs! This is amazing!” Elena howled a response, and Varric whooped for joy. He heard the answering calls of the wild wolves as she trotted and settled by a cliff edge that showed the Hinterlands in all its glory.  
“Well Fangs; you’ve made a believer out of me.”


	9. Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group settle down for the night.

They made camp a couple of hours outside the main Inquisition base in the Hinterlands. The night was upon them as they settled down by the fire to eat. Michael and Varric chatted, prying conversation from the others, while Elena was lying within the brushes on the edge of camp; eating her own quarry.   
“So Herald…” Varric started.  
“Maker, anything but Herald!” Michael whined, making Varric grin.  
“If you say so, Cub.”  
“That’s the alternative?” Michael raised an eyebrow. Varric chuckled and nodded.  
“Afraid so! So how did you and Elena end up on the road? I remember my brother doing business with the Trevelyan house; they’re nobles.” Michael’s smile faltered, causing the others to eye him closely.  
“It… it just happened. One minute I was with my parents, and the next I was on Elena’s back as she was running to a ship, to cross the Waking Sea. It seemed like she was escaping from something, but we’ve never talked about it…” Michael looked over to where Elena was lying. She was watching him too; eyes bright purple in the darkness.  
“Was… that was Kirkwall wasn’t it.” Cullen whispered, staring into the fire. Eyes turned to him and Michael looked shocked.  
“Yes… how…”  
“He was there Michael.” Elena was human, hiding behind the bush. Cullen quietly stood up and removed his cloak, taking it over and holding it out for her. She gingerly took it and wrapped it around herself, stepping out of the shadows and smiling at him with thanks.  
“What happened?” Michael asked, desperate to know what happened to his sister in the time she was missing. Cullen’s head fell in shame; he was about to answer but Elena interrupted him.  
“Nothing of consequence, Brother.”   
“Cullen?” Michael pressed, full of suspicion; he remembered Elena’s reaction to seeing Cullen just before they reached the breach.  
“He only found me a few days before I found you.” Elena continued. She knew Michael would not have been as forgiving as she was if he knew the truth.  
“So what happened before?” Even Solas was curious; they all looked at her questioningly. She sighed and frowned, wanting to avoid this conversation.  
But her brother deserved better than that.  
She went to sit next to him by the fire, as Cullen sat back in his original spot.   
“After… what happened with Mother and Father… I was so cold. I wanted to be warm so somehow I became an animal.”  
“The wolf…” Michael whispered. Elena nodded and smiled softly.  
“A pack of dogs took me in. I was with them for a long time but then…” Elena’s pain from the memory was apparent. Michael rubbed her shoulder in support. “They… died. I had to find a new home.” She let out a breath and stopped to stare at the fire for a while. The others remained silent; waiting.  
“I wasn’t doing well… at all; I was attacked by birds in Kirkwall. I hadn’t eaten for days before that, so I suppose I just gave up really. Then… Sa… a Templar found me. He thought I was a dog because I was so small, and he didn’t realise I was a mage. He… saved me. I was with him for a few months before I had to leave, and I found you along the way.” Elena smiled at Michael, who smiled back before putting the pieces together.  
“Were you the Templar?” Michael asked Cullen, who shook his head solemnly. “You were why she had to leave?” Cullen slowly nodded, with a face full of regret.  
“She was an apostate… It was his job to bring her in…” Cassandra said slowly, cautious where the conversation was going. Solas also picked up on Michael’s increasing animosity.  
“Perhaps it was meant to be; maybe you wouldn’t have been reunited if Elena was left undiscovered.” The elf said, looking at Elena. She thought for a moment.  
Solas was right.  
“Other than when I first arrived, I never went to Kirkwall during the day; I always waited until nightfall.” She said, looking at both Michael and Cullen with a weak smile. She never would have found Michael.  
“This other Templar… That’s who you want to find?” Michael continued. Elena nodded, but Cullen looked at her with a worried frown.  
Cullen couldn’t shake the feeling she would get hurt.  
“After we have Master Dennett’s horses and found Mother Gisele, we will leave to find him.” Michael said with finality. Elena beamed a smile at him.  
“You cannot leave Michael! You’re the only one that can close the rifts!” Cassandra scolded. Michael scowled at her, but he knew she was right. Elena’s face fell, before she steeled herself. Perhaps it is better this way.  
“I’ll go alone then.” Elena whispered.  
“No! You can’t.” Cullen interjected before he could stop himself. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment as the others looked at him in confusion. “I’m sure Leliana’s spies would have more success; He may not even be in Kirkwall anymore.” He added. Elena thought for a moment, staring into the fire.  
“Let’s speak to her when we get back Elena.” Michael said gently. Elena nodded, resigned.  
“Is there a chance this Templar is involved in the conflict right now?” Varric asked.   
“No.” Both Cullen and Elena answered in unison. Varric nodded with relief. That would have been an awkward reunion.  
“Can I ask… what happened with your parents?” Cassandra asked. She regretted it instantly when she saw Michael’s look of intense hatred. Elena shifted uncomfortably. Solas helped them evade the question.  
“Perhaps a tale for another time? It is late.” He suggested. Cassandra nodded.  
“Of course.”


	10. Dream Walker (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!

That night, the nightmares returned with a vengeance. The white wolf protected him before, but was now absent as Uldred and his malificars surrounded Cullen, slicing the neck of his comrades; their blood spraying all over his face. They laughed as he cried out and struggled to move.  
“My, My Cullen. What have you done?” Uldred sneered.  
“What…” Cullen raised his hand and found a bloody dagger in it. There was a dead child at his feet.  
Maker no.  
He picked up the bloody remains and wept on his knees.  
Uldred will pay. They will all pay.  
Suddenly he felt a very real presence beside him.  
The white wolf.  
Except he felt a hand on his neck. He saw long, flowing hair pool by his foot as the woman knelt beside him, clutching his arm.  
“I hate them too.” She whispered. He looked away from the cold eyes of the child, into the woman’s watery ones. He looked back down.  
“I deserve this.” He sobbed.  
“No.” The woman cupped his cheeks in her hands, pulling him to face her. “You do not.” Slowly, with hesitance, she placed her lips on his forehead. 

Cullen awoke with a start. It was still the middle of the night. Solas had his head in Cullen’s tent.  
“Commander, you were yelling.” The elf said matter-of-factly.  
“I… apologise Solas. You may as well get some rest; I won’t be sleeping now.” Cullen said, getting up to take over the watch.  
“She has the kindest of hearts, does she not? Even with her exhaustion. It’s quite touching.” Solas said with a small smile, before pulling his head out. Cullen was confused.  
He stepped outside and cross-legged by the fire, pondering Solas’ words as he listened for signs of danger and gazed into the fire. He was still reeling from his nightmare, but mercifully the headaches were absent, for the moment.  
He remembered the kiss on his forehead. He touched where the burn of it lingered. Could that be why…  
He heard tent flaps opening and looked around.  
The white wolf exited Michael’s tent. Cullen smiled at Elena, before the realisation hit him.  
The wolf in his dreams…  
She padded over to him and settled down beside him with a great huff.  
“Elena, did you… are you… Maker’s breath.” He stammered. Elena tilted her head, waiting. “The wolf in my dreams… is that… you? I mean, really you?” She exaggerated a nod while staring at him. “Why?” He asked. His lyrium formed her words in his head, with her feelings washing over him.  
You don’t deserve the pain.  
He felt her fierce need to protect and hatred for the mages that caused the pain. He was dumbfounded by the sheer intensity of her feelings, but he also detected her weariness; she has been helping him the whole time at the cost of her own strength.  
“I… thank you Elena. You don’t know how grateful I am. The nightmares… they haunt me no matter what I do… but I don’t want you growing weak on my behalf; I don’t deserve your compassion.” He finished softly, staring back at the fire. Elena growled her disagreement, but she was tired. When she dream-walked, it felt like she never slept at all, and she has been helping him since they slept by the lake.  
They sat in silence for a while, until Elena let out a big yawn that exposed her lethal fangs. Cullen chuckled softly.  
“Sleep Elena; I’m here.” The wolf considered it before resting her huge head on Cullen’s lap, grumbling in pleasure. Cullen had his arm in the air, unsure where to put it. He gingerly lowered it; resting his hand in the warm fur behind her ear. It flicked in response, making Cullen smile, which remained on his face as he stroked her to sleep. 

“Oh Samson!” She crashed into his arms and he held her tight in an embrace. His head tilted down as he searched hungrily for her lips; finding them and growling his content as they parted for his tongue. His hands went through her luscious white hair, gently pulling it down to expose her beautiful neck for his trail of kisses. Her sigh of content caused him to shiver and he moaned her name on her neck.  
“Why haven’t you found me Samson? I’ve been waiting for so long…” she whispered.  
“I’ve been trying sweet, I really have.” He replied between kisses that were trailing down to her breasts. He reached them and took one into his mouth; rubbing the nipple with his tongue. She gasped and almost keeled over; only Samson’s arms wrapped behind her back keeping her from falling. He lowered her down to the ground with one hand cradling her head, while the other moved from her back and trailed down her body, between her legs. He rested beside her and switched his mouth to the other breast, and teased her with his touch that only stroked her light curls. She arched her back, whispering his name; full of want.  
He didn’t have the heart to tease such a beautiful creature so much. He gently slipped into her folds and worked the bundle of nerves. She cried out his name, sending a jolt through him.  
It was such a sweet sound. He wanted to taste it.  
He released her breast and went back to her soft lips as he moved his finger down and gently inserted it. So wet! It made him ache.  
“Samson!” she moaned into his mouth. It tasted so good! He moaned a response. She was pulling at him. She wanted more. So did he.  
He withdrew his finger and positioned himself above her. Her hands wrapped around his back, scratching gently; impatient. He plunged into her depths. They cried out together. She was so tight! She was perfect. He touched her forehead with his own as he set a steady rhythm.  
“Open your eyes; I want to see your beautiful eyes.” He whispered, desperate to look into those purple gems as she comes undone. She opened them.  
Her eyes were red.  
He woke up in a hot, sweaty mess.  
His dreams were the sweetest of tortures.


	11. The Possessed Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They reach Master Dennett.

She couldn’t believe her eyes. One minute, she was destroying the idiot Templars, revelling in their fear as she gave them something to hate. The next, a mammoth of a wolf landed in front of her.  
But it wasn’t a wolf. Her magic said it was one of her own. Worse yet, this wolf was defending those… animals! Do they not know what they do to mages in their prisons?! They all deserve to die! She cried out with frustration, and cast spells of fire and lightning, determined to bring the new enemy down. The wolf was too fast though; it dodged as it snarled.  
Then it leapt at her.  
It’s a strange contemplation; wondering what will be the last thing you see before you die. It suddenly seemed far more important than why she was fighting in the first place. Will it be the sky? Or the grass? Perhaps the white fur of the animal that will kill her.  
It was dark depths of the wolf’s mouth as its jaws clamped around her face.  
And crunched.

“Master Dennett. The Inquisition needs your help.”  
They finally reached the horse master after quelling the conflict in the area. Thankfully, Mother Gisele was easy to find, but it has all taken longer than Cullen would have liked; he needs to get back to his troops.  
“We need help ourselves first. Speak to my wife and the boy; they will have more information on that.” Dennett said to Cullen, who help back a sigh of frustration.  
“Very well.” Suddenly, a scream emanated from outside. Cullen looked at the others beside him. Varric decided to wait outside with Elena.  
Michael rushed out with Cullen right behind him.  
“Elaina!” Dennett shouted, following them.  
Varric was in front of Elena, holding her behind him as Dennett’s wife held an axe over them. Elena was snarling.  
“Andraste’s ass woman! Will you stop for a second?!” Varric shouted.   
“Elena! Come here.” Cullen called, beckoning her over. She whined and bounded over to him.  
“That’s my sister Lady Elaine.” Michael snarled.  
“What’s going on here?” Dennett asked, baffled at the huge wolf.  
“Elena. Transform. You can’t be scaring the locals like this!” Michael warned in a low tone. She whined; not feeling safe. “Now!” Michael raised his voice.   
“It’s alright.” Cullen whispered, undoing his cloak and holding it around her back as she transformed facing him. He averted his eyes as he wrapped the cloak around her.   
“A simple misunderstanding.” Solas interjected. “Perhaps Cassandra and I can go and speak to the boy now.” Cassandra nodded, following Solas.  
“I didn’t mean to scare anyone.” Elena almost whispered.   
“We have a major problem with wolves and you decide to come to our village as one?” Elaine almost screeched.  
“It’s a long story let me assure you.” Michael said, pinching the bridge of his nose with frustration. He was about to continue but Varric spoke up.  
“How about we just go ahead and sort out this wolf problem for you, then we’ll be on our way. Right Cub?” Michael nodded.  
“I can help with wolves.” Elena said simply.

“Commander! The head!” Cassandra shouted. He launched and swiped his sword, taking the demon’s head clean off.  
The wolves that Solas and Elena were keeping trapped suddenly stopped fighting. They stared at Elena like she was a wolf-goddess, and howled their thanks. Wolf pups came out of hiding, bounding up to Elena and attempting to climb her legs, while yipping and whining. Elena growled a throaty chuckle and lowered her head for the pups to lick. She glanced at Cullen, who was smiling at the tender sight. She picked up one of the pups and carried it to Cullen. The other cubs followed; staying close to Elena. Cullen gingerly opened his palms and received the pup tentatively.  
It’s you they should thank.  
The cub’s mother approached, sitting at Cullen’s feet. He knelt to return the fidgeting pup. The mother reached up and licked Cullen’s face. Before picking up the pup and leading the others away.  
“The wolves will forever be grateful for extinguishing the demon that was controlling their minds.” Solas said happily. “We best leave them in peace.”  
“Couldn’t agree with you more Chuckles.” Varric added, desperate to leave the wolves’ burrow. Cullen was distracted; awed by the genuine appreciation shown by the wolves. He looked at Elena, who had a sparkle in her eye. He knew she would be smiling if she were human.

All that was left was to mark the watchtowers, then Cullen would make the trip back to Haven to arrange the build. Maybe then, we will finally have some horses!  
Michael and the others will stay to close the rifts in the area and help the refugees; it may be a few more weeks before their return to Haven.  
The landmarks were quickly identified, with Cullen making a note on his map. Elena and Varric were out hunting rams for the refugees when he made his way back to camp. It sparked a feeling of disappointment from not being able to say goodbye to her.   
As Cullen and his escort left the Hinterlands, he heard howling in the distance behind him and smiled.   
She showed him a whole new side to the world he lives in; one where even wild animals appreciate your deeds.  
He wanted to see more.


	12. The Herald's Return

It was 3 weeks before the Herald’s party returned from the Hinterlands. The advisors were expecting their return when Master Dennett’s horses arrived; hundreds of the finest horses in Ferelden. What did surprise Cullen was Dennett’s arrival with them.  
“Master Dennett! I didn’t know you would be coming too.” Cullen said, shaking the man’s hand.  
“Yes, well, if you want something done right Commander.”  
“I heartily agree.” Cullen replied, chuckling. “Your experience is greatly valued by the Inquisition; I’m glad to have you with us.”

Cullen couldn’t help himself glancing at the path entering Haven while he was training the troops. Elena’s innocent and honest nature encouraged him to acknowledge his own feelings about her; he missed her company, even as a wolf. His withdrawals were also getting worse in her absence; the headaches being a constant companion, and the nightmares leaving him weak and sobbing. The dark rings around his eyes returned, and Leliana prayed for Elena’s swift return on his behalf.   
Thankfully, his duties never suffered. His skill and leadership inspired the troops; they would follow him all the way to the Maker’s side. He was the face of the army of the Inquisition; the lion that led them all to bring order in the chaos.   
The growing numbers also included Templars and mages in their ranks, causing a thick tension in Haven.  
Pressure that was bound to explode.  
“Your kind killed the Most Holy!”  
“Lies! Your kind let her die!”  
“Shut your mouth mage!” a Templar drew their sword.  
“Enough!” Cullen rushed between the large groups of mages and Templars that were gathered outside the chantry.   
“Knight-Captain!” The Templar shouted.  
“That is not my title! We are not Templars any longer! We are all part of the Inquisition!”  
“And what does that mean exactly?” Cullen held back a sigh at the irritating voice.  
“Back already Chancellor? Haven’t you done enough?” He didn’t hold back his irritation though.  
“I’m curious Commander, as to how your Inquisition and its ‘Herald’ will restore order as you’ve promised.” The Chancellor pointed a finger at Cullen; an action he regretted immediately. A white wolf leaped between them and practically roared in the Chancellor’s face. The mages and Templars behind Cullen flinched; most of them only hearing of the Herald’s wolf.  
“That’s your cue to leave, Chancellor.” Cullen said, barely holding back a smirk. Roderick, wide-eyed with fear, backed away, before turning and running.   
Elena turned to face the Commander, and couldn’t hide her elation. She reared up onto his shoulders with her front paws and licked his cheek. He couldn’t help but chuckle gently and hug her back.  
“It’s good to have you back Elena.” He whispered. The headaches were gone, and just the absence of the pain was making him giddy. She growled an agreement.  
“Commander.” Cullen looked behind Elena to see Michael and Cassandra approach. Elena jumped down and Cullen called the mob to disperse.   
“The Hinterlands went well?” Cullen asked, seeing the high spirits of the travellers.  
“Very much so Commander.” Cassandra replied with a smile.  
“That’s good to hear. I’m sure the others will want to meet in the chantry.” Cassandra left to get Leliana from the nearby tent.

Cassandra approached the Spymaster, growing concerned at her confused look.   
“Everything alright Leliana?” Cassandra asked.   
“It’s difficult to say.” Cassandra folded her arms and waited. “This is a summary report of the Trevelyans. It is… puzzling. It seems that Michael’s sister is dead. But he does have an older brother who is now running the estate.” Cassandra raised an eyebrow.  
“Michael has not mentioned a brother…” Cassandra said, confused. “But there is a simple explanation for Elena…” Leliana predicted Cassandra’s words; she could be presumed dead.  
“There was a body Cassandra. She was taken for an autopsy, though I haven’t been able to locate the report.”  
“There wouldn’t be one if she never made it…” Cassandra said thoughtfully. Leliana nodded in agreement.  
“Something happened that night. Something sinister. I will look further into it.”

The meeting went quicker than expected; the tiredness of the travellers rushing the others to let them rest.   
It was decided that Michael and Cassandra would travel to Val Royuex the next day to appeal to the chantry and seek out the Templars stationed there. Varric and Solas also offered their company; much to the surprise of Cassandra.  
Then the arguments began.  
“I’m going with you Michael.”  
“Like hell you are Elena! I’m not having you anywhere near those Templars!”  
“I handled the ones in the Hinterlands easily enough.”  
“These ones are the highest-ranking Templars! The ones especially good at fighting mages!”  
“It’s my job to protect you!”  
“Maybe it’s best…” Josephine started, but was stopped by glares from the siblings.   
“You’re not going.” Michael said with finality.  
“You’ve become brave indeed brother, if you think you can order me around.” Elena growled, making the others turn away awkwardly, including Michael. Satisfied she got the last word, she transformed and stalked out.   
“A long road makes even the most travelled wolf tired.” Solas said, full of amusement. Taking Elena’s subtle hint, the meeting ended. It was dark when they left the chantry; most deciding to retire.   
They heard Varric’s shout throughout the camp as he headed into the Tavern.  
“Drinks are on the Herald!”  
“Sod off Dwarf!”


	13. The Assassins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some truths are realised.

Elena was sleeping on the floor at the foot of Michael’s bed. It was the dead of night but something roused her. She looked around uneasily, with ears moving in all directions to identify what woke her up. She stood up, trusting her instincts that something was wrong.  
Then a crash. Someone broke through the window. Another through the door. Elena launched, snarling ferociously. The biggest assailant held up his hand.  
Elena’s breath left her as the Silence coursed through her, draining her magic. Her wolf form left her; she crashed to the floor in a heap. Michael shouted, brandishing a hidden blade and defending himself against the second assassin.  
Elena was powerless. An alien and terrifying feeling for her. Her fur and fangs always managed to protect her before; no one has ever taken them from her. She was shaking on the floor, staring wide-eyed at the person who was about to kill her.  
“Cullen!” She let out a terrified wail. She saw the sword coming down to her.  
I’m sorry Michael. I’ve failed you.  
Another sword halted the descent of the blade. The assassin’s eyes were full of surprise. The sword screeched against the assassin’s as it was lifted and plunged into the assassin’s neck, spilling blood all over Elena. Both blades fell with the large man to the feet of Elena’s outstretched legs. She pulled them close to herself; huddling in a foetal position.   
She didn’t hear the calls of her brother. She didn’t feel herself being covered in a bedsheet and lifted up. She didn’t see who lifted her.  
It was only the blade she saw. It nearly killed her.  
Her shaking resumed in earnest. Who was screaming? Wait, where was she now?

Cullen held her close in his lap. She was wailing in his chest, clawing at his arm. He was bleeding, but he kept rocking her in silence, stroking her head.  
Her snarl woke him up, and without thinking he launched out of his bed, pulling out his blade and charging out in only his breeches.   
The blade was so close to her head. She screamed his name.  
He roared and blocked it; killing the assassin as Michael dispatched of the other. He too saw the blade plunging to his sister’s head, but was unable to reach her in time. Michael and Cullen looked at each other, wide-eyed. Cullen noticed Elena’s naked form and pulled the bedsheet over her and wiped blood splatters off her face. Her eyes didn’t leave the blade on the floor.  
“Take her Cullen.” Michael had tears in his eyes. He needed a moment of weakness without her present. Cullen nodded, and picked her up to take her to his cabin.   
Then the wailing started. Cullen barked orders at soldiers who investigated. The other advisors needed to know. Michael needed alternative accommodation and guards stationed outside.   
But Leliana and Cassandra can deal with that.  
Elena needed him.  
He sat down on the bed, resting Elena’s legs beside him as he gently rocked her; desperate to soothe her somehow.  
She started repeating his name between sobs.  
“I’m here Elena.” He whispered. “You’re safe. I’ll always keep you safe.” He refused to let his own despair take hold. He realised she was the most important person in his life.   
And he was so close to losing her.  
No. Not yet. Hold on.  
No.  
“Oh Elena.” He clutched her tighter, burying his face in her hair, not noticing the tears that let loose.  
“I don’t want to die.” Elena wept.  
“You’re not going to.” Cullen growled. “Not on my watch.”  
Sleep was going to elude the both of them; both so frightened and on guard. But Cullen composed himself, gently wrapping the bedsheet more securely around her; averting his gaze as he initially pulled it away then tying it over her shoulder. He laid them both down, holding her tightly from behind.   
Elena was still weeping, dazed from the shock, but the movement brought her back somewhat. She noticed the bleeding claw marks on Cullen’s arm. He mana was barely recovering, but she had enough to heal that much at least.   
Without saying anything, she reached for the injured bicep and healed it.  
The prickle of magic only surprised him slightly; he had become accustomed to Elena’s unique magical signature, so his lyrium remained calm.  
“Thank you Elena.” He murmured in her hair. He relished the sweet, flowery scent, despite everything.  
“I’m sorry. I failed you. I failed Michael.” Sobbing began anew.  
“We’re okay, everyone is fine. Don’t be sorry.” He rested his cheek on hers. A large part of him was asking what he was doing; it felt like he was taking advantage somehow. He pulled away guiltily.  
But he couldn’t imagine leaving her like this. She turned around and buried her face in his bare chest, with one hand wrapping around his back and the other holding onto his neck, with her thumb brushing his ear. He shivered at the touch.  
He couldn’t let her go.

“Commander.” Leliana walked in, followed by Josephine. Cullen turned over and sat up quickly. A desperate arm wrapped around his waist as he reached for a shirt and threw it on.  
“Ladies.” He murmured. The arm only clung tighter. Leliana spotted Elena’s terrified eyes as she hid behind the Commander.   
“No need to get up. We just wanted to know how Elena was doing.”  
“Still in shock. I believe one of the assailants was a Templar. They silenced her.” Cullen replied matter-of-factly.  
“I see. My people are investigating as we speak.” Leliana said, with her eyes blazing from the security breach.  
“In the meantime, if there is anything we can do to help…” Josephine started.   
“Actually, Elena is in need of clothing. I’m going to oversee her training so some armour would be helpful as well please.” Cullen said, formulating a plan for Elena to better defend herself. Josephine added it to her notes, nodding her approval.  
“Of course Commander.”

“Why would they do this Cassandra? I’m only trying to help…” Cassandra could see the evidence of tears on Michael’s face, but said nothing of them.  
“We think they were sent by the chantry in response to the name you have been given, but we will know more when Leliana’s agents report back.” She replied, business-like. Michael was sitting on his bed, with his head in his hands.   
“You didn’t see her Cassandra… she’s my big sister. She can’t be like that!” Cassandra flinched, remembering Elena’s screams. “They did something so she became human. She’s never had to fight like that! I should’ve been able to protect her.” Michael was raving. “She always protected me and the one time she needed me I couldn’t…” He yelled and stood up to punch a wall. “She almost died because of a name I don’t even want!”  
“You’re both safe now Michael… come, let’s move you to a new cabin.” Cassandra didn’t know how to comfort; it’s not in her nature, and it made her feel terrible. Her of all people should understand his turmoil.  
“I’m just so glad Cullen was there…” He whispered.  
“The Commander is a good man.” She held out her hand for Michael to take. The assassin’s bodies were still on the ground; she wanted to get Michael away.

Before she realised, they arrived at her cabin.   
“Well Seeker, if I didn’t know any better…” Michael couldn’t help himself. His actions were rewarded with a deep blush that even in the darkness, couldn’t be missed.   
“That is highly inappropriate!”  
“I agree wholeheartedly. You best invite me in before anyone notices.” Cassandra made a disgusted noise but ushered him in, making Michael chuckle.  
“Now this, I did not expect!” He said as he spotted the large bookcase; full to the brim.  
“Why not?” Cassandra asked defensively.  
“Oh come now, you intentionally hide this side of you!” Michael teased.   
He spent the rest of the night scanning the spines of the books and flicking through some rather erotic novels that made the ever-composed seeker hide her head under a pillow with embarrassment. She did secretly enjoy the attention though.  
Michael became distracted by a particular chapter in Swords and Shields, that he will definitely be bringing up with Varric. He glanced over and saw Cassandra dozing on the bed. He smiled and settled down on a comfortable armchair and read until sleep eventually took him too; Just as the sun began to rise.


	14. Learning To Be Human Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen turns his fear into action.

Elena woke with a start, cursing herself for falling asleep.  
But it was alright; her protector was there, at his desk and writing, wearing his full armour.   
She swore she remembered a lion’s roar last night, as he came to her rescue.  
It wasn’t possible, but that didn’t stop her smiling at the image that entered her mind; the golden lion, standing proud beside the white wolf and roaring a challenge to anyone who dared harm her.   
Cullen’s gaze shifted to hers; sensing he was being watched. He caught a glimpse of her sleepy smile before it was hidden behind a deep blush of embarrassment. He smiled sweetly in return.  
“I, uh, am glad you are awake. We have a busy day ahead of us.” Cullen said as he finished writing a sentence.  
“We are going to Val Royeux…” Elena replied, raising an eyebrow.  
“No, you’re staying here I’m afraid. I cannot let you walk into a group of the most accomplished Templars, not after last night.”   
“But…” Elena wanted to argue, fearing the safety of her brother.  
“No Elena.” He interrupted in a low, stern voice. Then he smiled ever so softly, with his voice just as soft, “Commander’s orders I’m afraid.” Elena scowled, but she still felt vulnerable, so she didn’t argue further.  
“What am I do to then?”  
“First, we eat. I’ll go and fetch some food while you get dressed.” He stood up to leave, reaching the door.  
“No, wait.” A hand grabbed his arm. Elena was too scared to be alone. He turned to face her.  
Just in time to see the bedsheet fall from her frame. He couldn’t help staring for just a moment too long. Her body was athletic; her muscles were strong and apparent, even on her stomach that showed a faint definition. Those breasts though. They were perfect.   
“Maker’s breath.” Why wasn’t he looking away?! He’s always managed to look away before. Show some restraint you fool!  
How long has it been since he’s been with a woman? He was always so preoccupied with his withdrawal pains and the Inquisition that there was never any time to consider such a thing.  
Well he could make time for her.  
Enough!  
Cullen’s throat was so dry he couldn’t even croak an apology. His face was bright red as he wrenched his gaze away.  
She still had hold of his arm.  
“I’m sorry!” Elena stammered, releasing him and picking up the sheet. She wasn’t embarrassed, but his discomfort was more than obvious. It was another human feature she never understood, but she felt bad for making him uncomfortable.  
And it seemed to happen so much around him.   
“There’s, uh, no need to apologise.” Really. There isn’t. “Your clothing is just on that desk.” He said quickly, pointing to the pile. “I’ll wait outside.”  
“No! Please. I…” She faltered, not wanting to admit her childish fear.  
“I… understand.” He stood facing the doorway to give her privacy.  
He felt ridiculous though.  
Elena quickly put on the clothing, and slipped on the metal footwear, but hesitated with the rest of the armour; Michael quickly tied it all on for her before but now she was at a loss.  
“Cullen...?”  
“Uh, yes?” He glanced over his shoulder, and turned around when he saw she was mostly dressed.  
“The armour… I don’t quite know…” Elena admitted, blushing.  
“Oh, right. Well…” Cullen showed her how to fasten all the bits of armour; a simple breastplate bearing the Inquisition’s logo and a pair of gauntlets that slipped over her gloves. The outfit reminded Elena of Cassandra’s.  
Thankfully, someone left her a brush and some hair ties; her hair was a tangled mess and it irritated her. She brushed her impossibly long hair and tied it into a simple ponytail; a trick she learned from her brother when he was planning on doing something idiotic. He preferred his hair down, but found it got in the way at the worst times when running away from disgruntled stall owners.  
Cullen watched her; staring at the newly exposed skin on the back of her neck as she grappled with her locks. He had such an urge to touch that be balled his fist to control himself.  
What has gotten into him?!   
She turned to face him and gave an easy smile.  
“I’m ready to go now.”

“Now I want you to hold the blades like this…”  
They were in the middle of the training field, with swords and shields crashing around them as recruits grunted and growled in their sparring. The shout of Rylen ordering the troops replaced Cullen’s familiar shouts.   
He only had one soldier to train today.  
He stood beside Elena, demonstrating how to hold the small blades a rogue would carry, before giving them to her. She mimicked his actions, only needing a minor correction. He decided blades would be best as they were easily stored and convenient for an emergency.  
He then showed her the correct stance to be in ready for fighting. Again, Elena mimicked, but she was too tense; there were too many people around her, watching and judging. They were doing no such thing, but the previous night had left her paranoid. Cullen could see her eyes darting around.  
“Elena, relax. May I?” He gestured towards her arm, wanting to manoeuvre her into the right position. She nodded, distracted.   
Until she felt his breath on the back of her neck.  
He gingerly covered her arms with his hands, moving them. Then his hands went to her hips, pulling them back slightly so she wasn’t standing so straight.  
She was forgetting to breathe, and definitely not thinking about the other soldiers around her anymore.  
Incidentally, neither was he. He had to close his eyes to compose himself.  
Rylen glanced over at the pair and smiled.  
“Oldest trick in the book that one.”  
“Who is she Ser?” A recruit asked after delivering a message.  
“That is the White Wolf.”  
“The Herald’s wolf?”   
“Does she look like the Herald’s to you?” Rylen scoffed.  
“No, but she doesn’t look like a wolf either.”  
“Get back to work soldier!” Smartass.

“Uh, yes. Very good. Right. For now, I just want you to get used to handling the weapons while dodging attacks. Recruit Gareth!” Cullen singled out the passing soldier, who came right over.  
“Commander. My Lady.”  
“I want you to attack as Elena dodges.”  
Elena’s time fighting as a wolf reflected in her human form; try as he might, Gareth couldn’t land a single blow. She saw flickers of movement that indicated his intention, and easily dodged out of his way; crouching and leaping with elven agility.   
“Alright, that’s enough.” Cullen said sternly. He was smiling though; impressed. She just needed practise so she wouldn’t freeze again. The recruit was breathing heavily, with his sword dipped to the ground. Cullen dismissed him with a well done.   
“Perhaps, what you need is more offensive training.” He beckoned Elena to a training dummy, and showed her how to use the blades.   
It was important to him that she became adept in fighting without her magic; he never wanted her to be as defenceless or as helpless as last night.   
It scared him more than he will ever admit.


	15. Breeches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In comes a certain, pranking elf.

Michael was relieved when the last clue was found.  
“Finally!” He whispered. He took a moment to read the note and it all pieced together. “Right, let’s wait until nightfall and head over.”  
“It could be a trap.” Cassandra warned.  
“I can’t imagine it going well for anyone who lures the likes of us into a trap.” Varric added with a chuckle. Michael smiled and nodded in agreement. 

It was a trap.  
Why else would there be so many people attacking them? But as Varric predicted; it didn’t go well for their assailants. Michael and his companions quickly dispatched them.  
Then a noble walked out, throwing fireballs at him.  
Badly.  
Michael dodged each one with a simple twist of his shoulders. He raised an eyebrow at the masked man.  
“Herald of Andraste! How much did you expend to discover me? It must have weakened the Inquisition immeasurably!” Michael was dumbfounded. He looked at Cassandra, who just shrugged her shoulders.  
“No idea who you are I’m afraid!”  
“You don’t fool me! I’m too important for this to be an accident! My efforts will survive in victories against you elsewhere!” Raving lunatic.   
“Just say what.” An elven girl shouted nearby, aiming an arrow at the noble.   
He knew that voice.  
The noble turned towards her.  
“What is the…” The noble’s words were cut off by an arrow to the throat.  
“Sera!” Michael shouted, jogging to her. The others followed behind awkwardly.  
“No way!” Sera shouted back, jumping up and wrapping herself around Michael with a giggle. “Where the bloody hell have you been?!” She scolded.  
“You wouldn’t believe me if I said.” Michael replied, chuckling and hugging his dear friend back.  
“Did you hear what I said? Just say what. And he…” Sera said quickly, full of excitement as she jumped down.  
“Yes I heard! Very good.” Michael humoured her with a grin.  
“I hear reinforcements.” Solas interrupted calmly, eyeing the elf warily.  
“Oh you’re gonna love this!” Sera laughed, taking an arrow from her quiver.   
“Why?” Michael raised an eyebrow, unhitching his daggers.  
“I stole their breeches!” Sera burst out in fits of giggles as the reinforcements ran towards them in just their breastplates and pants.  
“Oh Sera you didn’t!” Michael shook his head in disbelief, but fully believing Sera would do such a thing.  
The reinforcements were quickly dispatched between laughter and giggles, with Cassandra and Solas looking on in disbelief. Varric was guffawing.  
“I like this girl!” He shouted as he aimed Bianca at a vulnerable buttock.  
Michael was wiping tears from his eyes as the fight finished.   
“Never a dull moment with you around.” He said to Sera. She winked at him. “Everyone, this is Sera! We know each other from Denerim.”   
“What are you doing here?” Cassandra asked suspiciously.  
“Some friends said the Inquisition should look at this guy.” Sera said simply, confusing the others more.   
“The friends of Red Jenny want to help the Inquisition?” Michael asked, somehow understanding the strange elf. Cassandra was baffled.  
“Well yeah if it means the world gets back to normal! So I’m coming with yeah?” Michael grinned.  
“Of course! Got a party to go to, but after that it’s off to Haven!”  
“So which one of you’s the Herald?”  
“It’s me!” Sera hit Michael’s arm.  
“Piss off!”  
“I told you that you wouldn’t believe me!” Michael whined, rubbing his arm before showing her the mark under his glove.  
“Whoa… that don’t look right.”  
“You’re telling me!”  
“Perhaps we should get moving…” Cassandra interrupted.

Michael’s companions waited outside as he handed the invitation to the door man of the Chateau.  
“Right this way Herald.” He was escorted inside, and taken aback by the size of the gran hall. Even his family’s home is dwarfed by comparison. The marble decoration and flooring just oozed wealth.  
He could get used to this!  
He was announced as he walked in, earning the stares of other guests.  
It wasn’t long ago that he was stealing from the likes of these people, but now they looked at him like he was the Maker himself.  
Michael grinned at the thought.  
He was approached by two guests; a man and a woman.  
Why do these people insist on masks?  
“A pleasure ser. We do so rarely have a chance to meet anyone new. It is always the same crowds at these parties.” The man said to him. Michael remained silent, unsure how to respond to that.  
Okay? Great? Glad I could help?  
“So you must be a guest of Madame De Fer. Or are you here for Duke Bastien?”  
“Are you here on business?” The woman asked. Michael was surprised he could hear her behind the ruffles around her neck that also covered half of her face. Why was that a thing?  
“I have heard the most curious tales of you. I cannot imagine half of them are true.” She continued.   
“Uh…” I don’t know what you’ve heard! “I suppose they could be true… but you know what storytellers are like!” His answer was met with silence for a moment.  
Or… not.  
The woman rescued his social blunder.   
“The Inquisition sounds most exciting!”  
“Oh well it is certainly.” He replied with a smile.  
“The Inquisition! What a load of pig shit!” Another masked man spat as he walked down the stairs. Michael raised an eyebrow at him. “Washed up Sisters and crazed Seekers? No one can take them seriously.” He paused for effect. “Everyone knows it’s just an excuse for a bunch of political outcasts to grab power.” He projected his voice and the hall turned silent.   
Oh, I can talk now?  
“Brave words for someone cowering behind a mask and gold.” Michael growled, hearing his sister in his words. “So what have you done to help? Fed some refugees lately?”   
“You dare speak like that to someone above your station?” The noble spat back, leaning in close with a finger pointing to Michael.  
He suddenly regretted not having Elena with him. That would’ve been funny. “We know what your ‘Inquisition’ truly is. If you were a man of honour, you would step outside and answer the charges.”  
Suddenly the noble froze. Literally.  
“My dear Marquis, how unkind of you to use such language in my house, to my guests.” A woman stepped out at the top of the stairs, in elegant finery, glowing from magic. She stepped down the stairs. “You know such rudeness is… intolerable.”  
“Madame Vivienne. I humbly beg your pardon.” The noble said, full of fear.   
“You should.” She said venomously, moving close to the noble’s face. “Whatever am I going to do with you, my dear?” She turned to Michael, who at that point was wondering who would win between her and Elena…  
“My Lord, you’re the wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man?” Michael blinked at her. He would happily have the man taken to Sera for a kicking, but that wasn’t what she had in mind.  
“No harm done My Lady; he can go.” He said with a grin.   
“By the grace of Andraste, you have your life. My dear, do be more careful with it.” She said as she released the spell.  
He ran out of the hall. 

“I’d be delighted to have you join us.” Michael said with a smile.  
“Excellent!”   
“I do have one favour to ask for when we get back to Haven.” Michael asked. Even behind her enormous headdress He saw her raise an eyebrow.  
“And what would that be my dear?”  
“My sister is rather unique…” Michael started.  
“Is that so?” Vivienne replied, waiting.  
“She needs to learn a particular spell…”  
“She is a mage? Oh what circle was she in?” Vivienne interrupted, full of curiosity.  
“Well… none.”  
“I see.” There was contempt in her voice, but Michael ignored it.  
“She finds herself needing to conjure clothing, but we haven’t had much luck finding anyone who can…” By the look of this woman; if she can’t then no one can.  
“That does sound interesting.” Vivienne thought for a moment. “I shall see what I can do.”


	16. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena has a dream.

Elena helped Cullen back to his cabin that night after his lyrium withdrawals left him shaking and holding back groans of pain. She murmured reassurances and clutched his arm as he stared at the ground with an iron look, opening the door and leading him inside. Once safe from prying eyes, she shot him worried looks as he stood frozen; as though one move would shatter his façade.   
“Cullen?” It didn’t seem like he was even there…  
Elena steeled herself and gently fumbled with his armour; removing his layers down to his tunic and breeches which were soaked with sweat. She stayed close though; leading him to his bed to get him to lie down.  
The movement broke him.  
He cried out in pain and keeled over, practically falling onto the bed, sobbing uncontrollably as he clutched his legs, with all his muscles tensed and becoming as hard as metal. Elena’s heart broke at the sight, but she had to be strong for him. She sat on the edge of the bed and quietly hummed as she stroked his cheek, sending bursts of healing magic through him. It was just enough for Cullen to be able to speak.  
“Leave me.” He gasped. Elena raised her eyebrow.  
“No.” She whispered. She could see he was about to argue, but he didn’t have the strength for that. “You didn’t leave me.” She added. Cullen let out a held breath and left it at that.   
Elena continued her humming and magic until Cullen’s staggered breaths became soft and relaxed, with his scrunched face relaxing as he fell into the fade. Elena herself was tired; after practising her fighting all day and draining her mana with healing magic. That, and it was exhausting seeing someone she cared about suffer.  
For she did care. How did that happen?  
She trembled slightly as she stood up to remove her own armour, then settled on the ground against the bed. It was low enough for her to rest her head and arms as she twisted to watch Cullen sleep. She hoped the nightmares would leave him be just for tonight; she didn’t have the strength to stop them. Her eyes fluttered and the image of Cullen faded as she drifted to sleep. 

The wolf in Elena took over her dreams that night. She was stalking a wild hart, padding silently towards her unsuspecting prey. Its scent was tantalizing; she was practically dribbling at the sight of all that meat. Those antlers had to be treated with caution… perhaps wait until the hart turns its back before launching. She waited, hidden in the thick brush and crouched; ready to spring. The hart looked up occasionally; those giant antlers rising and showing the hart in its full glory as it surveyed the landscape for danger. Elena was patient. She could wait all day for the right moment.   
Then it came.  
The hart sniffed out some tasty greens behind it and turning its back to Elena.  
She sprang with a ferocious snarl. The hart wrenched its head up but it was too late. Elena landed on its back; bring the mighty beast to the ground and snapping at its neck. The hart bellowed in defiance, but it was cut short by Elena’s fangs. Blood spurted and Elena hummed a victory when her prey stopped struggling.  
This will be a fine meal.   
“Elena! There you are!” A voice called out from behind her. She released the hart’s neck and looked around.   
Samson!   
With a yip she stood and bounded towards him; bloody fangs and tongue showing with her wolf-smile. Her tail was wagging as she sat by his feet. With a laugh he knelt and hugged her chest.  
“That’s a mighty fine meal you’ve got for us there! Won’t need to hunt again for a week now.” Then he looked up at her. “Well actually, maybe a couple of days. You’re so big now! Maker, it’s hard to imagine how little you were back then…” Elena growled her content, swelling from the pride in his voice. “Right. Best get this meat back to the house!”  
“Rayleigh Samson! What in the Maker’s name have you got there?!” A woman called from the cabin’s doorway.   
“Papa!” Two children ran out from under her, sprinting towards their father. He scooped them up with a laugh, whispering how he was in trouble again. The children giggled and he set them down.  
“Lena!” They ran to Elena, and she lowered her head to greet them. Samson went to his wife, scooping her up in an embrace. She cursed at him but had the sweetest of smiles. The children clung to Elena’s neck and she lifted them up for them to scramble onto her back. With excited squeals, they rode her as she dragged the hart to the house ready for dinner.  
Then a lion roared.   
Elena spun around and the children screamed. Samson ran out of the house with his sword, shouting at the children to get inside. He cut the bonds off Elena.  
“Well? Let’s go!” He yelled. But Elena froze where she stood.  
For the lion approached; beautiful, golden and sparkling in the sun.

You don’t belong here Elena.

“Get out of here!” Samson spat.

She’s coming with me. 

What? No…   
Elena whined. The lion roared.

You are mine now.


	17. Realisations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana offers some advice.

Elena woke up in Cullen’s bed with the sheet tucked around her. She looked around to see Cullen at his desk, and looking like the previous day never happened. He was clean in his armour and his eyes were bright. Elena let out a sigh of relief; happy to see he was feeling better. He glanced over to her and smiled easily.  
“Good morning Elena.” She smiled in return, and rolled to sit up. “I wanted to thank you for yesterday… I feel terrible that you ended up on the floor…” Cullen trailed off.  
“I’m used to it.” Elena said with a soft smile. “I’m just glad you’ve recovered.” Cullen chuckled sardonically.  
“The symptoms come and go. Yesterday was one of the worst episodes, and I fear it will happen again.” Elena’s smile faltered. Cullen frowned. “But it is something I am prepared to handle. I would rather you didn’t suffer alongside me though.”  
“I want to help.”

Elena stayed close to the Commander as he carried out his duties. Leliana and Josephine exchanged knowing looks as Cullen and Elena left the meeting, and Rylen gave him a wink as they went to the training field, which earned a hard glare and a beckoning. Rylen shook his head to himself and barked orders at the recruits before jogging over.  
“Rylen! Good of you to volunteer yourself.” Cullen said with a smirk.  
“I did?”  
“Oh yes. You can spar with Elena today.” Elena unhitched her daggers and looked at him with a neutral face.   
Maker, those eyes will be quite the distraction…  
“Uh, of course!” 

A distraction indeed. And she used them that way! Fluttering her eyelashes to make him blush and glaring to make him freeze.   
Not. Fair.   
Rylen’s only consolation was her lack of skill with using her blades.   
Not that he could land any hits of his own. She was too quick with dodging. Cullen was giving her tips as they sparred, and before long Rylen started taking hits.  
Bloody fast learner this one.   
He grunted as he redoubled his efforts; their blades crashing and sweat dripping from his brow. She looked like she was dancing; graceful and cool in their battle.  
Not. Fair.  
A crowd gathered around them to watch, but the pair didn’t notice. Cullen was shouting to them both now; improving their techniques. They were equally matched, but at the rate Elena was learning she will surpass Rylen’s skill in a matter of minutes.  
For Elena, it wasn’t learning a new skill; it was applying her skills as a wolf to her human form, but Rylen was unaware at how adept she was with fighting. Her brother got her into far too many squabbles in their time.   
Elena saw her chance; a gap in Rylen’s defence that even Cullen missed. Rylen prepared a swing of his sword; putting so much force into the swing that he left his side momentarily unprotected. She spun, and flew behind him with such speed she looked like a blur. Her dagger came out of the spin against Rylen’s neck.  
The wolf was breathing down his neck, locking him in a deadly lover’s embrace between her claws and fangs.  
Bloody woman’s making a poet out of him.   
Rylen dropped his sword; surrendering. Cheers filled the air and the pair suddenly realised they had an audience. Elena released her hold, blushing at the crowd’s cheers. Rylen glanced at her impassive face; she was completely unaware of the effect she had on him.   
Then the Commander approached. Her eyes lit up and a shy smile appeared on her face.   
Oh yeah. Definitely Cullen’s wolf. 

Elena sat against Haven’s wall, watching Cullen and his soldiers train. He glanced back at her every now and then, and received a small smile in return. It quickly fell though; Elena’s spirits darkened as the day went on and she pondered her dream. She found she was chastising herself when she stared at the Commander; his golden hair… that perfectly chiselled face… the way he walked… that authoritative voice...  
She could watch him all day…  
Cullen turned to look at her. 

You are mine now.

The lion’s voice filled her mind. Cullen frowned at Elena’s look of shock.  
What would Samson say if he saw her now?  
“Ah Elena, I wanted to speak to you.” Leliana came out of nowhere and stood in front of her. Elena gave her a small smile, which the ever-watchful spymaster took with suspicion.   
“Is something wrong?” Elena hesitated; her thoughts have always been her own. She glanced at Cullen, who was distracted by messengers. Leliana followed her gaze and the story came together.  
“You have certainly lifted his spirits.” The spymaster thought out loud, in an attempt to encourage Elena.   
“I wanted to help.” Elena almost whispered.   
“You care for him?” Elena looked at Leliana, shocked.   
“I…” Elena blushed and looked away. Leliana raised an eyebrow.  
“What is wrong with that?” Leliana’s thoughts turned to the reason she wanted to speak to Elena in the first place.   
The missing ex-Templar.  
“There is someone else…” She added. Elena looked back at her, with hurt in her eyes. Leliana thought for a moment, recalling the conversation she had with Michael. This Templar was last seen in Kirkwall… wait, how long ago?  
“How long has it been? A decade now?” Elena nodded, with a look of confusion. She was missing the point.   
“If it was meant to be, don’t you think it would have happened by now?” Leliana pressed. Elena paused, considering those words. Realisation filled her heart.  
Yes. It would have.  
Elena nodded, and Leliana smiled softly.  
“Perhaps it is time to move on.” Leliana added. They both glanced at Cullen, who blushed under their scrutiny, quickly looking away. The spymaster smiled and glided away.  
This other Templar can wait. He’s made Elena wait long enough.


	18. Troublemaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sibling's reunion doesn't go so well.

Michael was excited to return to Haven. He missed his sister and wondered how she was getting on without him since the assassination attempt.  
“Come on everyone! Almost there!” He called behind him, setting his horse to a trot.  
“Race ya Mikey!” Sera pushed her horse to a gallop, making Michael laugh and chase after her. Cassandra and Vivienne made disgusted sounds which Sera sniggered at.  
Unfortunately, Sera won. He was about to shout a reference to her lighter elven frame, but stopped his horse just behind hers. Elena was sparring with one of Cullen’s lieutenants… Knight-Captain Rylen?  
She glanced over to Michael, smiled and leaped over the top of Rylen to run to her brother.  
“Wh… What?” Rylan sputtered as he turned around. Cullen laughed and followed Elena amidst the chuckles of the other soldiers. Rylen stalked off shaking his head in disbelief, wondering how she even did that.   
Elena paused and frowned; recognising Sera.  
Her smile turned angry.  
“Oh frigg…” Michael cursed; adopting Sera’s mannerisms.  
“Who’s that?” Sera asked him warily.  
“My sister.”  
“OH FRIGG!” Sera spun her horse and started galloping away.  
“Come back here you sodding elf!” Elena shouted, throwing off her armour and running after Sera; transforming mid-air.  
“Elena!” Michael shouted. The soldiers watching were perplexed, and Cullen broke into a jog, looking worried. Michael set his horse after the women, going back the way they just came.  
Cassandra and the others watched the trio, bewildered as they blast past them.  
“Elena! Leave her alone!” Michael shouted as he went past Vivienne.  
“THAT is his sister?” She asked, making Varric chuckle.  
“Oh yeah.” He replied.  
“Well, unique indeed…”

Elena lunged and hit Sera clean off her horse, grabbing her in her paws and rolling onto the ground on top of her.  
“Elena!” Michael shouted again.  
“Look! I’m sorry! No harm done, right?” Sera started mumbling quickly to appease the snarling animal. Instead, Elena growled harder.   
“Elena! Get off her!” Michael jumped off his horse and pulled at her. “You’re acting crazy! Stop it!” He wrenched Elena hard enough to shift her weight slightly. It was enough for Sera to scramble away.  
“What’s going on?” Cullen asked, a bit winded from chasing them. Cassandra was also behind him on her horse.  
“One day, you two will stop fighting.” She sighed.  
“Sera and Elena had a little misunderstanding that’s all, right?” Michael said, looking at Elena pointedly. She snarled, being held back by her brother. Then she transformed.   
“She got you arrested! They were going to hang you! I had to break you out! What am I misunderstanding exactly?!” Elena spat. She felt a familiar cloak being draped around her; calming her instantly. She clutched it to herself and glanced at Cullen’s sheepish smile.   
“I didn’t mean to yeah? Was gonna get him out; you just beat me to it.” Sera said while slowly standing up.  
“It was my own fault Elena…” Michael added. Elena glared at him.   
“Perhaps this could be discussed later after everyone’s had a chance to rest.” Cullen interjected.   
“An excellent idea Commander.” Cassandra said, dismounting her horse. Cullen looked at Elena questioningly. She sighed and nodded. Michael swore he heard Sera let out a relieved breath.  
Cullen offered his arm to Elena with a smile, and led her away.  
“Good to see you Herald.” Cullen said over his shoulder. Michael nodded his thanks.  
“So you’re a convicted criminal.” Cassandra said in a stern tone.  
“Maker…”

“So what happened?” Cullen asked as they walked back to Haven.  
“Michael was caught stealing by the city guard. Apparently, what he and Sera stole was very valuable, so they put him in the cells to await execution…” Elena paused, glaring at the ground. “It was Sera’s idea, and she just let him go. Bloody elf.” She spat. “I had to go and get him. The only reason I found out in the first place was from overhearing some locals talking about him.”   
“He’s lucky to have you around.” Cullen said, feeling his own anger towards Sera for jeopardising Elena’s safety. “I’m surprised you weren’t seen.” He added. Elena smiled at the memory that entered her mind.   
“When you grow up as a street dog, you become very adept at being invisible.” Cullen didn’t believe her. Perhaps she used her magic somehow…  
His doubts showed; she chuckled at him.  
“Next time you’re in a city, watch out for the dogs; they’re there.” Cullen thought about it, but couldn’t recall ever seeing them in all his time in Kirkwall. Either they weren’t there, or Elena had a good point.  
“You may have to show me.”  
“Of course.” Elena smiled, then glanced past Cullen and looked worried. “Is Rylen alright?” Cullen looked at her confused, then followed her gaze.  
Rylen was staring at them, wide-eyed and stunned.   
“What…” Cullen stammered, looking back at Elena.  
Ah.   
He’s grown accustomed to seeing Elena in nothing but his cloak, but his soldiers certainly haven’t. her white hair covered the furry mantle and her long pale legs escaped the cloak as she walked; the material gliding up her thighs with each step.  
Maybe he wasn’t so accustomed.  
“Uh…” he stammered, staring at her legs.  
“Cullen?” Elena stopped, looking at him worryingly. Their eyes caught each other’s. Elena saw a hunger in his eyes that she has only seen in wild wolves when they chose their prey.  
She shivered at the resemblance.  
With a blink the look disappeared, and embarrassment took its place.   
“I, uh, think we should find your clothes.”


	19. Tavern Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael, Varric and Sera get drunk.

“Your round Sera.” Michael growled into his empty drink.  
“What?! Piss off!” Sera whined.  
“Round Sera!” Michael raised his voice. She rolled her eyes and ordered them. Varric was chuckling at them.  
“Something eating at you Cub?” He asked Michael. He rolled his eyes at the dwarf.  
“I’m just peachy Shorty.”  
“Oh that’s original. Come now, the Seeker will forgive you eventually! Though it is quite a feat pissing off the two scariest women in the world, at the same time.” Varric patted Michael’s shoulder with a chuckle. Michael grunted and took the fresh beer from Sera.  
“I was hoping Elena forgot about all that.” He whined, taking a gulp.  
“Give it time.” Varric said simply.  
“Maybe I should go over and apologise to Cassandra…” Michael took another gulp. Varric raised an eyebrow.  
“Yeah, let’s make everything better by waking the Seeker up… You’ll kill us all!”   
“Maker’s sweaty pits…” Sera sniggered at Michael’s curse.  
“It will be alright, you’ll see!” She said enthusiastically.  
“I don’t know why you’re so chirpy. You need to make up with my sister.”  
“Andraste’s floppy bits…”

The trio were singing as they left the tavern, with Michael and Sera picking up Varric as he stumbled.  
“Well this is high up…” Sera almost fell over from laughing, dragging the others over.   
“Whoa!” Michael yelled as he pulled the others up.  
“Herald.” Their eyes turned to the voice and saw a very angry Seeker.   
Oh dear.  
“Uh, we didn’t wake you, did we? I’m…” Cassandra held up a hand to silence Michael. Sera sniggered, which earned a glare from Michael and the Seeker.   
“Come on Buttercup. Let’s get out of here.” Varric yanked at Sera, who luckily, took the subtle hint and left with him.  
Cassandra let out a disgusted sound and stomped off. Michael scrambled to follow her.  
“Wait Cassandra!” She shook her head as he stumbled to walk with her.  
“I refuse to speak to you while you are drunk.” She spat.  
“Aw, c’mon I just wanted to apologise!”  
“For what? Waking up all of Haven? Being a common thief?” Michael sighed.  
“For not telling you sooner.” That made Cassandra freeze. Michael stood in front of her; swaying slightly as he took her hand. “I’m sorry.” He made his best puppy face, making even the stern Seeker smirk slightly, before she shook her head and made a disgusted sound. But there was a sparkle in her eyes of a hidden smile. Michael beamed a smile.  
“Well, goodnight Cassandra.” He began stumbling away. Cassandra sighed.  
“Wait!” Michael turned to face her. “Come, it wouldn’t do for the people to see their Herald quite so…”  
“Inebriated?” Michael offered. Cassandra smiled and nodded. She took his arm and led him to his cabin; preventing him from falling over.  
“Oh, that is disappointing…” Michael said, seeing his cabin. Cassandra looked at him questioningly.  
“What is?”  
“I was hoping you were the kind of woman who takes advantage of pretty boys such as myself.” Cassandra looked at him, shocked, before hitting his arm.   
“Herald!”


	20. Secret Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena steals Cullen away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very difficult chapter to write! Hopefully it fits well!

Elena wasn’t seen again until Michael left for the Fallow Mire with Sera, Cassandra and Varric. To Cullen’s evident dismay, she transformed and fled for the forest at the sight of Sera walking into Haven at Michael’s side, away from the Commander’s calls.  
She felt bad for leaving Cullen so abruptly, but Michael would never have forgiven Elena if she killed that girl.   
Michael’s spirits were at an all-time low as he guided his horse down the path leading out of Haven; he should’ve anticipated Elena’s violent reaction to his friend, but like a fool he didn’t even consider it. He stayed as long as he could to await her return, but even Solas shrugged his shoulders when asked where she could be.   
His only solace was the Seeker subtly forgiving his past.  
He caught a cold, calculating look from the woman.  
Well. One day at a time.   
The whinnies and sudden halt of his horse pulled him from his thoughts.  
Purple eyes were peering up at him.  
“Elena!” He called as he jumped down, throwing his arms around her neck in a tight hug.  
“I didn’t think I would see you. Maker I’m so sorry, please forgive me.” He mumbled into her fur. She stood frozen for a moment, considering his words, before her head bowed over his shoulder and a paw wrapped around his waist; returning his hug.   
Then her eyes went to Sera. She growled, conveying her threat.  
If he gets hurt…  
“Worry not Elena; I’ll be keeping an eye out.” Cassandra said on her horse, pulling those purple eyes to her own. Threat met fierce determination.   
Elena calmed; reassured. The Seeker was talented at hiding her feelings from the world, but Elena saw more than most.  
“Come with us sis!” Michael said, pulling away from the hug. Elena grumbled and shook her head, making a pointed look at Sera.  
She wouldn’t survive the wolf’s company.   
Michael frowned but nodded in acceptance, and mounted his horse.  
“I’ll see you soon then.”  
“Look after Curly now!” Varric called out with a grin, earning a shocked look and a grumble from Elena.   
“Say what now?” Michael asked with a puzzled look.  
“I’ll tell you when you’re older Cub.” Cassandra smirked with Varric as Elena bounded back into the forest.

“Commander, have you seen Lady Trevelyan at all?” Cullen was battling a particularly bad headache as Vivienne approached him; clutching his temple and grimacing. He sighed and steeled himself.  
“I’m afraid not.”  
“Pity. Do send her my way when she appears.” Vivienne sauntered off and Cullen raised his eyebrow. What could she want with Elena?  
“What was that about?” Rylen was the next to approach. Cullen shrugged his shoulders and sighed, clutching his head before glancing at the forest Elena was hidden in. He was exhausted from his withdrawals and worrying for Elena. But he knew more than anyone; if she didn’t want to be found, she won’t be.   
“I’ve got it here if you needed a break.” Rylen added, sympathetic to Cullen’s current condition.  
“I may need a few minutes.” Cullen admitted.  
“There’s a cabin just behind that hill there that’s good for some peace and quiet.” Rylen almost whispered, knowing too well the Commander’s cabin would just be bombarded with messengers. Cullen smiled appreciatively and left. As soon as he turned the corner, he let out a sigh of relief, For Elena the wolf was stepping out of the forest. Eyes met and she half galloped towards him, just stopping short of landing and pushing him over with exuberance. He chuckled as she stopped herself and looked up apologetically.  
“It’s good to see you.” Elena grumbled her agreement, pressing her head into his chest. He stroked each side her neck, noting her warmth even through his gloves. “Where did you run off to? I… missed your company.” She looked up with sadness, but then an idea came to her and transferred through her magic.  
I’ll show you.   
Before he could consider the meaning, Elena sidestepped him and gripped his wrist. She pulled him towards her and he fell onto her back as she took off, taking them back into the forest.  
“What the…” Cullen stammered as he orientated himself. He easily settled on Elena’s back, but he wondered where she was going. Her steady rhythm of movement soothed him, and he buried his hands into the fur on her neck, feeling the vibrations of her growls of pleasure and smiling to himself. He looked on as they sprinted off the trail and saw fuzzy rodents bounding out of the way of Elena’s paws, never seeing so much wildlife before. He even spotted a wild hart leaping away at the sight of Elena. Cullen heard her huff, not realising she was resisting to chase the hart.  
Just how far have they come?   
They came across a clearing with a small lake, that sparkled in the sun. They paused for a moment, and Cullen felt Elena let out a sigh of relief; Like she was home. He focused in and saw shapes on the other side of the clearing, that melted into the landscape. They reminded him of Elena…  
She walked around the lake to a small eroded hill that Cullen realised was Elena’s shelter, and stopped for him to dismount.   
“This is a beautiful place.” He murmured, sitting down and watching the lake, propped up on one arm with the other on his knee. Elena settled down next to him, resting her head in his lap and growling with content.   
It’s been so long since Cullen has felt so relaxed. His stress and pain melted away as he stroked Elena’s soft cheek and watched the lake sparkle. He closed his eyes and heard the gentle sound of the water washing against the shore. Birds were singing all around him. When did he last take the time to listen to the birds?   
“I like it here. I thought it would make you feel better.” Elena transformed, Lying with her back to him; gazing at the lake. Cullen lifted his hand away, suddenly embarrassed to touch her, but Elena clutched his hand, gently tugging off his gauntlet and pressing it back to her cheek. He felt her sigh gently and blushed furiously.  
“Uh, it does.” He stammered. Her cheek was as smooth as silk… His fingers glanced her lips as she turned her head. Did she just shiver? He curled his fingers away.  
“Don’t stop.” Elena almost whimpered, bringing his fingers back to her lips.   
Maker’s breath.  
“Elena.” His voice was husky; it made her twist around to look up at him. She let go of his hand to stroke his face. He melted into her soft touch, closing his eyes and not realising as she sat up and leant in close.   
“Cullen.” He opened his eyes as he felt her breath on his lips. He froze and held his own breath. She glanced up at him with an unreadable look, and slowly, so slowly, tickled the scar just above his lip with a kiss. Cullen shuddered and let out a groan, but her eyes implored him to stay still. He let out a heavy breath as she looked back down.  
Their lips touched.  
All resolve fell. His hands brushed through her hair and pulled her closer, filling her tentative kiss with passion. Elena gasped and Cullen’s tongue begged to explore her sweet mouth. She obliged and Cullen groaned as his tongue flicked and explored in earnest, and feeling Elena’s hands run up his cheeks, through his hair and down his neck. He cursed his armour; he wanted to feel her touch everywhere.  
He eventually broke the kiss before all self-control left him, leaving both with burning lips and an ache for more. She rested her forehead on his, breathing heavily.  
“Maker, Elena…” Through heavy eyes he saw her smile sweetly.  
“I’ve never done that before.” She almost whispered. Cullen blushed.  
“Oh, right, well, did you… like it?” He stammered, feeling uncertain. Elena let out a small huff of a chuckle.  
“I can’t imagine anything feeling better.” Cullen couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. Really? He could think of a few things that are at the very forefront of his mind right now. He coughed to compose himself.  
“That’s, uh, good! Very good.” He stammered. She suddenly looked at him with a frown.  
“Did you?” Cullen smiled and cupped her face, stroking his thumb against her cheek.  
“Maker, Yes. More than I can say…” 

Rylen was beginning to worry about the Commander. He’s been gone for long time now… He was ready to go to the cabin before he spotted a very dazed Cullen stroll around the corner with Elena; wearing his cloak again. He had her arm entwined with his.  
She wasn’t going anywhere this time. Rylen grinned, before making up a stern face.  
“So much for a few minutes Commander!” He shouted, baiting Cullen.  
Who appeared to not even hear him…  
Cullen was watching Elena as she walked, with a grin plastered all over his face.  
It was a wonder he didn’t fall over!  
Elena glanced over at Rylen’s shout, with piercing purple eyes that gave him butterflies.  
Really? Butterflies?  
Maker… those legs… enough to make a man get on his knees and pray…  
“Did you say something Rylen?” Cullen asked as they approached with a raised eyebrow. Only a blind man would miss his staring.  
Rylen, you fool!  
“Oh! I uh… Was just saying! You’ve been gone a while! That’s all… Feel free to take all the time you like!” Cullen smirked.  
“No, that’s alright…”  
“Ah! There you are darling! Those eyes are an impressive giveaway!” Vivienne and Solas were walking towards the trio. Elena looked confused, but smiled at the quiet elf.   
“Lady Vivienne, Solas.” Cullen murmured.  
“We have been set a task by the Herald.” Solas said to Elena, which didn’t explain anything by the look she gave. Rylen smirked as Cullen crossed his arms to look all commanding.  
“What is that now?” He asked.  
“Enchanter’s business I’m afraid! Let’s go somewhere private, shall we?” Vivienne cut in to Elena. Rylen swore he could see Cullen bristle. Wonder what’s brought all this on with him…  
“Nothing to worry about. We are conjuring garments.” Solas said, rolling his eyes at the menial task. Cullen lost his commanding pose as he scratched the back of his head; looking uncomfortable.   
“Oh, I see…” This is why Cullen needs Rylen as his Second.  
“Commander, got some reports that need your attention.”  
“What? Right. Well…” Elena smiled and whispered to Cullen, before planting a sweet kiss on his cheek and leaving with the mages.  
That dazed look suits him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend for Rylen to get much attention, but another Templar is only a good thing!


	21. Dress Made of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena learns a new spell.

“You’re pulling me leg! No such wolf that big! Those mages messed with ya head!”  
He froze mid-step behind the Templars speaking by the fire, noting that the youngster has just arrived from the Hinterlands.  
“I’m bloody telling you! It was huge! And killing everything including the mages! Bloody miracle I survived!”  
“Oh yeah? How did ya survive then?” A reluctant pause. “Well?”  
“I… I dropped my sword.”  
“You did what?! Ya daft beggar!”  
“It looked at me! Then… It was called to stop…”  
“By who?”   
“It was another Templar…”  
“Oh now you’re ‘aving a laugh!”   
“It was! ‘Cept he was in fancy gear and with the Inquisition!” Time for him to cut in.  
“What did the wolf look like?” He asked, grabbing the shoulder of the young Templar.  
“Ya don’t seriously believe him Samson!” The other Templar cut in.  
“What did it look like?” He growled again.  
“It, it was white… Maker those eyes… Like Andraste herself was judging me…” The young Templar stammered with a horrified look from the memory.  
“Purple?” He breathed, trembling. The Templar nodded, looking confused.  
“How’d you know?” Ignoring the question, he dashed, almost sprinting to his tent and grabbing the guard outside.  
“Contact the master. NOW.” 

Cullen couldn’t resist following the steady bursts of magic emanating from Solas’ cabin as the day drew to a close. Each spell distracted him as he continued to drill the recruits throughout the day. He also noted Rylen and the other Templar’s looks of alarm at each blast of unknown magic; a Templar’s old habits die hard indeed.  
He stopped at the door, suddenly conscious of not wanting to disturb the mages. He felt Elena’s familiar magical pulse; which felt taught and tired like muscles after a long day of exercise.  
“Enough of this!” She suddenly snapped.   
“Now now My Dear.” Vivienne sighed. It was clear she was growing tired of Elena’s attitude.  
“Maybe we could revisit this another time? The day has grown old indeed.” Solas tried to reason with Vivienne; sharing Elena’s sentiment. The door suddenly opened with Solas giving Cullen a small smile. Cullen’s surprise and embarrassment was apparent.  
“Oh, very well! That outfit will have to suffice for now!” Vivienne sighed again, rolling her eyes, but then giving a small smile at Cullen, “though I must say it does make you look charming dear! Wouldn’t you agree Commander?”  
“Oh!” Cullen looked towards the exclamation of surprise.  
“Maker’s breath!” He openly gaped at Elena who was standing with a nervous smile for him. She was wearing a simple white knee-length dress with small slippers, that sparkled and swirled with magic. Her blush became furious under his intense gaze, looking down self-consciously as he focused at the low-cut neck-line. Vivienne smiled knowingly.  
“It’s not much…” Elena whispered to fill the silence.  
“Come now dear, it’s a brand new spell to learn! We have to start small.” Vivienne interjected.  
“It’s perfect…” Cullen said in a husky tone he didn’t intend. Elena flashed a big smile. Cullen suddenly remembered the mages beside him and coughed. “Well, you won’t have much use for my cloak now at least.”   
“Oh!” Elena suddenly remembered something and went to the corner of the cabin, picking up his cloak. “Here you go!” He smiled with thanks and draped it over his arm.  
“Perhaps we should leave Solas in peace.” Cullen said with a sideways glance to the elf. His ever-watchful demeanour and piercing gaze made Cullen uncomfortable.   
“Thank you Commander.” Solas said with a small smile. Vivienne was the first to slip away to return to the Chantry. Cullen offered his arm to Elena and she took it with a shy smile.  
They barely made a couple of steps out of the cabin before hearing a shout.   
“There you are Cullen!” Rylen called outside the tavern, before gaping at Elena. “Oh. Andraste save my soul…” He whispered.  
“Everything alright?” Cullen asked as they approached.  
“Uh, yes. Dinner. Tavern?” Rylen stuttered. Cullen chuckled.  
“Are you hungry Elena?”

“And so I told my Knight-Commander to sing the Chant of Light while kissing my arse, jumped into Cullen’s arms and we galloped off into the sunset on our valiant steed!” Elena laughed and shook her head with disbelief at Rylen’s story as he finished off his drink.  
“It wasn’t nearly so dramatic.” Cullen sighed, then smirked. “We had no horses.” Rylen let out a loud laugh.  
“Care for some poison Cullen? Elena?” Rylen asked, standing up to go to the bar. Elena shook her head; the smell of this ‘poison’ reminded her of Kirkwall’s Lowtown, and made her wonder why anyone would drink it.  
“No thank you. Some of us are doing drills in the morning.” Cullen replied.  
“Doesn’t stop your men! You Ser need to have yourself some fun!” Rylen chuckled as he left.  
“What do you do for fun?” Elena asked Cullen, suddenly curious. She couldn’t imagine him being one of those people stumbling out of a tavern in the early hours of the morning.  
“I’m afraid I am rather dull on that account.” Cullen replied with an embarrassed smile.  
“Nothing at all?” Elena pressed. Cullen attempted to redirect.  
“Well, what do you and your brother do?” Elena considered it. Her and Michael led very different lives, despite being together most of the time.  
“Well, I like hunting, and watching… everything.” She noticed Cullen’s quizzical look. “Sometimes I watch other wolves, and sometimes I watch people. Halla are interesting too… I just like watching.” Elena blushed at her poor explanation; it was far more than that. She enjoyed learning about all the animals. “Michael finds it boring. He goes into the cities and does what humans do I suppose. There are times he’s gone all night. I worry about him and wait the whole time, but I get the feeling that he wouldn’t like it if I looked for him.” Elena smiled, then looked confused, “he always had strange new scents on him; a bit like Rylen’s drink mixed with lots of people’s…”  
“Okay! I understand.” Cullen cut in, suddenly blushing. Elena looked at him perplexed, but he smiled.  
“I play chess. Not nearly as interesting as other humans I’m afraid.” He added quickly.  
“What’s chess?”  
“Maker! She did not just ask what chess was!” Rylen interjected, sitting down with a fresh drink. Elena looked at him blankly. “You don’t know what chess is…” He stammered, looking confused. Elena looked at Cullen; full of question. He smiled at her reassuringly.  
“It’s a game; I can teach you.”  
“What about Wicked Grace?” Rylen asked. Elena shook her head, blushing. “Better teach you that too!”  
“Absolutely not! No way!” Cullen grimaced, making Elena curious.  
“What’s Wicked Grace?” She asked.  
“The Maker’s idea of a joke that’s what.” Cullen growled, making Rylen laugh.


	22. Ancient Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena learns something of herself

“Master please, this wolf could be a valuable asset to our cause.”  
“That so-called wolf and her rider were nothing but a menace at the Conclave. They are only good to me dead once I get my stolen anchor back. Do you understand?”  
“Ye.. Yes, Master.”

Time to wake, Fen Talban.   
Elena’s eyes opened to Solas’ beckoning, amused by his irritated tone, and let out a yawn that showed her deadly fangs. She heard the startled cries of recruits a few feet away. Her coat camouflaged her perfectly in the snow behind some sparse bushes; she was invisible to the training soldiers in front of her before she awoke.   
“Co… Commander!” One shouted, full of fear; staring wide-eyed at Elena. She tilted her head and huffed.  
“What is it?” Cullen jogged over and followed the recruit’s gaze to Elena. He relaxed and beamed her a smile. He’s been waiting to see her since she left him with a small kiss on his jaw last night, before leaping into her wolf form and cantering out of Haven.  
He wanted to go back with her to her secret home.  
Elena yipped and bounded to Cullen like an excited pup, and the soldiers watched in horror and she jumped and pushed their Commander to the ground. One drew their sword and advanced; halting when they heard Cullen’s laughter.  
“Well good morning to you too, Elena.” He murmured with a smile. Elena rumbled a soft growl, and brushed his cheek with her own as Cullen stroked her soft neck. Even after sleeping in the snow, he felt her warmth through his thick glove. She noticed his curiosity as she looked into his eyes and enjoyed his sweet, lopsided smile and for the first time, she felt the limitations of her wolf-form; she wanted to ask him what he was thinking, and kiss that smile of his.  
“Elena my dear. Come now! We must continue yesterday’s teachings.” Vivienne called as she stalked gracefully into the snow, with Solas following behind with a hint of a scowl. Elena looked up and let out a heavy sigh before stepping away from Cullen and allowing him to stand.  
“I suppose I will have to see you later.” Cullen whispered with a wry smile, which reached his eyes as he heard Elena’s small whine. She wanted to stay with him.  
Vivienne’s impatient cough stole Elena’s gaze though, and she reluctantly left with the two mages either side of her. Cullen watched her leave, unaware of the baffled recruits around him.   
“Lady Elena’s seemed to have frightened the new recruits Commander.” One of the seasoned soldiers approached Cullen with concern.   
“That’s good Lieutenant...” Cullen said; his mind elsewhere, before his attention snapped back. “Oh, I mean, not good.” 

Elena felt the tension as she walked with Solas and Vivienne through Haven. Her eyes darted around to search for the unspoken threat. Solas picked up the bad feeling too and glanced at Elena with concern; his eyes momentarily going wide when he heard an angry whisper of the Dread Wolf. Elena heard the whisper and swung her head to the elves staring at her.   
She was the threat.  
Vivienne seemed oblivious to the cutting eyes of the elves, who seemed to increase in number dramatically.   
“Vivienne…” Solas warned as Elena let out a low growl.   
“Now what is it? I understand the task seems beneath you however we must… Oh.” Only then did Vivienne notice the gathering crowd.   
Elena snarled. The other mages unhitched their staffs.  
“Explain yourselves immediately!” Solas shouted.   
“You’re a traitor to your own kind for consorting with the evil god!” A brave, older elf spat.  
“He will corrupt our dreams and drive us to kill!”  
“The ancestors would spit on you if they could!” The shouts grew louder and Elena sent a plea for Cullen through her magic.  
“You all speak utter nonsense!” Vivienne shouted, though retaining her regal nature.  
“What is the meaning of this?!” Leliana called as she and Josephine appeared.  
“It appears your elves believe Elena to be the Dread Wolf.” Solas said with an angry flare in his eyes.  
“What? But we have no Dalish among us…” Joesphine sputtered with confusion.  
“You there! Arvel! You are Andrastian are you not?” Leliana snapped at an elf. He looked down and seemed to have forgotten himself.  
“I… Yes… But… The wolf if right there!” He shouted, pointing.  
“She is a mage you fool!” Leliana shouted back. Solas turned to Elena.  
“To keep the peace, you must transform. Show them the truth.” He whispered with only a hint of urgency. Elena pleaded with her eyes; she would be vulnerable without her fur and fangs. Solas raised his eyebrow and gave her a small smile; you’re not that helpless. Elena let out a small huff. He’s right.   
The elves stepped back in fear as the wolf began glowing; morphing into a pale woman in white. Her eyes opened to show the same purple eyes that the wolf possessed. They recall seeing this woman around…  
“Disperse immediately!” A familiar bellow called out as Cullen jogged up the steps of Haven. “Get back to work before I triple your duties!” He gave powerful threatening looks as he approached the mages. Leliana gave sideways glances to the dispersing elves as she also approached.  
“Come. To the Chantry; we can speak there.” 

The Chantry doors closed with an imposing thud, and Leliana led the group wordlessly to the meeting room, nodding to Mother Gisele as she passed. Elena had a growling feeling that she was in some sort of trouble as they entered the meeting room. Her magic prickled for the comfort her wolf form brings, but instead found it in Cullen’s occasional glances and his insistence to remain close.   
Leliana was about to speak, but it was Solas that cut in first.  
“Have there been elves in your family Elena?” The random question caught everyone by surprise. Elena looked at him with confusion.  
“I… don’t know. Why do you ask?”  
“The Trevelyan house has a strict pedigree like most nobility.” Josephine added. “It would be extremely unlikely that any elf would fit such criteria.”  
“Strict meaning ‘rich’.” Leliana said with a wry smile. Solas nodded in understanding.  
“Then I am at a loss Elena.”  
“What? Why?” Elena grew wary. Cullen gave a scowl to Solas.  
“The elves may be staging a coup outside, but you wish to talk heritage?” He pointed out with irritation.   
“No need to be so dramatic Commander! They are harmless.” Vivienne interjected. Cullen rolled his eyes. Solas sighed.  
“The point is that the ancient blood runs in her veins.” He said, gesturing to Elena.  
“What ever do you mean?” Leliana asked.  
“To put it bluntly, Elena is part elf.”   
“How is that possible?” Vivienne asked, analysing Elena.   
“Do you not feel it Enchantress?” Solas asked mysteriously. Vivienne took a moment as everybody looked on with confusion. Elena shrunk under the woman’s scrutiny. Then Vivienne’s eyes widened.  
“Why yes!”  
“I don’t understand.” Elena cut in with a scowl.   
“You’re not the only one.” Cullen murmured.  
“Commander! Surely with your lyrium you can feel it too.” Vivienne asked with curiosity.  
“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Cullen snapped back. The mage rolled her eyes with a sigh.  
“It matters not. The point is that this unique feature Elena has, is stirring the forgotten memories in the elves.” Solas explained, then smiled at Elena. “I felt it as soon as you first walked into Haven.”  
“Is there a way to stop it?” Leliana asked; one intention clear.  
“I’m afraid it means more training, Elena.” He said with a sad tone. Elena let out a small growl. “This will be far more interesting though I can assure you.” He added quickly. Elena nodded in acquiescence, then seemed to have thought of something.  
“Could that be why my parents hated me as well?” She asked. The hope she had in her voice stirred their hearts. But even Solas can’t have all the answers.  
“I… do not know Fen. It is possible.” Her face fell. Leliana seized the moment for answers to the mystery of the Trevelyans.  
“What happened with them Elena?” Her voice was tender, but Josephine and Cullen scowled at her inappropriate curiosity. Elena looked up at Cullen with a worried frown. Would the truth burden him further? He was so close to exposing her…  
“I’ve seen the death certificate.” Leliana added. Eyes dashed to her with shock, coupled with confusion as Elena laughed bitterly.  
“A fervent wish; nothing more.” She said quietly. Eyes turned to her; Cullen’s full of worry. “It is as I said. They hated me. They treated Michael with contempt as well, but everything they thought was wrong with him, was my fault. That’s just how it always was. Until my magic came through. Then…”  
“They tried to kill you.” Leliana finished matter-of-factly. Elena nodded and the others blanched.   
“I woke up in a carriage that smelt of death. I felt cold.”  
“So you became the wolf.” Solas offered. Elena nodded again. “A feat not easily achieved without the ancient blood to help you. You need only to want a particular spell and it comes to you, yes?”   
“I suppose; when Michael was hurt, I could heal, but the clothing spells…”  
“Was to please others, correct?” Solas interrupted. Elena smiled weakly. “The blood only helps with what your heart desires. It is a rare gift indeed.”  
“Back then it felt like a curse.” Elena muttered sadly.   
“How old were you?” Vivienne asked, dreading the answer.  
“I think I was about 12.” Elena answered. Vivienne shook her head with disgust.  
“Maker’s breath… why?” Cullen stammered. The mages felt his anger grow.  
“I fear there is no simple answer to that.” Josephine answered sadly.   
“They should be held to account! Maker, if I put you in the circle they could’ve…” Cullen started, eyes filling with horror.  
They could have finished what they started.  
Elena looked at him sadly, feeling his guilt, but shook her head.  
“I highly doubt you would have given them the chance Commander.” Solas interjected with a knowing smile. Cullen glanced at him, but looked away again in silence.  
“Surely these monsters should be held to account!” Vivienne said angrily.   
“Right now we do not have any authority to act.” Leliana started.  
“Unfortunately it would be our word against theirs; a rebel group against nobility.” Josephine added.  
“Why give them the chance to speak?” Cullen asked with a threatening growl.   
“They’re my parents Cullen.” Elena almost whispered. His anger dissipated as he looked at her; replaced by fresh sadness.  
“Let us focus on something we can control for the moment.” Solas said, full on encouragement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fen Talban - White Wolf (I hope!) let me know if that's wrong!


	23. Red Lyrium Dream (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> Trigger warning! Non-Con sexual activity!  
> No addition to the story is included - Can be skipped.

He came upon a dungeon; dark, cold and tinged with red.  
All his dreams were that colour now.  
For some reason, he felt excited as he opened the heavy, creaking door; full of anticipation.  
Then he saw her. Naked and bound to the table top in shackles. The part of him that was horrified was consumed by the arousal that coursed through his veins. She was crying.  
Why did that make him hard?  
He approached her; walking to the side of the table and staring at her curves. Then he noticed she was blindfolded. Good – she shouldn’t see the horror he has become.  
He removed his metal gauntlets, but kept his gloves on. The metal made a clanging sound as it hit the floor.  
“Who’s there?” That voice! Almost sinful to be so pretty. He ignored her as he continued to drink in the sight; such pale skin, and those curves! Her breasts were bountiful. He couldn’t resist reaching out and fondling one.  
She sobbed with fear, causing a fresh jolt of excitement in him. He eyed the light curls between her thighs.  
“So beautiful.” He breathed. She jerked at his voice.  
“Samson?” She whispered, “Why?” Full of betrayal.  
“Elena.” He sighed, ignoring her again. His hand trailed down her body from her breast, agonisingly slowly to those soft curls. His touch was light; tickling even with the gloves on. She struggled.  
“No!” She shouted, but it was useless.  
He was going to take from her what she wouldn’t give willingly.  
His fingers went into her delicate folds, one of them circling her clit as his other hand played with her breast. She cried out in fresh sobs, but her body betrayed itself to him; he saw the wetness on his fingers.  
“So beautiful.” He gasped again. His finger went down and slipped into her wet entrance. She cried out again, in pleasure and outrage. The noise made him growl. Her back was arching now. He moved closer to her legs, positioning himself for his thumb to circle her clit and work her; inside and out. His other hand switched between breasts; fondling and delicately thumbing her nipples. She sobbed and howled, struggling against her restraints, but arching into his hands.  
He knew she was close…  
He awoke from being shaken by one of his solders. His look of shock quickly turned to anger and he punched the soldier square in the jaw.  
The dreams have never been like that before.  
But he wanted more.


	24. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena finds comfort in Cullen's arms.

Elena woke with a shudder, panting with stress and fear. It was still dark as she shook her head and whined from her nightmare. She was in her alcove by the lake, and glowing eyes looked on nervously as they drunk from the lake; they were used to her presence, but her own uneasiness provoke their fear. Elena only had one thought as she became more awake.   
She needed Cullen.   
She dashed, re-living the dream that was not her own. She could almost feel his hands on her…   
She growled to scare her own thoughts away.  
Why was it so red?  
She didn’t even pause for the guard that was in the way of Haven’s entrance; she leapt cleanly over him and continued her sprint; halting with a skid at Cullen’s door. She transformed and burst in, with her tears catching up now she was in her human form. She shook with fear as her legs gave way, with her eyes wide with horror.  
His touch felt so real.   
She distantly heard a call and felt arms encircling her; flinching until she caught his familiar scent; elderflower and oak. She melted into Cullen and whispered his name with a trembling voice.   
“What happened Elena?” He asked, full of concern. She shook her head vigorously and held onto him; slowly drawing comfort from his embrace. He rested his head on hers and sighed as he drew her closer. The adrenaline from being woken up so suddenly was ebbing away into fresh tiredness, but his worry held his attention. The breeze flowing onto his bare back from the open door caused him to shiver.   
“I… needed to be close.” She whispered suddenly, drawing herself away slightly to look at her bracelet. “His dreams are red now.”   
Samson.   
Cullen watched her with a worried frown as she pulled the bracelet off like it was burning her. She flung it across the room with a sob. He held her close again and hushed her with soothing sounds and reassurances, while wondering what happened in this dream…   
Nothing good obviously.   
“Want to stay…” Elena said softly, looking up at him. Tears were streaming, but she didn’t notice. Cullen merely nodded and lifted her up; using his back to shut the door.  
He held her close in bed as she nestled her head to his neck and held him tight, relaxing under his soothing strokes of her cheek and gentle kisses on her forehead. He didn’t dare sleep though until he heard soft, rhythmic breaths and felt her magic fade into a steady, faint stream.   
He closed his eyes with his lips on her brow.


	25. The Storm Coast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Elena leave for the Storm Coast.

Cullen’s eyes fluttered as he roused from sleep, wondering about the weight on his chest. Sunlight streamed through the window and he instantly knew he overslept. With a groan, he tried to sit up, but was blocked. Then he looked down and remembered. His sleepy scowl eased into a soft smile as he saw Elena clutching around his chest and still sleeping soundly.  
He could get used to this sight every morning.  
For now though, he was late. Rylen would be wondering where he was.  
Elena seemed to have read his thoughts, for she suddenly stirred; eyes opening to meet his. Cullen didn’t realise he was stroking her hair before she hummed content and leant into his touch. He chuckled softly.  
“I’m afraid I have to go.” He mumbled with a groggy voice. Elena nodded and smiled as she moved away; starting to get up herself. “You don’t have to get up; stay if you wish.” Cullen added as Elena let out a big yawn on the edge of the bed. Elena considered it and beamed him a sleepy smile as he got up and brushed his hand on her shoulder.  
She snuggled back under the covers and watched Cullen put on his armour with speed from years of routine, with intense eyes that made him blush and look away.  
He eyed her bracelet that was on the ground where she threw it the night before, and picked it up to analyse it thoughtfully. He noticed the small inscription. It seemed to be elven.  
“Little White One.” Elena said softly. Cullen looked at her and nodded an acknowledgement, before walking back to her.  
“I don’t know what happened in this dream, but not many can control them as you do…” He placed the bracelet next to her on the bed and stroked her cheek, “I hope you continue to make use of whatever strength this gives you.” Cullen promptly left Elena to consider his words.  
She knew he was right; she couldn’t hold a dream against someone. She slipped the bracelet back on; instantly feeling a little stronger.  
But it couldn’t shake the nagging thought in the back of her mind; she remembered feeling his excitement.  
It may not have been intentional, but he enjoyed it. 

Elena woke groggier than earlier that morning, with the sun on her face. She grumbled and rolled over, before conceding and struggling out of bed. She was surprised that Solas hasn’t summoned her already.  
Her thoughts were still in turmoil as she left the cabin, walking with her eyes on the ground and almost walking into a soldier that stood in her path.  
“Apologies M’Lady!” She flinched away from the hands that reached out to her and bared a small snarl before remembering her human form. She felt more at threat when she noticed the foreign armour on this solider.  
Well he was in for a surprise.  
“Maybe you could help me?” The soldier’s request stopped Elena short of transforming. She said nothing but raised her eyebrow. His accent was just as foreign as his armour, and his short brown hair cut was to an unusual style. To his credit, he didn’t shrink under her gaze like most.  
“I’ve got a message for the Inquisition, but I’m having a hard time getting anyone to talk to me.” It was when Elena remained silent that the soldier shifted slightly. “I’m Cremisius Aclassi, with the Bull’s Chargers Mercenary company. We got word of some Tevinter mercenaries gathering out on the Storm Coast… My company commander, Iron Bull, offers the information free of charge.” Elena still remained silent.  
“Who is your friend Elena?” Leliana suddenly appeared, eyeing the soldier warily. He almost looked grateful for someone else to speak to.  
“Cremisius Aclassi with the Bull’s chargers.” Elena said simply.  
“That name rings a bell.” Leliana said thoughtfully. The soldier coughed.  
“Yes. Well if you’d like to see what the Bull’s Chargers can do for the Inquisition, meet us there and watch us work.” He continued, looking at Leliana now.  
“Sister Nightingale! Got a message from Scout Harding for your immediate attention.” A messenger appeared, handing over the letter. Leliana scanned through it and frowned.  
“Your appearance is timely indeed, for our soldiers have gone missing in the area. Do the Charger’s know anything about that?” Leliana’s cool tone far from matched the anger in her eyes. Elena’s eyes also turned to the soldier. He didn’t know where to look.  
“I’m afraid not uh, Sister. We could help with that!” Leliana scrutinized him, and eventually nodded.  
“Very well. Elena. Your brother is not due back for some time yet, and I fear our men cannot wait. Could you go and find them?” Elena nodded.  
“Someone will have to show me the way; I only know the landscape; not names.” She said to Leliana.  
“Well Cremisius here will certainly lead the way,” His eyes opened wide with alarm. “But of course you cannot go alone. Perhaps Solas and Vivienne will go with you. Cullen or Rylen will have to go as well to assess these Chargers.”

The group set off soon afterwards; with Cullen and the others chuckling at Krem’s open-mouthed gape at Elena’s transformation. She looked back with impatience as the others shook their heads and trotted after her. Elena was excited to be back on the road again with the Frostbacks in the distance behind them; she wagged her tail happily at the new sights and smells and teased Krem’s horse with her presence. It bucked and whinnied, much to Krem’s annoyance. It was Solas that was the first to chuckle at her antics.  
“Come now Elena I think the horse has had enough.” He scolded with a smile. Elena huffed at him and bounded on ahead.  
“She’s uh, something else.” Krem said with a scowl.  
“Indeed! Borderline uncouth.” Vivienne said disapprovingly. Solas and Cullen rolled their eyes.  
“Our time away will be a good chance to train, far from the nervous gazes at Haven.” Solas said, chuckling again when Elena growled ahead.  
“Perhaps we should consider a place to stop the night.” Cullen said as he looked at the fading light in the sky.

They arrived at the Storm Coast days later, and Elena was miserable. Her fur was soaked through and she held the same glare as the horses as they trudged through mud and slipped on wet rocks. The mages weren’t faring much better; they looked enviously at the two men in their armour. Shiny, waterproof armour.  
Scout Harding smiled at their glum faces; having only recently gotten used to the constant rain herself.  
“Commander! Didn’t expect you to come here.” She said as he dismounted his horse.  
“We have other business here. Do you have any more information on our missing soldiers?” He asked with a grim smile.  
“I’m afraid not.” Harding replied, smiling as she saw Elena dive into a tent with a growl. “We only know that they went to speak with the bandits that were causing some fuss. They were heading down the beach.”  
“Thank you Harding. That will be all.” Cullen said with finality. They will set out the next day for these Chargers, who will then help search for the soldiers.


	26. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen gives Elena a reason to like the rain.

Cullen was laughing; a bit more than he should at that moment in time as he saw Elena’s face as she rung out her hair and muttered angrily to herself about if there was a Maker, how she will claw at his face and other such violent threats to make him wish he never invented rain.   
“Well it is named the Storm Coast…” He said with a grin as he removed his wet armour.  
“That’s no excuse!” She snapped. “It hasn’t stopped! Oh I just hate the rain!” She practically wailed.  
“But surely you’re used to it?” Cullen asked, perplexed. She’s been living in the wilds for a long time…  
“No! Never! I would stay in the shelter while Michael did the hunting.”  
“That seems a little…” Cullen noticed her glare. “Never mind.” Then he had a thought that brought a smile to his face. “Maybe I can give you a reason to like it…” Elena paused wringing her hair and eyed him warily, and took the hand he offered to stand up. He started backing out of the tent and Elena stopped. “Trust me.” Cullen said softly, keeping his smile.   
Elena resigned herself and followed; more rain wouldn’t make much difference now. The campsite was empty and quiet, save for the soldier on watch duty just behind the tents. The rain was still pouring down with so much intensity, Elena felt it in her bones. She glared at Cullen, but it became a dumbfounded look as she saw his happy smile as water dripped from his hair onto his face. Her gaze went down to his already soaked bare, tight chest and rippled stomach.  
Maybe the rain wasn’t so bad…  
He tilted her chin back up and leant in close, sending searing heat through her as he kissed the hand he held, and watching her with laughing eyes. They momentarily widened from seeing the look she then had; the look of a huntress.   
She pounced; jumping into an intense kiss that took his breath away. He stumbled back but managed to catch her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck and hair. They both groaned as his hands travelled up Elena’s thighs and gripped onto her behind; giving it a daring squeeze.   
His lips and hands felt like fire under the cold water, and his tongue seared her mouth where it touched. She moaned in protest when he broke the kiss, but it was replaced by a moan of pleasure when he kissed along her jaw and down the side of her neck. He effortlessly lifted her higher to lavish her in burning kisses that sent heat through her cold, soaked skin.   
Maybe she liked the rain after all.


	27. The Iron Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena and Cullen meet Iron Bull.

Michael was sitting by the fire for the first watch of the night, brooding about the fight that was to come.  
Why him? He gets a magical mark on his hand that he never even asked for and suddenly everyone was out to get him!  
Elena was right. As usual. They should never have gone anywhere near the Conclave.  
Cassandra suddenly appeared by his side and sat down. The tone of his thoughts changed as he smiled at her.  
He never would have met her. And where would they be now? In some forsaken wilderness ignoring the world as it ended. They would look at the breach in the sky and run away from it.  
At least they were doing something.  
“Is everything alright Herald?” Michael blanched at the name.  
“You know I hate that name.” He said to Cassandra, who only smiled. “I was just thinking how easily things could have been different.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“In some ways, I hate what this mark has done to my life. It’s turned it upside down! But, I’m glad it did. Being part of the Inquisition has given me a chance to really make a difference. But more importantly, it means I get to converse with truly spectacular people such as yourself.” Michael finished with a wink. Cassandra blushed and gave him a disbelieving glare.  
“Honestly…” Cassandra rolled her eyes.  
“You can’t blame a man for trying! Even if we do not have the best surroundings.” Michael said, looking around into the darkness. The Fallow Mire was at its prettiest at this time of day; when you couldn’t see it.  
But the smell… that never goes away.  
Cassandra gave a small smile and a shake of her head.  
“You better get some rest. I shall take the next watch.” She said simply.  
“Would you object if I stayed up a little longer?” Michael asked. Cassandra gave him a questioning look.  
“No… Not at all Herald.”  
“Maker… Michael!”

Elena grumbled as Cullen gently shook her awake the following morning. They had a long day ahead of them; the sooner they were off, the better.  
“Don’t make me go in that blasted rain again” She growled as she rolled over. Cullen raised an eyebrow.  
“Did you not enjoy the last time?” He said in a dangerous, husky voice. Elena’s eyes snapped open as she recalled his gently tugs into the pouring rain, and those scorching kisses that left them breathless.  
Until they were interrupted by a red-faced Krem who walked into camp.  
“Oh.” Elena said as she rolled over again to sit up. Cullen chuckled at her response; satisfied she was fully awake now. He got up to put on his armour but didn’t even manage to put on his tunic before arms wrapped around his stomach and he felt kisses on the back of his neck.  
“Elena…” He closed his eyes as he sighed her name and stroked her arms.  
Her kisses will be the death of him.  
She stopped when he shivered, but her hands roamed his torso and she rested her cheek between his shoulder blades; relishing the feel of his skin and tracing the bumps and crevasses of his many scars. She wondered where they all came from; she wanted to know every story.  
Cullen let out a big sigh, as though he was struggling to keep control.  
“The sooner we leave, the sooner we go back to Haven.” He said quietly. Elena sighed and released Cullen, unaware he was just as unwilling to leave at that moment.  
But he was right. 

Krem led the way as they travelled to spot where the rest of the Chargers were waiting. Elena was back in her wolf form and beside Krem on the lookout for danger.  
She spotted fighting ahead and let out a growl.  
“The fun’s started without us.” Krem said to Elena with a wry smile. He turned around to beckon the other three then ran on ahead. Elena sprinted and overtook Krem, launching herself at an unsuspecting Tevinter; snapping his neck with the weight in her paw alone. She eyed a horned giant that reminded her of odd men she saw occasionally in Kirkwall. This one was much, much bigger. He saw her too and narrowed his eyes, before plunging his giant axe in the chest of another Tevinter. Vivienne’s and Solas’ spells joined Elena in the fray, with Cullen barely lifting his sword before it was over; the man in front of Cullen being crushed as Elena landed on him. Cullen noticed the fire in Elena’s eyes from the exhilaration of conquering her prey, but it was the feeling in her magic that stunned him the most.  
The fierce need to protect him. The relief she felt when she knew he was safe.  
Then the qunari approached, and he felt Elena’s hostility rise as she turned and stood protectively in front of Cullen, snarling at the new threat. The blood around her made her thoughts fuzzy and she relied more on her wolf instincts. She paused when she saw the easy smile of the horned man; he was impressed by her. She tilted her head and analysed him.  
And he made no secret to analyse her right back.  
“Are you Iron Bull of the Chargers?” Cullen asked, intrigued by the silent conversation between him and Elena.  
“Yeah, the horns usually give it away. Come, have a seat.” Cullen followed Iron Bull and sat opposite him. Elena sat on her haunches right next to the Commander and continued to eye the qunari.  
“I gotta say, when I heard about this giant white wolf I didn’t believe it for a second. Damn useful in a fight though.”  
“Certainly saved my skin a few times.” Cullen said as he glanced at Elena with a soft smile. Elena huffed and glowed under the praise, instantly softening towards Iron Bull. The qunari grinned.  
“Would be fun to have a sparring match with it!” Iron Bull said in a loud boom, “That’s if of course you hire the Chargers.”  
“Your company is impressive. I’m wondering what you are expecting in return.” Cullen said, amused by the image of Elena as a human besting this giant.  
He knew she could.  
“Only payment! Your ambassador… Josephine can sort that out. But you don’t just get the Chargers; you get me. I’m a pretty good bodyguard against whatever it is… demons, dragons; the bigger the better.”  
“I’m sure the Herald would appreciate that.” Elena growled in annoyance; her thoughts going through Cullen’s lyrium.  
If my brother goes anywhere near a dragon…  
Cullen chuckled and shook his head, though he knew he would feel the same if Michael took Elena to fight a dragon. Iron Bull cleared his throat and looked at Cullen questioningly.  
“Oh, it’s just… nothing” Cullen stammered.  
“There is one other thing, might be useful, might piss you off. Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?”  
“I can’t say I have.” Cullen admitted.  
“It’s a qunari order. They handle information, loyalty, security; all of it. Spies, basically. Or, well, we’re spies.” Cullen narrowed his eyes, but Iron Bull continued, “The Ben-Hassrath are concerned about the breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere. I’ve been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge and send reports on what’s happening. But I also get reports from Ben-Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on, I’ll share them with your people.” Cullen’s mind was made up before Iron Bull even finished. He stood up.  
“Absolutely not. Thank you but I will not have spies in my ranks.”  
“I wouldn’t send anything that’ll compromise your operations; only enough to stop a qunari invasion.”  
“I can’t trust you on your word alone.”  
“Leave that to your spymaster.” Iron Bull sighed. “Look. Whatever happened at that Conclave thing, it’s bad. Someone needs to get that breach closed. So, whatever I am, I’m on your side.” Cullen looked down thoughtfully.  
“Michael would want him to join.” Elena said as she transformed.  
“What the…?!” Iron Bull flinched, almost falling off his rock. They heard Krem burst with laughter, and Iron Bull glared at him. Cullen couldn’t help but smirk as well.  
“And I trust him.” Elena added, seemingly oblivious to Iron Bull’s reaction.  
“Perhaps it is best if Leliana decides back at Haven, since she will be the one keeping an eye on him.”  
Cullen thought out loud. Elena nodded, and they both turned to Iron Bull.  
“If you and your company wouldn’t mind travelling back to Haven with us; our spymaster will decide when she has spoken to you.” Iron Bull smirked.  
“Sounds reasonable.”  
“Until then, we have a missing unit to find, if the Chargers could lend a hand.” Cullen asked. Iron Bull grinned and shouted for the Chargers to move out.  
They left to go to the last known location of the missing unit.  
“Could’ve said something sooner Krem.” Iron Bull growled at Krem, who was still chuckling.  
“Thought it would be a good surprise for you Chief!”  
“She’s no redhead, but damn.” Krem laughed harder.  
“I wouldn’t go there Chief.” Krem warned, pointing a look at Cullen, who glanced back with suspicion. Elena nudged at his side and seemed to be chuckling. Cullen smiled down at her and rested a hand on her soaked head, laughing when she vigorously shook to try and rid herself of the rain.  
“Well, damn.”


	28. The Blades of Hessarians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen confronts the leader of the Hessarians

They approached the abandoned cabin cautiously; sensing something was wrong. Elena went on ahead, sniffing the air and ground for signs of life.  
She could only smell damp and decay.  
Cullen stayed close behind her; unwilling to let her approach potential danger alone. Solas and Vivienne held their staffs at the ready.  
“Hey.” Iron Bull whispered loudly, making them all jump. Elena spun her head to glare at him, but he pointed to the side of the cabin. Elena nodded and crept over to see the gaping hole. She crouched by the corner, peering inside.  
It was clear.  
Her thoughts passed to the mages and Cullen and her head raised. Cullen beckoned the others over and the pair went inside.  
Disappointment covered his features, and Elena’s face fell. The dead bodies of the missing scouts covered the floor.  
“Ah, shit.” Iron Bull said sadly.  
“Such a pity.” Vivienne added. Cullen sighed.  
“Look around; see if there are any clues.” He said. They searched, with Elena sniffing for foreign scents to identify the killers.  
“Commander.” Solas called as he found a parchment. Cullen went over and studied it, giving a small smile of satisfaction.  
“Time for some payback.”

At Solas’ suggestion, they first went back to camp to make an amulet to challenge the bandit’s leader. The Chargers stayed behind, but Iron Bull continued with Cullen and the others.  
“Sure you don’t want me to wear that?” Iron Bull asked Cullen; pointing at the Mercy’s Crest.  
“They were my men.” Cullen answered simply. Iron Bull nodded in understanding. Elena whined, full of worry.  
“Hey now, he wouldn’t be commanding an army if he wasn’t good at kicking some ass!” Iron Bull boomed to reassure Elena. She growled menacingly; making even Cullen flinch. Her thoughts reached the others.  
She wants to kill them all.  
“Keep calm Fen; no harm will come to the Commander.” Solas said in a soft voice. Cullen knew she wouldn’t be calmed so easily; not after feeling how protective she was earlier. He understood, but it was something he had to do.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150964440@N02/35133301673/in/dateposted-public/)

They approached the camp, that had guards at the door.  
“Another challenger?”  
“The others failed.” Elena snarled at them, startling them into silence.  
“Easy Elena.” Cullen whispered as the gates opened; he could feel her tension and worry.  
Cullen led the way as they went to the leader, who snarled almost as viciously as Elena.  
“So you would challenge the Blades of Hessarian?”  
“You killed my men, so I’m going to take yours.” Cullen almost growled. Elena stood by his side, and couldn’t help but respect the leader; if he was intimidated by the Commander and wolf, he didn’t show it.  
The leader’s face wrinkled as he shouted with fury and charged. Elena reared up and headbutted him away from Cullen with a roar of her own. She failed to notice the leader’s mabaris who attacked her with the same protectiveness for their master as she had for Cullen. She yelped in pain as one landed on her back and clamped down with its jaws. Cullen struck it with the pommel of his sword, stunning it enough to let go and fall to the floor. Two more mabaris charged at Elena as the leader struck at Cullen. Axe clashed with sword and shield as Elena fought the dogs. Iron Bull charged to help Elena as the mages supported Cullen with barriers and elemental spells.  
Cullen easily surpassed the leader in skill; embedding his sword in the leader’s stomach and wrenching it out with a force that sent blood spraying. The leader fell, and the others turned their attention to the dogs. Elena struck the final killing blow; throwing a dying dog against the walls of the camp with such force that they heard a crunch. She stood there, panting and legs trembling; the dogs of the Free Marches were never as strong as this Ferelden breed. She didn’t notice the blood pouring from wounds on her neck and back. She looked at Cullen and filled with relief to see he was unscathed, and resigned herself to her overcoming weakness. Iron Bull crouched next to her as she collapsed to examine her wounds. Cullen rushed to her, calling her name as he filled with worry.  
“Elena! It is imperative you remain as a wolf. These wounds could be seriously damaging to your human form.” Solas called as he and Vivienne rushed over.  
“My Dear, you must speak with the remaining Hessarians.” Vivienne whispered to Cullen as he stroked Elena’s cheek. Elena nudged his hand away from her.  
I’m fine. You can go.  
She accidently let out a grunt of pain as Solas and Vivienne began their healing magic, making Cullen flinch.  
He was so consumed by her worry for him that he forgot to worry about her.  
“Hey. Later, alright?” Iron Bull gently pulled Cullen to stand up, appearing to read his mind. It reminded Cullen of Leliana.  
Damn spies.  
“Your Worship. The Blades of Hessarian are at your service. If you want eyes on the coast, here we are.” One man said to Cullen.  
“You guys work for the Inquisition now?” Iron Bull asked, with a sideways glance to Cullen who remained distracted.  
“We’re loyal to him. I suppose that’s the same thing.” The man replied, glancing at Cullen.  
“So you don’t care about what happened with your last boss?” Iron Bull asked.  
“That man was a bastard. You’re not the first to stand up to him. You’re just the first to win, and we’re happy with that. Besides, I’d rather serve someone who actually cares about his subordinates.” The man finished with a soft smile at Cullen. Iron Bull grinned and lightly slapped Cullen’s back, bringing his attention back to the conversation and glaring at Iron Bull.  
“Yea this guy’s good at that!” 

They remained at the camp overnight for Elena to rest. They all stayed together in a spare cabin, with Elena and the men on the floor as Vivienne graciously took the bed. Cullen had Elena’s head on his lap and was stroking it with a small smile. Solas was dozing in a corner; satisfied with Elena’s recovery to allow himself to sleep. Iron Bull grinned at Cullen.  
“She’s something special.” Cullen glanced at Iron Bull and nodded, returning his gaze to Elena. He let her down. Iron Bull read his expression as well as Elena could.  
“You can’t beat yourself up over it Boss. These things happen; why you bring the rest of us along.” Iron Bull said surprisingly softly. Cullen nodded his agreement but it didn’t make him feel any less guilty; she was his responsibility.  
“She’s a grown woman Commander.” Iron Bull added more sternly. “I’m sure she would tell you the same thing. Well, maybe growl a lot first.” Iron Bull relaxed at Cullen’s small smile. He looked up at the qunari.  
“I appreciate your help today Iron Bull.” Cullen smiled. “The Inquisition would benefit from you and your Chargers.” Iron Bull grinned and nodded.  
“Sure thing Boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art work is my own!


	29. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena and the others prepare to return to Haven.

Elena woke to the sound of pained groans and her head being moved from shudders. She looked around groggily, wincing at the pain in her neck. Her head was on Cullen’s lap as he slept sitting up against the wall, and it was his whimpers she heard, though they were only soft; the others were still sound asleep. She slowly sat up on her haunches with a grimace and watched him for a while to see if this particular nightmare would pass.  
But they never did. Elena rubbed her head on his cheek to nudge him awake; retreating as his eyes fluttered. They focused in on her as he orientated himself, relaxing his pained frown into a small smile.   
“I hope I didn’t disturb you too much.” He said in a low voice. Elena whined; making her worry for him obvious, then his frown returned. “I do not deserve your worry; I let you down yesterday.” Elena growled her disagreement and wished she could transform back to argue, but she needed to wait for the all-clear from Solas first. Instead, she pushed him to the floor with her front paws and gave him a silent snarl as she towered over him with paws either side.  
I’m stronger than you think.  
He looked sideways up at her, surprised, before softening into a smile and shifting to gently grip her cheeks and pull her head down to his; burying his face in the warm fur of her forehead.   
“Hey, don’t get weird now.” Their faces turned to see Iron Bull grinning while rubbing the sleep from his eye. Cullen blushed but Elena just looked at him questioningly. Iron Bull shook his head and sighed as Solas roused from sleep. “I’ll just go and get sleeping beauty, shall I?”

Their trip back to the Inquisition camp was short; all were eager to be on their way and finally out of the rain. As soon as they arrived Cullen prepared a short letter to Leliana to update her as the others prepared for the journey back to Haven. Solas left Elena alone after he gave the all clear; the others expected her to hide out of the rain, but she heard a commotion by the horses, so went to investigate.   
Elena didn’t see many wild horses in her travels; just a couple of elusive herds, but she learnt what she could. From her understanding, the mares have had enough of Cullen’s black stallion, and were nipping and kicking him to leave, unable to understand they were all tied up. The stallion was getting increasingly agitated and begun nipping back.  
Which was never a good idea.   
Elena approached and growled. The mares shied away, but like a brave stallion worthy of the Commander, he stood defiant, stomping the ground and whinnying. Elena stepped forward cautiously and the stallion raised his head and snorted, seeming to remember her. He surprised her by taking his own step forward and dipping his head to meet hers.  
The supposed matriarch of the small herd lost her patience and reared as high as her tether would allow and neighed at Elena. Incidentally, the dapple-grey mare was the one Krem was riding; who Elena pestered. She ignored the angry mare and touched noses with the stallion. The mare protested again and Elena let out a throaty sigh and transformed. The mares whinnied loudly and pulled away as far as they could. The stallion stood his ground as Elena expected though, and dipped his head to Elena’s chest for her to stroke his cheeks. She smiled and obliged, before taking the rope off from around his head. She walked back to the main camp and the stallion followed her of his own free will; seeming to prefer her company more than those damn mares.   
The others stopped and stared as the pair walked through, with the stallion occasionally reaching for Elena’s hand for a stroke. Solas lent on his staff and grinned at the other’s confusion as she took apart a tent and tied the roof to some trees to shelter her and the stallion from the rain. They then sat together, with the horse curling around Elena’s back and nickering for attention, with Elena gave with a smile.  
“Will she ever seize with these oddities of hers?” Vivienne said with an exacerbated sigh.  
“I hope not.” Cullen replied as he approached with a warm smile, having sent his letter.  
“I happen to agree with the Commander.” Solas added. Vivienne rolled her eyes and began stalking off.  
“Let me know when we are ready to leave.”  
Cullen approached Elena and the horse, raising an eyebrow when he remembered it was the one he rode. He was never fussed by what horse he had, but suddenly this one seemed special.  
Elena noticed Cullen and beamed him a smile as the horse nickered to him. Cullen knelt in front of them and gave the horse a small stroke down his face.  
“The mares were being aggressive, so I thought I would take him away.” Elena said as she watched the exchange. “He’s a good stallion; brave and loyal. He deserves better than those silly mares.” Elena added as she gave him strokes of her own. Cullen smiled.  
“Have you ever ridden a horse?” He asked. Elena shook her head. “Do you want to?” She thought for a moment.  
“I’ve never needed to, but I think this one would be a nice one to try on.” Cullen nodded his agreement and smiled.

The Chargers sped on ahead as Elena and her group trotted at a more leisurely pace. Cullen was sitting behind her on the stallion as they began falling back from the others; letting the horse take it easier with the additional passenger. Elena found it to be an unusual experience; she was so high up! And it was strange to be on the move without actually moving. It felt good to have Cullen so close though with his arms around her, even with the cold from his metal armour seeping through her soaked dress. She wrung her wet hair and twisted it to one side; exposing her neck. She shivered with pleasure as she felt Cullen’s hot breaths, and leaned her head back slightly. She swore she heard him growl as one hand left the reins and wrapped around her stomach, pinning her to him. Anticipation for something more crept through her and she held her breath in waiting. He let out a sad sigh and laid an agonisingly tender trail of kisses along her wounded neck, freezing when he heard her let out a small moan. He whispered her name on her neck and she shivered with another moan. Heat pooled to her middle and she felt his own reaction as a hardness formed against the base of her back.   
“Thought you guys wanted to get out of the rain?” Iron Bull shouted from ahead. Disappointment flooded Elena and Cullen sighed and sped the horse on.  
“Yes Iron Bull, thank you very much for reminding me.”


	30. Back to Haven

Michael and the others made it back to camp, bloody, dishevelled and thoroughly exhausted. The Avvar leader was a bloody tough kill, Michael thought bitterly. His armour as well as Cassandra’s were just about useless from the leader’s onslaughts and the severe lack of barriers a mage would have given. Varric seemed to read his thoughts.  
“Next time, how about a mage for good luck?” Michael grinned, but conversation fell short in their tired states. The predominant thought in their heads were the uncomfortable bedrolls that were waiting for them. Michael was just about to trudge into his tent before a messenger with a raven on her shoulder approached.   
“Message for your immediate attention Ser.” Michael sighed.  
“It really can’t wait until the morning?” He asked sadly. The messenger shook her head.  
“You’ll want to see it now.” Curious, Michael took the letter and opened it.

Michael,  
Firstly, there is no need to worry. Your sister along with the Commander, Solas and Vivienne travelled to the Storm Coast to locate missing soldiers and potentially recruit some mercenaries to our cause. On those counts they were successful and are now on their way back to Haven. I must inform you though that Elena was injured in a skirmish. I will reiterate however that there is nothing to worry about; Solas and Vivienne healed her on sight and she is in high spirits. I simply thought you would like to know.   
We hope your travels in the Fallow Mire are going well.  
Again, there is no need to worry.  
Josephine 

Michael frowned at the letter. The others noticed his expression and approached.  
“Is everything alright Herald?” Cassandra asked. She became more concerned when he didn’t argue his name.  
“Uh, sure… maybe. We need to get back to Haven.”

Elena and the rest of the group were thoroughly soaked from the relentless rain, and they felt like there was no escape from it. They trudged on for miles sopping wet, with conversation long since worn thin. The small relief Elena had was a heat spell Vivienne taught her to prevent Elena’s lack of dress causing ill-effects. Cullen was disturbed when she began glowing red, but soon took advantage when riding by warming his face in her hair and neck, and holding her close to warm the metal of his armour. Elena smiled when he suddenly nuzzled her neck, and occasionally twisted around to surprise him with small kisses.  
It was sudden when the rain stopped; like they entered a new world. The sun shone almost painfully bright and they could hear trees rustling and birds singing. Elena beamed a smile and suddenly dismounted, calling for everyone else to dismount.  
“Is that really necessary?” Vivienne asked as she rolled her eyes.  
“The horses would like to dry off too!” Elena retorted back. Many of them shook their heads as they dismounted, but the glee of the horses was obvious; steam poured from them as they shook the water out of their manes. Elena transformed, and caused shouts of irritation when she violently shook the water from her, and onto those close to her. Iron Bull laughed as a few of his Chargers were caught in the spray and they glared. Cullen found Elena’s wolfish grin contagious, but he stopped with a cough when Vivienne glared at him as Elena bounded away.   
“That girl needs to learn some manners!” She spat.  
“There’s etiquette for how to shake your ass now?” Iron Bull asked teasingly.  
“In Orlais? I do not doubt it.” Solas answered with a grin of his own. Vivienne let out a big sigh and passed her horse to Iron Bull as she stalked away. Iron Bull let out a groan and led the two horses as they all continued their way. 

“How do you feel, Iron Bull? Do you need a distraction to focus your mind?” Solas asked out of the blue.   
“Well, this area’s low on dancing girls, sadly.” Iron Bull replied with a raised eyebrow.  
“King’s pawn to E4” Iron Bull’s eyes widened.  
“You’re shitting me. We don’t even have a board!”  
“Too complicated even for a Ben-Hassrath?” Solas teased. Iron Bull growled, rising to the bait.  
“Smug little asshole. Pawn to E5.”  
“Pawn to F4. King’s Gambit.”  
“Accepted. Pawn takes pawn. Give me a bit to get the pieces set in my head, then we’ll see what you’ve got.”  
Elena was listening to the conversation with a tilted head as she walked beside Cullen. She noticed the Chargers grinning as though Solas was in trouble, and Cullen looking impressed. She transformed, making Cullen jump.  
“What are they doing?” She asked quietly. Cullen smiled.  
“They are playing chess, but without a board… impressive feat actually, would like to try it myself sometime.”   
“Oh, the game you mean to teach me.” Cullen nodded.  
“As soon as we are back at Haven, I will.”  
“And this Wicked Grace?” Elena asked, making Cullen groan.  
“Please no…” Iron Bull turned his head back to them and the Chargers laughed.  
“Me and my boys will teach you! I’ll even get the beers in for it!” Iron Bull said with a grin, which widened at the sight of Cullen’s horror filled face. “You are in for a sweet, sweet time Elena.”


	31. This Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunken day off for the Inquisition's soldiers.

Michael quickened the pace as he turned the corner to see Haven. His usual high spirits were marred with worry, even with those around him saying there was no need to; Josephine wouldn’t lie. They eventually left him to his thoughts, knowing he will be better when he sees Elena happy and safe.   
But they never expected her to be quite this happy.  
She was on the shoulders of an enormous qunari, holding a horn of his and taking big gulps from a tankard and laughing as the men around them cheered.  
“Way to go Fangs!” Varric said with a chuckle. Sera giggled.  
“I want in on this!” She dismounted and ran.  
“It’s barely past noon…” Michael whispered, dumbstruck.   
“Where is the Commander?” Cassandra asked with a frown.  
They found the answer as they pushed pass the crowd of soldiers that gathered by Elena.  
“An aggressive play does not guarantee a win Commander.” Solas said with a small smile, earning mocking-tense sounds from the crowd. Cullen grinned and sat back in his chair, relaxed.   
“No, sure does help though.” The crowd laughed as Solas pondered his next move.  
They were playing chess.   
Elena spotted Michael with his confused look and grinned.  
“Michael!” She shouted, distracting those around her. She wobbled to stand on the qunari’s shoulder, who wobbled himself and looked at her worriedly.  
“Whoa, hold on woman.” He mumbled, which Elena ignored as she leaped off towards Michael.  
He was barely able to whisper an ‘oh shit’ before Elena landed on him and threw him to the ground, sending those around them into roars of laughter. Cullen went to stand but relaxed when he heard Elena’s own happy giggles. Michael groaned and he hugged his sister and sat them up.  
“Are you alright?” Cassandra knelt beside them. Michael grinned at her and nodded, which relaxed Cassandra enough to roll her eyes.  
“Ready to concede then Commander?” Solas teased again, making Cullen sit back down in defiance.   
“Now what is going on sister?” Michael asked as he stood them up.  
“Well, we are teaching her chess.” The qunari said with an awkward grin.  
“Is that so?” Michael replied in a mock-serious tone, grinning at Elena. She nodded eagerly.  
“Then later the Chargers are teaching me Wicked Grace.” She said excitedly.  
“Is that right?” Michael said in a higher tone, looking at the qunari. He chuckled awkwardly and extended a hand to Michael.  
“Iron Bull, at your service. These boys here are my Chargers.” Michael shook his head with a chuckle of his own and took Iron Bull’s hand.  
“Michael! So-called Herald, but preferably Michael. Anyone who can make my sister let her hair down is fine in my books.”  
“You’re the hired mercenary group?” Cassandra asked in a cutting tone, assessing the Chargers. Iron Bull nodded.  
“Yes Ma’am. The Spymaster agreed to hire us this morning. We are having a celebration.”  
“I see…” Cassandra eyed Cullen, noticing his hair slightly dishevelled and the pink tinge in his cheeks. “Try not to ruin out Commander; I’m sure he has other duties to attend to.”  
“Well, Seeker; delegation is a beautiful thing.” Varric said with a knowing smile. Elena sneaked away to Cullen and Solas, who were engrossed in their game. She sneaked up behind Cullen and whispered in his ear.  
“What did I miss?” Cullen jumped with a gasp.  
“Maker’s breath Elena!” Solas let out an audible chuckle that shocked Cassandra as she walked away.

“Which one of you scrawny bunch is next?” Iron Bull boomed amongst the cheers of the crowd after winning another sparring match. Elena smirked as she stepped forward.  
“Give me a stick.” She called.  
“Go Elena!” Michael called after her with a grin. Cullen smirked as he threw a stick, and Iron Bull raised an eyebrow.  
“If you’re sure little lady…”  
“Ten silvers on the woman!”  
“Five for me!” Varric took the coins with a big smile, and Iron Bull’s confidence fell.  
“Hey now, what do they know that I don’t?” He asked Elena. She just grinned and readied her stance. Cullen crossed his arms and gave Iron Bull a smug smile.  
“Put 10 on for me too Varric.”  
“Right you are Curly! You better win Tiny or I’ll be broke!”  
Elena sprang with speed and grace that contradicted her drunken state. Iron Bull roared and charged; a bit unsteady but still with the strength of his name-sake. At the last moment Elena leaped over Iron Bull and struck her stick against his back in mid-air, making him grunt. He retaliated and swung around; striking his stick against her side and sending her flying away. Elena landed in a crouch on her feet though with a smirk. Iron Bull charged at her again, and this time Elena stayed low; almost tripping him up.  
“Chief! You’re laying an egg! C’mon!” Krem shouted from the side lines. Iron Bull growled and flexed his shoulders. He upped his game; increasing his speed and watching Elena’s moves more closely. Soon, he was landing more hits that made Michael and Cullen wince. But Elena was numbed by alcohol and relentlessly attacked like a young wolf on a tired druffalo. Iron Bull was sweating and grimacing as she giggled and gave him bruises of his own.  
“Finish him Elena!” Rylan shouted by the other soldiers.  
“Finish her first Chief!” Krem retorted back. They pair growled and charged one last time. Elena leapt, but Iron Bull anticipated her movement and twisted as she flew over him. She landed with her stick against Iron Bull’s throat, but also found a stick against her own.   
Silence filled the crowd, with the odd whisper of a draw. Then they erupted into cheers from the performance, even though nearly all of them lost their money to an ecstatic Varric.  
All but one.   
Solas collected his winnings with a very smug grin.  
“How in the Maker did you know Chuckles?”  
“Well, Child of The Stone; I know everything, don’t I?”  
“Jammy sod.” Michael growled as he rolled his eyes. Cullen chuckled and went to Elena to check she was alright.  
“You’re good Elena. Real good.” Iron Bull said as he clapped her shoulder. She smiled at him.  
“So are you Bull.” He eyed the Commander’s approach and grinned.  
“Don’t worry Boss; I didn’t damage the goods too much.” Elena and Cullen both raised their eyebrows, but ignored his comment as he retreated.   
“That was fun! Bull is certainly more challenging.” Elena whispered.  
“Rylen would be heartbroken to hear that.” Cullen said in a mocking-hurt tone. Elena giggled.  
“Rylen isn’t 3 times the size of me, or with horns.” Cullen chuckled and leant in close to whisper in her ear.  
“That is true, but then neither am I… and I think I would win.” Elena was momentarily distracted by Cullen’s breath. Her eyes closed and her mouth went dry. He grinned at her response and resisted putting his lips on her neck.  
Then his words sunk in.  
“Wanna bet, Commander?” She breathed back. He let out a mischievous chuckle that sent shivers through Elena.  
“Another time perhaps; I wouldn’t want to take advantage of your present state.” Cullen pulled back and offered his arm. She sighed and linked hers through to be led off the make-shift arena.

Michael stumbled to the Seeker’s cabin in the early hours of the morning after escaping the desperate clutches of Varric and Sera to stop him ‘dooming us all’. He wobbled as he knocked, and grinned at the angry woman who opened the door.   
“You look so pretty tonight Cass.” She blushed at his slurred words, before glaring menacingly.  
“Did you wake me up to tell me that or was there something important?” Michael looked surprised, but he composed himself.   
“I just wanted to see if you were alright; I haven’t seen you since we got back. Did you want some company? Completely innocent of course.” Cassandra sighed and relented.  
“I’m fine. I suppose you better come in before someone sees you.” Michael beamed a smile as she let him inside.  
“Any new books?”


	32. Perfect (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> Trigger warning - Non Con  
> Can be skipped!

His dreams feel different now; he felt truly alone for the first time since he crossed the Waking Sea. To contemplate this would be a waste of time though, especially while holding his knife to Elena’s throat. Her hands were bound above her and she dangled helplessly, begging him not to hurt her, making him laugh behind her. He pressed the knife tighter to her throat as he planted kisses up her neck and behind her ear.  
“Afraid I can’t do that Sweet. But I promise you will enjoy this as much as I will.” He whispered to her, making her sob but shiver with anticipation. A sinister chuckle left him as his free hand stroked up her stomach to roughly fondle her breast. Her whimper spurred him on and he moved to the other breast and bit down hard on her neck. Her cry of pain and begs for him to stop made his hardness almost hurt and he grinded against her behind for some release.  
“Can’t do that Sweet.” He whispered again as he kissed the fresh bite; full of love that suddenly hit him. Alarm bells filled his faint consciousness as he no longer felt so alone, but it didn’t halt his dream. His hand left her breast and lightly stroked down her body as his lips brushed against her ear. Her sobs and begging began anew with the onslaught of tenderness; almost as painful as his rough touches. His fingers tickled her mound and her sobs stopped with a gasp, as did the begging. His fingers slipped between her folds and he chuckled again.  
“So wet… I said that you’d enjoy this, didn’t I?” He pressed the knife against her neck again. She whined.  
“Yes.” He smiled as he bit her neck again as his hands left her and he threw the knife to the floor. He went to stand in front of her. She was breathing heavily and staring at him with eyes full of lust, but there was a coldness he never experienced before. It made him pause.  
“Are you going to kill me?” She asked with strength he did not expect. Her words filled him with sadness.  
“There’s only one person dying here, and it’s not you.” The clarity of her sad eyes startled him.  
“Samson…” His breath hitched, and his lust returned anew.  
“No. You don’t say my name like that.” He lifted her legs and pulled her onto him, plunging deep inside her and releasing moans from them both.  
“Now say it.” He ordered with a husky voice. She obeyed with a shaky moan, and he groaned a response.  
“Perfect.”


	33. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena and Samson are in turmoil over the night before.

Samson awoke high from the release in his sleep, which quickly turned into turmoil as he cleaned away his sticky essence. He let the red lyrium consume him with dark fantasies that made him want to hurt the one he cherished above all else, but something changed last night. The clarity of her eyes still bothered him as he began his morning routine. He recalled the words of the young Templar recruit;  
Like Andraste herself was judging me…  
For the first time since he took the red lyrium, he felt unclean.  
Corrupted.

Elena was shaken awake by Cullen, with worry in his sleepy eyes.   
“Seems I’m not the only one with nightmares quite so… provoking.” He said as he sat up in bed, startled by her intense sobbing and thrashing. He had no idea how much his voice soothed Elena though; her relief brought her to tears, but Cullen’s worry only increased. He held her face with his thumb gently wiping a tear away.  
“What is it?” Elena shook her head and clutched onto his stomach as she sobbed audibly. Cullen made soothing sounds and stroked her hair to calm her. He seemed to understand; he’s been through it enough himself.   
And she was only burdening him more.   
“I’m sorry.” Elena sobbed as she pushed herself away.  
“There’s nothing to apologise for.” He replied with obvious confusion, and resting a hand on her back as she sat up to hug her legs. Elena let out a hard sigh to compose herself.  
“I should be helping you, but instead…” Her mind went back to the dream she was pulled in to; even as Samson hurt her, she wanted to help him.  
She wants to save him.  
Her hand flew to her neck when she remembered the bites and the knife to her throat. As expected, nothing was amiss. But the pain was so real…  
“What is it Elena?” Cullen pressed, with growing concern as she traced a line across her throat and probed the side of her neck. He gently took her hands away to investigate, but saw nothing.   
Elena was conflicted; should she tell him of Samson’s growing hold over her soul? He deserved to know, but something was stopping her. An indescribable fear that held her tongue. Cullen tried a different tactic.  
“Elena, you’ve helped me more than I would ever think possible. I only wish I could save you from your nightmares.” He said softly as he gently squeezed her hands. She looked up at him with renewed shock that softened into a sweet smile that made Cullen’s breath hitch.  
“Being here with you is enough for me.” She tentatively reached for the back of his head and pulled him into the most tender of kisses.  
For Cullen, she will endure.


	34. A Private Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena's thoughts won't leave her.

Michael was surprised to see Cullen enter the meeting room on his own, and responded just how a nosey brother ought to.  
“No sister of mine, Commander?” Cullen raised an eyebrow.  
“She wanted some time to herself,” he noticed all the others were present, “shall we begin?”   
“Nothing else at all?” Michael pressed. Cassandra looked at him with disapproval.  
“Of course not.” Cullen spat with irritation.  
“Elena did seem odd as she passed this morning.” Leliana mused, making Cullen glare.  
“I didn’t know our private affairs were the topic of this meeting.” Cullen almost growled. Cassandra huffed her agreement and Josephine hid a smirk.  
“That’s my sister.” Michael almost whined, then made a gagging sound.  
“You asked!” Cullen retorted.  
“Enough!” Cassandra bellowed. With a pointed look from the Seeker, Josephine began the actual topic for the meeting; the mages.

“So I’m off to Redcliffe!” Michael said happily.  
“We, Herald.” Cassandra pointed out. Michael gave her a soft smile.  
“I wouldn’t expect it any other way Seeker.” Cassandra blushed furiously, which made Leliana and Josephine smirk at each other. Cullen coughed. Michael missed the door opening behind him though. “I’ll have Varric and Vivienne join us, and Elena if she hasn’t disappeared again!”  
“Just follow the howls Pup.” Varric said as he entered, looking at Cullen. “She’s singing again Curly. Do your thing.”

Was it really his dreams? Or was her mind torturing her with new depravities from all the death she has caused? The faces of her victims have never bothered her before, but with the Inquisition she has killed many. Are they coming back to haunt her now?  
Don’t be silly woman. You know when you are dream walking. He somehow pulled you into his dreams. Remember how he felt when he hurt you?   
Elena’s recollection of his arousal made her sit up on her haunches and snarl with her head low, with a look that would kill if it could.  
And it’s happened multiple times now. He’s enjoying it and you’re here wanting to help him! He doesn’t want to be helped! You should be finding a way to block him out, but instead you’re here alone and feeling sorry for yourself.   
Elena growled menacingly at the thoughts she could not escape. The wolves across the lake were watching her, curious at the prey Elena didn’t seem to have, perplexing them.  
What would Cullen think if he knew?  
That broke her heart. She whined, utterly defeated. That was why she was here, and alone. He wouldn’t see her like this if she could help it. For now, she could hurt, away from prying eyes. She glanced at the wolves.   
Well, human eyes at least.   
She growled and snarled at the thoughts that assaulted her, writhing to escape the dark feelings in the pit of her stomach; the guilt, fear, pain, and the most betraying of them all.  
Acceptance.  
If that’s what Samson wanted of her, she knew she wouldn’t say no.   
Her whine was full of pain and she stood to throw her head back in a powerful howl that almost shook the world around her. The wolves ran away in fear and birds fled the trees they were perched in. Her growls sound like pained moans as her head hung low again. Her eyes closed with minimal relief from the outburst she was so rarely allowed.   
Until the crunching of the snow signalled an audience.  
She turned her heavy-lidded gaze to the men who approached. Her heart filled with dread as she saw her brother and Cullen.   
“Oh boy.” Michael huffed under his breath, eyeing the wolves that were watching in the thicket.  
“I should never have left.” Cullen said with a voice full of pain. Elena snarled and wrenched her gaze away.  
“No Cullen, it was the right thing to do; she needed this.” Michael said as he clapped a hand on Cullen’s shoulder. “This happens sometimes, and it’s best to leave her be.”  
“She never left me.” Cullen said, almost angrily as he stomped towards the tortured wolf. Michael sighed.   
“Maybe you will help more than I ever could.” He replied quietly as he turned away. “Just watch those wolves!” He called out, recalling the times he’s been chased away by the animals defending his sister. At least it’s too cold for bears, Michael mused with a smile as he trudged through the snow.

Cullen remained silent as he sat in the snow beside Elena, stroking her neck and waiting for her to come back to him. He could easily imagine what she is going through; having experienced it numerous times himself from the memories that haunt him.   
Words are pointless. They provide about as much comfort as a stranger’s stare.  
He stayed with her as more snarls and growls escaped her; releasing the tension she felt. Over time, bit by bit, she returned; first with the occasional glance at Cullen, then her head resting against his chest, and finally her whole body settling and curling around him as she growled softly, which resembled an appreciative purr. It was when Elena looked up at him with soft eyes that Cullen finally spoke.  
“Elena.” She whined, full of uncertainty; she didn’t want to talk about it.   
But Cullen knew that as well as she did.  
“Michael’s leaving to meet the mages. When you’re ready, he wants you to accompany him.” Cullen smiled softly and stroked her head. “As much as I’d miss you, the travelling might help.” Elena studied him, before whining and rubbing her cheek against his.  
I’ll miss you too.


	35. Blackwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition recruits Warden Blackwall.

Elena crouched in the thicket behind her target. Her ears were pricked and eyes were locked on. She was silent in her approach; placing each paw on the ground with care. She was a skilled huntress, from years of practise, and she knew it. Her human mind gave her a whole new dimension compared to the conventional predator, and her magic gave her more power. The adrenaline she felt on a hunt made her feel invincible.   
She was sure she could hunt dragons.  
Her paws were itching for the chase. Her teeth screamed for flesh and her tongue roared for the sweet taste of pumping blood.   
“Elena, I know that look, and you better fucking not.” Michael growled beside her as he passed.   
“Blackwall?” He shouted as he approached Elena’s target; a man barking orders to a sorry-looking group of men that could barely hold the shields they were given. He turned and approached Michael with a worried look.  
“You’re not… How do you know my name? Who sent…” Elena spotted movement to the side and roared a warning. Michael spun and dodged an arrow. Blackwall’s shield flew up as he stared at Elena.  
“What in the Maker… That’s it. Help or get out. We’re dealing with these idiots first!” Michael grinned.  
“Elena! You can hunt after all!” She howled a triumphant response and charged at her new prey; a foe they could never be prepared for. Blackwall shot a startled look at Michael before running into the fray with him. Varric chuckled at the men’s response to Elena.  
“Man, that will never get old.” He loosed arrows beside Vivienne.  
“I am surprised you are not seething from the lack of attention you receive beside her Varric.” She said scathingly. Varric grinned.  
“Could say the same thing to you, Iron Lady.”

Blackwall dispatched the last person, and stuck his sword into the ground. He carried a mournful expression as he crouched in front of one of the dead.   
“Sorry bastards.” Elena was panting as she approached alongside Michael, well aware of the suspicious looks from Blackwall’s men. She huffed at them and Michael gave her a pointed look. Blackwall rose and addressed the men, ignoring the giant wolf for now.  
“Good work conscripts, even if this shouldn’t have happened. They could’ve… Well, thieves a made, not born. Take back what they stole. Go back to your families. You saved yourselves.” The ‘conscripts’ did not need to be told twice. With one eye on Elena, they briskly picked up packages and left. It didn’t help that Elena watched them right back. Blackwall eyed her with suspicion.  
“You’re no farmer. Why do you know my name? Who are you?” He asked Michael, watching the others as they approached behind Michael and Elena. Varric leaned into her, to make a point that she was safe. Blackwall was having none of it though.  
“We are agents of the Inquisition! We’ve been sent to find you in hopes of locating the other Grey Wardens; seeing if you guys have anything to do with the Divine’s murder.” Michael said unusually cheerily. Varric and Cassandra raised an eyebrow at him, while Vivienne remained impassive, with only the slightest hints of amusement.  
“Maker’s Balls. The Wardens and the Divine? That can’t… No, you’re asking, so you don’t really know.” Blackwall paused, “first off, I didn’t know they disappeared. But we do that, right? No more Blight, job done. Wardens are the first thing forgotten. But one thing I’ll tell you; no Warden killed the Divine. Our purpose isn’t political.”  
“First time for everything…” Michael said quietly before being elbowed by Cassandra. He coughed, “Well, we were just looking for information first off. So, where is everyone else?”   
“I haven’t seen the Wardens for months. I travel alone, recruiting.” Blackwall said, ignoring Michael’s comment, “not much interest because the Archdemon is a decade dead, and no need to conscript because there is no Blight coming. Treaties give Wardens the right to take what we need, who we need. These idiots forced this fight, so I ‘conscripted’ their victims.” Blackwall pointed to the dead bodies. “They had to do what I said, so I told them to stand. Next time they won’t need me. Grey Wardens can inspire, make you better than you think you are.”  
“I haven’t heard much about the Grey Wardens.” Michael admitted, glancing at Elena. She whined, knowing full well it was her doing.   
She will always maintain it was for the best.   
The others, including Blackwall looked at him in shock. Michael looked around at them.  
“Well what did you expect?”  
“Surely in your travels Pup?” Varric asked. Michael shrugged his shoulders.   
“Lore isn’t very interesting with a few mugs of ale inside you!” Michael countered to lighten the tone. It worked for Varric who chuckled.   
“Fair enough Pup.”  
“Do you know where the other Wardens would go?” Cassandra interjected.   
“Maybe they returned to our stronghold at Weisshaupt? That’s in the Anderfells, a long way north. I don’t really know. I can’t imagine why they’d all disappear at once, let alone where they would disappear to.” Silence filled the group. Blackwall’s gaze returned to Elena, who cocked her head at his stare.   
“That’s uh, my wolf?” Michael said like a question. Elena nodded, making Blackwall jump.  
“It… It can understand?”  
“She! Yes! Anyway, thanks for your help, I suppose…” Michael responded. Elena huffed and walked away, with the others following. Cassandra was mumbling about what to tell Leliana.   
“Inquisition… Agent, did you say? Hold a moment.” Blackwall followed as they paused. “The Divine is dead, and the sky is torn. Events like these, thinking we’re absent is almost as bad as thinking we’re involved. If you’re trying to put things right, maybe you need a warden. Maybe you need me.” Michael glanced at Cassandra who gave a small smile.   
“Sure Blackwall! We would be honoured for your help.” Michael said happily.   
“Good to hear. We both need to know what’s going on, and perhaps I’ve been keeping to myself for too long.” Elena huffed with laughter and Michael grinned at her. Blackwall gave him a questioning look.  
“Uh, you’re not the only one! Come with us to Redcliffe; We’ll fill you in.”


	36. The Rebel Mages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't even speak with the rebel mages without there being a problem...

Michael beckoned Elena over early that morning as the others prepared to set off from camp. She trotted over with a questioning look, and Blackwall paused to watch their interaction; curious about the mysterious wolf. He blanched when Michael offered a pile of clothing to the animal.  
“Put these on; wouldn’t want a whole town to attack us now.” A light surrounded the wolf and the shape melded into a woman.  
“Maker!”  
“You know I can make my own clothing now, see?” The woman said as she looked down, before glancing at Blackwall, but ignoring his outburst.  
“No your brother is quite right dear! The clothing you conjure could easily be dispelled, much like your alternative form – not ideal when encountering numerous mages.” Vivienne interjected. Elena nodded her agreement and took the clothing into Michael’s tent. The rogue glanced at Blackwall and grinned.  
“Now you shouldn’t be staring at my sister like that, Warden.” He threatened jokingly. Vivienne smirked.  
“Best close that mouth of yours dear.” 

“Can we go and find that ram now?” Elena asked as the group walked away from the odd villager.  
“As much as I agree that the disappearance of Lord Woolsley is the disaster of this age, perhaps it’s best to see the rebel mages first?” Cassandra said with a raised eyebrow. Michael grinned and clapped the Seeker on the shoulder and brought her in for a sideways hug, proud of her sarcastic response. Cassandra struggled out of his arm with a disgusted sound and Michael chuckled.  
“Why on Earth do you want to find Lord Woolsley Elena?” He asked.  
“I’m just curious what a golden ram looks like.”  
“You mean taste! Forget it woman, I’ll be finding that ram without you!”  
“You know I don’t eat things with names!” Elena retorted back, lightly punching Michael’s arm.  
“This whole experience is bizarre.” Blackwall muttered. The others grinned and shook their heads.  
“Hero; you’ve seen nothing yet.” Varric added as they entered the tavern.

“You did what?!” Cassandra practically shouted.  
“Andraste’s ass, I’m trying to think of a single worse thing you could have done, and I’ve got nothing.” Varric added, shaking his head.   
“Fiona dear; your dementia is showing.” Vivienne muttered, earning a hard glare.  
“I’m guessing the Tevinter Imperium is a bad thing…” Michael said, looking at Elena. She shrugged her shoulders and Cassandra shook her head with a sigh. Fiona raised her eyebrow but ignored the comments.  
“As one indentured to a Magister, I no longer have authority to negotiate with you.” Michael sighed deeply and pinched his forehead.  
“Does no one care about the hole in the sky? We need mages to close it!” He almost whined.   
“So where is this Magister?” Elena cut in. Fiona appraised her like she saw the woman for the first time.  
“A mage with no staff?” She asked. Elena raised an eyebrow.  
“As if to prove a point…” Varric whispered.  
“That’s your concern right now?” Michael asked, full of disbelief. “Where is this bloody Magister?!”   
“Welcome my friends! I apologise for not meeting you earlier.” An older man wearing unusual clothing walked in, followed by a younger lookalike.  
“Is this the Magister? Are you the Magister?” Michael asked between Fiona and the man, earning a giggle from Elena. The younger man smirked and the older one scratched his nose and chuckled softly.  
“Well, yes I am.”  
“Agents of the Inquisition, allow me to introduce Magister Gereon Alexius” Fiona formally presented.   
“The Southern mages are under my command, and you are the survivor yes? The one from the fade? Interesting... I was rather hoping for a glance at that wolf of yours!” Alexius glanced Michael, lingering his look at Michael’s hands. Michael crossed his arms and glanced at Elena, who’s nose was curling as she held back a snarl. He smiled with affection; he found her angry look as a human adorable.  
Not that he would ever dare say that.   
“Off hunting I’m afraid. Could you tell us about this new alliance of yours?” Michael asked the Magister, and pleading to Elena with his eyes to back down. She rolled hers and stepped back beside Varric, who gave her a knowing nod.   
“Certainly, anything specific you wish to know?”  
“When, how, what, why…” Vivienne made an exasperated sound at Michael’s eloquence. Alexius smiled with narrow eyes.  
“Let’s take a seat, shall we?”

“The tact you handled the Magister with will be spoken about for generations to come.” Cassandra said as she buried her face in her hands. Michael grinned.  
“Maker, that wit of yours…” His affection was obvious. Cassandra blushed.  
“Forget about that, what did Felix give you?” Elena interjected. Michael coughed.  
“How did you…”  
“I see everything, Michael.” She interrupted. Michael sighed and read the note in his hand.  
“Come to the Chantry; you’re in danger.”  
“Doesn’t sound ominous at all.” Blackwall muttered.   
“Sounds fun! Let’s go.”

They entered the Chantry to see a man beating a demon on the head with a staff.  
“That’s… different.” Varric said quietly.  
“Good! You’re finally here! Help me close this, will you?” The man said cheerfully, turning away as more demons appeared. Michael unhitched his daggers and ran into the fray with Cassandra and Blackwall. Elena unhitched her own daggers but paused when she saw ripples on the ground from the time shifting around them.  
“Vivienne, stand over there! Varric! Stand in that spot!” She shouted and pointed. They nodded and followed her lead and found the world around them slow. From Elena’s point of view their attacks sped up considerably and ended up taking down more demons than the others. Elena smiled to herself as she slit the throat of the last demon as she balanced on its shoulders, landing gracefully on her feet as it perished and faded into the ground.  
“Brilliant idea Fangs!” Varric said in a high pitch and sped up voice that made Elena and Blackwall laugh. “What? What did I say?” The pair laughed harder.  
“Honestly you two are insufferable!” Vivienne said in a similar fashion to Varric, making Elena clutch her side and Blackwall borderline guffaw. Even Cassandra laughed audibly. Michael simply shrugged his shoulders and grinned helplessly at the foreign mage. With practised precision, he closed the rift, restoring the correct time flow while Elena and Blackwall were still laughing and wiping tears from their eyes.   
“These rifts aren’t so bad!” Blackwall said as he shook his head. The mage eyed the others with almost a scared look before studying Michael’s hand.  
“Fascinating… how does that work exactly?” He asked Michael.  
“I wonder that myself more often than not…” Michael replied as he lifted his marked hand to look at it. “So, who are you?” He added.  
“Ah of course. I am Dorian of House Pavus, more recently of Minrathous. How do you do?”  
“Another one from Tevinter.” Varric muttered with suspicion. Cassandra grunted her agreement.  
“Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable – as I’m sure you can imagine.” Dorian added, eyeing the others.   
“If he was your mentor, why are you talking to us? And where is Felix?” Michael asked.  
“I’m sure he is on his way, and I am talking to you because it is Alexius that is destroying time around us. The time shifts around the rifts? The recruitment of the mages from right underneath you? To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself.”  
“Maker’s balls.” Blackwall cursed, shaking his head.  
“I agree.” Michael said.  
“Soon, more rifts like this one will appear further away from Redcliffe.” Dorian added solemnly. Elena couldn’t help but snigger at the memory of Varric and Vivienne’s voices. The others glared at her and she shifted muttering an apology, but Michael gave her a subtle wink.  
“Better sort out this mess then! Lest we experience more of Varric’s new tone.” Michael said happily. Varric rolled his eyes.   
“And why should we trust what you say?” Cassandra interjected.  
“I know what I am talking about; I helped develop this magic. When I was still his apprentice, it was pure theory; Alexius could never get it to work.” Dorian replied with conviction, before his stance change into curious wonder, “what I don’t understand is why he’s doing it? Ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackeys…”  
“He didn’t do it for them.” A voice from the side said. They all turned to see Felix approach. Dorian smiled at him.  
“Took you long enough. Is he getting suspicious?”  
“No, but I shouldn’t have played the illness card. I thought he’d be fussing over me all day.” Felix turned to Michael, “My fathers joined a cult. Tevinter supremacists. They call themselves ‘Venatori’, and I can tell you one thing; whatever he’s done for them, he’s done it to get to you.”  
“Andraste’s mercy; a cult from Tevinter…” Varric cursed.   
“I feel like I should be flattered…” Michael said sheepishly.  
“You and that wolf of yours made quite an impression on him.” Felix replied with a soft grin.  
“Yes well, he can sod off.” Elena muttered. Blackwall sniggered.  
“Down girl.” Michael jokingly threatened. Dorian and Felix looked at the pair questioningly, but Michael just shook his head with dismissal.   
“You know you’re his target. Expecting the trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage. I can’t stay in Redcliffe. Alexius doesn’t know I’m here, and I want to keep it that way for now. But whenever you’re ready to deal with him, I want to be there. I’ll be in touch.” Dorian finished, nodding to Michael and turning to leave. “And Felix? Try not to get yourself killed.”   
“There are worse things than dying, Dorian.” Felix said as he left. Michael and Varric raised an eyebrow.  
“Cheery men these Tevinters…” Elena muttered.


	37. Remorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samson tries to do the right thing.

Elena’s time roaming the Hinterlands for the Inquisition seemed to have broken Samson’s hold over her dreams.  
Until that night.   
Elena was pulled into his dream with such force, her physical body gasped for air as she was curled up by the fire. Blackwall jumped up and frantically shook the giant wolf to wake her as she choked, and shouted for Michael when she didn’t respond. In the fade though, Elena’s instincts were thankful for the added protection of her wolf form as she braced for the familiar onslaught.   
Instead, she found herself in Kirkwall’s familiar Gallows, looking down at the phantoms of Samson’s consciousness as they went about their day; Templar’s guarding the gates, merchants fidgeting by their stalls and mages shuffling with their heads low to avoid the Templar’s scornful attention.   
Standing in the middle of it all was Samson. He was in the Order’s uniform, looking the same age as when they first met. He looked up at Elena and smiled, holding his arms out for an embrace.  
And just like that, she was a street pup again, bounding towards him with her tongue escaping her jaws from her canine smile, even as her human side screamed for her to stop. But the wolf was in control, and it missed the man who saved her all those years ago.  
Elena leaped into Samson’s arms with excited whines as she licked and nuzzled his laughing face. He held her up and close, nuzzling her right back like so many times before.  
When Samson was her world, and before his fell apart.   
He whispered her name on her fur with such love and tenderness, that her human side wept from confusion. She saw the same emotion in his own eyes as he smiled at her, behind the single tear that fell. Elena whined with worry and licked the tear away. Samson merely chuckled softly and tenderly stroked her chin.   
“Maker I’ve missed you, Sweet.” Elena snorted angrily and looked away, overcome by memories of the other dreams that made her flinch. He looked at her thoughtfully as he set her down, before realisation set in; Elena swore she saw his heart break right before her eyes.  
“I hoped… hoped that I was wrong; that you didn’t see… them. But… I suppose you did.” His voice cracked, and he took a deep breath to regain control. “I wasn’t sure if this would work, but I feel you here with me…” He looked at the scene around them. “Fitting that we are here… so many things were left unsaid…” He continued in a thoughtful tone. Elena whined and reached up to him with her front paws on his legs for attention, making him smile and crouch down to stroke her cheek.  
“We don’t have much time Sweet, but I had to do something. The lyrium is taking over my dreams, and I wanted to see you one last time just as I remember you; the puppy that became my whole world.” Elena whined again and reached up to lick his cheek. Samson smiled sadly, “none of that now, not after the things you have witnessed; you should hate me…” Elena looked away and huffed in sad agreement, but her heart betrayed her; she turned back and desperately pressed into him, feeling his trembling hands hold her close.  
“Oh Sweet, you will always have my heart; no matter my fate.” Elena found herself lying in Samson’s lap, who was now out of his armour and stroking her as he was lying against a wall. “Every day, I wished for the life I spoke about…” a family of our own, with a wife that loves us and children we adore, Elena recalled. “But since the day you showed your true self, I dared hope we would reunite, and imagined a different life; just the two of us, hidden away in the forest where we can be ourselves…” Suddenly they were there; propped against a cabin in a lush forest. “You can be both woman and wolf; free, fearless and ever so beautiful…” Samson tickled Elena’s cheek with a single finger, making her shiver. He smiled and shook his head at the impossibility of that life.   
Too much as happened.  
He could never deserve her love now.   
Elena whined as though she read his thoughts, but he didn’t realise his dream was playing out his desire in front of their eyes.  
A white wolf bounded out of the forest, leaping and transforming mid-air to land in the arms of a phantom Samson, wrapping herself around him and kissing him as he held her thighs and groaned onto her lips.  
Then puppies appeared.  
Three grey chubby fuzzballs yipping and following their mother, demanding attention from their parents. With a laugh the phantom Samson set his lover down and knelt on the floor, having wolf puppies pounce on him with sweet growls that stole Elena’s heart. Her wolf form in the physical realm began shedding tears.  
It was too much for her heart.  
“You need to find a way to block me out now Elena… So I can’t hurt you anymore. Please, try Sweet.” Samson pleaded through sobs he tried to hide as Elena stared at the scene before her.   
Her instincts did all that it could to save her; by pulling her out of the fade.   
She awoke gasping for air, before howling her grief into the night sky, unaware of her companions who were trying to wake her. They stared, dumbfounded, but it was Michael that recovered first.   
“Elena! Maker, what happened?!” He heard Blackwall’s cry for help and ran out to see her choking, before going limp. He called for the others and Vivienne used her magic, but it was no use.  
Elena was dying before their eyes.  
Then she suddenly gasped and began howling. It was a howl that was heard for miles around, and received sympathetic calls from other wolves.   
All Michael could do was hug her neck; holding her together as she fell apart.


	38. There They Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing can be tough.

The final leg back to Haven was a quiet one for the group, as they watched Elena nervously in her shaken state. She stayed in Michael’s arms by the fire for the rest of the night, with the group resigning to the early start the next day, but Elena almost seemed paralyzed; unresponsive to Michael’s prompts and encouragement. The only sign Elena showed of hearing him was her transformation into her human form so he could carry her. Michael set her on his horse and mounted up behind her, with one arm around her waist and the other with the reins, setting off in silence, with the others also watching Michael. He seemed calm, as though he knew what was happening and what to do with Elena. It worked; eventually Elena visibly relaxed with a sigh and her shoulders slumping, and later she shifted into a side-saddle position and rested her head on Michael’s chest, offering him a shy smile. He beamed a relaxed grin and nuzzled the top of her head.  
“There she is! Those dreams of yours eh?” Michael whispered in her hair. Elena snorted an agreement.  
It’s the happiest dreams that hurt the most.   
“Should’ve said they were back Sis; we’re with people that can help now.” Michael continued, frowning at the slight shake of Elena’s head. It was the previous year that the dreams began, and all Michael could do amidst his panic and confusion was to do as he did now; hold her close and be there for her when she returned to him. He didn’t miss the concerned look of the others, with suspicion also in their eyes. He knew they feared the worst; possession, but Elena was stronger than that.   
In the fade, the demons feared her.   
Even now in Elena’s state, he felt sorry for any demon that dared approached. She had the strength of two souls; the human and the wolf. He could see in her tired, broken eyes the quiet strength of the beast on guard.  
As long as he saw that fire, Elena would always be fine.

Their arrival at Haven stirred the usual kind of activity that Michael has grown used to, grinning as he carefully set Elena down and dismounted, and looping an arm over her shoulders as she smiled shyly. He saw the pain in her eyes, but she hid it well from the rest. She seemed distracted though, so he decided to lead her away from the crowd with his horse. The stable workers offered to take the horse but Michael shook his head and directed them to his companions.   
He felt Elena relax almost immediately when they arrived at the immense stables, and she left him in search of a friend he heard so much about.  
Elena was surprised at Michael’s decision to bring her here; she thought he would have taken her to Cullen.  
How did he know that she needed this quiet time?  
Her mind was filled with the dream she was pulled into, and as she hugged as stroked Cullen’s horse, she was tormented with thoughts of the children Samson showed her.  
Tears fell on the stallion’s coat as she imagined what they would look like as humans. Perhaps one was a boy; looking just like his father and frequently harassed by his younger sisters. Maybe one of the girls had her white hair and the other had Samson’s almost black. Others would assume the white-haired girl would be the most innocent, perhaps quietest of the two, but she would only use that to her advantage as she caused mischief. Elena bet it was the dark-haired girl that was shy and hid behind her long locks, with eyes that melted her father’s heart.   
But he would cherish them all equally, as would she.  
Her sobs became audible as she tortured herself with these thoughts, with the stallion nickering his concern as he held her close to him with his neck and head. He lifted away as he heard footsteps approach, with his nicker becoming a warning.  
“Elena. I’m sorry to interrupt.” She looked up, surprised to see Rylen. She quickly wiped her tears away and gave him a weak smile. He looked at her concerned, and even took a step forward with his arm outstretched, but he paused and coughed to regain his composure. “I uh, do not wish to burden you further, but it’s Cullen…”  
“Where is he Rylen?” Elena stepped forward with grim determination. She will not allow Cullen to suffer from her neglect. Rylen saw the sadness become urgent worry and nodded to himself.  
“In his cabin.” 

He didn’t know what was real anymore. All he knew was pain; all-consuming agony that shredded his soul until there was nothing left but the blackness. He wasn’t even strong enough to cry out anymore. Suddenly light filled his vision, like hot pokers through his eyes. It was all he could do to turn his head away from the light. It quickly faded leaving a more soothing glow that came closer, and floated by his shoulder. He heard a beautiful, sad voice from the glow, which was soft enough not to hurt. Tears of relief silently fell at this realisation, causing the sad voice to continue. A hesitant touch stroked his cheek, leaving a burning trail. It withdrew quickly as it realised its mistake, but hovered above his head and relief suddenly washed through him as though he was submerged into a cool river. His voice found strength and he groaned his relief, emotional from the sudden absence of pain. His logic also found him, and he considered the one person who could do this for him.  
“Elena.” He croaked.  
“I’m here Cullen.” He should ask her to leave, to not be a burden to her.   
But Maker, the pain. He can’t do it.   
“I’m not going anywhere.” As though she read his mind. Cullen smiled; she just remembers that he says that to her every time.  
“I… Thank you.” He whispered feebly. His effort was rewarded with a sweet kiss on his nose, making his body rumble with a chuckle. Then he grimaced in pain from the movement.  
“Rest now Cullen.” Elena hummed and glowed with healing magic, with her touches becoming more firm as his pain ebbed away. Fresh tears almost escaped him when his vision sharpened and he finally saw Elena. She cradled him in her lap, massaging his scalp as she hummed. Her hair was loose and framed them both, enclosing them in their own world.  
Barring the pain, he would be happy to stay there forever.   
Her sad, tired eyes lit up when she saw him focus, and she stopped humming to smile.  
“There he is.”


	39. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Cassandra have a stand off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay! Distracted by Andromeda, which I highly recommend!

“Un-bloody-believable!” Michael slammed the door open and stormed out of the meeting room with a face that a bronto would cower from.  
“Whatever is the matter Dear?” Vivienne popped her head around the corner with a raised eyebrow.  
“Not you! I am not talking to you!” Michael spat as he swiped the air without stopping.  
“Charming.”   
“Herald…” Cassandra called as she jogged to catch up. He stopped and reeled to face her with a pointed finger.  
“And I am definitely not talking you.” He hissed. Cassandra glared.  
“That is…”  
“Cassandra.” Cullen warned from the doorway with an unreadable face. She looked back at him and sighed.  
“Commander, clearly you are biased in this matter.”   
“Are you being serious?!” Michael practically shouted, making Cassandra almost square up to him. The sisters in the Chantry shuffled away into the shadows with nervous looks, fully aware of the Seeker’s fiery nature.   
“Yes.” She replied in a strong tone. The pair glared silently at each other for an uncomfortable moment, before Michael growled and turned away to open the chantry doors.  
“Un-bloody-believable.”

Elena was relaxing on the Chantry’s roof, enjoying the morning’s bitterly cold breeze and the majestic view of the Frostbacks, which were tinted green from the unmissable churning breach in the sky. She watched as it swirled silently with her mind devoid of thoughts; a true blessing, though short-lived.  
“Ah! I’m glad I’ve run into you!” A man teleported to her side and gave her a cheery grin as she flinched. Dorian.   
“You ran into me? on the roof?” Elena almost growled, making Dorian chuckle.  
“Were you seeking seclusion? I’m afraid the roof isn’t hint enough; it seems to be a more popular highway than the ground.” He motioned towards the Tavern’s roof, where Sera was peering over the edge and sniggering at Blackwall who was stomping around trying to find her. Was his beard blue?  
Elena shook her head and sighed before turning her focus back to Dorian.  
“I see your point. Was there something you needed?”  
“Not at all! I just arrived and your remarkable face was the first friendly one I saw, though I must say I didn’t recognise that man with the… unusual beard.” They both grinned.  
“Blackwall is just learning a very important lesson.” Dorian looked at Elena questioningly, making her continue. “Never accept beauty products from a pranking elf.” His chuckle was suddenly drowned out by the giant doors of the Chantry opening.   
“And stop calling me bloody Herald!” The mages looked down at Michael who was stomping away. “Elena! Wherever you are! Get ready! We are leaving!” Dorian looked at Elena with a raised eyebrow, which she shrugged her shoulders to. They continued to watch without being spotted.  
“Come now Michael! You are over-reacting.” Cassandra followed him out of the Chantry. Elena flinched at the poorly used words; he’s not going to like that one bit.   
“I said I’m not talking to you!” He roared.   
“Enough! Both of you!” Cullen came out followed by Leliana and Josephine, who were at loss for words.   
“It’s so good to see the Inquisition’s leadership working well together.” Elena growled at the new voice.  
“You know what Chancellor? Piss off.” Michael spat.  
“Should’ve have taken him for hanging when you had the chance, Seeker.” Without a word, Elena leapt and transformed mid-air, earning a shocked gasp from Dorian as she landed in front of Roderick and snarled. They others around them flinched from surprise but Roderick was frozen with fear.   
“Elena. Please.” Cassandra implored for her to back away.  
“Don’t you talk to her!” Michael shouted. Cassandra growled.  
“I am getting sick and tired of…” Cassandra was cut off by Elena’s ferocious snarl, silencing everyone around her. She glared at Roderick, who retreated back under whatever hole he came from. The awkward silence was interrupted by Dorian teleporting beside Elena.  
“Is it raining mages?” Cassandra asked herself quietly, earning a glare from Michael.   
“Just for you, Seeker.” He sneered. Elena let out another snarl at him.   
“Elena seems quite concerned at your goings on… Care to share?” Dorian asked cheerfully.  
“Were you two on the Chantry’s roof?” Josephine interrupted, earning a sigh from Dorian.   
“Yes, but that’s not what I…”  
“Why were you on the roof?” Leliana asked. Dorian shook his head with another sigh.   
“You will have to ask this magnificent wolf here… delightful eyes by the way, and such a stunning coat! I am almost envious. I have never felt magic like that; would be very interesting to learn…” Elena glared up at him for his distraction. “Right. Of course. Perhaps it is best to take it inside and away from prying ears?” Michael snorted.   
“You can do what you like. Elena and I are leaving.”   
“Michael…” Cullen said with a sigh.  
“No! I’m done with this!” Michael pointed at Cullen, “you use her for her magic!” He pointed at Leliana, “you use her like one of your lackeys!” he stopped at Cassandra and laughed sardonically. “And you. You want her to be controlled! Monitored! Shackled like those sorry-looking circle mages!” Cassandra was about to interrupt but Michael raised his voice, “and I haven’t even started on how you have used and treated me! No. So done.” Michael turned to walk away from the stunned group. Elena whined, before sighing and transforming back, ignoring Dorian’s mumble of remarkable. She turned to the advisors with a determined look.  
“What in the Maker’s name happened in there?” The four looked at each other, but it was Leliana that spoke up first.  
“Cassandra shared her concerns about your state yesterday.” Elena glanced at Cullen, with his worry and guilt obvious.  
“I’m fine.” Elena said simply. Cassandra sighed.   
“I have seen the evils magic can bring Elena; the strongest of mages worn down from their struggles with demons over time. I cannot help but be concerned when you display such unusual behaviour.” She said cautiously.  
“I am no desperate, power hungry fool, Cassandra.” Elena glanced at Cullen, “I’ve defeated more demons than could possibly be counted.” Cullen broke their eye contact to look at the floor. She looked sadly at him before turning to Cassandra. “If you must know, what happened to me yesterday was no demon; it was meant to be a good dream.” The others looked confused, but Leliana spoke up.  
“Bittersweet?” Elena nodded.   
“That’s all I wish to say on the matter.” She continued.  
“But…” Cassandra started.   
“Enough Seeker.” Cullen growled, “Your concerns are unfounded.”  
“You did not see her!” Cassandra retorted.   
“No, but I do trust her.”   
“Is that your professional judgement Commander?” Cassandra said with a raised eyebrow.   
“Now, now, before things get heated again, shall we perhaps move on to more pressing matters, such as a Magister ruining time itself?” Dorian interjected. Elena smirked at him and received a wink in return. Cullen stood straighter at the small exchange.  
“I agree.” Leliana said simply, “Elena, if you would perhaps fetch your…” She remembered Michael’s words and hesitated. “Never mind, I will find Michael.” Elena smiled.   
“He will be in a tree somewhere.”   
“Excuse me?” Leliana looked at her, perplexed. Elena grinned.  
“When we are upset, we climb; that’s what we do.” Leliana nodded in understanding before walking away and shaking her head in disbelief. Dorian tactfully introduced himself to Josephine and linked their arms to lead her back into the Chantry, leaving Cullen and Elena standing alone.  
“Is that why you were on the roof?” Cullen asked, looking down sadly when Elena nodded. “I wasn’t there for you…”  
“None of that now. Come with me.” Elena took his hand and without warning, teleported them both back on to the Chantry’s roof.  
“What the…” Cullen looked around in disbelief.  
“It’s nice up here.” Elena said simply as she sat down, patting the space next to her to make Cullen sit as well. He carefully obliged, being more conscious of the state of the roof than its other visitors.  
They both sat and admired the view for a while, with Elena resting her head on Cullen’s furry shoulder.  
“These dreams…” Cullen started awkwardly.  
“They won’t bother me anymore.”   
“Are you sure?” Elena stayed silent for a moment too long, with fresh grief filling her heart. Her betraying voice cracked as she spoke.   
“Of course.”   
“Oh Elena, what happened?” Cullen asked sadly as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. Elena shook her head. She was grateful for the strength he gave her, but even then, there are some things that she wasn’t strong enough to say. “It’s alright.” He soothed as he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. It was enough for her to let go and quietly brake down.  
Because he understood.


	40. Stinky Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings share some quality time in a tree.  
> As you do.

Leliana’s attempt to pacify Michael as he sat defiantly in a particularly large tree was simply unsuccessful, and if Leliana was honest to herself, completely humiliating as she called up to him and he replied back like a 4-year-old. Luckily his big sister arrived before Leliana started retorting back like she used to with Alistair, which would completely ruin her mysterious spy façade in front of the sniggering soldiers. Elena smiled sweetly as Leliana pinched the bridge of her nose.  
“I’ll get him down; you should carry on with your meeting.” Leliana nodded and Elena teleported up to her brother, settling opposite him.  
“You know she was about 5 seconds away from clawing your face off.” She started lightly with a small grin. Michael huffed.  
“Like an Orlesian would even climb a tree.” Michael muttered, making Elena chuckle.  
“I think for you she would have made an exception.” They watched the angry spymaster stalk off. “Care to tell me why you were acting like a grumpy toddler?” Elena continued with a raised eyebrow. Michael stayed silent and shrugged his shoulders. “You called her Stinky Face.” She added, making Michael snort.  
“She’s fun to goad alright?” Elena sighed and shook her head.  
“Sometimes I wonder if you’re brave or just stupid.” Michael pretended to think carefully on Elena’s words.  
“In this case I’d say neither; more like a clever coward that climbs trees before pissing people off.” Elena had to laugh at that. Michael watched her and smiled, but it faded into concern as they fell into comfortable silence. “Are you alright Sis?” Elena looked at him with an unreadable expression, before smiling softly.  
“I would be infinitely worse without you for a brother.” Michael grinned despite the obvious evasion.  
“You’d still be in the forest hunting harts!”  
“I do love hart.” Elena agreed with a grin.  
“Just don’t eat our ones alright?”  
“I told you I don’t eat anything that has a name!” Elena defended, making Michael chuckle.  
“Alright, alright.” Michael paused, “The other night Elena, we were really worried. I know you don’t want to talk about it but…” He stopped and pleaded for an explanation with his eyes. Elena sighed in defeat, but was unsure where to even start.  
“The Templar from Kirkwall… he pulled me into his dream somehow. It… hurt.” Elena gestured to her heart. “As Leliana said; it was bittersweet.” Elena rushed to reassure Michael, “but it won’t happen again; I know how to block him out now. And I’m fine, I just need some time.” She smiled while Michael frowned. Silence filled them again.  
“Does anyone else know? Cullen?” Elena didn’t answer for a moment too long.  
“Just him, more or less.” Michael waited for Elena to continue, making her sigh. “He knows I dream walk, and he knows about Samson. I just don’t think he knows that I’ve dream walked to Samson, or dream pulled.” Michael frowned, then shook his head with a sigh.  
“It’s probably for the best he doesn’t.” Elena nodded her agreement, before raising her eyebrow.  
“Why do you think that? I thought you’d complain about how I don’t talk to people.” Michael smiled sadly.  
“Elena, you might be my sister, but you’re more wolf than person; wolves don’t talk.” Elena huffed with a bit of laughter. “Besides, I don’t trust how he would be if he knew.”  
“Why not?” Elena asked with suspicion, making Michael sigh.  
“When Cass ‘raised her concerns’, he didn’t exactly jump to your defence.”  
“Maybe you and that temper of yours beat him to it?” Elena pointed out with a small smile.  
“Stop joking around. He didn’t say anything Elena. At all.” Elena’s smile faltered before she composed herself.  
“I don’t need a champion Michael; I can look after myself.” Michael let out a growl.  
“That’s not the point! What if he agreed with her?” Michael sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “What if he asked you to be shackled like the circle mages?” Elena scowled and looked away in defiance. Michael rested a hand on her shoulder. “I’m worried because I don’t think you would say no.” He said softly. Elena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Michael felt terrible, but he couldn’t bear to see his sister lose her freedom.  
Not that he would let it happen while he still had breath.  
“I trust him Michael.” She replied simply, because with startling realisation, she knew Michael was right; she couldn’t say no to Cullen. All she can do is trust him not to break the heart in his hands.  
“I suppose I’m overreacting a bit; I’d fight the Maker himself before letting anything happen to you.” Michael said with a smile, coaxing a small one from Elena.  
“Michael, we are sat talking in a tree after you stormed out of the Chantry and declared that we are leaving, and shouted the odds about how I’m a used victim. Oh, and called Leliana a stinky face. Overreacting if what you do.” Elena chided with affection.  
“I doubt that’s the worst of it as well.” Michael replied with a chuckle.  
“Let’s just go and finish up this meeting, otherwise you’ll never get that breach closed.”

“Templars can supress the breach, making it easier to close.”  
“Mages can power up the mark, ensuring it will actually close.”  
“A moot point when we can’t even get to the mages.”  
“The Templars are just as inaccessible!”  
“Maker, give me strength.” All eyes turned to Dorian at his muttering, and he smiled sheepishly.  
“You’re all missing a very valuable point.” Michael announced as he strolled through, followed by a smirking Elena.  
“You!” Leliana pointed angrily at Michael.  
“I told you.” Elena whispered. Michael chuckled while the others looked on in confusion.  
“Hey now, Leliana, I have been severely reprimanded for my atrocious behaviour already. I can only apologise and request we move on, otherwise I’ll never get that breach closed.” Michael said with a wink to Elena, who rolled her eyes.  
“Absolutely not! I…”  
“Enough!” Elena shouts with a glare. Leliana returned it with a glare of her own. “Either we talk about the mages at Redcliffe, or we leave. Your choice.” Elena said with a deadly tone.  
“What is this valuable point we are missing exactly?” Cullen asked, holding back a grin.  
“An excellent question Commander!” Michael beamed. The others sighed and Elena groaned with her face in her hand. “We have a time-altering Magister that is effectively holding other mages hostage. Do you really want to risk leaving rebel mages in the hands of a time-altering Magister?”  
“Thank you!” Dorian sighed.  
“Redcliffe castle is impenetrable. How do you suppose we even get inside without firstly causing a civil war with the Queen of Fereldan and secondly without the Magister’s forces overpowering us?” Cullen asked with a raised eyebrow. Michael grinned.  
“Ever heard of the term ‘fight fire with fire?’”  
“You have a ‘time-altering Magister’ up your sleeve?” Cullen shot back.  
“Well… almost.” Cullen’s eyes narrowed. Michael gestured to Dorian, who pretended to be offended.  
“Almost?! And I am certainly not up your sleeve.” The advisors looked on questioningly. Dorian sighed.  
“I helped develop the magic, though it was all theory. And I am a step below ‘Magister’.”  
“See? Almost!” Michael said happily.  
“Yes, quite. I could sneak a few soldiers inside without being detected by Alexius.” Dorian said with a sideways glance to Michael.  
“And I know the perfect passage to use.” Leliana added with a smirk.  
“And we will walk right through the front door.” Michael finished. Cullen was impressed, though he would never admit it.  
“You do realise this is a trap? He wants you to walk through the front door.” He said with suspicion.  
“I will be going with Dorian to keep them safe.” Elena said quietly. Cullen closed his eyes and sighed. He was afraid of this. “If you want a job doing right, Cullen.” She added with a smile that he couldn’t help but return.  
He couldn’t argue with his own words.


	41. Redcliffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Dorian are stuck in the future.

“Maker, what happened?” Michael groaned as he stood up from the flooded floor.  
“Blood of the Elder One!” His gaze shot to the armed guards that ran into the room, unhitching his daggers just in time to parry their attack. He breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed Dorian joining the fray with his spells, and together they quickly dispatched the guards.  
“Please tell me you know what’s going on.” Michael said to Dorian in a desperate tone. He groaned when Dorian made a thoughtful sound and held his chin.  
Then he began muttering.  
“What was that? Dorian? Hey!” He followed the mage as he begun pacing.  
“Of all the times to go insane.” Michael angrily muttered. “Hey Dorian! Your hair’s a mess.”  
“Excuse me?” Dorian looked irritated as Michael shook his head, not believing that worked.  
“So what’s happening here?”  
“To put it simply, we have been sent through time.”  
“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?”  
Everything was fine! They were making progress! The rebel mages were within the Inquisition’s grasp. Alexius was beaten; the plan worked perfectly. Michael even chanced a grin at his wolf-sister.  
Of all the things to forget about considering in their plan though, they forgot about the time-altering Magister altering bloody time! Michael face palmed and took a deep breath.  
“So what about the others?” He asked with a sigh.  
“I think the magic affected just the two of us. It would help if we looked around though to try and fix this mess.” Michael nodded his agreement and they set off.

“I don’t like the look of this at all…” Michael said to Dorian as they walked through the dungeons. The only source of light was the corrupted lyrium that grew from the walls and floor, which casted a sickly red glow and made Michael feel uneasy. Dorian merely wrinkled his nose to display his discomfort.  
“Awful stuff. Just awful.” They each peered into different cells as they passed, dreading what they would find inside after seeing Fiona almost completely consumed by the crystals.  
“Michael.” Dorian called over solemnly. Michael’s wary curiosity became distraught shock at the sight.  
“No… Cass!” Cassandra was sitting causally in the cell, with skin almost grey and eyes that were glowing red.  
“It cannot be…” She whispered as she looked up at her visitors. Her voice didn’t sound like her own.  
“It certainly is. Let’s get you out of there, shall we?” Dorian replied. He was ignored though as Cassandra locked eyes with Michael. Her shock turned to pure hatred as she glared.  
“How could you leave us?”  
“What? No! I didn’t!” Michael sputtered in surprise.  
“Don’t lie to me!”  
“I’m not lying! Don’t you remember the magic Alexius cast?” Michael pleaded.  
“It’s true. Alexius sent us forward in time.” Dorian added.  
“Do not make excuses for that… that… coward!” Cassandra spat at Dorian. The men were taken aback, but Michael recovered.  
“Think about it! Try! I know the lyrium hurts, but try and remember when were all in the castle hall… Alexius and his son were there, and Fiona, then me, you and Varric, then Elena, Dorian and the Inquisition soldiers…” Pain filled Cassandra’s eyes as she tried to remember. Suddenly her eyes opened wide.  
“I do… remember. You were swallowed up by magic. You disappeared!” She looked at the two men. “We tried… we tried so hard to fight, but then… Maker! No!” She gripped the sides of her head and tried to shake away the memories. Michael reached through the bars for her, before grunting with irritation and picking the lock. Cassandra backed further into her cell but Michael went inside and gripped her shoulders.  
“We need your help Cass. We can fix this; Dorian thinks we can go back and stop all this.” She stayed silent for a moment before looking up at him.  
“Then… I will do what I can.” 

They continued finding their way through the castle, freeing Varric on the way, as well as any other prisoners capable of leaving. Michael grew more concerned as they went on though.  
“No more cells… where is Elena?”  
As they approached a new block of the castle they heard screams, growing louder as they moved forward. Michael rushed on ahead, fearing it was his sister being tortured. They stormed the room, and were surprised to see Leliana shackled in chains. She took the opportunity of the guard’s distraction to wrap her legs around his neck and break it.  
Dorian and Michael ran up to free her and gently lifted her down. Then she lunged at Michael.  
“Get away from me traitorous snake!” She pushed him away and he stood there in shock. “Where is she?! I will have the pleasure of killing her myself after I’m done with you!” Michael was baffled. He watched dumbly as Leliana picked up a blade from a table.  
“Leliana wait!” Cassandra shouted. Between them they explained his time travelling.  
“Pity you didn’t take your demonic sister with you as well. We might have made it, but she betrayed us all.” She spat. Michael saw her haggard and heavily scarred skin and knew forgiveness would never come, but he was desperate to know what became of Elena.  
“What did she do, Leliana?” He asked softly. With a sigh, she returned to the day when the Inquisition was ruined, with fresh pain as she relayed.

Leliana was on her way down to see Harritt about some materials her scouts found on the road. She was worried as she hadn’t heard from any of them since they left again almost a week ago. Maybe she should send more out…  
“Leliana?” Cullen approached. “Any word on the Herald?” She felt sorry for him; his worry about Elena was obvious. It has been two weeks since the Herald reported their advance on Redcliffe. The rebel mages arrived though, so it was clearly a success, but receiving no word from even Cassandra… It didn’t feel right.  
“I’m afraid not Commander. You will be the first to know.” Cullen sighed, anticipating such an answer.  
“Perhaps I should go myself…”  
“It is likely that something struck the ravens, and the Herald’s group are on a minor excursion; they may not even be at Redcliffe.” Leliana said to Cullen, to try and reassure him as well as herself.  
It didn’t work.  
“I’m going to go just in case.” Cullen said with a stern voice.  
“You are needed here Commander.”  
“Commander! The white wolf is back!” A soldier called as he ran towards them. Cullen sped off with a smile that would haunt Leliana in her nightmares.  
“There are a great many Templars behind her Sister Nightingale.” The solider continued. Her brow furrowed with confusion and she raced after Cullen with a sickening feeling in her stomach.  
She turned the corner and horror filled her heart.  
Elena had her jaws around Cullen’s throat. She shook and blood sprayed, painting the snow and herself red. She threw his lifeless body to one side and turned her snarling face to Leliana.  
Her eyes were red.  
“Why?” Leliana whispered, too shocked to run.  
“Not her, Sweet. We need her.” A Templar stroked Elena’s head. “Get the others.” Elena sprinted off around Leliana, followed by grotesque looking soldiers that had red crystals for limbs. Leliana unsheathed her hidden weapons.  
“Who are you?” She spat at the Templar.  
“I am the general of the Elder One’s army. But you love, can call me Samson.”  
Leliana fought, but it was no use.

“Maker… No… She wouldn’t!” Michael felt weak. His hand found support on a table as he shook his head. Cassandra touched his shoulder.  
“I did not know. I am sorry Michael.” He shoved her hand away.  
“You’re wrong. She wouldn’t Leliana! You must be mistaken.” He argued defiantly. Leliana’s tired eyes blazed.  
“I am not.”  
“Let’s just calm down now. None of this will matter if Michael and I return to the correct time.” Dorian interjected.  
“This is all just pretend to you! Some future you hope never exists! I suffered. The whole world suffered! Cullen…” Leliana snapped. She looked away angrily and silence filled the room. She suddenly walked out and the others wordlessly followed. 

They fought their way through the castle against Venatori and demons in silence, with Michael and Dorian dumbstruck by their surroundings and the others silenced by their corruption and torture.  
The sooner we find Alexius, the sooner I can wake up from this nightmare, Michael thought. He blanched as they walked outside and saw the breach, now filling up the whole sky.  
“We can’t let this happen Dorian.” He said as he stared.  
“Agreed. Come now.”

Michael couldn’t bring himself to be angry as he looked at Alexius, dead on the floor beside his son. He watched as Dorian pulled the amulet off the Magister’s body, looking grieved at the sight of Felix. He saw Dorian speaking, but he didn’t hear his words, for it was Alexius’ last words that echo in his mind.  
Elena was coming.  
What will she be like? What corrupted her enough to kill the man he dared say she loved?  
“Oh, Alexius.” Dorian finished sadly. Michael tried to rally what optimism he had left.  
“We get back, and we can prevent all of this.” Dorian looked at him and nodded with grim determination. 

They weren’t fast enough.  
Michael heard the pained cries of Varric and Cassandra on the other side of the door.  
Then a snarl and a crunch.  
“Seeker!” Varric shouted before his voice was cut off with a gurgled cry. Leliana had her bow at the ready, facing the closed door and praying. Dorian was frantically casting the spell to open the portal. Michael’s eyes darted between the two people, with a hand on Dorian’s arm.  
Then the doors smashed open.  
Arrows flew at the intruders. Demons fell. Then a snarl ripped through the air, followed by a ghastly sight. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150964440@N02/35133300893/in/dateposted-public/)

“Maker… Elena…” Michael whispered, horrified.  
What was white and pure was now malnourished, matted and bleeding. Red lyrium protruded from her body. Her eyes were red and she wore a chain collar that was embedded in her neck.  
Blood dripped from her mouth.  
Michael wanted to run to her, until she lunged at Leliana.  
Her jaws closed around the tortured woman’s throat, finally ending her suffering. But not before Leliana made one last attempt of defiance and plunged a hidden dagger into Elena’s heart.  
“Now Michael!” Dorian shouted, pulling Michael through the portal.

They were back!  
“You’ll have to do better than that.” Dorian said to Alexius smugly. Michael wasted no time in punching the Magister.  
“You sick, deluded… Fuck!” He shouted as Alexius fell to the ground, knocked out. His panicked eyes searched for normality.  
And he found it.  
Cassandra looked at him like he was possessed, and Elena stood next to her with an amused look. They were both whole.  
The anger ebbed away as he wordlessly approached them. Cassandra received no warning when Michael wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.  
“Oh, Cass.” She was baffled.  
“Herald, what are you doing?” Michael chuckled and drew back.  
“I’m sorry. Just the future… wasn’t a good one at all really… It’s so nice to see you.”  
“The future?” Cassandra asked with a raised eyebrow, glaring at Varric’s chuckles. Elena nudged Michael’s side, wanting to get a hug of her own, but he drew back, alarmed. Dorian looked on with sympathetic eyes.  
“A story best saved for later, yes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art work is my own!


	42. Time to Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena confronts Michael and his sudden avoidance of her.

“MICHAEL AUGUSTUS TREVELYAN!” His horse screamed and reared at the woman that appeared in front of her, almost sending Michael flying backwards. His surprise turned into contempt as he glared at Elena and went to move his horse around her. She gripped the reins, agitating the skittish horse and her rider.  
“I will not be ignored any longer!” The others came trotting up behind the pair and Dorian tried to intervene.  
“Elena perhaps we can…”  
“This is between my brother and I.” She growled at him.  
“We’ll just go on and ride ahead.” Varric said quickly, looking at Dorian and Cassandra. They nodded and walked past the siblings. Michael sighed.  
“What do you want Elena?” He asked in a disinterested tone. Elena looked up at him sadly, then turned away in anger, suddenly leading the horse off the road. Cassandra turned back and called out to them with confusion. Elena glared at her without stopping.  
“Let them be Seeker.” Varric warned softly.  
“But…”  
“They were on their own for almost a decade. What’s going to happen in a few minutes that they couldn’t handle?”

Michael grumbled as Elena led them further into the thick forest.  
“If you don’t like it then get down and speak to me like the adult you are.” Elena snapped. The horse bucked slightly at the sudden shift in weight as Michael jumped down. He stomped up to Elena and glared at her almost nose-to-nose, but he was the first one to sigh and look away from their standoff. He gently took the reins and looped them over a branch before taking Elena’s hand and sitting them down at the base of a tree. Elena snuggled into his side as he looped an arm over her shoulders and they sat in comfortable silence for a while.  
“What did I do Michael? In the future?” Michael refused to meet her gaze as she looked up at him, until she nudged him and let out a small growl. Then he smiled.  
“Times like these I’m glad you can conjure up some clothes, or this would be really awkward.” Michael laughed as she playfully hit him with another growl.  
“That bad I suppose?” She pressed softly. He nodded solemnly.  
“Yea Sis, that bad.” Elena stayed silent and watched Michael as he collected his thoughts. She frowned with worry as Michael shook his thoughts away with a pained sigh, but turned away with a new tact.  
“Know what I regret most about being a wolf all this time?” Michael looked at Elena questioningly. She smiled but avoided his gaze to stare into space. “Not that I watched you grow up into the kind, funny, and sometimes completely idiotic…” She hit his shoulder and he grinned, “young man you are… But that I never really shared that experience.” Michael raised his eyebrow with question. “I don’t know what I am supposed to say that would make you feel better. I never gained that experience. Big sisters all over this world would probably know how to help, but I never could. Unless there’s something I can physically do… I’m clueless.” Michael held her closer to him. Elena chuckled quietly. “I knew it as soon as you first saw Cassandra; that you were a complete goner and I wouldn’t be able to help.”  
“Elena…”  
“The point is that I need you to tell me what I can do. What I need to say.” Michael sighed and thought for a while.  
“I just need some time Elena.”  
“You want me to leave?” Elena asked after a pause. Michael flinched but nodded.  
“I just need to work through some stuff.” He explained quickly. He needed to stop blaming her for something she hasn't actually done. Yet. Maybe.  
Without arguing, Elena shuffled out of his grasp and stood up.  
“Can I ask why first?” Michael hesitated.  
“You were different… In the future. Made me think Cass was right after all.” Elena looked hurt but nodded her understanding. She then huffed with a sad chuckle.  
“Remember what you said about Cullen? That I wouldn’t be able to say no?” Michael looked up at her. “Same goes for you too. If you needed me to be watched or even made Tranquil… I’d do it for you too.” Michael’s eyes widened.  
“Elena I would never… They would have to kill me before you’re made Tranquil!” Michael seemed shocked by his own words, but there was such conviction in them that they made Elena smile. “I only need time to remember you’re still the Elena I love and trust.” Michael added, partly to reassure Elena, and partly to reassure himself.  
“Whatever you need Michael. I’ll be waiting.” Before he could reply, Elena transformed and ran deeper into the forest. Michael sighed sadly and dragged himself up, leading his horse back to the road.


	43. Touched (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena and Cullen are reunited.

He did it.  
With the help of the mages, Michael closed the breach in the sky, once and for all. As others laughed and celebrated around him though, Michael stared at the ground as they returned to Haven.  
Elena wasn’t there to celebrate with them, and it was his fault.  
It was strange not being by her side for so long; a guilt made worse by the Commander’s glare as Varric quietly told him of Elena’s absence.  
As they made the final preparations to close the breach, Michael looked on and saw Cullen frequently look at the road, hoping to see Elena walking towards them. Her name was never mentioned though, as both men knew it was dangerous territory; an all-out fight just waiting to happen.  
Michael knew he shouldn’t have asked Elena to leave; he regretted it immediately. He groaned at his own thoughts. The sound was ignored.  
Mostly. Cassandra gently gripped his shoulder.  
“Michael? Would you like to talk?”

Cullen was on his way to his cabin to sleep, resigned to not see Elena for another day, making it three since the Herald returned with the mages. So much magic crowded his fuzzy brain and made it difficult to concentrate, coupled with Elena’s absence, he was very irritable. He couldn’t even bring himself to be cheered by the breach closing. He was just relieved that for the moment, the mages were away and his thoughts were clear.  
It meant that when he did feel magic in the air, he was instantly on guard. Until his lyrium rejoiced in recognition. He turned and saw her before he realised what he was even doing.  
Elena was standing, clutching a mound of boulders she was hiding behind, clearly not wanting to be seen by anyone.  
Except him.  
With a grin, he quickly looked around and jogged to her after seeing the coast was clear. He stopped short of wrapping his arms around her, suddenly feeling nervous. He rubbed the back of his head and gave her an awkward smile. Elena felt no such nervousness as she beamed a smile and leapt into his arms, burying her face in the fur around his neck. His arms instinctually went around Elena’s waist to hold her up as he grunted in surprise. He couldn’t help but smile at the warmth that filled his heart, though it chilled quickly when he felt her shuddering.  
With Elena’s cracked sob, it became obvious she was crying. He quickly pulled away to look at her face.  
“Elena? What’s wrong?” She shook her head and tried to avoid his gaze.  
“Is… Michael okay?”  
“Yes, he’s on his way back now with the rest. The breach closed without a problem.” Cullen gently stroked her shoulders. Elena nodded.  
“That’s great… I should go. I was worried… but he… doesn’t want… me…” Elena couldn’t speak as fresh tears overwhelmed her. She crashed into his chest, craving his support as she clutched on. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair, holding her close. Then he surprised her.  
“I found a place where we can go if you like?” Elena looked up at him and slowly nodded. He took her hand in his and led her silently around the back of Haven, following the walls around to an area of the forest Elena had not yet explored.  
“I’ve been coming here to get away, without going too far. It’s surprisingly peaceful this close to the town.”  
“I’m sorry I haven’t been with you.” Elena replied sadly. Cullen paused to look at her.  
“I am too, because you have been suffering alone.” They came to an area where the trees were so dense, their eyes had to adjust to the trickles of moonlight that could get through. It was the ground that made Elena pause though.  
Where the snow was unable to get through, hardy green leaves and moss covered the ground, making it look soft and spongey. They also outlined numerous small craters that dotted the area, that were still deep enough to be able to spot in the dim light.  
“I’ve been here often, wondering where those craters came from.” Cullen mused as he led Elena to a tent that he set up to get away from pesky messengers.  
“It’s like a secret magical grove. It must be beautiful during the day. It feels like a unicorn that I used to read about is going to come out and feed on the greens.” Elena said with a smile in wonder, imagining a white unicorn appearing. Cullen stared at her wondrous look with a grin.  
“I don’t think they come this far north unfortunately…” Elena looked at him with surprise. Cullen raised an eyebrow. “Haven’t you heard of bog unicorns? They’re not really something from a storybook I suppose…” Elena shook her head with a chuckle.  
“No, I haven’t…” Conversation fell as they settled in front of the tent. Cullen quickly got a fire started then sat by Elena’s side.  
“I’m afraid Michael hasn’t said much to any of us since he got back, but it’s obvious something has happened between you. If you need anything…” Cullen started, feeling awkward.  
Maker, he’s not very good at this.  
“I don’t know Cullen.” He glanced at her. She looked… scared? She spotted his worried look and tried to smile a reassurance. “I’m just not good at talking I suppose.”  
“I understand” Cullen replied after a pause. “You could tell me what happened?” He offered Elena a place to start. She nodded.  
“Michael didn’t want me around after he went into the future… I did something… horrible I think. He said he needed time, and that maybe Cassandra was right.” Cullen frowned, before smiling with conviction.  
“No matter what Elena, I trust you, and I wouldn’t let anything happen that would jeopardise your freedom.” She looked at him, shocked. Cullen raised an eyebrow. “You thought otherwise?” Elena hesitated.  
“I… thought… Maybe if I was Tranquil… I don’t know, I’m sorry.” Elena stammered, looking away with embarrassment. Cullen gently gripped her chin and brought her gaze back to his. His smouldering look made her speak without thinking.  
“I couldn’t say no to you.” She whispered almost on his lips. He pulled back slightly, startled.  
“I would never ask that of you, Elena. Knowing you were trapped, controlled… Maker, Tranquil… Would kill me as surely as any blade.” Elena’s lips crashed into his to kiss his thoughts away. With a surprised gasp, he pulled her into his lap, holding her desperately close, as though she would disappear if he were to let go. Her legs wrapped around him and her hands gripped the fur of his cloak. She whimpered on his lips as he inadvertently rubbed her body against his armour, and instinctually responded by grinding against his lap. A groan escaped him and a hardness formed underneath Elena as their tongues explored. His hands stroked down her sides, being stopped by hers so she could pull his gloves off. Cullen pulled back suddenly.  
“Elena…” She looked at him and grinned. He noticed a sparkle of excitement in her eyes, distracting him as she began undoing his armour and his cloak. His thoughts returned to him as Elena kissed the scar above his lip.  
“Elena… what…”  
“Well, it wouldn’t be fair for you to be weighed down. Now, catch me if you can Commander.” She leapt up and looked back at Cullen with a grin as she jogged away, desperate to feel alive somehow. In her experience, the chase was the ultimate rush, and adrenaline coursed through her just with the thought of Cullen hunting her down. He scrambled up to chase after her, quickly closing the gap with a sprint. She laughed as his hand brushed her side and she jerked her body away, leaping over a crater. An excited chill rushed up her spine as Cullen growled his frustration, opting to go around the crater and losing ground. He soon got it back though, by anticipating her movements and using shortcuts. Elena glanced over her shoulder as he was close behind her, and the look he had made her double-take; he had a self-satisfied grin with animalistic eyes that she recognised in herself many times.  
As her claws sunk into her prey.  
His hands reached out just as she began falling into a crater. It all happened so fast as Elena fell forward; she suddenly had Cullen’s arms wrapped around her as he ended up underneath her and taking the fall.  
With a huff, they landed in a heap. Cullen was surprised at the softness of the ground; he was comfortably cushioned between Elena and the bouncy leaves and moss. He smiled at the concern in Elena’s eyes, seeing that she was about to ask if he was alright.  
He stopped her with a kiss. Her gasp of surprise and pleasure spurred him on, and he rolled them over, moving his kisses down to her neck, balling his fists to stop himself fondling her heaving chest. Their breaths were coming quick from the chase, but also in anticipation.  
Elena wanted everything. To feel his touches… everywhere. There was an ache in her that she knew Cullen could help with.  
She arched her back to tempt his touches.  
“Cullen…” He propped himself up and seemed to have stopped breathing as his hands tentatively grazed over her chest, as though touching her would destroy any control he had.  
“Please…” She whispered. Cullen almost growled as Elena’s clothing disappeared, just as his fingers trailed down between her breasts. His touch burned but also made her shiver; needing more. He let out a deep breath to compose himself from her enchanting sight.  
“Have… you ever… done something like this?” He blushed as he stammered and watched his hand lightly trail under one breast. Elena shivered from his tickling touch.  
“No. I want to though. With you Cullen.” He bit back a growl at the sound of his name. After a moment, he let out another deep breath and nodded to himself; deciding to take it slow. He pulled back to quickly pull off his shirt, being met by hungry hands as he lowered back down. Elena trailed scars and marvelled the strength in his chest, suddenly needing it to be ever so close to her. She cupped his cheeks and guided his lips to hers. His resolve fell as her tongue flicked over his lips, and with a growl he collapsed onto her and eagerly explored her mouth as his hands stroked up her neck and through her hair. Her moan of pleasure only spurred him on; this is what she wanted.  
Instinct took over Elena as she whimpered and grinded into the leg that was between hers; she was craving something. Cullen recognised her need and broke their kiss, trailing down her neck and to Elena’s relief, continuing down to her breasts. She gasped as he licked a nipple and gently fondled the other. She arched her back and moaned at the completely new sensation, feeling heat burn straight to her core. She writhed as he turned his attention to the other nipple, teasing her with his slow pace; she wanted much more, much faster. She made a loud, nonsensical pleading noise that Cullen moaned to; he was teasing himself as well, but he wanted to savour the moment. He pulled away to look at her bare body that writhed for him. Her pleading eyes sparkled in the faint moonlight and her mouth was slightly parted with quick breaths. For the first time, he noticed scars dotted on her; the biggest being a circular one around her hip. He made a mental note to ask her about it later. They only added to her beauty.  
“Maker’s breath Elena… you’re so…” She smiled and sat up to kiss him, and tentatively undid his trousers. He gently laid them both down and kicked them off with his boots, throwing them carelessly aside to quickly return to the woman in his arms, hooking a leg between hers as he kissed her in earnest. Elena held him close, aware of the hardness on her thigh. It caused a powerful response in her own body; their kiss became more urgent and they grunted onto each other’s lips. His hand reached her sensitive core and gently caressed it. She moaned loudly and begged for more, lightly scratching his back to urge him on.  
She was so ready; so wet for him. Cullen had to grit his teeth to stop himself plunging into her depths as they both wanted him to. Her curiosity led her hands to his hardness; she gently stroked him up and down, surprised at the silky texture. He grunted and moaned at her touch, and responded by slipping a finger inside her. She shuddered with surprise and cried out at the intense pleasure. Her back arched for more, feeling a need to have more inside her. She moaned his name and begged for him, with her grip tightening as she continued to stroke him. He moaned his pleasure and suddenly wanted to see her come undone; he knew she was close. His thumb stroked the sensitive nub and he watched in awe as she shuddered and writhed against him, suddenly chasing a feeling she was yet to understand. Distracted by the new experience, Elena’s hands left Cullen and stretched over her head, gripping anything she could. Her back arched into him and moans almost continuously escaped her as she chased the high. Cullen sped up his pace and curled the finger inside of her, reaching a spot that sent her over the edge with a surprised cry. Elena repeated his name over and over like a prayer as she succumbed to the most intense feeling she ever experienced. He watched her closely with a grin, with the sight alone almost enough to finish him. As soon as she recovered slightly she pulled him up and on top of her, hungrily seeking kisses and more still. He cursed as he rubbed against her wetness, feeling his own need almost overcome him.  
Then she begged for him.  
All resolve now gone, he lined up and slowly pushed into over, his lips never leaving hers.  
Elena wasn’t expecting pain, but her body sung at how right it felt. Cullen felt her tense up and slowed his pace, with agonising control that made the veins in his head bulge.  
Suddenly the pain vanished, replaced by fresh pleasure so quickly that Elena cried out onto his lips. She pushed up into him, wanting him to fill her up completely. With a cry of his own, Cullen acquiesced, sheathing himself. She took him all, but with such tightness that Cullen had to summon all self-control to stop himself finishing there and then. He began thrusting in and out slowly, but the pace quickened; both their needs overcoming his reservations. Her hands were all over him; stroking up his back, through his hair, down his chest and back up again. With increased moans into his mouth and the feel of her walls tightening around him, Cullen realised she was about to have her second orgasm. He broke the kiss to watch her eyes roll to the back of her head as her walls clamped down. It was enough to send him over the edge; with a throaty growl, he thrusted into her one last time, shuddering as his own orgasm flowed through him.  
Elena was at a loss for words as Cullen collapsed on top of her, their chests heaving together. He fluttered kisses on her neck and whispered her name on her over-sensitive skin, making her shiver. He trailed his kisses up along her jaw and to her lips.  
Did they ever taste this sweet before?  
They both allowed their happiness to overcome them as Cullen rolled off to Elena’s side and held her close, stroking her body and kissing her smile. Her heart swelled with such powerful emotion, she barely noticed the single tear fall from her eye. His filled with concern, but she shook her head before he could ask.  
“That was… so perfect… I can’t even describe…” Cullen smiled as his heart swelled at her admission and kissed her tear away.  
“Maker, Elena…”  
Then the bells of Haven rung.


	44. So Near... Yet So Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle begins!

Elena’s magic hit Samson like a charging bronto as his Templars marched to the small town; the base of the so-called Inquisition. Powerful mixed emotions he struggled to repress crashed into his mind; the anticipation of finally seeing her again, the need to save her from the onslaught.  
His orders to kill her along with everyone else, save the Herald of Andraste.   
He felt sick throughout the whole march, but he almost fell and wretched as Elena’s euphoric release from her lovemaking coursed through him. He groaned and clutched his head; to feel her presence this way, after so long, he was only surprised it didn’t kill him. His turmoil morphed into one all-consuming emotion as Elena sung Cullen’s name with her magic.  
Jealousy.  
He clung on to hope that maybe she never blocked him out completely, that somehow, she would feel his presence too. But that faded away too into bitter disappointment.  
He expected better.  
“The time has come.” Corypheus announced calmly. Bells suddenly erupted from the town, warning the Inquisition of the coming battle. Samson steeled himself and nodded to his Master, drawing his sword and following him.  
He hoped it was to the end.

Michael ran to the gates of Haven, his lips burning from the shy kiss Cassandra gave him only moments before. It seemed like a lifetime ago that they were hidden from the world in the shadows, stealing a moment for themselves.  
Now the town was under attack.  
Typical.   
“You know, your brooding face reminds me of a friend of mine.” Varric jogged up beside him and Cassandra. While the Seeker made a disgusted sound, Michael rolled his eyes.  
“I don’t brood.” Varric laughed.  
“Yeah, he said that too.”  
“Now isn’t the time Shorty!” The others in Michael’s inner circle met them at the closing gate, being slammed shut by Cullen. Beside him, Elena in her wolf form turned to watch her brother approach, suddenly looking shy and nervous. The past week was forgotten as Michael ran to her and wrapped his arms tight around her.  
“Maker I’m glad you’re here! Can you forgive me Sis?” She growled softly and licked his face, with enough drool to soak him. He laughed and wiped his face with his sleeve. “You’re disgusting sometimes.” Elena huffed with laughter and puffed her chest out, looking proud of herself.   
“A touching reunion indeed, but perhaps…?” Solas arched an eyebrow with a slight smirk.  
“Right you are! Commander! Give me the lowdown.” Michael asked happily.  
“The low…?” Cullen shook his head, deciding to leave it be. “A massive force is advancing; the bulk over the mountain.”  
“Under what banner?” Josephine asked with panicked eyes.  
“None.” Cullen replied simply, frowning. His eyes met Elena’s and she noticed what no one else could.  
Resignation.  
“None?” The group peered out to the mountain, spying the fire lights in the darkness.  
“Maker’s balls.” Varric huffed.  
“My sentiments entirely.” Vivienne added with a regal glare. Suddenly Iron Bull laughed.  
“If you give them that look Ma’am, they’d run back over that mountain so fast that they’d outrun your fireballs.”   
“I would like to see them try.”  
“Okay people! Really not the time!” Michael called out. Suddenly, the gates started banging.   
“I can’t come in unless you open!” A boy’s voice?  
Cullen and Michael wrenched the doors open, and saw a soldier fall to the floor. Behind, was the boy; his face hidden under a huge hat. He pulled a dagger out of the soldier’s back and sheathed it, rushing to Michael.   
“I’m Cole, I came to warn you; to help. People are coming to hurt you… you probably already know that…”  
“Uh, yeah. Thanks Kiddo. Who’s coming exactly?” Michael asked, glaring at Sera when she sniggered.   
“The Templars come to kill you.” Cole said in a deadly tone.   
A dramatic moment ruined by Sera’s guffaws. They were ignored though as Michael’s blood turned cold. He glanced at Dorian who had a shocked expression. They remembered what Leliana in the future said.  
Elena came to Haven, followed by an army on Templars.   
The others were oblivious, as any mention of Elena was kept out of Michael’s report.  
Elena… go to the Chantry. Right now.” Michael demanded in a low tone. Cullen drowned him out with his outrage.  
“Templars?! Is this the orders response to our talks with the mages? Attacking blindly?” Cole flinched away, but answered Cullen.  
“The Red Templars went to the Elder One. You know him, he knows you; you took his mages.” Cole turned away to point at the top of a hill. “There.” They all gaped in horror at the sight.  
A huge man that looked half rotten was standing on a hill. His look of hate and disgust was obvious even from a distance.  
“He’s very angry that you took his mages.” Cole almost whispered. He was ignored as Michael and Cullen spotted who was standing beside the Elder One.  
Samson.  
“No… it can’t be…” Cullen whispered. His head swung to Elena. She was staring wide-eyed at Samson, shaking. It was him.   
“What is it?” Michael asked suspiciously. Cullen shook his head sadly.   
“It’s… Samson. Elena…” Cullen reached for her.  
She was gone in a flash of white.   
“Fuck! Elena no!” Michael shouted after her, before swinging to Dorian.  
“Do something! Anything! She can’t reach him!”  
“What’s going on Michael?” Cullen practically growled, going cold at Michael’s panic.  
“If she meets him, we die Cullen!” 

Elena ran up the path and paused directly in Samson’s line of sight. She threw her head back and howled like she’s never howled before; loud and full of desperation. So loud, her magic poured in to lend her strength. It called his name.  
Samson!  
The whole valley on both sides froze in silence. Even the wind stopped blowing. Samson stood still, but it was the Elder One’s smile that made Cullen panic as Elena ran straight towards them and the army.   
“Elena!” Cullen shouted, running after her. Cassandra and Leliana pulled him back.   
“No Commander!”  
“We need you here!” Leliana said desperately.   
“Let go of me!”   
“I’ll go.” Cole suddenly said quietly.   
“And I will join you.” Solas added, relaxed as usual. Michael merely nodded, almost forgetting himself completely. Solas reached for Cole and they teleported away. Michael took a deep breath.   
“Cullen. What can we do?” He asked, looking at the Commander with determined eyes. Cullen stopped struggling and sighed, unable to believe that only minutes before, he was the luckiest man alive; making love to the most beautiful woman in the world.   
What he would give to be back in that crater…  
But that wouldn’t save his men.   
“Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle…”

Elena ran as fast as she could, cascading over the snowy path, her eyes never leaving his impassive face. She paid no attention to the advancing soldiers, except to leap over them when they were in her path; her joy and excitement allowed only one thing in her mind.  
She was nearly home.   
She lowered her barriers to envelope herself in the feel of his lyrium; to feel like the puppy she used to be.  
What hit her instead was his sickness and corruption. His anger and disappointment felt like a physical punch. She fell mid-air into a group of deformed Templars, with crystals protruding from them at every angle. She looked up helplessly at Samson as they drew their swords.  
Her look became that of horror as she watched him turn away.  
The last feeling she had was his own, through his corrupted lyrium; being so cowardice as to let her die by someone else’s hand, so he didn’t have to do it himself.


	45. The Fall of Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chancellor Roderick saves the day!

Cullen was fighting two of his former comrades, who glowed a sickly red from the lyrium plaguing their bodies. Although he felt their minds corrupted beyond repair, the brute strength they had alone negated any need for intelligence. They relentlessly attacked, crashing their swords against his shield as he frantically defended himself. Suddenly, one of the Templars dropped forward; a dagger in his back. The boy – Cole – was there again, with Solas behind him, carrying an unconscious Elena. The boy leapt and dispatched the remaining Templar by slitting his throat. Relief washed over Cullen at the sight of Elena.  
“Almost lost to the red men. Trapped, scared. Betrayed. Why did he need her to die?” Cole said mysteriously, causing heartache and confusion in Cullen.  
“Not now Cole.” Solas said, shaking his head. Cullen looked up at him.  
“Elena should be taken to the Chantry; It’ll be safer there, but at this point…” Cullen shook his head, spotting another wave of soldiers. He couldn’t see a way out of this alive.  
But for her, he would try.   
“Go, now!”   
“Her lion, tall and proud. He shelters the broken wolf, fixing her so she can howl again.” Cole paused, then for the first time, lifts his hat and shows his confused face. “Her heart is in half, but all of it sings for you.” He cocks his head as he ponders. “She is so tired; she thinks she is dead. But you make her feel alive. You… help” With a small smile, Cole disappeared in a cloud of smoke, appearing beside Solas as he ran to the Chantry. Cullen stood there dumbstruck for a moment, barely noticing the mountain fall over the Red Templar army.  
But he did notice the roar of a dragon.   
It shook him from his thoughts and filled his soul with dread as the black monster flew over him.  
Impossible! How did the Templars get hold of a dragon?!  
Cullen frantically thought of a way that they could prevail.  
There was none. Only the Chantry would give them some time.   
If only to say goodbye.  
He called the retreat, just as Michael, Casandra, Varric and Dorian returned. He faced them.  
“Get to the Chantry; it’s the only building that could hold against… that thing!”   
“Wait! Elena?” Michael called.  
“Chantry!” Cullen shouted back as he raced ahead, forcing everyone he saw to get moving and rescuing those trapped by Templars. Wave after wave of regret hit him upon seeing the fallen soldiers.  
His fallen soldiers.  
Only Elena stopped him from falling into despair. He kept pushing to the Chantry.  
Then he saw her, unharmed but still unconscious. She was covered in a bedsheet and was guarded by Solas in his arms. Her free-flowing hair circled around them on the floor. Solas looked up at Cullen and smiled, but it was solemn.   
“It is best to keep her this way, for now.” Solas said, feeling her pain as she travelled through the fade. Cullen nodded. He felt it too. Fresh despair crept up on him as he glanced at the Chantry doors.  
How was he going to get her through this?  
A rush of soldiers distracted Cullen from his thoughts, followed by Michael and his companions. The Iron Bull was the one to close the doors.   
“That’s the last of them, Boss.” He said gravely. Cullen nodded; more soldiers made it to the Chantry than he dared hope, but losing any at all was a devastating blow.   
“A blasted dragon!” Varric spat as he caught his breath. Michael looked at the defeated forces around him. He spied the new kid with Chancellor Roderick. Cole looked at him.  
“He tried to stop a Templar; the blade went deep. He is going to die.” The chancellor coughed.  
“What a charming boy.”  
“Cullen.” Michael spun to him, wrenching Cullen’s gaze from Elena. “Give me something here!” Cullen sighed deeply, and spoke quietly enough for only the companions to hear.  
“That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us.”  
“I’ve seen an archdemon; In the fade. It looked like that.” Cole interrupted.  
“I don’t care what it looks like! It cut a path for their army! They’ll kill everyone in Haven!” Cullen snapped, becoming angry at his own feeling of hopelessness. His rage fell as he glanced back at Elena, and he shut his eyes to hide the sadness.  
“The Elder One doesn’t care about the village. He only wants the Herald.” Michael sighed. He didn’t even ask for that bloody name.  
“So, what? If I hand myself over, then everyone else will be spared?”  
“No, he will kill them anyway. I don’t like him.” Cole said sadly.  
“You don’t like…” Cullen almost growled and turned to Michael. “Herald, there are no tactics here to make this survivable… The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche. We can turn the remaining trebuchet; cause one last slide…”  
“On ourselves? Because the enemy is right on top of us… Not a word Sera!”  
“We’re dying, but we can decide how. Many don’t get that choice.” Cullen looked back to Elena again. “We should have let her go.” He whispered. Michael growled.  
“No. I saw her fate in the arms of Samson. She’s better off dead with us.” He said darkly.  
“It is of little consequence Commander; The Templars were about to kill her.” Solas added. Cullen nodded, appreciating the reassurance, but it brought little comfort.   
It seemed the Maker was determined to take her, one way or another.   
“Chancellor Roderick can help. He wants to say it before he dies.” Cole said suddenly. Eyes turned to Roderick expectantly.   
“There is a path; you wouldn’t know it unless you made the summer pilgrimage, as I have. The people can escape! She must have shown me… Andraste must have shown me, so I could tell you.” He said in a weak voice, but they were profound words that installed hope into everyone who could hear.  
“Cullen?”  
“Possibly. If he shows us the way. If the dragon doesn’t see us…”  
“Well boss, I say we kick a dragon’s ass!” Iron Bull boomed, far too enthusiastically.  
“I’ll fire the trebuchet on your signal.” Michael said to Cullen simply. “Get my sister out of here. We’ll cover your escape.”  
“But what of yours?” Cullen asked reluctantly. Michael stayed silent, looking at the mark on his hand.  
Fucking thing was a menace from the start.  
But he looked at Cassandra and he couldn’t help but smile. That kiss…   
He only wished there was time for more.  
“Look after my sister, Cullen. I have no doubt you’ll do a better job than me.” Michael abruptly left to go to the doors. Cassandra and Iron Bull were the first to follow. Dorian reluctantly came next.  
“No. Absolutely not. You are all needed.” Cassandra stubbornly glared at him. Michael sighed. “Please Cass, go with Cullen.” He pleaded with his eyes, but she shook her head. Bull and Dorian simply smiled.  
“Get the people out Commander.” Cassandra called as they stepped into the dragon’s path.   
Cullen picked up Elena.  
She will hate him for as long as she lives.


	46. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena pushes herself too far to save Michael.

Elena heard a lion’s roar as she awoke; eyes fluttering weakly as she adjusted to the world around her. Arms held her up as a blizzard howled in the mountains. She felt cold.  
Wait… feel? Wasn’t she dead?   
The thought caused memories to rush through her.  
The attack on Haven.  
Samson.  
Red Templars.  
They will regret not killing her. A new will to fight coursed through Elena as the wolf took over; with a relentless need to survive and protect her pack.   
Michael, Cullen. Why did she ever leave them? So stupid! She needs to hurry back to them.  
And kill anyone who stood in her way.  
That means you too, Samson.   
Elena’s transformation begun before her eyes even adjusted to the darkness. She landed on her feet as the man holding her landed on his back. She heard swords being drawn around her as she loomed over her next victim. She glared at the sounds, daring the Templars to try.  
Then the lion roared again. It was coming from the man on the floor…

“Stand down NOW!” Cullen shouted to the soldiers advancing on Elena. He locked eyes with her, but only saw the cold, calculating look of a predator.  
She wasn’t Elena right now.   
His shout seemed to give her pause though. He stood up, slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. He dared to say her name, and reached out to her with his lyrium. The response of her magic almost had him on the floor again; a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions bring brutally drowned out by animal instincts that couldn’t even find reason enough to listen to her senses. She didn’t know where she was, or even who he was.   
He flooded his thoughts with memories of their time together; Preciously few moments that he vehemently hoped there would be more of.  
His nervous touches and her blushes as he taught her how to fight.  
Their first kiss by her secret lake. And the other in the rain at the Storm Coast.  
Maker, their time in the crater only a few hours ago…   
He suddenly saw hesitance in her eyes as his memories trickled down to her. He dared to breathe only when he saw her focus and finally recognise him.  
Cullen heard Josephine scream as Elena lunged and buried her head in his chest, growling at the armour in the way of her affection. Cullen grinned as he gripped the fur of her neck, glancing at the others openly staring at the strange couple. It was Varric’s hasty scribbling that made Cullen blush and sigh.  
He was still recovering from the last thing the damn dwarf wrote about him.   
Cullen’s thoughts were dashed away by lips that crashed into his. He groaned Elena’s name on her lips and pulled her in close, forgetting about those who watched them.  
“Cullen… I’m so sorry… I…” Cullen shook his head and kissed her desperate apology away, stealing her breath in the process, tilting her head up and gently exploring her mouth with his tongue.  
He wasn’t ready to face reality. Not just yet. Just a few more moments… Please…  
Elena pulled away.  
“I didn’t know what I was thinking! I should never have left you. He wanted me dead Cullen… and I… just accepted it. And now… I just tried to…” Elena took deep breaths to try and stop herself from shaking. Cullen rested his forehead on hers with a groan.  
“Elena… there is something I need to tell you.”

Elena was sprinting as fast as her two legs would take her back towards the ruins of Haven. Weakness overcame her when Cullen said that Michael stayed behind.  
And caused an avalanche.   
She faintly noticed Cullen and Cassandra running after her, but neither they, or her exhausted body will stop her from finding her brother.  
Or the damn tears blurring her vision.  
She was so consumed in her self-hatred, she didn’t allow herself to acknowledge her growing weakness. If she were asked, she wouldn’t be able to remember the last time she had anything to eat or drink. Coupled with her emotional turmoil, sheer stubbornness alone stopped her collapsing.  
She will never forgive herself if Michael died because of her stupid mistake. She should have been there dammit! She was – IS – his big sister; she should be protecting him! Instead, she’s been wrapped up in her twisted notion of love with Samson.  
Who wanted her to die.   
She cracked a sob and stumbled slightly, recovering and shooting off again before Cullen and Cassandra could catch up. They stayed silent as they followed her; neither daring to hope that Michael survived.   
They stopped with a start behind Elena, who had her nose to the air.  
“What is it?” Cassandra asked. Elena didn’t respond until she took off in a new direction.  
“This way!” She shouted. Cullen and Cassandra looked at each other, daring to hope as they chased after Elena. She stopped and crouched down, jumping up again and running while calling Michael’s name in the howling wind. He was close.   
Cullen eyed a dark mound of snow to one side and rushed towards it just as Elena spotted it. He slid down and frantically brushed snow aside.  
“Over here!”  
“Thank the Maker!” Cassandra shouted as she caught up. But she may have spoken too soon.  
“We need to hurry; he’s barely breathing.” Cullen said urgently, pulling Elena’s blue, frozen brother out of the snow. He felt Elena’s magic strain as she transformed, leaving her panting with her head low. She looked at Cullen though with determined eyes and offered her back. Her panic threatened to consume her, but while she had strength in her legs, there was hope.   
Tie him on.  
With Cassandra’s help, Cullen quickly had Michael tied onto Elena’s back, covered in his cloak to protect him from the harsh wind.   
“Quickly Elena; the healers will know what to do.” Cullen said, stroking Elena’s face. “We will be right behind you.” Elena nodded and took off like an arrow from a bow. She felt her strength ebb away with each stride in the deep snow, but continued her unforgiving sprint with growls and grunts.   
Her vision begun to fade into white, and she long since lost the feeling in her legs, but she kept running. She ignored the screams and shouts passing her; Michael had to make it.   
Something in her sub-conscious acknowledged the screams though; it meant she made it back.  
It meant she could finally break.  
Elena was barely conscious when she ploughed head first into a tent. She saw a faint silhouette of a person kneeling before her and gingerly pressing a hand to her head. It was enough for Elena to finally relent; she should rest for a while. She was forgetting something important, but it would have to wait until she got her breath back. With a deep whine, she closed her eyes.   
The strength in her legs was gone. 

“Sweet Andraste!” Rylen shouted as he leapt up out of the way of Elena; her wolf form landing with a shuddering boom and sliding into his tent. Her body was shaking from an unknown exertion, and her eyes were heavy and unfocused. He knelt down and touched her face.  
“Easy Lass…” She fell unconscious with a pained groan.  
It wasn’t until the mysterious bald elf and the Tevinter mage ran in, that Rylen noticed Cullen’s cloak tied to Elena’s back.   
Was that the Herald?!  
“Quickly Dorian.” Solas muttered as he untied Michael.   
“Now here I was hoping to have a bracing cup of tea first, maybe put my feet up and relax in the glorious sunshine.” Rylen raised an eyebrow at the winking mage. The elf ignored the comment, and they quickly had the Herald untied, carrying him out of the tent in hushed silence, until a voice outside called to them.  
“Need any help?”   
“I’m sure Ser Rylen would appreciate your assistance with Elena.” Solas replied.  
“They are certainly a handful these two! How ever did you manage without me Solas?” Dorian piped up.  
“No one will ever know.” Rylen shook his head with a smile, practically hearing the eye-roll.   
The giant qunari – The Iron Bull – entered his tent, looking sombre at Elena’s collapsed form. Rylen tried to make light of the situation.  
“She looks how I feel.” Iron Bull nodded his agreement.  
“Been a real shitty night.” Iron Bull sighed, bracing himself for the heavy lift. “Let me get her out of here.” Rylen was impressed by the qunari’s strength as he heaved the wolf up. “Now would be a really good time to be a tiny human, woman.” Iron Bull growled. As if hearing him, a light surrounded Elena and her form shifted. Rylen felt her weakness in his lyrium, suddenly feeling glad she did not fight in Haven; he knew she would have killed herself protecting her brother. Enough troops died already, he thought sadly.   
“Much appreciated little lady.” Iron Bull gave her a soft smile, but both men were full of worry as her chest heaved with shallow breaths. Iron Bull growled, “hey now, Cullen’s going to be real pissed if you give up now.”  
“We all are.” Rylen added without thinking. Iron Bull nodded his agreement. “Uh… it’s probably best the lass stays here; she’s looking pretty weak” Iron Bull nodded, laying Elena on the cot and covering her with a sheet.  
“I’ll grab some healing potions, maybe Viv will be able to help.” Iron Bull muttered, suddenly looking up at Rylen. “Don’t tell her I called her that; she’ll burn my ass.” Rylen raised an eyebrow, but shrugged an affirmative. “We’ll get you healed up.” Iron Bull almost cooed at Elena, before rushing out of the tent. Rylen looked at the unconscious woman in his bed and sighed.  
This won’t be awkward at all.


	47. The Strong Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena begins to recover.

Rylen had Elena’s head cradled in his lap as he gently fed her water, with a soft smile as she eagerly lapped it up, even in her unconscious state. She got some colour back in her after she was fed some healing potions, though Rylen would like her to eat something; Lass was nothing but skin and bones! For now though, plenty of water will have to do. It’s as though the silly girl has forgotten how to take care of herself…  
Cullen came rushing into the tent with a panicked look, eyes widening when they rested upon Elena. He was breathing heavily from the sprint back to the campsite, covered in snow and with a gaunt, grey look from being so cold.  
“Rylen! What happened?” The Starkhaven was blushing, suddenly embarrassed for treating Elena quite so tenderly. He took the water away and laid her head back on the bed as he stood up.   
“She’s fine Cullen; just exhausted really, as we all are. She got the Herald back just in time, but not before ploughing head first into my bloody tent! She’s had some healing potions, and I’ve been giving her water to get some of her strength back up.” Rylen explained. Cullen breathed out a sigh of relief, approaching Elena and reluctantly stroking her cheek, as though his touch would break her.   
“When they said outside she collapsed… I feared the worst.” Rylen smiled softly.  
“That’s what you do Cullen; I’d be worried about you if you didn’t.” Cullen grinned slightly, but there was exhaustion in his eyes that made Rylen wary. “Why don’t you get some rest of your own?” He asked. Cullen’s eyes flicked to Elena. “She’s alright Commander; sleeping soundly. I can keep an eye on her, no problem.” Rylen added. Cullen sighed.  
“I would appreciate that, and also the help you have already given her.” Cullen said with a sad smile, making Rylen roll his eyes.   
“Weren’t exactly gonna leave her to it, was I? Go on! Get yourself some rest before Sister Nightingale puts you to work.” Cullen let out a small chuckle.   
“You have a point. Thank you, Rylen, I’ll be back later.” Cullen turned to leave, but paused at one regretful look at Elena. “Can you let me know if she wakes?” Rylen nodded, letting out a small sigh when Cullen left.  
“Now Elena. Where am I meant to sleep?”

Elena woke up giggling. She felt beyond giddy, like the time she had ale with Iron Bull.  
That was a good day, she thought with fresh giggles.   
But where was she now? She sat up and looked around; a large, dark tent, all alone.  
She grunted and frowned.  
That’s no fun!  
“Hey! Where is everybody?” Elena shouted, before shrugging her shoulders and getting out of the cot.   
“Whoa there, Lass! Take it easy!” Arms encircled Elena as she stumbled and fell, surprised by her own weakness. She looked up and grinned foolishly.  
“Ry Ry!”  
“Ry… Ry?” Elena giggled at Rylen’s confusion.  
“Your name silly!” She said excitedly.  
“No… No it’s not…” Elena continued without hearing his denial.  
“Here I was, sitting in bed, thinking that I could really do with hearing that marvellous Starkhaven accent, and you appeared!” She lowered her voice. “It must be fate.”  
“Fate? Are you alright Lass?” Elena giggled and playfully slapped Rylen’s arm.  
“Sat that again!”   
“Uh… Fate?...”  
“No! Not that bit! The lass part!” Elena interrupted in a scolding tone.   
At this point, Rylen was wishing the dragon ate him after all.  
“Are you alright… Lass?” Elena giggled excitedly. “Right. That was mortifying. Let’s get you back to bed. Clearly, Bull got you something pretty potent.” Rylen shook his head as Elena saluted and tried marching to bed. She suddenly turned around and gripped both his arms.   
“My idiot of a brother! Is he alright? Knew I forgotten something…” Her brow furrowed, making Rylen smile.  
“He’s alright La… Elena. Sleeping it off, and will be for a while too – like we thought you would be.” Rylen happen to glance down and notice Elena’s lack of clothing.  
Andraste save my soul. Rylen coughed.  
“Well, perhaps we should find you some clothes.” Elena’s eyes lit up.   
“I can do that! I’ve been practising with Dorian…” Elena lowered her voice into a loud whisper. “Vivienne is no fun.” Rylen couldn’t help but chuckle. “Dorian said if I ever wanted a Templar to… stand to attention – whatever that means – I should wear this!” Elena said hurriedly, and with a click of her fingers, a garment with a headdress enveloped her.   
Well, almost.   
It was a bloody Chantry sister’s outfit, that showed the entire length of her legs. The damn thing barely covered her arse.   
“I… Uh… I see…” Maybe if he hurried, he could catch up with that dragon.   
“He also showed me what to wear to give Templars a heart attack, but I won’t wear that – I don’t want your heart to stop, Ry Ry.” Elena added with a sweet smile.   
Thank the Maker.   
“How… How about you just wear what you normally do? Please?” Rylen pleaded. Elena sighed.   
“Boring! But fine!” Her outfit changed and Rylen practically pushed her to bed.  
“Now, I’m going to punch a certain qunari and find a healer to check you over.” Speaking of which, Iron Bull and Sera peered into the tent, seeing where all the giggling was coming from. They both cracked up at laughter seeing Rylen’s ashen face and Elena’s big grin.   
“Bull! I showed Rylen the ‘stand to attention’ outfit!” She said excitedly, making Iron Bull boom with laughter.   
“Did you now?! Poor guy looks like he is about to faint.”  
“He does, don’t he?” Sera cackled.  
“Are you alright, Ry Ry?” Elena asked, full of concern. Iron Bull and Sera started crying.   
“Ry Ry!” Sera howled. Rylen groaned.   
“I’m fine Elena, and I am leaving.” Rylen stomped away, stopping in front of Iron Bull. “This is your fault!” He hissed.  
“Hey now, no harm done, right?” Iron Bull replied quietly with a smirk.  
“For you Qunari, that remains to be seen.” Rylen growled as he left. Iron Bull broke out in fresh chuckles.  
“I like that guy.”  
“Me too!” Elena added happily in bed.   
“Ry Ry!” Sera howled again.  
“Take it you like the healing potions I gave you?” Iron Bull asked Elena with a mischievous smile. Elena nodded enthusiastically. “Good.” He looked at Sera and pushed her forward. “Maybe while you’re in good spirits, you can finally have that chat you’ve been needing.” Iron Bull added.  
“Ah, tits.” Sera cursed.  
“What she said.” Elena added.  
“Hey now! Go on.” Iron Bull said sternly. Sera sat defiantly on the end of the cot. Silence filled the tent for a few moments.  
“I like the nickname Ry Ry.” Sera finally muttered.  
“I liked Blackwall’s blue beard.” Elena replied quietly. Sera grinned and giggled.  
“That was good, weren’t it? He was like ‘oh, I’ve run out of cream for my fluff’ and I was like, ‘…one second!’ and it turned blue!” The women laughed and Iron Bull shook his head with a small smile he was trying to hide. Sera spoke up again when the laughing died down.  
“Listen yea? That thing with Mikey… won’t happen again alright? Learned my lesson good and proper.” She said with conviction. Elena sighed.   
“I suppose you can’t be blamed for his idiocy. Alright Sera, I’ll try not to be mean to you.”  
“Not gonna attack me with your claws and teeth and stuff?” Elena grinned.  
“No, I won’t” Sera clapped her hands excitedly.  
“Hooray! See Bull? Told you I’d fix it.” Sera said with a big grin.  
“Uh huh.” Iron Bull grunted with a raised eyebrow.   
“So, where’s your Cully Wully?” Sera asked Elena, who developed a look of intense wonder.   
“That’s the best nickname!” Elena said as Sera giggled. “Big, scary Commander man. Commander Cully Wully.” She mused. Sera cackled with laughter and Iron Bull began chuckling.  
“Dare you to call him that in front of his men.” Iron Bull said mischievously.  
Adan suddenly burst in, shooing out Bull and Sera.   
“Right, what’s the problem here?” He asked in a rushed, irritated tone. Rylen followed him in and answered.   
“She might have had a slight overdose of the healing potions.”  
“Elena?” Cullen rushed in, smiling when he saw her up and awake.  
“Cully Wully!”  
Silence filled the tent as Sera and Iron Bull guffawed outside. Cullen looked as though he was about to faint. Adan tried to hide his laughter with a cough.   
“You… Uh… weren’t kidding… overdose. Right.” He mumbled. Rylen was grinning.  
“What’s so funny, Ry Ry?” Elena asked with genuine confusion. Fresh guffaws started outside and Adan coughed violently.   
“Oh no! Not that again! I’m out of here! All yours…” Rylen stepped beside Cullen, “Cully Wully.” He rushed out of the tent, laughing with the others. Cullen stopped Adan’s escaping chuckles with a look, before going to sit beside Elena. She looked at him, concerned.  
“Do you not like your nickname?” She asked with puppy eyes, making Cullen grin and take her hand.  
“As long as you’re alright Elena, you can call me anything you like.” Elena beamed him a smile that made his heart soar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried the funnies! Let me know what you think... If you would like more or less if it's terrible!


	48. Cole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a chapter with Cole's POV... very difficult actually! But here it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork my own :)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150964440@N02/35102630784/in/dateposted-public/)

Their thoughts are very interesting; there’s always a lot going on. It becomes confusing though when they think one thing, but say another. Vivienne does it a lot.  
He doesn’t like listening to her.  
The others though are nice to listen to; they make him… feel. Maybe. He feels like he really wants to help them, rather than just want to.  
Chancellor Roderick was the next one to help. He died, but with a smile from nice memories.  
The smell of freshly baked bread in the morning with old wood stain and stone walls.  
The sound of Sister Lily’s voice, like a little bird desperate to be heard.  
Her sweet, soft lips in their secret embrace behind the corner pillar that cast them in shadows. How often he used to sit by that pillar to surround himself in the memory…  
Dead.  
People were singing. Were they celebrating his death? Michael is angry. Is it their voices? Some are quite bad, but singing is making them happy; they feel hope.  
No, it’s not the singing. Well, it is, but only a bit. He wants to run away and take his sister wolf with him. How many times has this Inquisition almost killed them?  
What really makes him angry though; is Cassandra.  
Stoic perfection, a strong heart he wants to earn.  
A heart he can’t leave, even if it’s not his to leave.  
Trapped, like in Corypheus’ grasp.  
Like in Ostwick. Michael’s memories are filling his own mind. It hurts; so many punches.  
But it was always Mother’s glare that hurt the most.  
He doesn’t like Michael’s family.  
Maybe Cassandra could help. He doesn’t want Michael to leave; his soul feels nice to be around.  
She was singing with the others. He liked her voice, maybe it’ll help Michael, but she needs help too; tears fall down her face. She was scared, then grieving, then scared again. She wouldn’t believe he was okay until his eyes opened.  
And Maker, those eyes.  
He willingly gave his life for everyone, but she was angry that he did. What about her? He told Iron Bull to take her, because she wouldn’t go. She couldn’t leave him to die in the hands of that monster.  
That kiss changed everything. She just wanted that moment back.  
“He wants you to kiss him too, so his hurt goes away.” Cassandra looks at him, confused, but he makes her forget he was there.  
She gains a quiet courage to go to Michael.  
A quiet huff beckons him. He turned to look at the white wolf, that watches him with amused eyes. It confuses him; she shouldn’t be able to see him.

I see more than most, little one.

She can read his thoughts too! She huffs again.

Does having someone in your head bother you? 

He shakes his head as he stares at her in wonder.

You have a sweet face. Why hide it?

“It’s easier to help when they don’t remember.” He says to her quietly. She ponders, tilting her head. He can feel her pain as strongly as Michael; their souls are very loud. He kneels to touch the bracelet she wears. He doesn’t tell her what she already knows; She grieves for the man that’s not there anymore. But he does tell her one thing she needs to hear.  
“The only part of him that loves you is in there.” He pointed at the bracelet. “It wants you to be far away; safe and happy. It wants your soul to sing in the arms of another. ‘He won’t hurt you like I have.’ He is relieved you’re not dead, but he has to kill you himself now.” He looked down sadly, hiding his face behind his hat. “I tried to help him, but the singing in his head was too loud, like the others.” He felt Elena nuzzle is chest with a growl.

It’s not your fault, little one; I know you did what you could.

She sees all the times he tried to reach the Templars, but they ignored him every time; not worth their attention, much like a fly buzzing around. She whines sadly as she lies down around him, enclosing him between her head and tail.

I wonder what could have been, if I searched for Samson when the dreams began.

“Michael knows; he saw.” She looked at him, eyes pleading. “A servant to Corypheus, a reaper on the land; cold, deadly, unstoppable. You became one of them.” She rests her head back on the ground slowly; it hurt to hear, but it will help her heal. Denial is her biggest enemy.

Tell me, what happened at Haven? When I… blacked out. 

This time, he says nothing. Words won’t help. He touches her head as he remembers; the white wolf, surrounded by red Templars, accepting her fate. Her pleading eyes unanswered by the man on the hill. He turned away with a nod.  
Templars brought their swords down.  
They appeared beside her. He used knockout powder on the wolf as Solas brought up a barrier. He took the wolf away, leaving a small woman in her place, lifting her up and teleporting them all away.  
He smiled at the confusion of the Templars as their swords hit the ground. She was there, and then she was not.

And then?

He shook his head. Knowing won’t help; she already has what she needs. She huffs her annoyance, but finds comfort in his thoughts. She looks up, tail gently waving as she scans the campsite. It feels fluffy against his face. Amusement fills her as he started making weird sounds. His body shudders with them… he leans into her tail for more. 

You’re laughing little one.

“It is strange. I like it.”

Laughing? Or my tail?

“…Both.” She growls softly and licks his face. The ‘laughing’ is stronger and he wipes his face. He doesn’t see how it helps her to make him laugh, but it does. Maybe it helps others to laugh… he could make them.

Absolutely not; we have enough jokers with Michael and Sera.

He feels her heart change before she does. Her eyes see the man that is almost as fluffy as she is; a lion’s mane. They all glance at him, grateful to the strong leader that saved them all. It’s a strength he doesn’t feel.  
Until he spots her curled up with the strange boy. Their hearts smile with a flutter as he comes closer. Like war horses into battle, they stand stronger together. They charge faster. The world is against them, but they will keep running together.

We help each other.  
“He’s teaching you to live with hands. Your teaching him to live with happiness. Both feel just as strange.” Amusement fills her again. 

Think we’ll ever get there?

He looks at smiles at her.  
Yes.  
He disappears in a cloud as Cullen reaches her. He looks at his wolf with question, but she shakes her head and becomes human for him. They kiss with smiles.  
He looks away; they don’t need his help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	49. Hide and Seek at Skyhold (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What else do you do when there's a new giant castle to explore? :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been distracted by writing other chapters! Got some good stuff coming up! Honest!

Solas beckoned Michael to him, merely nodding his head to the distance beyond. Elena bounded up the hill, with her giant paws sinking into the snow and impeding her run, making Michael laugh as he overtook her and reached Solas first. The sight that awaited them left him dumbstruck.  
“Skyhold.” Solas said with a small grin at Michael’s look of wonder.  
“This is… Perfect! Elena! Quickly! Come and see.” The rest of the Inquisition quickened their steps at Michael’s shouts, with an excited murmur spreading through the large group. Elena’s heart quickened as she saw the giant castle on the hill. She grumbled at the warm feeling that filled her; a feeling she has never experienced before. She didn’t understand it, but Michael and Solas felt the same way.  
They were coming home.  
Elena’s paws itched to act on her elation; her tail twitched and her ears were flicking around. Michael noticed and grinned, and he jumped on her back.  
“Let’s go home Elena.” Michael said excitedly as he held on. Elena howled and leapt, sprinting down the other side of the hill, making Solas chuckle. The rest of the Inquisition reached the top in time to see the howling wolf with her Herald rider, laughing with his arms outstretched as they sprinted towards the giant castle in the distance, with looks of amazement and gasps of wonder spreading through the crowd.  
For the first time in days, there was finally hope for the Inquisition.

The thing about Elena is that, wolf or human, she stands out. As a wolf, she is enormous and imposing, with a beauty that inspires respect. As a human, she is stunning and angelic, with an innocence that brings out the most protective nature in Cullen.  
So why is it, that he can’t find her anywhere?  
They have had practically no time to themselves for the past few days, as he was too busy with the security of Skyhold and the recruitment of new soldiers. There were a couple of nights he didn’t even sleep; he sat at his desk in the grounds outside and worked through the night, with Elena as a wolf curled up around him to keep him warm as she watched him with worried eyes.  
Cullen finally had a moment to breathe, and wanted to steal some time alone with her, aching for a distraction in her arms; to not be Commander for just a little while. Even in a place as large as Skyhold, a wolf shouldn’t be that hard to find!  
Admittedly, he hasn’t fully explored the castle yet, only enough to know the important basics; not enough to even decide where his new quarters should be. His frustration grew when the people he asked hadn’t seen Elena either.  
His suspicion grew though when Cassandra mentioned the lack of Michael’s presence as well; she hasn’t been able to talk to him about their proposal to make him Inquisitor.  
They pondered in thoughtful silence as to where the Trevelyan siblings could be; a silence interrupted by Sera’s giggles as she sprinted towards them and flew up the nearby tree.  
“What in the world…” Cassandra mumbled as Cullen raised his eyebrows. They jumped when Sera yelped and fell out again, landing face first in the ground.  
“Find your own place.” A voice hissed in the tree.  
“Bollocks to ya Krem!” Sera snapped as she lifted herself off the ground, looking around frantically.  
“READY OR NOT, HERE I COME.” Iron Bull boomed.  
“Shit, Shit, Shit!” Sera sprung off again, running pass Cassandra and Cullen. Cassandra lunged and pulled Sera backwards, nearly making her fall over.  
“Hold it Sera.” She hissed.  
“Aw, come on grumpy! You’re gonna make me lose! Tosspot.” Sera whined. Cullen snorted at her curse and hid a grin from Cassandra, who rolled her eyes.  
“Tell us where the Trevelyans are, and then you can go.” Cassandra growled. Sera huffed.  
“Kinda missing the point of hide and seek! Which is rubbish, cus you’re like… a Seeker. Get it?” Sera giggled, and Cassandra made a disgusted noise.  
“You’re playing hide and seek? All of you?” Cullen asked, perplexed.  
“You’re a slow one today, now let me go! Or I’ll draw in all your books!” Sera threatened Cassandra as she struggled.  
“You wouldn’t dare!” Cassandra spat as she let go.  
“Oh Sera, you’re shit at this!” Iron Bull called as he crossed his arms, shaking his head in disappointment.  
“Hey! No fair! Grumpy here wouldn’t let me go!” Sera protested, sticking her tongue out at Cassandra. Cullen rolled his eyes and Iron Bull laughed.  
“That true Seeker?” Iron Bull asked as he approached. Cassandra sighed and nodded. “Then by the grand rules of hide and seek, you are granted 40 seconds to hide Sera. Now scram.” He added as he approached. Sera sniggered and ran.  
“Krem’s up that tree!” She called back.  
“Oh you can do one, you scrawny elf!” Krem shouted as he jumped down. Iron Bull sighed.  
“40 seconds Krem.”  
“Thanks Chief.” Krem said with a grin as he ran in the opposite direction. Cullen was dumbfounded by the whole scene, making Iron Bull chuckle at his face.  
“The kids have gotta have fun you know.”  
“Oh please, you’re enjoying this as much as them.” Cassandra said as she rolled her eyes.  
“True!”  
“We just want to know where Michael and Elena are.” Cullen said with exasperation.  
“Ah, well until I find them, you’re not gonna have much luck.” Iron Bull said with a grin.  
“Well when you do, can you let them know that we are looking for them?” Cullen asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“Sure thing Boss.” Iron Bull said, before shouting; “READY OR NOT!” and walking away.  
“Unbelievable.” Cassandra sighed, making Cullen chuckle. He laughed harder when he glanced up and saw Rylen perching on the Tavern’s roof. 

Cullen was on his way to the kitchen to grab some lunch before he forgot to eat, again. He was lost in his own thoughts, smirking about the hide and seek game. You certainly wouldn’t see such a thing in the Circle.  
A sudden sound pulled him from his thoughts and he stopped walking to glance around, with the hairs on the back of his neck tingling.  
“Psst!” Cullen raised his eyebrow as he spotted a barrel shift slightly. The lid lifted off and Michael’s head popped out.  
“Be a pal; get me something, would you? I’m starving!” Michael whispered.  
“Herald?” Cullen stuttered. Michael scoffed.  
“Seriously? Still insist on calling me that? I’m in a barrel!” Michael sighed. “Never mind! Just get me a roll or something, would you? Please?”  
“Uh… Cassandra is looking for you… Where is Elena?” Michael smirked.  
“She’s in the best hiding spot! Not fair! Damn woman beat me to it.” Cullen sighed.  
“Can you please just tell me?”  
“Not gonna tell Bull, are you? Honour is at stake my friend.” Michael said ominously.  
“No I won’t.” Cullen said as he rolled his eyes. Michael grinned and told him.  
“Now about that food…”

Cullen approached the imposing tower with a hole in the roof. It was perhaps the most run down of the towers; a lot of work will need to be done to it until it can be used. It made him nervous that Elena was hiding up there. True to his word to Michael, he looked around for Iron Bull before approaching the tower, looking again before swiftly opening the door and sneaking inside. Darkness greeted him, along with the howling wind blowing through the hole in the roof. He spotted the hole to get to the next level, with a broken ladder being the only way to get up. The Iron Bull wouldn’t even fit through the hole; it really was the perfect hiding place.  
He huffed as he jumped and lifted himself up, smirking when he heard a panicked crash and frantic stumbling.  
“Only me, love.” He grunted as he pulled himself up.  
“Oh! You scared me!” Elena said as she rushed to help him up. Cullen chuckled.  
“Were you expecting a certain Qunari?” He teased. Elena blushed and gave a small smile.  
“I’ve never played hide and seek before.” They sat comfortably next to each other on the ground behind some boxes.  
“Not even when you and Michael were still at home?” Cullen asked. Elena shook her head.  
“I wasn’t allowed; girls aren’t meant to play.” Cullen sighed, unwilling to comment on her parents and sour the mood.  
“Well luckily, you seem to have the best spot; you won’t be found for a while.”  
“Here to keep me company in the meantime?” Elena asked with a smile that sent heat through Cullen. He shuffled closer to her and cupped her jaw, stroking her cheek with his thumb.  
“Yes.” He breathed on her lips, making Elena smile as she shivered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed the distance. They both groaned with need and relief; not having a chance to be so close since they arrived at Skyhold. Elena scrambled into Cullen’s lap, straddling him and pressing into his armour, whining at its resistance. He chuckled without breaking their kiss and held her close. He groaned as he stroked down her back, almost snarling and ripping his gloves off so he could feel her. His urgency made Elena quiver and whine on his lips, but she grinned when her clothing disappeared and Cullen made a whine of his own at the feel of her skin. He groaned more when she slowly grinded on his lap and rubbed against his hardness. He gasped and broke the kiss.  
“Maker’s breath Elena, we… we will need to be quiet… or someone… might come up…” He huffed as she kept grinding on him and his hands stroked all over her body, seemingly with a mind of their own as he looked on with awe. Elena smiled mischievously as she enjoyed his touch, feeling a strange thrill at the thought of someone seeing them.  
Would they stay and watch?  
Elena scrambled off his lap and wrenched down his trousers, with an urgency that made Cullen chuckle. He helped them off and gently pulled Elena back on.  
“Oh Cullen, I…” He gently shushed her and thrusted into her as he pulled her down. She leaned in and kissed him hard to stifle her moans. He eagerly swallowed them and stroked through her hair, gripping the back of her head and pulling her closer. After a moment, Elena gripped the fur of his cloak and began moving on her own, pulling away from the kiss to set a rhythm, biting her lip as Cullen’s eyes rolled back into his head; submitting to her movements and holding back moans of pleasure.  
She lost herself to the feeling, unable to hold back her own moans as she said his name like a prayer. He growled her name in return, losing his control.  
“Elena… wait… I… I’m going to…” He tried to still her but she grinned and increased her speed. He moaned loudly as he came, with Elena watching in fascination as he stiffened and growled, thrusting hard up into her. She stroked his parted lips and pulled in to tickle them with her tongue, making him shiver and groan when she lightly bit down. He chuckled mischievously and lifted her up to lie her down on the ground. She gasped in surprise and looked at him quizzically when he slid down her parted legs. He grinned at her.  
“Your turn.” Her breath, already quick from her previous exertion, sped up more with anticipation, wondering what he was going to do as his head stopped between her legs.  
Then his tongue flicked her bundle of nerves.  
“Cullen!” She gasped in shock, her body instinctually arching into him. His hand pressed her stomach down, holding her in place as he licked and sucked in earnest. He knew she was already so close. She writhed against him, moaning loudly and being unable to move into him more. He looked up and watched her come undone for him, moaning into her when she cried out his name.  
It was the sweetest sound.  
He slowed his ministrations and slid up beside Elena as she settled down from her high. He smiled at her look of bliss and kissed her forehead, gently pulling her up and wrapping his cloak over them both. She sighed her content and snuggled into his neck as he held her close.  
He suddenly chuckled softly.  
“What is it?” She asked in a whisper.  
“I’ve finally picked my quarters.”


	50. The Inquisitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael lifts a sword and Elena nearly kills someone.

“Wait… you want me to be the Inquisitor? Leader of the Inquisition? The head of this operation? The one…”  
“Maker yes!” Cassandra snapped at Michael. For a moment, he looked panicked, understandably intimidated by such a role.  
“You know it was my idea to play hide and seek, right? I don’t think that is the kind of leader we need…” Cassandra shook her head, holding back a sigh. She tried to encourage him.  
“You have done more than you know; you have been the deciding voice at our meetings…”  
“Maker knows someone needed to be.”  
“Led the mages and closed the breach…”   
“Well no one else could!”  
“Led us to Skyhold…”  
“That was actually Solas…”  
“Stop interrupting Michael!” Cassandra snapped, making a disgusted noise at Michael’s grin. He dutifully remained silent and Cassandra finished with a sigh. “As unconventional as you may be, we believe you are exactly the leader we need.” She walked away and ascended the staircase to the main hall. Michael followed dumbly; his mind elsewhere.   
“But… Cass… you would be so much better at it than me… you’re the one that started the whole thing!” Cassandra smirked and placed a hand on his arm.  
“We want you Michael.” She gestured beside her and Michael noticed Leliana’s presence as she offered a huge, ornamental sword to him. He slowly gripped the hilt, feeling overwhelmed. His eyes darted around and he saw the crowd gathering at the bottom. Cullen and Josephine were smiling encouragingly at him as others looked at him like he was their hero that will save them from the world.   
No pressure.  
His heart was beating frantically; he wasn’t ready for this. He was the youngest person there! Well, except Cole, but he doesn’t count.   
“You can do this.” Leliana whispered, reading him like a book. He just stared back, suddenly envying his sister for her running speed.   
Where was she?  
Leliana subtlety bobbed her head behind her with a small smile. Elena in her wolf form was standing at the entrance of the great hall, with a familiar, impassive look that gave him strength. Her eyes showed her smile of encouragement. She nodded slightly. Michael grinned.  
His big sister will always be there for him. He glanced at Cassandra who was smiling.   
They will all help him.   
He lifted the sword up.  
“Well. At least I can help fix the world without being called ‘Herald’ anymore.” Cassandra sighed, but kept her smile; she wouldn’t have him any other way. She called out to the crowd below.  
“Have our people been told?”  
“They have! And soon, the world!” Josephine called back.  
“Commander! Will they follow?”  
“Inquisition! Will you follow?” Cullen bellowed. Loud cheers erupted. “Will you fight?” The cheers became louder. “Will we triumph?” It became a deafening roar as Cullen drew his sword. “Your leader! Your Herald! Your Inquisitor!” Elena’s powerful howl rung out as her brother lifted his sword in the air, drowning out the cheers of hundreds of people.  
Corypheus didn’t stand a chance. 

Elena was on her way to the stables for some quiet company with the stallion. A strange feeling made her pause though; she sensed trouble.   
“Rylen! Didn’t think I’d see you here! Still have those tats I see!”  
“Yes, well, that’s the thing about tattoos; they don’t go anywhere.” Elena spotted Rylen shift uncomfortably at the strange man that greeted him; a blonde man with a shadow of a growing beard. He was almost as muscly as Iron Bull, and wearing tight armour to show it off. It was the staff on his back that piqued Elena’s curiosity; he was a mage. He didn’t act like the circle mages though who unconsciously flinched away from the ex-templars. It was Rylen that flinched away from him…  
Her curiosity was outweighed by her protective nature though; she approached the pair, snarling at the stranger.   
She faltered when he smiled at her.   
“So this is the lady Varric has told me so much about!” She stopped and stared, waiting for an explanation, but distracted by his blue eyes.  
They were really blue.  
He was equally distracted with her purple eyes, that narrowed as his mouth dropped slightly. Her snarl returned, giving Rylen strength to stand up to the stranger.   
“What are you doing here, Champion?” The blonde man sighed.  
“Now, you of all people should know I shouldn’t have that name.” Elena snapped with her snarl, letting out a frightening bark that caught the men’s attention.

Who is he?

“What was that?” The blonde man asked, feeling an itch inside his skull, not understanding Elena’s words.  
“This is Hawke, Lass.” Rylen answered as he crossed his arms. “And that was Elena talking to us.” Hawke’s eyes widened in surprise, curious how she did it.  
“Uh, it’s good to meet you! Must say I’m not familiar with the correct way to greet a wolf…” Hawke added with a flirty smile that was well practised. Elena rolled her eyes, making Rylen cough to hide a chuckle. She relented though and transformed; she only knew him as Varric’s friend, so gave him the benefit of the doubt. Rylen coughed harder as Hawke’s jaw almost hit the ground.   
“It’s nice to meet you too.” Hawke shook himself out of his trance and took her hand, his lips brushing her knuckles. Elena’s eyebrow raised in confusion and Rylen bristled.  
“I suppose I should find Varric! Would you like to accompany me My Lady?” Elena snorted. Lady indeed.  
“He is in a meeting right now. I just left.” She replied matter-of-factly.   
“That’s unlike the dwarf I know! Not to worry, I’ll wait for him in that tavern over there. Care to join me?” Elena held back a sigh, thinking of excuses to make.  
She was terrible at meeting strangers.   
“I was just heading there myself.” Rylen interjected, giving a small smile to Elena as he noticed her nervous, shifting eyes. Elena nodded gratefully, linking an arm with Rylen’s and looking at him intensely as she spoke with her magic.

Why are you upset?

Rylen looked at her, surprised, before giving her a reassuring smile and gently patting her hand.  
“Nothing for you to worry about, alright?” He murmured too quietly for Hawke to hear. Hawke flashed a look of disappointment at Elena’s obvious choice of attention, before shrugging his shoulders and grinning again as they approached the tavern.  
“While we wait for the dwarf, you need to tell me how you cast your magic! I’d love to try it out.” Elena smiled and nodded, distracted by her concern for Rylen.

“Now if I give you this, you need to promise me not to call me that nickname.” Rylen said with a cheeky smile to lighten the mood, holding the beer just out of Elena’s reach. She blushed furiously with a shy smile.  
“As long as Bull didn’t give you that beer, we should be safe.” She replied, giving a sideways look to Iron Bull who laughed and saluted them from his favourite spot. Hawke followed her gaze and raised an eyebrow from curiosity.   
“Now there’s a story I wouldn’t mind hearing.” He said as Rylen sat down beside Elena.   
“Never kiss and tell, Woman!” Iron Bull boomed. The chargers cheered around them as Elena sunk her head onto the table and Rylen face-palmed. Hawke laughed.  
“Now I really want to hear it! So, you two…”  
“No!” They both replied quickly, their faces as red as each other.   
A warm chuckle flooded Elena’s senses.  
“That would be awkward.” Her head spun to the side with a smile that stopped the men’s hearts. Cullen walked up to her with a frown that betrayed his easy tone.  
“Hawke.” He acknowledged gruffly as Elena watched on with worried eyes.   
“Knight-Commander.” Hawke spat back.   
“I’m not a Templar anymore.”  
“Mages everywhere are rejoicing the fact, I’m sure.”   
“Hey now…” Rylen growled as he stood up. Hawke chuckled sardonically at him.  
“Still a loyal dog I see.” Cullen warned Rylen with his eyes not to engage, but his look missed Elena.   
Hawke suddenly found a wolf on top of him as he crashed backwards on to the floor. The tavern became silent save the snarls escaping Elena as she held a paw to Hawke’s throat. He tried to smile.  
“Clearly, that was an incredibly poor choice of words on my account…” Elena’s growls became louder. Elena pressed down on his neck.  
“Elena…” Cullen touched the back of her head.  
“Hawke! Didn’t I tell you not to piss off the Templars around here?” Varric casually strolled in, glancing at Cullen as he rolled his eyes. “My apologies; ex-templars.”  
“Couldn’t resist.” Hawke wheezed. Varric sighed dramatically, looking at Iron Bull.  
“Didn’t feel like lending a hand?”   
“He’s an ass.” Iron Bull said, shrugging his shoulders. Rylen couldn’t help but chuckle.  
“Fine, fine. Hey Fangs, let him go, would you? He’s here to help.” Elena grumbled, her eyes snapping back to attention as though she found herself, and quickly releasing Hawke. He rolled over and coughed, gasping for air.  
“Someone’s a bit dramat…”  
“Not another word Hawke! I didn’t ask you to come here to get yourself killed.” Varric snapped as Hawke pulled himself off the ground.  
“If she had any idea what…”  
“Not now, alright? The Inquisitor is waiting for you; come on." The pair briskly left and Elena calmed down just enough to transform back, sitting back down and drinking her beer without a word. It was an uncomfortable silence as Elena seethed, staring angrily into a corner of the room. Cullen settled down opposite her, merely waiting. Rylen finished his drink and awkwardly took his leave.  
“I uh, better get back to it!” He said as he stood up, pausing to catch Elena’s gaze. “Thanks for, you know, looking out for me.” Elena was about to direct her anger at him; snapping about how she didn’t do it for him. But his sweet smile disarmed her. She merely nodded with eyes full of apology.  
“You were ready to kill him.” Cullen murmured quietly once Rylen left. She banged her glass down onto the table and growled. Cullen resisted flinching, holding a strong gaze on her. “Hawke has his reasons to feel as he does, but even if he didn’t… to kill him would be… extreme.” Elena sighed.  
“I know.” She growled. Cullen crossed his arms.  
“So why…”  
“I just snapped alright?” She looked at Cullen apologetically, which he returned with an encouraging smile.  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know.” She admitted. “And that’s why I’m angry now.” Elena paused. “I have to defend my pack.” She whispered low enough that Cullen barely heard her. His heart secretly glowed at her quiet admission; he was part of her family. “I just saw red; lost control.”   
“Sounds like someone has some pent-up energy!” Iron Bull interjected. Cullen nodded his agreement, giving a small smile to Elena. His heart melted when she smiled back.  
“I miss running.” She said simply. It was more than that though; it was the hunting and roaming. Never staying in one place for very long, saving Michael from his latest moronic ventures. At Skyhold, all Elena could do was relax.  
“Maybe have a word with Solas? Practise some of your magic?” Cullen suggested.  
“And get beaten up by the mighty Iron Bull!”  
“You wish, Midget.” Elena rose to the challenge, making Iron Bull roar with laughter.


	51. She's Not a Tame Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who says violence doesn't solve anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be my last chapter for a little while now! Off on holiday!

“What in the name of Andraste happened?!” Michael practically shouted. The Inquisition’s leaders came out of their meeting and found Solas kneeling before Elena, healing her as she perched on some rubble. She was painted bloody, black and blue and rolling her eyes at Solas’ lecture.  
“You should have told me this was happening; we could have found a way to calm…” Elena stood up suddenly.  
“I’m a wolf Solas! I hunt, and run and fight! It’s all I’ve ever known. But now I’m stuck here, unable to do any of those things! Do you know how humiliating it is as a predator, to have dinner brought over to you? To be treated like a…”  
“A what?”  
“A LADY.” Elena roared. “Maker forbid the little ‘noble’ girl gets into a scuffle without hordes of hormonal bloody BOYS making a fuss and coddling her like a DOLL.” Her eyes darted to the gobsmacked leaders and growled as she stomped up to Cullen. “Sort out your men before I do.” She snarled, stomping away.  
“Hey Sis! Where are you going?” The others looked at Michael as though he just asked a dragon to eat him. She spun back around with such speed that he flinched.  
“I’m going to get a prisoner out of the bloody dungeon!” She stomped away again, hiding a limp as she shouted back, “You better pray for anyone who stands in my way.” They watched her leave with open mouths, and they slowly turned to Solas, who was smiling like a proud father.  
“Well, she’s not a tame wolf.” He said wistfully, before noticing the bewildered looks of the others and chuckling to himself.  
“What happened?” Michael asked.  
“And what is it about my men?” Cullen added. Solas chuckled again.  
“Well, it appears that some of the new recruits have taken a shine to the Inquisitor’s sister, and didn’t take too kindly to the man she was fighting.”  
“Perhaps from the beginning Solas?” Josephine asked. He gave a small smile.

Elena decided to take her meal to the stables; if she couldn’t have Cullen or her brother as company, then the mounts would have to do. Blackwall gave her a cursory nod as he went the opposite way to dinner, and Elena let out a sigh of relief.  
Alone.  
She shut the stable door and settled by Cullen’s horse; finally named as Ghost. He nickered softly and nuzzled her as she sat against his front legs, hidden from the world. He went about his own meal as she devoured hers.  
“Watcha doing down there?” She bit back a groan as Hawke perched his head on his arms on the stable door.  
“Obviously, I’m craving company.” She growled as she wolfed down her food. Hawke laughed, noticing her animalistic behaviour.  
“I wouldn’t have thought wolves could be sarcastic.” He mused. She looked up and smirked.  
“With a brother like mine; even a wolf can learn.” He chuckled.  
“Yes, I got that impression from him! Nice kid.” Elena nodded her agreement, going back to her food.  
“So, about earlier…” Hawke continued, making Elena groan.  
“I’m sorry alright? I’m a bit… snappy right now; I shouldn’t have attacked you.” She rushed out, blushing at her own behaviour. Hawke smiled sweetly.  
“I’m sure I asked for it, I just wanted to explain… your Templars and I… we have some history. But don’t worry! I’m on strict orders from a certain dwarf to stay away from them, so you needn’t worry.” Elena studied him, with intense eyes that made Hawke shift uncomfortably.  
“I… appreciate that.” She said finally. Hawke let out a sigh of relief, feeling like he passed an unknown test. “You should be angry though; I almost killed you.” She added with confusion.  
“Do you want me to be angry?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why?” Elena thought for a moment.  
“Because then I have something to fight.” Hawke raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
“You want to fight?” Elena sighed with relief, as though he understood; he didn’t.  
“Yes!”  
“Surely that qunari would be a better sparring partner, or your Templars…”  
“No! I need to fight.” Elena snapped, before pinching the bridge of her nose with a sigh. She tried to explain herself. “Sparring isn’t enough. I need to… hurt… to attack… I can’t hurt someone I care about; they’re my pack.” Hawke felt a chill crawl up his spine.  
So, the wolf wants to draw some blood… what’s the big deal? He thought to try and calm himself. He could see it though; like she was a wolf right now, pacing in that stable, needing to sink her claws and fangs into flesh.  
And rip.  
“You’re a bit scary, you know that?” He said with a smirk to lighten the mood. Somehow, it worked. She laughed, light and airily, giving him butterflies.  
“I’m sorry. You should go. I’m not really nice company.” She said happily, though he could sense her sadness and frustration. He sighed, knowing he’s going to regret what he’s about to say.  
“Let’s get that animal of yours out of the cage, shall we?” She looked up, bewildered.  
“What?” She replied dumbly.  
“You want to fight; I’ll give you one.” He walked away into Blackwall’s workshop. Elena followed, jumping over the stable door and staring at Hawke. He picked up two swords and set his staff aside.  
He didn’t get his muscles twirling that thing around.  
“Shouldn’t you put some armour on?” He asked suddenly. Elena shook her head, casting a rock armour spell with a grin. Hawke shrugged and nodded, tossing over the sword and charging before Elena even caught it. She parried just in time.  
With a roar, the animals were unleashed. Pure, untamed rage flowed through the both of them as they took out all their frustration and anger on their opponent. Their attacks were brutal; swords screeching off armour and roars of pain when they struck flesh. Hawke was noticeably stronger and larger, but Elena had days of pent up, animalistic anger that she has never experienced in her life before.  
And finally, there was an outlet. She struck with enough force to dent his armour and he bashed away her magical shields. Elena never relented though; she took the hits as though she didn’t feel them. Even when he disarmed her completely, she didn’t even pause. She lunged and attacked with her bare hands, with snarls and growls that didn’t suit her human form.  
The experience was beyond Hawke’s understanding as he frantically defended himself from the blood thirsty wolf-woman.  
It was a strange catharsis fighting something that was stronger than she; her wolf form would find no challenge in Hawke at all, and she relished the challenge. She only grinned when his sword cut down on her face, leaving a deep cut though her eyebrow down to her cheekbone that will no doubt scar.  
She left the same cut on him only a few minutes before.  
They brawled without any discipline or control; their instincts completely taking over. To onlookers, it was as though they were literally trying to kill each other.  
Maybe they were.  
What would have happened will never be known as they were pulled apart by soldiers that thought Hawke was attacking a defenceless Elena. It took a moment for the two of them to realise what was happening; not until Hawke was halfway to the dungeon. Soldiers fussed over Elena, checking her eye and asking if she could see out of it. They poked and prodded her cuts and welts, checking how deep they were; the muscle in her arm was almost severed completely as they saw bone. Elena was snarling the whole time, as still as a statue, but ready to snap. Solas came running and with great urgency, helped Elena into the main hall for some privacy, feeling how close she was to really killing those soldiers.  
His attempts to calm and understand Elena obviously failed as she stormed out as soon as her arm was mended. The rest of her was a complete mess though; Solas was surprised she was even conscious.  
“Commander! We have taken a prisoner! He attacked…”  
“I’m fully aware Recruit. I’m on my way right now.” Cullen replied to the soldier that rushed in.  
“Good luck.” Michael gave a thumbs up to Cullen with a grin.  
“No you don’t Inquisitor. You are coming with me.” Cullen snapped, grabbing Michael’s shoulder and half pushing him out of the hall. 

Hawke chuckled to himself as he sat up on the floor of the cell, hissing with pain and clutching his side as he did. He knew he was going to regret following Elena.  
It’s official; he makes the most ridiculous choices. He thought he was just unlucky. But no; this was all him.  
Varric’s going to lay an egg.  
He chuckled more at the mental image.  
It’s only the umpteenth time he’s had to get Hawke out of a cell; he won’t mind.  
But it wasn’t Varric making the guards plea outside. He heard a crash, and a jingle of keys as the door swung open. He grinned as Elena limped in.  
“Ready for round two?”  
“Seriously?” Elena asked, smirking as she opened his cell and practically fell inside beside him. “You look like shit.” She said with a cough. Hawke laughed heartily.  
“You should see the other guy.” She playfully shoved him, before sighing and leaning on his shoulder.  
“Can we just rest here for a while?” Elena asked like she was falling asleep.  
“I don’t see why not.” They stayed in a comfortable silence for a moment.  
“Thank you Hawke. You have no idea how much I needed that.” Elena almost whispered.  
“It’s Garrett.”  
“What?”  
“My name is Garrett Hawke. Now we’ve shed blood together… only right you know.” Hawke said with a smile, resting his head on top of hers.  
“Thank you Garrett.”  
“You’re very welcome.”  
“I guess you’re not so bad.” Elena said playfully. Hawke let out a deep chuckle.  
“Is this how animals make friends?” He asked.  
“Actually, yes.” He lifted his head.  
“Huh.”  
“It’s about respect I think.” Elena explained. Hawke made another interested noise.  
“Well, I certainly respect you.” He replied, settling his head back down.  
It’s only a shame your heart has already been claimed.  
A cough rang out in the doorway.  
Speaking of which…  
“Care to explain what’s going on?” Cullen asked, crossing his arms and looking all commanding. Hawke bit his tongue; he promised.  
“Hawke shouldn’t be in here.” Elena said simply. Cullen sighed.  
“I understand that, I’m just wondering what you two are doing in here when you have kindly relieved my soldiers of their duty and left the cell wide open.” Hawke tasted the blood from his tongue.  
He bloody promised.  
“Just needed to rest for a while.” Elena answered feebly.  
“You should both see the healers.” Cullen said with a sudden softness. “Michael… Help Hawke, would you?” He added as he approached Elena.  
“Sure thing!” Michael strolled in happily, grinning at the sight of the pair.  
“You really did a number on each other! It’s good to see you making friends Elena!” Hawke and Elena chuckled painfully as Cullen sighed. “Look Cullen; they’ll have matching scars.”  
“Wonderful.” Hawke sniggered, hearing the eye roll in Cullen’s response as he looped his arms under Elena and lifted her up seamlessly.  
“I’ve seen so many wolves with this cut.” Elena mused, pointing to her eye.  
“It suits you.” Michael beamed as he placed Hawke’s arm over his shoulder and helped him stand. He grimaced at Hawke. “Doesn’t suit you though.”  
“Thanks Kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone get the Narnia reference? :D


	52. Magical Flames (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena learns some battle magic.

It was Michael that kept a close watch on Elena for the next few days, with Cullen being kept busy by the mass of new recruits turning up all the time. He could see the tension in her build up again as clear as day, and tried to keep Elena busy while she and Hawke recovered from their injuries, before they all set off to meet the Grey Warden contact in Crestwood.  
“Rylen! Just the man I need!”  
“Inquisitor…” Rylen suspiciously acknowledged Michael as he was setting up the training dummies for the day.  
“I need you to spar with my sister; she’s getting tensed up again.”  
“No way! I saw what the lass did to Hawke! Besides, she’s still pretty hurt.” Rylen wasn’t even embarrassed of his excuse; she beat the shit out of Hawke! And he’s nearly twice Rylen’s size!  
“But that’s why you’re perfect! She would take it easy on you! I’d ask Bull too but I think he would be a bit much for her right now.”  
“If you were referring to anyone else, I might be offended by that.” Rylen sighed.  
“Do not concern yourself Knight-Captain; We will be helping Elena practise her battle magic today.” Solas interrupted with Dorian behind him. Rylen rolled his eyes at the practical dismissal.  
“Uh, are you sure that’s a good idea? Elena’s a bit destructive right…”  
“So I don’t get a say in what I’m doing at all? You’re just going to decide for me?” Elena interrupted Michael, suddenly appearing and crossing her arms, her whole demeanour shouting DANGER to Michael. He gave a silent pleading look to Solas to tread carefully.  
Which of course, he didn’t.  
“It is simply the best use of your time while your injuries heal.” Michael resisted face-palming.  
“And what makes you the expert of my time exactly?” Elena snarled. Rylen and Michael unconsciously took a step back. Dorian took a step forward with a nervous laugh.  
“What Solas is trying to say is that we were on our way to see if you wanted to, and incidentally overheard the conversation of these gentlemen and was concerned for your wellbeing. Now personally, I thought you would jump at the idea of setting something on fire, or perhaps creating some lightning?” Dorian said quickly with a wink, making Elena give a small smile.  
“Fine.” Michael and Rylen had very similar thoughts go through their head at that moment.  
Maker save us.

“You must focus Elena! Again!” Elena has never used any offensive magic before, so she was barely apprentice level in her casting; all morning of practising and she was barely able to cast any flames, let alone aim them. Dorian quickly decided that they wouldn’t try lightning any time soon.  
Grand Enchanter Fiona eventually intervened, having much more experience in teaching. Elena soon progressed under her guidance, but Elena’s main problem was her focus. There was too much pent up energy in her, and it didn’t help that Cullen was right there on the grounds below training his troops; shouting orders with his manly growl and swinging his sword with his manly arms and looking all serious with his manly face.  
Shirtless and showing his manly torso.  
The word ‘ravage’ came to Elena’s mind as she kept staring with a partly open mouth, watching his muscles bunch and sweat glistening as he sparred with Rylen as a demonstration. The men’s fighting abilities were as impressive as their bodies, drawing a large crowd that made Elena’s blood boil with jealousy. That, coupled with her growing frustration, put her very much on edge. Even the very distracted Dorian could tell she was about to snap, so with her next casting attempt, no one was surprised that she missed and lost her temper.  
With a loud, frustrated growl, she threw the staff away and lunged at the practise dummy, transforming midway and throwing her huge body at it as she ripped it apart with a ferocity that left everyone agape. The rips and snarls drew attention from the soldiers as well, with Rylen pointing up.  
“That! That is exactly why I wouldn’t spar with her!” Cullen merely responded with a nonsensical grunt as he stared at Elena with a mixture of worry and confusion.  
Their eyes met at she finished vigorously shaking the head of the dummy. Ignoring the shouts of the others, she dropped the head and pounced into the air, leaping over the edge towards Cullen, seemingly in slow motion as their eyes remained locked. He felt her need and felt her thought as though it were his own.  
Mine.  
The world around them simply lay forgotten in that moment; he dropped his sword and simply stood there waiting like a man expecting divine judgement. Elena transformed as she landed on top of Cullen, teleporting them both before he even touched the ground.  
“Well… that’s enough demonstration apparently…”

Cullen didn’t care where he landed; he just knew he was between something soft and a beautiful woman that was assaulting his senses; her frantic touches and scratches burned his skin, her growls and moans into his mouth filled his ears and sent excited chills running through him as he eagerly lapped them up with his tongue. She loomed over him, framing their faces in her hair and blocking out the rest of the world as she grinded against him. It all happened so fast, and with such intensity that they no longer knew which feelings were their own; their lyrium and magic intertwined to an extent that they truly became one; Elena’s frustrations and possessiveness became Cullen’s, and his worries and fear became hers. But it all translated into a powerful, lusty need; Cullen sat up and wrenched Elena’s magic-dress off her, sending it into oblivion as a shimmery dust. He almost whined at the glittering spectacle that surrounded them. Elena smiled, and did the same thing to his trousers. Cullen growled and pounced, rolling Elena onto her back and plunging into her without hesitation, wasting no time as they picked up a fast and hard pace, growling, cursing and moaning loudly together. Elena scratched up Cullen’s back and kiss and bit his neck until Cullen sought out her lips with his own, then her hands went to his neck and through his hair, forcing fresh growls from Cullen. Their orgasms hit them both with extreme intensity from feeling each other’s as well as their own; Elena screamed Cullen’s name as he shouted hers into her neck, burying himself there and riding out the trembling sensation.  
“What’s going on in he…”  
“Maker, FUCK OFF.” Cullen roared at the intruder. The door slammed closed and Elena burst out into sweet giggles that softened Cullen’s irritated face into a smile. She gently pulled him down for a kiss and moaned onto his lips, relishing the feel of his body on top of hers. Cullen pulled away though before he got carried away again.  
“I should really get… Wait… is this…?” Cullen looked around, finding them on top of a plush rug in a large room, with a wooden desk and a huge bed that he remembered Josephine ordering his soldiers to carry up to the…  
His eyes widened with horror. “This is the Inquisitor’s quarters!” Elena looks around, confused.  
“So it is.” She said simply.  
“You didn’t know?”  
“I was preoccupied.” Elena said with a smirk at Cullen’s panicked face.  
“But… we could have ended up anywhere!” There was a predatory gleam in Elena’s eye as she slowly crawled to Cullen.  
“And we would have done exactly what we just did, regardless of who or what was watching.”  
“Elena…” Cullen growled, eyes locked on hers.  
“They would have seen the Commander of the Inquisition – MY commander fucking his woman senseless.” Elena gently stroked his fresh erection, and he dared to close his eyes and moan at her touch, excited from her words despite his nervousness.  
“You’re going to be the death of me.” He whispered.  
“They would also see this…” Elena said as her head dipped to follow the path of her hand; tentative lips enclosing him and making him groan in delight. 

“My oh my.” Cullen awoke with a start, instinctually wrapping a protective arm around Elena as she stirred on top of him. Dorian was towering over them with a wide grin that made Cullen blush furiously and move to cover them both. A light blanket was already draped over them though. Elena sleepily spotted Cullen’s confused look and smiled.  
“Cole. Sweet little thing.” She said, making Cullen arch an eyebrow.  
“Ahem!” Elena and Cullen looked up at Dorian.  
“Hello Dorian.” Elena acknowledged with a frown.  
“Having fun, were we? I must say I’m not surprised; you merely beat me to him my dear.” Cullen was beetroot red and shifted uncomfortably. Elena leaned over him, almost possessively as she smiled at Dorian.  
“To the winner goes the spoils.” She said sweetly, with a growling undertone. Dorian laughed.  
“That they did dear! I suppose I should warn you that Michael’s on his way…”  
“Maker’s breath.” Cullen cursed. Elena just smiled.  
“We best be off then.” She said happily, kissing Cullen’s forehead and teleporting them to his tent.  
“MAKER CURSE HER BLOODY TELEPORTING! ELENA WHEN I FIND YOU I’M GONNA… FUCKING DO SOMETHING! DORIAN! BURN MY ROOM! JOSEPHINE! GET ME A NEW… EVERYTHING!”


	53. To Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trevelyan siblings leave for Crestwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter! Been busy writing other ones! Some good stuff coming up!

“You!” Elena looked irritated as she glanced up at Michael who stood at the entrance of Cullen’s tent, who interrupted a lovely but regretful view of Cullen slipping a shirt on.   
Michael wasn’t happy.  
“We are paying Hawke a visit. Right now.” He growled. Elena raised an eyebrow.  
“We?”  
“Yes! We!” Cullen hid a smirk at the reason for Michael’s bad temper, shaking his head as he readied himself to leave.  
“I should really see to the troops and find my armour…”  
“Have you tried in my room Commander?!” Cullen coughed to hide a mixture of amusement and embarrassment. Elena did no such thing; she giggled as she stood up, giving Cullen a kiss on the cheek before pushing her brother outside with her.   
“Come on then dear brother; let’s go and see Hawke.”  
“This isn’t over Curly! I’ve got Sera on my side!” Michael called over Elena’s shoulder.  
Our Herald. Our Inquisitor.  
Maker preserve us.

Elena stopped and let out a small whine as she turned her head and stared at the castle in the background, feeling torn like never before. Her heart and mind drifted back to Cullen, and his look of worry when Michael announced their trip to Crestwood. He smiled at her though, holding her tightly and whispering in her ear.  
“Be safe. Come back to me.”  
She had to go. They both knew it. Cullen only wished he could join her.  
“What is that saying Elena? Distance makes the heart grow fonder?” Solas interrupted her thoughts, perched on a hart and walking by her.  
“Maker! Are we to endure my sister’s pining the whole way now?” Michael called behind, having already passed them. She snarled her response, needing no translation.   
“I find it romantic.” Cassandra added, giving Michael a shove and Elena a smile. “You should be happy for Elena.”  
“And what of my room?!”  
“Andraste’s tits Kid, get over it!” Hawke snapped.  
“I am mentally scarred.” Michael whined, making Hawke groan.  
“You didn’t even see them!”  
“Poor Dorian.” Cassandra added with a grin.   
“No! Not poor Dorian! He fancies Cullen! I’ve never seen him so happy!” Michael exaggerated a shudder at his objection. Elena rolled her eyes and shook her head with a huff, smiling to herself as she watched the others continue on, too involved in their conversation to notice her.   
That’s when Cole appeared on her back.   
“Can I stay here for a while?”

Of course, Little One.

Elena slowly continued behind the others.  
"Safe and solid, protecting and proud. He feels like quiet, stronger when you hold him." Elena paused to look behind at Cole. 

His strength is his own.

“The wolf healed his dreams. The woman healed his soul.” And that was something Elena had no response to.   
“Hey! The sooner we get there, the sooner we get you back to your precious Cully Wully!” Michael shouted at Elena. 

I don’t suppose you have any insight on my brother that would stop me hurting him, Little One?


	54. Garrett Hawke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett opens up to Elena.

“So you’ve been in a particularly fine mood today.” Michael huffed sarcastically as he sat next to Hawke at the edge of camp, who was scowling at the fire as he took regular swigs of his whiskey. The mage had grown quieter as the day went on, resorting to scowling at those who tried to talk to him. They stopped before he starting snapping.   
“No offence Kid, but I’m not really in the mood to open up.”  
“It’s a shame I didn’t bring Varric… what would he say to cheer you up?” Hawke couldn’t help but grin.  
“Bottoms up.”  
“Varric has the best advice!” Michael chuckled as they took large gulps.  
“No. That is bad advice.” Cole appeared, making the men jump. They could see his stern face as he stood over them with crossed arms. Elena also approached, dragging the deer she killed with Cole. She looked over at them and dropped the carcass by the fire, walking over to see what Cole was worked up about. 

What’s going on?

“Get out of my head woman.” Hawke snapped, earning a shocked look from Elena and Michael.  
“It’s bad when he drinks.” Cole answered Elena feebly, before changing his tone. “Burning, bitter numbs the pain, quiets the voices. Their faces are blurry when it burns.”  
“I SAID GET OUT OF MY HEAD.” Hawke roared, throwing the now empty bottle at Cole. He faded and dodged the bottle, merely shaking his head in sadness. Michael leapt up with a surprised gasp and Elena transformed, showing a face like thunder.   
“Give us a moment please.” She asked simply, with her eyes on Hawke as he buried his face in his hands.   
“But…” Michael started.  
“Now.” Elena growled. Cole took Michael’s arm and led him away, with a spring in his step from unexpected happiness.  
“It is alright; Elena helps.” Elena glanced back at them and smiled to herself; he’s the sweetest little thing! She didn’t realise that the thought made Cole blush. She turned back to Hawke and sighed slightly.  
“Let’s go for a walk Garrett.” She held out a hand and helped the man stand, keeping her fingers entwined with his as she led him deeper into the forest, out of earshot of the others.  
They settled by a tiny stream that struggled and rushed over rocks and pebbles with a light, soothing sound. Elena left Garrett to watch the stream for a while, and saw his shoulders eventually fall and the frown lines on his forehead melt away. But it wasn’t until Hawke stole a glance at her that Elena transformed and curled around him, nudging his leg with her head.

Talk to me.

What surprised Hawke the most, was that he did. Only his actions have ever interested people; even Varric, who wrote his tale, never went beyond the Champion’s deeds.   
They never wondered how he felt.   
Fleeing the blight, losing his only sister and being blamed by his mother for it. It killed him as sure as Bethany.  
Because he blamed himself too.   
It’s a wound that will never heal over time; he just got used to the pain.   
Then his mother died. It was another wound to bare. It became easier with Anders, who locked away his own fears and problems to comfort Garrett at his most vulnerable time. Something Garret appreciated and cherished.  
Until Anders blew up the chantry. Now Garrett could only hold onto regret and what ifs whenever he thought about their love, and the deadly secrets Anders held close to his chest.  
It was Hawke’s anger and feeling of betrayal that led to his biggest regret though.  
When he stabbed Anders in the back.  
“You have to pay for what you have done.”  
“I know.”  
Stab.

“Why did I do that?” Hawke pleaded to Elena as he clutched the fur on the back of her neck, desperate for solace, and support.   
The only comfort Elena could provide was a small whine and pressing her forehead against his, willing herself to take some of his pain, somehow. Her front paw held onto his back, pulling him to her chest in a strange hug. 

The Templars became a scapegoat for his grief and anger. They made apostates out of him and his beautiful, sweet sister that couldn’t hurt a fly. They stole his brother away from him and his mother, turning Carver against mages and insulting the memory of Bethany. It was Cullen that said mages aren’t even people. It may have been a mage that killed Mother, but it was the Templars that bragged their own righteousness and used the opportunity to shove it in his face about the evil of magic.   
As though losing his mother wasn’t punishment enough for his naivety.  
Or killing Anders.

Hawke was reduced to a quiet, sobbing mess against Elena’s chest as she merely held him tightly to her.  
There’s nothing anyone can do or say that could possibly help. Only time makes the pain bearable, but the problem was that time itself is hardly bearable.   
Unless Garrett drinks.   
Or if a giant wolf holds him close.


	55. Michael's heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is ever simple for the Inquisitor.

There was worry in Michael’s heart as he watched Elena lead Hawke away, remembering what happened the last time they were alone.  
Even though Elena did a lot more damage, but still; it was his job to worry.   
“I will let you know if something is amiss, Inquisitor.” Solas said to him with a small smile, lightly touching Michael’s shoulder to reassure him. Michael nodded and smiled back, envious of the elf’s connection to his sister.  
The last decade would have been so much easier if she was able to talk to him. He smiled to himself at the memory of his first night away from her. He was about 15 when he demanded that she changed back, so they could actually talk; sick of the sound of his own voice and her ever so sad, blank eyes staring back at him, which merely turned away when he shouted at her out of the blue.  
“Become human or I’m leaving! I know you can! You did it on the ship!” her eyes met his again, full of pain; showing enough emotion that he could guess what she was thinking.  
Please don’t make me.  
But he was that age, where selfishness and hot-headedness ruled his mind.  
So, he left.   
It was much like a night like this one; cold, and windy. The trees rustled constantly as he walked between them, shivering in the snow and wishing he never left, but he was too stubborn to go back. So eventually, he sat against a tree, crossing his arms and sulking like a child. It was a silly thing to do, leaving Elena like that, but his immaturity hid the ache in his heart that he didn’t understand.   
He just wanted to be normal. To see other people, live in a village or a town and get into trouble as youngsters do. He could meet a girl that he likes, learn to love and grow up just to be normal. He thought that if he could get Elena to be human, maybe they could live among them again.   
He was angry; just like an ordinary teenager. He cursed and growled about Elena right until he fell asleep, shivering and wet from the snow. His heated attitude should have been the death of him, but as always, his big sister was there; he woke and found himself in her wolf-embrace, protecting him from the elements enough that he even dried out. He didn’t say anything though; he was too angry. But he never asked her to transform again, and she never stopped him from entering towns. She nudged him on and waited in the shadows, keeping a protective eye on him while he enjoyed his life. As they got older, they spent more time apart, but they would always reunite after a day or so, as Elena slowly embraced her life as a wolf now that Michael could look after himself.  
Just in time to be dragged into the Inquisition.   
Michael often wondered if he did the right thing by Elena; keeping her with him all this time. He was the only thing stopping her from being in a real pack, with no worries or care for the world.  
“She is…”  
“I’m going to stop you right there Cole! Your assistance is not required at this moment in time thank you very much!” Michael interrupted Cole with a grin and then a shooing gesture. Cole nodded.   
“You know she is happy.”  
“Exactly my boy!” Cole poked his head out from under his hat and smiled as he turned away.  
“Most people find you strange, but I like you.”  
“Well, as long as you like me I suppose!”

They all finished dinner and Elena and Hawke had still not returned. Michael sighed and set some food aside for them before sitting down next to Cassandra in front of the fire. The memory of their secret kiss burned in his mind, but they simply haven’t had a chance to talk privately. Cassandra was reading some letters from Skyhold, barely looking up to acknowledge Michael as he sat.   
“So, I was thinking after you have finished there, maybe you would like to take a little walk with me?” Michael asked with a shy smile. The small amount of alcohol he shared with Hawke earlier made him feel brave, though, not enough to laugh at Cassandra’s shocked face, as much as he wanted to. She cleared her throat.  
“Why… why would…”  
“That sounds like fun; where are we going?” Cole appeared to ask, interrupting Cassandra. Michael groaned.   
“Not you Spirit Boy! Just Cass.”  
“Oh…”  
“Cole, why don’t you help me clear up dinner?” Solas beckoned Cole over with a smirk. The spirit shrugged and disappeared, reappearing next to Solas who was shaking his head.  
Cassandra, after watching the exchange, returned her eyes to Michael and sighed.  
“Herald…”  
“No! No, we agreed! No more Herald!” Michael interrupted, hiding the stomach sinking feeling from himself.   
“The flirting…” Cassandra made a frustrated grunt, lowering her voice so the others cannot hear her. “You cannot court me if that is your intention; it is impossible.”  
“What? Why?” Michael asked, perplexed.   
“Because, you are the Inquisitor and the Herald of Andraste. You cannot be that man to sweep me off my feet, give me flower… Oh, never mind. I do not wish to discuss it.” Cassandra looked down with an angry glare at herself.   
“But Cass… What about…”   
The kiss.   
It was that moment Cassandra thought of Varric’s very appropriate nickname for Michael, with the sad puppy look he was giving her.   
“It was a mistake Inquisitor. I am sorry. Excuse me.” She promptly stood up and walked away, pausing when Michael called to her.  
“Cass!”  
“Inquisitor, you cannot provide what I seek.” She replied with finality, turning away to go to her tent.  
All Michael could think was, what the fuck? 

Elena and Michael were returning to camp when she overheard Cassandra’s rebuff to Michael. Her ears pricked and she huffed sadly, pausing just long enough for Garrett to look down at her with a questioning look. She returned it with a sad one. 

Michael’s heart is lost to someone who doesn’t want it. 

Hawke thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, barely acknowledging the strong empathy he felt for her brother.   
“Life’s a bitch.” Elena headbutted him with a huff of amusement, making Hawke chuckle despite himself.   
As they entered camp, Hawke expected angry glares and awkward silences for his earlier behaviour, but instead Cole appeared and gave him a hug like a doting child would their father. Elena’s eyes and heart resonated her smile as Hawke looked down at her for direction.

Sweet, little one.

Hawke rolled his eyes and gingerly returned the gesture, giving Cole awkward pats on the back.  
“Alright kid, take it I’m forgiven?” Cole nodded and took Hawke’s hand to lead him to his dinner. Solas and Elena exchanged wordless smiles and nods before she sat next to Michael, waiting for the others to retire to their tents before transforming and taking Michael’s hand in her own. His eyes never left the flickering fire even as he spoke.   
“Take it you know about Cass then.” Michael said bitterly.   
“I do; heard what she said to you.” Michael nodded in understanding before chuckling sardonically.   
“So, you’re my all seeing and all hearing big sister.” Elena smiled.  
“Exactly.” Michael didn’t respond, so Elena continued. “From how I see it, you have two choices; keep trying, or move on.” Michael sighed.  
“Yeah, I know. Which choice is the right one though?”  
“I’m not all-knowing as well Michael; all you can do is pick and hope for the best.” Michael groaned.   
“Tomorrow. I’ll think about it tomorrow.”  
“Alright little brother.” Elena transformed again, curling around Michael to snuggle like they used to. They both huffed their content at the familiar, comforting closeness.


	56. The Laughing Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena bites Michael's ass, and Michael distracts Cassandra with his chest.

Michael groaned and shifted away from the furry muzzle that was trying to wake him up. The muzzle started nudging his back with growls that were growing louder.  
“Bugger off Elena.” He grumbled, still asleep as he wacked her away from behind him.  
“Get up Michael!” A male voice shouted, causing Michael to open his eyes suddenly.  
Something Elena failed to notice as she bit his ass.   
Michael’s cry of surprise made Elena huff with laughter as she quickly escaped his tent, with Michael after her in nothing but his breeches.  
“Elena! You literal pain in the ass! You promised you wouldn’t bloody do that anymore!” He shouted at the laughing wolf.  
“Well, if you were up on time, there would be no need.” Solas said calmly as he finished dismantling his tent. Elena gave a single, smug nod of agreement.   
“Are you talking as my sister? It’s way too early for all this shit.” Michael sighed as he rubbed his ass, causing fresh huffs of laughter.   
“Are you laughing at me?!” Michael feigned shock with a hand to his chest. “Well! I have news for you! I am the Inquisitor! The Herald of Andraste! One word from me and She will speak to the Maker and after numerous ravens and a multitude of paperwork a smite will be coming your way at some point in the future so help me!” Elena was on the floor with a paw over her eyes as she laughed harder. Hawke was sitting by the dead fire and laughing into his knees, and even Solas was having a small chuckle.   
“I’m so glad the Andrastian religion is amusing you so.” Cassandra muttered to one side in an irritated tone.   
“Well you would think there was a more efficient messaging system for starters.” Michael replied as he turned to her with a grin.  
“You are… Urgh!” Cassandra’s argument fell at the sight of Michael’s undress, settling for a disgusted sound as she stomped away, blushing furiously. Michael grinned and chuckled mischievously as he tied his hair up for the day. Elena huffed to get his attention to show her questioning look.   
“I have the ultimate weapon against the Seeker.” Michael gestured proudly to his chest. Hawke burst out laughing, and Elena rolled her eyes and slinked away.  
“Get dressed Kid, before we are all struck dumb by such a dazzling display.” Hawke said sarcastically as he stood up.   
“Hey! This is a good chest!” 

They were only a day or so outside of Crestwood, and the group were more on guard as they progressed.  
“The veil is getting thinner.” Solas reported ominously. Michael nodded his acknowledgement and Elena stayed close to the group, with her acute senses scanning the landscape around them. It was because of this, that she spotted the raven descend towards them. With a yip, she got Michael’s attention and the bird landed on his outstretched arm.  
“My first letter as Inquisitor! From your Cully Wully no less.” Cassandra made a disgusted sound and Hawke snorted with hidden laughter.  
“Say what now?” He asked, making Michael grin.  
“Funny story! Elena was…”  
“Read the letter dear brother.” Elena said with a dangerously calm tone, with her hand on Michael’s mouth as she appeared on the hart behind him.  
“The most condescending name I have ever heard, and for our Commander no less.” Cassandra muttered angrily. Hawke grinned.  
“I like it! Has a nice ring to it.” Cassandra was about to retort but was drowned out by Elena’s surprised sound.  
“You disgusting man Michael!” She yelped as he licked her hand. He laughed as her hand left his mouth, looking smug as he read the letter. Elena stayed close though; wrapping her arms around his waist as she read over his shoulder. 

Inquisitor,  
I hope your group are travelling well. I only write to warn you of the weather ahead; scouts have reported persistent rain that Elena should probably be prepared for, somehow.   
Finally, please can you tell Sera to stand down now? I have had bees in places I have never wanted bees. Maker, if I never see a bee again it will be too soon.   
Desist your offensive manoeuvres or I will have no choice but to conduct a counterstrike.   
Regards,  
Commander Cullen   
(Additional scribbles and writing added by Sera)  
I got him good Mikey! Beeeeeeeeeeeeess ruuuuuuuuuuuuuullleee! (picture of badly drawn bees and Cullen as a stickman screaming.)  
(Additional writing added by a scout)  
Intercept of message recognised, though integrity remains secure. Message sent on successfully after removing dead bees.  
(Additional writing added by Sera)  
Ha! Wrong! Got them message reader people good too! More beeeeeeeeeeeeesss!  
(Additional writing added by Scout)  
Message intercepted again! Bees removed again! Nightingale now aware of situation and taking control of Commander’s letters.  
Suck on that Sera.

“… What in the world have you started Michael?” Elena asked as he laughed.  
“War Elena. All out war. Shouldn’t have gone in my room sis!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition should not have gotten Sera bees.


	57. Love Letters in the Rain

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150964440@N02/35133300243/in/dateposted-public/)

“Alright Elena, standard formation!” Michael said to Elena behind him as the first specks of rain landed on them. Elena looked at him with confusion; no idea what he meant. Michael sighed, “get the tent covering out of the saddlebag and pass it here.” Elena obeyed, eyeing the sky angrily as more rain began to fall. Michael grinned and draped the covering over Elena, tying one side around his neck like a giant cloak, covering Elena from the rain. She squeezed his waist gratefully and Michael grinned at the others who looked on in confusion.  
“Elena really hates rain.” He said to them simply. Solas smirked and nodded in agreement.  
The group quickened their pace to an even canter, getting to the first camp as quickly as possible, with the rain only getting worse. The others grew to envy Elena, comfortably tucked away in her makeshift structure. Michael’s hart frequently fussed with his antlers; shaking the water off them and snorting, and the horses shook their manes and tails in protest, looking positively miserable. The group unconsciously sped up at the sight of makeshift structures, thundering into camp and halting underneath the shelter for the mounts.  
“They weren’t kidding about that rain, were they?” Michael sighed as he wrung out his hair. Hawke chuckled, vigorously shaking his head to get rid of the water. “Are you quite comfortable back there Elena?” Michael grinned at the muffle affirmative he received, peeking under the covering to see a smug Elena. “Can’t stay in there forever, you know.”  
“Why not?” As if to answer her question, Michael’s hart bellowed and bucked a little to rid himself of his riders. With a sigh, they both acquiesced, Michael removing the covering from around his neck before unsaddling the hart and giving him a grateful pat. Elena fed the mounts small treats to keep them settled while they were brushed down, everyone working in comfortable silence and some small talk until Harding arrived.  
“Inquisitor.” She greeted.  
“Ah Scout Harding! Down to business then!”

“Well… Shit.”  
“I agree.” The pair watched the green glow of the underwater rift.  
“I might need to do something about that.”  
“Yes, I think so.”  
“Well, shit.”  
“What are you cursing now, Kid?” Hawke approached with a smirk, which fell when he too saw the green glow. “Ah. Shit.”  
“Your language skills are appalling.” Cassandra scolded, stopping with a start when she saw the underwater glow. “That’s strange.” Michael and Hawke barked out a laugh, making Cassandra roll her eyes. “What do you suggest we do about that, Inquisitor?”  
“First thing tomorrow, we shall visit the village; see if they have a way of draining that lake.” He replied seriously. Cassandra nodded her approval.  
“Very well. I shall inform those at Skyhold of our arrival.” With that, Cassandra turned and walked away, retreating into her tent.  
She found Elena standing inside. With a questioning look and a sigh, Cassandra anticipated Michael’s sister to defend him.  
“Can this not wait Elena? we had a tiring journey.” The Seeker sighed. Elena gave a questioning look of her own.  
“Sorry Cassandra, I was just hoping you could help me with something, but it’s not urgent.” Elena went to leave. “I hope you rest well.”  
“Wait.” Cassandra said suddenly, her curiosity piqued. “What do you need?” her eyebrow raised at Elena’s sudden blush.  
“Well, I wanted to write to Cullen, but I…” Elena looked away, ashamed. “I haven’t written since I was a child.” Cassandra smiled. “Michael mentioned you are quite the romantic; enjoyed reading books.” Elena continued.  
“Did he? Well Varric would certainly be more able to help you write letters, but of course I shall do my best.” Cassandra’s mood considerably lightened, now she wasn’t expecting a conflict with Elena and able to indulge the romantic in her; writing love letters and delving into the couple’s secret life.  
Elena was nervous and reserved at first; never having a female companion to share her heart’s adventure with, coupled with the Seeker’s earlier suspicions about Elena’s capability as a mage. But Cassandra wore down her reservations by telling Elena about stories she read as well as her own, and before Elena knew it, she was smiling in her reminiscence as she told Cassandra of her precious moments with Cullen as Cassandra sighed and swooned.  
“No man deserves love and happiness more than our Commander.”  
Despite the distraction of chatter, Elena’s letter to Cullen was eventually written, coupled with a threatening disclaimer to anyone else who dared to read it. 

Cullen,  
I hope you are well and sleeping soundly.  
Something I have wished to say from the moment I left is that I miss you terribly, every moment of every day. The memory of our last moment together stays with me and comforts me during our time apart, although it is a poor consolation compared to having you with me.  
I will be back as soon as I can, but in the meantime please take care of yourself; remember to eat and sleep, and I will do the same.  
Always thinking of you,  
Elena. 

P.S Tell Sera we will go in her room next if she carries on.  
And if she or anyone else happens to read this letter, I will hunt them down. 

Cassandra smiled at the short but sweet letter; it suited the couple perfectly.  
“Do you think he will like it?” Elena asked, suddenly nervous again.  
“Of course! I am sure he will also appreciate a way to fend off Sera, though I must ask, would you really go into her room?”  
And that question, Elena answered only with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork is my own! I'm terrible at drawing people so I gave up with the faces XD


	58. Mr Grumpy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group meet the Grey Warden.

“Eww! Gross gross gross!! Get away from me icky Cully!” Sera wailed as she ran out of Cullen’s new office. Cullen walked after her to lean on the open door with a gloating smirk, still holding the letter from Elena. He had no idea if it was a bluff on Elena’s part, but he knew that he would follow her anywhere. That, and the stings that cover his skin make him vengeful.   
“Ah Commander! I see you are stirring the pot again, as it were. Quite inappropriate for someone of your status.” Dorian chirped as he climbed the stairs, watching Sera run in the opposite direction.  
“So is the condition of my face, Dorian.” Cullen retorted, pointing to the angry marks on his face. Anyone else would scoff at the Commander’s seeming vanity, but Dorian heavily sympathised.  
“Perhaps Vivienne would make a cream for those.” Dorian suggested. Cullen hesitated.  
“I am… a little scared… of…” Dorian laughed.  
“Say no more! You’re certainly not alone in that regard! Though I must say, it is unusual for a Templar to feel as such for a mage. Nevertheless! I shall brave her for your pretty self.”  
“I am not a Templar anymore.” Cullen replied with a raised eyebrow and a blush. “And uh… thank you.”   
“No problem! Now, shall we have that game of chess?”

Michael crept on ahead, with his daggers at the ready; It was too quiet. Hawke and Elena as a wolf were right behind him, with Elena’s acute ears scanning ahead. She shook her head at Hawke.

I can’t hear a thing.

Hawke frowned and readied his staff.  
Michael slowly opened the door with a creak, poking his head around as he walked through.   
Straight into the path of a sword.  
With a snarl, Elena was there; eye to eye with the armed man.  
“Ah. There’s a pretty doggy now.” The man cooed in a nervous tone.  
“Elena! Chill! Alistair! This is the Inquisitor.”   
“Of course, my apologies.” Alistair said in a sheepish tone as he lowered his sword. Elena stayed where she was, with an audible snarl that made Alistair nervous.  
“But uh, of course we know who is really in charge, am I right? It was the same with Cousland and her pooch – not that I’m saying you are a pooch of course! – uh, but her mabari definitely ruled the roost.” Alistair said in a rushed tone with a nervous smile to Elena. Hawke groaned at the obvious attempt at flattery, but to his surprise, it worked. Elena moved back slightly, with her face softening and her snarls reducing to grumbles. Michael chuckled with a shake of his head; he wasn’t surprised at all.   
“I don’t think anyone doubts my sister’s superiority in that regard; I certainly wouldn’t dare.” Michael said with an easy smile, patting Elena on the head as she stood by his side, making her roll her eyes.   
“Sister?” Alistair stammered. With a big huff, Elena transformed.  
“You didn’t tell him?” She asked Hawke, who merely grinned.   
“Morrigan would be so jealous.” Alistair mumbled with a small chuckle to himself. “Anyway! Shall we get down to business?” He added with a serious tone to Michael. 

Hawke sat down beside Michael, and for a while they maintained a comfortable silence, watching Elena talk to Alistair with Cole sitting by their feet and playing with the dirt. It was a heart-warming, if not bizarre sight; Michael smiled whenever Alistair gave Cole a wary look as he told Elena about Morrigan.  
“She can shapeshift, but her wolf form was actually smaller than even Mr Grumpy.” Elena laughed.  
“I’ll never get over that name for him.”  
“Well Elissa was only 7 when she was given him as a puppy! She said that he bit her on the nose so she wacked him back and he growled. She called him Mr Grumpy and it just stuck. I tried to call him Xavier but then he tried biting me on the nose!” Elena’s laughter filled the cave and her smile made even the seasoned Warden blush before he carried on telling Elena about his life. Michael grinned and shook his head; that smile of hers would make her a very lethal bard. Hawke appeared to have a similar thought.   
“It’s as though she puts a spell on us. Ironically, it’s the Templars that seem most afflicted.” He said wistfully, glancing at Michael with a sad smile. Michael nodded his agreement, but smiled with a new thought.  
“I only know of one person that has eagerly had his bones broken by her though.” Hawke had to blush at that.   
“Well… she asked so nicely.” Michael chuckled.  
“Of that I have no doubt. Poor Cullen’s a goner.” Hawke glanced away again, with bitterness in his eyes. Michael thought nothing of it, and went back to watching Elena, wondering what she was giggling at now… wait was Cole on Alistair’s lap? No, Cole’s gone off somewhere… But Michael swore he saw…  
“You must have had to fight off a fair share of lads off her I bet.” Hawke said quietly. Michael’s brow furrowed in confusion as he looked back at Hawke.  
“Big bad wolf needs little old me to defend her?” Hawke chuckled.   
“Of course, how silly of me.” Michael grinned.   
“Truth be told, there has been no need; she’s been a wolf all this time.”  
“What do you mean?” Hawke asked. Michael raised an eyebrow.   
“That has been her chosen form since she… was very young. Only recently had the motivation to change back. It was only slightly worrying when Datrix turned up.” Michael said with a lowered voice, careful not to let any of the others eavesdrop.  
“Datrix?” Michael nodded.  
“The name I gave for this wolf. Enormous, and white, just like her – though, not quite as big. Just a head taller than a mabari.” Michael described. Hawke nodded in understanding. “He was obsessed with Elena! Wouldn’t leave her side unless his pack called for a hunt. Downright strange; didn’t even care that I was around.” Michael chuckled to himself at a memory. “There was a time when Elena’s dreams were really bad; so bad, that she drained her mana completely to fight them off. It was one of the few times I saw my human sister.” Michael pondered, before continuing. “Datrix though, he was worried. You could tell; he was pacing around her and whining as she just sat there on the ground…” Crying, but Michael didn’t tell Hawke that. “I tried to go to her, but he wouldn’t let me. Got so bad that Datrix got the rest of his pack to chase me off! Then a bloody bear appeared! Thought I was a goner for sure. It’s funny now, but at the time it was downright frightening.”  
“I can imagine.” Hawke replied, enraptured with the tale. “What happened?”  
“Well the bear chased me up a tree, but then Elena suddenly appeared – as a wolf again – and scared the bear off. And that was that. Haven’t seen Datrix since either.” Michael answered. “Other than him though, Elena has never had anything remote to a connection, other than me, if that counts.” Michael paused. “Well, that’s what I thought anyway, until the whole mess in Kirkwall was revealed when we joined the Inquisition. Right sodding mess.” Michael said sadly, shaking his head. Hawke narrowed his eyes.  
“What happened in Kirkwall?”  
“Oh, I didn’t know that you… didn’t know.” Michael smiled sheepishly at his own words. “It’s not really my place to say; Elena met Cullen in Kirkwall. He was going to apprehend her but she found me and we escaped to Ferelden.” Michael said simply, playing down the important episode in his life as well as Elena’s. Hawke still looked horrified though, giving Michael a chill down his spine.   
“And she still…?” Hawke shook his head with disbelief. “Just… just be thankful he did not catch her Michael. Maker… the horrors at the Gallows.” Hawke envisioned the brand on Elena’s head, and shivered, shaking his head again.   
“I’m not sure I want to know.” Michael replied, glancing at Elena with a worried frown.   
“You should thank the Maker, your lucky stars, whatever you believe in, for your sister’s escape. If I know Cullen – which I certainly did back then – it would have taken something pretty spectacular to stop him getting her.” Michael thought for a moment, before suddenly chuckling.  
“The man that now leads Corepheus’ army. He stopped Cullen.”   
“Well…” Hawke didn’t know what to say to that, resorting to shake his head again.   
“Uh, don’t say to Elena that I told you all this; she likes her privacy.” Michael added after a while. Hawke nodded in understanding.   
“It’s alright; one more reason to despise that Templar of yours won’t make much difference now.” Hawke replied bitterly, making Michael frown.   
“I had my own doubts too at first, for Elena’s sake.” Michael smiled to himself. “I always thought she would be happier with someone more like herself; a mage, shapeshifter perhaps. A Templar just didn’t seem right, and the one that nearly imprisoned her no less! But whatever he was, he’s changed; you need only see how he looks at my sister. As long as he’s good to her, and she’s happy; that’s all I can worry about.” Hawke smiled and rested a hand on Michael’s shoulder.   
“You’re a good brother, Kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this story, Anora is Queen on her own. The Hero of Ferelden - Elissa Cousland and her mabari, Mr Grumpy are searching for the cure. Alistair and Elissa romanced - so that's one less Templar in the running for Elena!  
> Or is it?   
> No, it is, or I'll never finish this story!


	59. A Dragon's Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group stumble upon a Northern Hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay! You know what life is like!

The Nightingale prepared her for this moment, knowing some agents will be caught by the enemy. Interrogation was the natural next step; she knew, for she herself has interrogated her fair share of prisoners. It was never painless or pretty.   
She didn’t expect any different this time.   
Part of her wanted to tell them everything she knows; maybe they’ll let her go without hurting her. She scolded herself at the thought. There was no point; she was a dead woman either way now. The only satisfaction that could be gained would be to tell them nothing.  
Defiance until the end. She repeated the thought in her head as the blindfold was taken away. She blinked, adjusting to the light.  
The sight in front of her wiped all thoughts away as confusion filled her soul.  
Those eyes; she’s seen them before.  
On the Herald’s wolf.  
“Where is my daughter?” 

“We will be back before you know it Elena.” Hawke said softly as he hugged Elena, before he went to pick up his belongings to leave for the Western Approach with Alistair.   
“I still think you should return to Skyhold with us and let our scouts do the searching.” Elena said sadly to Alistair, feeling protective of the Warden. A wanted man heading for the group hunting him just wasn’t smart. It didn’t help that he looked tired; too tired, with a grave face that she has seen on Cullen many times when he is fighting his own head. She promised to find the Hero of Ferelden when Alistair confided his fears for his love, who was also hearing the call at this moment, putting a smile on his face; showing Elena a ghost of the man Alistair used to be.   
Until the nightmares hit him.  
The taint meant that his dreams were completely off limits to Elena; she couldn’t stop them. As the others slept soundly, she could only sit helplessly by his head and wipe his sweat and tears away as he writhed and fought the suicidal thoughts.  
It only made her more protective.  
“It would be quicker and easier to follow my own leads.” Alistair said simply, oblivious of Elena’s nature, unaware of her vigil of him during the night. She scowled and huffed.  
“No need to worry about us Elena; even if the Wardens find us… I’ll just zap them!” Hawke said happily as he clasped Elena’s shoulder. Her scowl remained  
“There will be no zapping of my fellow Wardens, thank you.” Alistair said as he rolled his eyes and went towards the door.   
“Fine! Fine.” Hawke sighed, following Alistair before slyly turning his head back to Elena. “Zap, zap!” He mouthed, pretending to poke Alistair, in an attempt to cheer up Elena. She couldn’t help but giggle as Cassandra mumbled “honestly”, making Alistair turn around and eye Hawke suspiciously. Michael laughed as he hugged Elena’s shoulders from behind.  
“I don’t know why you’re so sad; you still have me! Is my humorous wit not enough for you anymore?”  
“Michael, your humorous wit is enough for anyone to last them a lifetime.” Elena retorted with a sad smile as she watched the other men walk out of the cave.  
“Some would say too much.” Solas quipped with the tiniest of smiles.  
“I agree” Cassandra added as she crossed her arms.  
“Words can hurt you know!” Michael whined.  
“Time heals all wounds Michael. Now, shall we be on our way?” Cassandra said sarcastically, making Michael sigh as he released Elena.   
“Ow! Did you just zap me?!” Alistair’s voice suddenly filled the cave, followed by Hawke’s laughter.   
It’s going to be a very long journey for the Grey Warden.

“I think we should go this way.”  
“We do not need to go that way! There is nothing that way! We need to go the other way!”  
“… I have a good feeling about this way.”  
“You are the most insufferable person I have ever…” A mighty roar in the distance cut Cassandra off as she argued with a grinning Michael. Silence filled the group until Michael chuckled mischievously.  
“Now I have a really good feeling about this way!” He yelled as he spurred on his hart to a gallop. Elena rolled her eyes before running after him in her wolf form. She was just glad for the clear weather.   
“Patience Seeker. Deep breaths.” Solas said in a mocking tone, before trotting after the siblings, hiding a smile from Cassandra who was shooting deadly looks at the back of his head.   
They all galloped to the top of a hill, suddenly halting and staring in awe at the absolutely enormous dragon that resided in the clearing.  
In all their time in the wilds, Elena and Michael have never encountered a dragon. They only knew from story books they read as children what a dragon even looked like, but nothing could prepare them for their size.   
“Holy, sweet Maker!” Another roar from the dragon drowned out Michael’s stammering; his eyes full of wonder. “How jealous would Iron Bull be if we downed that thing?” He added with a mischievous grin. That snapped Elena out of her paralysed state.   
With a growl, she leaped in front of Michael’s hart.  
“Well, Elena says she would rather we didn’t.” Solas said unusually awkwardly. Elena snarled again, making Solas sigh. “Fine. She actually said she will sooner cripple you than let you anywhere near that animal. I refuse to use such offensive language Elena.” Solas added, glaring at Elena.   
“Come on Sis! It would be awesome!” Michael argued at Solas behind him, before shaking his head and looking back at Elena with a sheepish smile. Solas put a hand to his own face in despair. Cassandra smirked smugly at him.  
“Patience Solas. Deep breaths.” The Seeker mocked.  
Elena ignored their exchange and kept her eyes on Michael, pleading him to stay away from the dragon. Michael gave her a defiant look, engaging in a battle of wills. Michael finds it easier to fight with Elena’s anger, but he was powerless against her vulnerable worry. His eyes softened and he smiled sadly.  
“Alright Sis. Let’s go.” He said quietly, turning his hart and motioning for the others to move out. Elena stayed behind for a moment, half expecting Michael to try and run past her; he was in that kind of mood today, she thought wryly. She stole one last look at the mighty dragon, but the it was looking right back at her. Before she could even think ‘oh shit’, a deep, feminine voice crashed into her mind, making her yelp as her vison faded and she was thrown back.

Elgar'nan seeks the one who will free him from the Beyond. Do not let him succeed Fen Telban. His vengeance would not stop at the sun this time.

The dragon roared one last time before extending her enormous wings and taking to the skies, with her intelligent eyes focused on Elena until she let out another roar and soared into the distance.  
“Elena!” Michael practically fell of his hart to get to her as she was laying on the ground with a stunned look. “What happened?”  
She could only look at her brother in confusion as she recited the dragon’s words in her head.  
“She spoke to you, did she not?” Solas asked calmly, still on his own hart.   
Cole appeared, mimicking the dragon’s words to the others. Solas immediately looked alarmed, before quickly composing himself as he closed his eyes. The others chewed the words over with confused looks, but shook their heads in defeat.   
“I am sure it is nothing important.” Solas dismissed quickly. Michael looked at him in disbelief as he stroked Elena’s head.  
“Nothing important? A bloody dragon spoke to Elena! Pretty sure it wasn’t because it was lonely!”  
“We should investigate this ‘Elgar’nan’ after we have left the dragon’s territory.” Cassandra said with her suspicious eyes in the sky. Michael nodded his agreement.   
“Can you move Elena?” She slowly stood up, exaggerating a nod when she felt no pain.  
“Alright, let’s finish up here so we can get back to Skyhold and find out what else has got it in for us.”


	60. Homecoming (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Skyhold!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much longer chapter as a thank you for your patience ^.^

The group stopped off at Caer Bronach to re-supply for the long journey home. Already it was full of life, with Inquisition soldiers from other camps quickly reaching the keep to maintain such a vital foothold for the region. Travellers and tradesmen were happily going about their business in the courtyard while under the watchful eye of the Inquisition’s scouts in the shadows. Elena decided to transform in to her human form to keep everyone relaxed and stroke the mounts as the rest of her small group dispersed. She was eager to be on her way, back to Cullen; she was getting jittery at the wait.  
Cassandra was the first to return to her, and quickly noticed Elena’s restlessness. Her heart warmed when she thought of the relationship between Elena and the Commander; having read Cullen’s simple yet heartfelt letter with Elena: 

Elena,  
I’m afraid I am not very good at writing personal letters, but for you I will try my best.  
It made me incredibly happy to receive your letter; to know you are safe and well is a big relief, and will make sleeping tonight much easier. I miss you too, very much. The selfish side of me would like to ask you to stay here in the future, but of course I understand why you must go. I only ask that you come back to me safe.  
I look forward to our reunion.  
Cullen. 

Cassandra felt she had a lot in common with the mage; their fierce protectiveness and hidden romantic that was begging to escape… Despite the issues between her and Michael, she wanted to develop a friendship with his sister.  
“Elena.”  
“Oh, hello Cassandra.” The pair greeted each other as Elena brushed down Michael’s hart, perhaps a little too quickly.  
“Eager to be off?” Cassandra asked with a knowing smile, making Elena pause her frantic brushing and letting out a nervous chuckle.  
“I guess I am.” She replied with a blush.  
“I find reading helps. Here.” Cassandra passed Elena a book from the satchel on her horse.  
“Oh! Thank you! I haven’t read since… well…” Elena hesitated as she looked at the book. “Since I was a child.”  
“Well that story is definitely for adults.” Cassandra said with a smile. “Varric wrote that one. See if you like it. I will saddle the mounts.” Elena reluctantly sat down; feeling a compulsion to help, but she admitted to herself that she was curious of the book.  
Just one page… 

“Elena!” She looked up from the book with shock, finding everyone has mounted up and ready to go. Cassandra was smiling while Michael sighed and shook his head, hiding a smirk of his own. “Come up here; you can carry on reading that on the way.”  
The trip back to Skyhold felt much shorter to Elena as she drunk in the book’s words. The speed and eagerness of her reading made Cassandra think she was making up for lost time; as Cassandra finished one book, Elena was finishing up her second. Even at camp, Elena continued to read until her eyes hurt from the strain. At this rate, Cassandra will run out of books.  
“You’ve created a book reading monster.” Michael said with an affectionate grin behind him at Elena and Cassandra. Elena ignored him as she lounged against his back; too busy with her reading, but Cassandra couldn’t help but smile.  
It was when Elena felt the air around them began to chill as they ascended into the mountains, that she tore herself away; they were nearly home.  
She will soon be back with Cullen.  
Without a word, Elena tapped Michael on the shoulder and gave him the book she was reading, before leaping off the hart and transforming. With an eager howl, she sprinted ahead, leaving the others far behind her as she dashed up the mountains to Skyhold. 

Cullen’s mind was elsewhere as he stood by Rylen, who was running the last lot of drills with the troops. He has been expecting Elena’s arrival for the last day or so, and kept glancing towards the main gate in vain hope that she would appear, even though he would feel her first through his lyrium. It was approaching evening at Skyhold, and Cullen couldn’t help but feel disappointed from another day without Elena. He barely noticed the troops being dismissed for the day, until Rylen tapped him on the shoulder.  
“Go on Commander, before Varric comes over to comment on your brooding.” Rylen said with a smirk as he motioned towards the dwarf walking past.  
“What? I am not ‘brooding’.” Cullen replied defensively.  
“Definitely brooding Curly!” Varric shouted without even turning his head. Cullen was about to retort before a howl ripped through the air, while magic simultaneously coursed through his body.  
Elena was home.  
Cullen smiled and revelled in the feeling of her magic as he jogged to the gates to wait for her; Varric and Rylen quickly forgotten.  
The bell ringer couldn’t match Elena’s speed; she was sprinting over the bridge before they had a chance to ring out. Cullen’s grin was contagious as Skyhold witnessed Elena’s approach. New recruits that had yet to see Elena stood in shock as she tackled their Commander to the ground and covered him in eager licks as he hugged her back and laughed.  
Few have ever heard his laugh.  
“Now isn’t that sweet Tiny?” Varric said with a grin as he approached the couple with The Iron Bull.  
“Yeah! Making my teeth rot.” Iron bull replied with a chuckle. Elena looked up and glared at the qunari, rolling her eyes when she realised the bait. “What? Got something to say?” Iron Bull prodded as he crossed his arms. With a wolf grin and a playful growl, Elena leapt off Cullen and lunged at Iron Bull, knocking him over with a grunt. Varric laughed and went over to Cullen, helping him up as well as a dwarf could. They watched Iron Bull and Elena wrestle with bystanders gawking at the pair.  
“Not the normal homecoming display, is it?” Varric mused, making Cullen chuckle.  
“With Elena, nothing ever is.” Cullen and Varric laughed as Elena quickly won her little fight; sitting proudly on Iron Bull’s chest as he grumbled and cursed his defeat.  
“She got you good Tiny.”  
“Piss off dwarf. I let her win.” As amusing at the exchange was, Cullen was eager to get Elena to himself. He approached her with a smirk that made Elena freeze as she stared back. She transformed and took Cullen’s outstretched hand to stand up and allowed him to pull her in close and whisper in her ear.  
“I missed you.” Elena shivered and tightened her grip on his hand, making his chest rumble with a deep chuckle.  
“Let’s go somewhere.” She whispered back as she pressed her body into his. Cullen’s breath hitched and he knew he was beaten at his own game.  
“Would you like to see my new office?”

Cullen barely managed to shut the door before Elena attacked him with frantic kisses. She dispelled her clothes completely and wrenched open his breeches, pulling them down just a bit before growing impatient and leaping on him. With a surprised grunt, he held on to her thighs as her legs wrapped around him, spinning them around to pin her against the door. Elena groaned into his mouth as he grinded against her; the anticipation for this moment making both more than ready.  
“Cullen!” Elena almost shouted with want, not caring who heard her. Cullen let out a moan of his own as he silenced her with his mouth. With one hand to line him up, he plunged into her entrance, making them both cry out. Elena gripped the back of his neck with one hand and stroked up through his hair, while the other desperately clung onto the armour on Cullen’s shoulder, feeling a thrill from being pinned helplessly by an armoured man.  
An armoured Cullen.  
He thrusted into her without mercy; chasing his release with a fast pace. She cried out his name as she quickly approached her own; weeks of waiting and anticipation leading to this moment where they are finally together again.  
“Fuck, Elena.” Cullen groaned, sending her over the edge with a high-pitched wail. Elena’s orgasm pulled Cullen into his own with a deep growl into Elena’s neck, thrusting deep into her and clutching her thighs tightly enough to mark her. Sweat dripped from Cullen’s forehead, which Elena affectionately wiped away with her thumb. When Cullen recovered a bit, he gently set Elena down and covered her face in loving kisses as he held her close.  
“I think you have time to take off that armour now.” Elena said cheekily, earning a smirk.  
“Why, thank you.” Cullen took the hint; stepping away to strip down, grateful for the cool air on his skin. He watched Elena slowly approach his new desk, stroking the smooth wood and making him gulp. She turned around to sit on the desk, facing him and smiling at his expression of pure need as he stood frozen in place with his breeches still on.  
“Almost there, Commander.” Elena prompted, smirking as she used his title. He wrenched his remaining clothing off and approached Elena; slowly resting a hand on each thigh and gently prying them apart. He had to hold back a groan at the sight of his seed covering her.  
“Maker’s breath.”  
“I might need to clean up a bit.” Elena said, suddenly shy.  
“Allow me.” Cullen growled before kneeling down and completing his task with his tongue. 

Elena explored Cullen’s new office and bedroom thoroughly that night and late into the following morning, though eventually duty called Cullen back to work. Elena opted to visit the library and soon enough, she was curled up on a comfortable chair and hidden between large bookshelves in her own little world, enraptured in Varric’s book that Cassandra lent to her in a hasty exchange, darting away before anyone could see.  
Upon reading, Elena understood Cassandra’s embarrassment; it was… interesting! Certainly much more detailed in that particular department compared to the other books she has borrowed. Some descriptions were uncanny; it made Elena blush and bite her lip as she eagerly absorbed the words; completely lost to the heart-racing moment in the chapter as it brought euphoric memories from the night before…  
“Good book?” Elena squealed and scrambled to hide the book behind her in the chair. Cullen raised his eyebrow. “Is that Cassandra’s? She did the exact same thing…” he added suspiciously.  
“INTERRUPTING!” Michael shouted as he burst in to the library.  
“Maybe I should give it a read sometime…” Cullen mused as he tried to spot the cover, ignoring Michael’s outburst. It has grown far easier with time.  
“It’s private!” Elena replied quickly, pressing her back harder against the book and chair as she blushed furiously.  
“A private, published book?” Cullen pressed. Michael growled and grabbed his sister’s arm.  
“Not important! Brainwave Elena!” He whined.  
“Oh no, please no.” Elena groaned.  
“Brainwave?” Cullen asked with a sigh.  
“Brainwave!” Michael almost shouted, getting angry hisses from neighbouring readers as he pulled Elena out of her chair. Elena kept a death-grip on the book, clutching it to her chest as Cullen slyly tried to steal it. Dorian popped his head around a bookshelf.  
“Pray tell, what is going on?” He asked as he eyed the book in question, before stealing it with his magic.  
“Michael has a brainwave.” Elena said as she scowled at Dorian. He gave her a smug smile. Michael meanwhile, was too busy dragging her towards the door to answer. Cullen and Dorian watched the siblings disappear down the stairs with perplexed expressions.  
“A brainwave?” Dorian asked Cullen, who shrugged his shoulders.  
“A brainwave.” Cullen confirmed. Dorian raised an eyebrow.  
“A brainwave.” Dorian repeated for an explanation.  
“A BLOODY BRAINWAVE! Undercroft people!” Michael shouted up from Solas’ rotunda. The elf groaned as he was interrupted from a book of his own.  
“Must the entirety of Skyhold be privy to your ridiculous antics?” Solas spat.  
“But Solas… brainwave! Even you will be impressed!”

Dagna looked at Michael with a confused expression, before looking at Elena and pleading her with her eyes, and finally looking at Cullen and practically begging him to help.  
She sighed in defeat at the shrug of his shoulders.  
“So… brainwave huh?”  
“It’s a good one!” Michael said excitedly, lifting Elena’s arm and pulling off her bracelet.  
“Michael!” Elena scolded.  
“No! Hit me later! Dagna! Wolves wear armour, right?”  
“…No. No, they don’t Inquisitor.”  
“Right! No of course not! I mean dogs! Mabaris! They wear armour.”  
“Well yes, mabaris can do…” Dagna replied slowly.  
“Elena needs armour.”  
“Well that’s up to her…”  
“But she can’t conjure up armour.” Michael continued with an excited expression that was scaring Dagna a bit.  
“I’m not one to comment… Your sister is literally right there…” Dagna looked apologetically at Elena, who merely shrugged her shoulders.  
“And when she is a wolf; no armour!” Michael continued.  
“Well… No…”  
“Brainwave!” Michael finished as he dramatically placed the bracelet on the worktop with a flourish of his hands. Dagna looked as though he placed a decapitated head on the table instead.  
“I… I don’t…” She started. Michael gave her a dramatic sigh.  
Elena interrupted with her own excitement.  
“Brainwave!”  
“Maker’s breath, not you too.” Cullen groaned. Elena silenced him with a look.  
“The bracelet doesn’t disappear when I change form; it moulds to my new shape. We can make armour for me using the bracelet; no conjuring necessary.” Elena explained with a grin. Dagna let out an audible sigh of relief.  
“That’s brilliant.” Cullen said with a grin; his own excitement building from the prospect of Elena being safer in her travels.  
“Brainwave!” Michael finished with a pose that made Elena laugh and mess up his hair.  
“It’s lucky you have a sister to translate.” She said, full of affection.  
“This will be fun! Leave it with me Inquisitor.” Dagna said happily. The others could see her mind working as it filled with ideas. Elena was reluctant to leave the bracelet, giving it a nervous look that Dagna noticed.  
“Don’t worry Inquisisis! I’ll get this back to you in perfect condition in no time!” Dagna said reassuringly.  
“Inquisisis?” Cullen asked. Elena chuckled.  
“She’s my sister!” Michael replied defensively.  
“And Inquisisister is just too long.” Dagna added.  
“Right. Of course.” Cullen replied. I must be the only sane person left, Cullen mused with horror. Elena tickled his chin and chuckled when it made him jump from his thoughts.  
“You will get used to it.” She whispered.  
“That is something I am very much afraid of.” Cullen whispered back. Michael pretended to be offended.  
“Hey! My brainwaves are legendary! Just ask Sera!”  
“Maker preserve us…” Cullen muttered, smiling when Elena laughed.  
Suddenly Dorian burst in, holding Elena’s book. Her face paled.  
“Andraste’s mercy Elena! Is this what you and Cassandra have been reading?!” He cleared his throat and read a section.  
“’He licked her dripping…’ Sweet Maker! Is that word even legal? ‘She struggled against her bonds, daring the Templar to use his huge…’ I cannot believe Varric wrote this!” Elena went to tackle Dorian, but Michael held her back and laughed.  
“Keep going!” He called out, making Dorian laugh as he scanned the pages. He found a section and shook his head with a chuckle.  
“Oh, you are going to love this. Ahem. ‘The Templar released his slick, sticky hold over her…’ I am sorry but I am not repeating that word! ‘He looked up at his captive mage, with his blonde curls in a mess and licking her juices off the scar above his lip, his amber eyes gazing into her craving soul…’”  
“Oh my…” Dagna muttered with a blush. Everyone looked at Cullen in silence for a moment, before Dorian and Michael burst out with laughter. Cullen was beyond mortified; standing frozen for a moment before stomping up to Dorian, wrenching the book from him and storming out.  
“That bloody dwarf!”

Varric’s eyes filled with fear at the sight of Cullen holding his book.  
“Again Varric?! Really? Again?!” Cullen shouted.  
“Wait… Again?” Elena asked as she caught up with Cullen. This time, it was her silenced with the look. Varric laughed nervously as he stepped back.  
“You have to understand Curly; it’s what my readers want! You are a very popular character.”  
“You…!” Cullen eyed the growing number of curious spectators, before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose with a growl, willing himself to stay in control. He abruptly stomped away towards the entrance of the main hall.  
“Wait… That’s it?” Varric called after him.  
“Absolutely not! I am going to have a word with Sera.”  
“What?! That’s a bit extreme Curly!”  
“Lessons are going to be learned dwarf!” Cullen shouted as he descended the steps outside.  
“Ah shit.” Varric cursed. Elena crept up to him.  
“Can I see… the… you know… others?” She asked timidly. Varric’s eyes lit up.  
“Tell you what; you protect me from Curly’s wrath, and I’ll give you all the books, and even write another one, just for you.”  
“You drive a hard bargain Shorty.”


	61. All Good Things...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition prepares for Adamant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm speeding up the story a bit, mainly because I'm quite excited to share the next few chapters with you!

“The answer is no! You can snarl, spit, threaten and harass all you want! You’re not going!” Michael shouted at Elena as he half jogged to his hart in the darkness. Cassandra, Dorian and Varric were already mounted up and waiting for Michael. An urgent letter from Alistair and Hawke in the night called the Inquisitor to the Western Approach, speaking of demons and blood magic. There was no time to waste; they were ready to leave within the hour.  
“Don’t be such an ass Michael! I have to come with you!” Michael spun back at Elena.  
“I’ll stop being an ass if you stop being such an idiot! Look at you Elena! You can barely walk! You’re staying here.” Michael whirled again and mounted up, galloping off with his group in tow before Elena could utter another word.   
The letter could not have come at a worse time for Elena; she was injured from her magical sparring with Solas; her power so great and skill so low that she hurt herself more than Solas. Now worry seeped into her heart as she watched her brother gallop off into the darkness, to face Maker knows what kind of evil without her to protect him. She considered transforming and chasing after him, but the thought alone caused a shooting pain up her side. She winced and clutched her ribs. He was right, of course he was. But it didn’t stop her staring at the now empty space before her, willing him to reappear.  
“You worry too much, White One.” Solas said gently behind her. Elena didn’t respond. “Come, you shouldn’t be out of bed; you will undo my healing spells.” Solas continued with a sigh as he held her arm to lead her, glancing at Elena’s hand that was clutching her side. He sighed again. “It appears you have already.” His gentle scolding was met with a blank stare. Solas resisted the urge to roll his eyes and continued leading her to his rotunda in silence, sitting them down to heal her.  
“Tell me about Elgar'nan.” Elena said suddenly. Solas looked up sharply at her.  
“What makes you think I know anything?”   
“Dorian said the name is in Elven legends.” Elena replied innocently, but with accusation in her eyes. She noticed the subtle changes in Solas that would no one else could see; the impatience and irritation that couldn’t be explained, the growing distance between him and anyone else.   
And now, secrets. Solas let out a sharp breath.   
“Elgar'nan is one of the supposed Elven gods. The one of vengeance. He cast his father - the sun - from the sky, until his bride Mythal soothed his anger and persuaded him to release the sun, on the condition that he set every night.” Solas’ distaste of the legend was obvious to Elena; his nose was crinkled slightly almost out of disgust. “The whole thing is of course ridiculous. If I thought it was of any importance, of course I would have mentioned it. As it so happens, I believe there are more pressing matters to attend to.” Elena looked at him sadly, seeing his defensive response as more damning evidence. For what though, she couldn’t say.  
“Alright Solas.”

Solas was right of course. Skyhold buzzed with a new level of activity, which was borderline chaos. Soldiers trained relentlessly, preparing for any scenario that the Inquisitor would need them for. Some left with Rylen to occupy a new Keep, and supplies were brought in and distributed in logistical guesswork; not knowing what or how much of it will be needed where. Ravens flew back and forth carrying multitudes of letters to keep track of the unravelling events in the Western Approach. Battle magic was being blasted around as mages prepared and practised in their own way. Elena wasn’t among them; her skill still too unrefined to rely on. Instead, she was with the soldiers, sparring as woman and wolf to hone her skills and prepare the others for whatever they may face. The sudden rush of orders for the Blacksmith and Arcanist meant that Elena’s armour had to be put on hold; the design requiring too much of their time to justify when hundreds of new soldiers needing outfitting.  
A strong feeling of dread and anticipation spread through Skyhold, with news of Grey Wardens summoning a demon army using blood magic. Elena’s worry for Michael became almost unbearable for her as his group went with Alistair and Hawke to scout the Warden’s stronghold; at night, she paced the battlements, transforming freely from wolf to woman and back again like flowing water as she walked. After the third night of failing to coax her to bed, Cullen merely watched from his quarters, with a worried frown that was now a permanent feature on his face.   
Then finally, the summons came.   
“We leave for Adamant Fortress at first light.” Cullen announced to his soldiers as he read the letter hand delivered by a messenger. His gaze swept over all his men, landing to the white wolf watching him high up on the battlements.   
“To work.”

The march from Skyhold was organised, efficient and much quicker than Cullen dared hope of his troops; it was a good omen for the trials ahead. He led his army on his black stallion with Bull and the Chargers acting as his personal guard, with Elena having raced on ahead, looking back and growling impatiently at the group to speed them up. After days of relentless marching though, the cracks began to show; the soldiers began slowing and needed more frequent rest stops. Conversations dwindled in the mind-numbing routine of march, eat and sleep. In favour of his duties, Cullen was reluctant to eat and sleep himself, and his withdrawals returned with a vengeance; a fact he kept hidden well from the others for a few days before it finally caught up with him.   
Elena sensed his weakness as they stopped for camp that night, hitting her like a druffalo. Her worry for Michael and the need to reach him quickly consumed her every thought since he left that night in Skyhold, and she saw and felt the price of that as she approached Cullen. Her own turmoil forced Cullen to push himself beyond his limits to help ease her suffering, by reaching Michael as quickly as possible. She would have bit him for his hopeless selflessness if she didn’t at that moment see him collapse as he dismounted his horse. Elena managed to leap into his path, catching him on her back with a grunt before he hit the ground. Ghost half bucked and whinnied in surprise, but calmed instantly when he saw that his rider was safe. Elena stood up and looked around for witnesses, sneaking off into the darkness with an unconscious Cullen when there was no-one in sight.   
It’s time the Commander had a night off.


	62. ... Cannot End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena and Cullen have some much needed alone time.

Cullen’s eyes fluttered as he groaned, clutching his head from the migraine. Gentle hands quickly covered his own, and after some comforting whispers, a cooling sensation flowed from them, and he groaned in relief as the pain ebbed away. He dared to open his eyes, and sighed in relief when he could focus. Elena was cradling his head in her lap, smiling weakly down at him. A small campfire flickered and crackled in the darkness, making it difficult for Cullen to see how haggard Elena really looked.   
“Elena…” Cullen gingerly reached up to touch her cheek. “What happened?” She closed her eyes and let out a breath, filling Cullen with concern.  
“You… collapsed. I took you away before you were seen.” Elena said quickly, knowing Cullen was too proud to show weakness in front of his troops. It was far from her main concern though. “Cole has told your Captains to take over for the time being, until you feel better. Drink this.” Cullen sat up with Elena’s help, wincing at the effort despite his heavy armour having been removed. He was angry at himself and embarrassed as he gulped down water straight from the bag. Cullen forgot how thirsty he was, but he didn’t have time for this. It was when he moved to stand up that Elena rose to her knees and stopped him.   
“I am fine. I must return to…” Elena cut him off with a kiss from his side, clutching his arm and gently pulling him back down to sit in front of her.  
“Don’t.” She whispered on his lips. “You’re not okay.”  
“I brought things.” Cole suddenly appeared, making Cullen jump. Elena absent-mindedly stroked his arm to reassure him.   
“Thank you, little one.” Elena said softly with a smile that made Cole blush.   
“I brought cups and plates and knives but no one had forks so I brought sticks instead…” Cole said in a quiet but excited voice as he dropped items at Cullen’s feet, making the couple laugh.   
“Thank you Cole, that is… very thoughtful.” Cullen said, eyeing the sticks.   
“I brought food too! No one seems to like the dry food, so I brought fresh meat. I will get some more water, then leave you alone. It feels good to help!” Cole said happily, before reverting to his mind-reading voice, “Lips aching, fire burning. How long has it been? Feels good to touch, finally be touched. Small kiss leaves me weak, but stronger. Kiss too small…”  
“Cole.” Cullen growled. Cole looked up and shrugged his shoulders before setting down a couple of dead rabbits and walking off. Elena silently began preparing their meals, with Cole returning with fresh bags of water, before disappearing as promised. Elena moved closer to Cullen while their meals cooked on the fire.   
“Here. Keep drinking, slowly.” Elena filled a cup with water and handed to Cullen. He smirked at the gesture.  
“This brings back memories.” Elena blushed, remembering how Cullen had to feed her water the first time they were alone.  
“I didn’t have hands for a very long time.” She defended, making Cullen chuckle. Her mood quickly sobered though, as she frowned and turned to stroke Cullen’s cheek. “It has been a while, hasn’t it?” She mused. Cullen raised a questioning brow.  
“Since what?” Elena rested her forehead on his and took in a deep breath before giving Cullen a soft kiss that took his breath away.  
“Since that.” Elena replied softly as she pulled away, showing Cullen her sad, tired eyes. “I should have been here for you. I should have noticed you weren’t taking care of yourself. Instead, I’ve been wrapped up in my own selfish feelings.” Cullen twisted to face her, taking her hand in his own.  
“It is not selfish to worry for your brother, and I am not your responsibility Elena. You cannot blame yourself.”  
“I should have put my worry to better use though! I should have been helping you! Instead, you’ve been left to pick up my slack; to take action while I have been worse than useless.” Elena spat, disgusted with herself.  
“You haven’t been useless Elena…”  
“I have. I should have done more.” Elena argued, standing up abruptly to tend to dinner. Cullen followed her with his gaze.  
“Like what? All I have done is my job as Commander.”  
“But you push yourself too far because of me. If I wasn’t here or if Michael wasn’t my brother, you wouldn’t be working yourself into the ground.” Elena said sadly as she sat down opposite Cullen, handing him a plate.  
“You do not know that.” Cullen replied softly.   
“I know you watch me at night. I’m stopping you from sleeping.” Cullen hesitated.  
“I just… Worry. You have not been taking good care of yourself either.” He nudged her shoulder with his own. “When was the last time you had anything to eat exactly?” Defiance was in Elena’s eyes as she took a bite of food.  
“Now.” She replied with her mouth full. Cullen smirked.  
“And before that?”  
“That’s… not the point.” Cullen couldn’t help but chuckle. He took Elena’s hands in his own.  
“I suggest a compromise.” He said before kissing her knuckles. “You eat when I eat, and I’ll sleep when you sleep.” After a moment of mock consideration with a smirk, Elena nodded.  
“Agreed.”   
It was a deal sealed with a tender kiss.


	63. Adamant Fortress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition attacks Adamant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have done the unknowable and lived without internet for a month. It was not a good time.   
> I wouldn't say this chapter is worth the wait either! But it is necessary!

Cullen led his army through the Western Approach, with Elena by his side and renewed vigour despite the unforgiving weather. Heat during the day caused the army to stop and seek shelter, while the cold in the night left them shivering and miserable. The soldiers found a new appreciation for the mages accompanying them; their fire and ice spells kept the temperature bearable for the troops, meaning none succumbed to the elements. The Inquisition arrived at their destination in the early hours of the morning; a few miles from Adamant Fortress. The Inquisitor met his sister with an enthusiasm that made others smile as he tackled the wolf to the ground, burying his face in her chest as he laughed at her dazed happiness and relief. Their cheer was short-lived though; they had until nightfall to rest and prepare for the upcoming battle; the time passing in a blur as the leaders discussed the final plan. It was a sobering moment for Michael and Cullen when they realised they were going to send people to their deaths.   
They could only hope that as many survived as possible.   
“It’s time, Michael.” Elena said softly, touching his shoulder and prying him away from the map on the table. A deep sigh left him and he pushed himself up.  
“Let’s get this shit over with then.”

“Good luck Inquisitor.”   
“Who needs luck when you have a giant wolf on your side?” Michael replied to Cullen’s solemn farewell with an easy grin, leading his small team away into the fortress. Cassandra, Solas and Blackwall nodded to the Commander while Elena remained a moment, rising up and stroking her cheek against Cullen’s, her small whine showing her worry for his safety more than her own.   
Stay safe loved one.  
She dashed before Cullen could even react. He watched her leave, feeling a dread in his heart that refused to shift even as his forces advanced and triumphed.   
Until the dragon appeared.   
It roared and dived at Elena’s defiant howl.  
Cullen didn’t think as he sprinted through the fortress; he merely dodged attacks from demons and Grey Wardens as he charged. He arrived at the enormous rift just as Elena and her brother dashed away from the fray.  
“Cass! With us!” Michael shouted without turning back, catching the attention of Hawke and Alistair, who caught up easily with the small team.  
Cullen followed Elena’s flash of white fur as she turned corners and snarled at her elusive prey. His heart stopped as the dragon appeared in the sky at her side.   
It unleashed fire from its throat.   
Elena leapt into the fire’s path. She tackled Michael to the ground and crouched just in time to escape the blaze. Cullen couldn’t breathe again until he saw the wolf scramble up with the scruff of Michael’s tunic in her mouth, practically throwing the man onto his feet to continue the pursuit. Cullen was still too far away and escaped their notice as they sprinted ahead. He dodged between pillars to escape the dragon’s notice as he tried to catch up with them. Demons appeared in front of him, forcing him to stop and fight with a frustrated snarl. He struck the demons down just as an almighty crash signalled the dragon’s landing.  
He had to help Elena. Cullen desperately sprinted on, with a sickening lurch of the ground making him almost slide onto his side as he turned the final corner.  
Frantic amber eyes met shocked violet as the ground gave way.   
Elena fell with the crumbling bridge; her howl of despair and Cullen’s shout being drowned out by the dragon’s pained roar. 

Talk about Déjà vu.  
Michael woke up with a muzzle on his face and a worried whine. He groaned as he shifted to see the eerie, green landscape he saw at the start of this mess.   
“Fucks sake.” He cursed as he sat up. Elena sat on her haunches and exaggerated a nod; agreeing with Michael’s analysis of the situation.   
What was different were the groans around him as the others stirred. Michael smiled wryly.  
They’ll be overjoyed.


	64. This Shit Gets Twice as Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and his group battle through the fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so excited to post this chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Having a wolf as a sister wasn’t weird enough. Having a glowing hand wasn’t weird enough. Leading the Inquisition as a teenager wasn’t weird enough.  
Neither was walking through the fade. No. Weirder things were definitely needed. Perhaps shapeshifting killer things that prey on your fears? A nightmare demon overlord maybe?  
It was the Divine’s spirit that finally caused Michael to snap.   
“You know what? I’m done! So done! Obviously, I am dreaming or hallucinating or just fucking freaking out because this really isn’t happening!”  
“Inquisitor…” Blackwall said warily.  
“Maybe my whole life is a freakish dream! Maybe I’m not even here! Because no way can so much weird shit happen to one person!” Michael continued his rant. Elena rolled her eyes.   
“I do not think now is the time for philosophical debates Inquisitor.” Solas interrupted in an exasperated tone.   
“We need to know if this is the real Divine, or a different spirit assuming her form.” Cassandra said with a sad hope in her eyes.   
“No. We don’t. We need to get out of here.” Blackwall growled sternly.   
“If it wasn’t for those Grey Wardens, we wouldn’t bloody well be here in the first place” Hawke cursed. Alistair was about to argue but Elena cut him off with a snarl.  
“An excellent point Sis!” Elena’s head swung to her now grinning brother, and she shook it to herself. She will never get used to his mood swings. “We should really stop giving a shit about any of this until we make it out of here alive.”  
“Preaching to the choir Inquisitor.” Blackwall muttered. Alistair nodded his agreement as he scanned the frightening landscape.  
“Good! Use that sodding nightmare demon as motivation to move!”

Elena kept her head low as she sprinted ahead to keep up with the Divine’s spirit. The others followed with grim but determined looks, barring Solas who was eagerly taking in as much of the sights as possible, committing them to his memory for his meditations. The others avoided eye contact with him, lest they had to feign excitement for being trapped in this place that will likely kill them.   
Elena stopped dead suddenly as the Divine disappeared. She lowered her body into a crouch and her lips curled with a silent snarl, waiting for Michael to catch up and crouch beside her.  
He did not like what he saw.   
A frightful creature with a decomposing body and tentacles was waiting for them. A long, slender hand with talons lifted up and beckoned Michael to it.  
The nightmare demon. Michael glanced at Elena, who had a worried look in her eyes, but it was almost completely hidden behind her predatory look.  
The demon was just something else that needed killing.   
He gave her a small smile and a shrug of his shoulders.  
Only one thing for it!  
He jumped down and casually strolled up to the demon, ignoring the gasps of his group. Elena was right behind him.   
Together, they could beat anything, Michael thought as he mentally stuck up a middle finger to the demon.   
He unhitched his daggers and they set to work.

It was Michael that struck the killing blow with a roar that suited Elena more than him; he leapt up and slashed the demons throat from behind. They all stood there in shock for a moment, with Elena’s panting the only sound. Michael looked at her and nodded, before giving Cassandra a small smile as she waited for the others to recover. Michael raised an eyebrow.  
“Is there anything that tires you out woman?” He called out to her. Instead of words, Cassandra responded with a smirk that hid a clever response. The others chuckled softly as they caught their breaths. They were all giddy from surviving the deadly fight.   
“You must keep moving! The beast of the realm is still here!” The Divine’s spirit appeared suddenly, with urgency in her voice that chilled their hearts. With a grim nod, Michael lead the escape, with Elena at his heels and scanning for danger. 

Their urgency was completely justified, Michael thought wryly as he spotted the absolutely enormous demon that stood in their path.   
“Son of a…” He muttered with shock, eyes wide with fear.   
“The exit is just on the other side.” The Divine’s spirit said sadly.  
“Of course it is! Because falling into the fade twice, setting an avalanche on my head, travelling through time and beating a Magister, invading a bloody fort and killing a whole host of demons just isn’t enough! Have I missed anything Elena?!” Michael snapped. She only huffed her chuckles as she shook her head.   
“Steady on with the ranting there, Inquisitor.” Hawke piped up with a sad grin. Elena bumped her shoulder against him. Michael glanced at Cassandra, who, for the first time, looked utterly defeated as she stared at the monster.   
“We… We can’t.” She whispered.   
“What choice do we have?” Solas replied matter-of-factly. Hawke sighed and readied his staff.   
“Go. I will distract it so you can escape.”  
“No.” Alistair replied, drawing his sword. “Grey Wardens created this mess. One must fix it.” The pair argued, and Michael’s soul filled with dread.   
He will have to choose.   
But a sad whine and a brush of Elena’s fur against his cheek was the only warning he had before the wolf sprinted away.  
No… Maker no!  
“Elena!” Michael desperately shouted. Elena’s howl was louder though; the monster stirred and faced her.  
Anyone but her. With a growl, Michael rushed towards her, only to be stopped by Cassandra and Blackwall. He struggled against them as Hawke struggled against Alistair and Solas.   
“We must leave now!” Solas shouted.   
“No!”  
“I’m not going to leave her to die!” their cries of protests were stubbornly ignored as they were pushed and pulled into a run for the now clear rift. They struggled with renewed vigour as the beast roared and Elena snarled and yelped.   
Michael’s struggles were useless – Cassandra wouldn’t let him go. His sister was going to die and she wouldn’t let him go! Tears were streaming down his face as he punched, kicked and cried out for Elena over and over again, no longer caring about their escape; just as long as Elena lived.   
With one last look behind them, Solas nodded and pushed them all through into the black abyss. 

They all fell into a heap on the ground. Michael barely landed before he was standing again and fighting to get back to the rift. He didn’t even notice the crowd as he fought to jump in as he cried for Elena, with Cassandra and Blackwall holding him back with grunts and growls of exertion.  
“No! Michael please! You must close the rift, there’s no time!” Solas said urgently as he joined Blackwall and Cassandra in their struggles.  
“Get off me! I have to go back! She needs help! Get the fuck off me!” He shouted desperately, snarling at Cassandra when she refused to falter.   
“Inquisitor!” Cullen shouted as he jogged towards them, with relief in his eyes as he searched for the wolf.  
“No Commander! Step away now!” Cassandra warned.   
“What?”  
“Cullen! Elena needs help! We have to go back in there! She’s going…”  
“No! Her sacrifice will not be in vain!” Cassandra snarled, interrupting Michael. He saw the blood leave Cullen’s face and his eyes widen in fear and grief.  
“No! We can still save her Cullen!” Michael shouted over Cassandra.   
“Solas! The rift!” The elf nodded to the Seeker and yanked Michael’s arm into the air.  
The mark connected.   
Cullen was practically tackled by Alistair and Hawke as he sprinted to the rift with a shout. Michael roared and struggled.  
With a grumble and a crash, the rift closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... both Hawke and Alistair are alive! Yay?


	65. Darkness is Only The Absence of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition grieves.
> 
> *It's a little bit dark, and might be a bit much for some.

Silence filled the courtyard as the Inquisitor fell to his knees beside his Commander.   
There will be no howls to comfort their grief.   
Elena was gone.   
Michael couldn’t decide if the world was spinning impossibly faster around him or if it stopped entirely. A kaleidoscope of feelings consumed him and made everything meaningless. He knew people were talking to him, but what could they possibly be saying that had any meaning for him at all now?  
There was one thing.  
“Bring me the Magister.” He muttered to the floor. He heard confused murmurs and shouted the order instead. Somehow, Michael managed to stand as the Magister was unceremoniously thrown in front of him. Without missing a beat, Michael drew his dagger and slit the Magister’s throat. He knelt as the mage fell, watching the shock and life leave Erimond’s eyes. When they finally closed, Michael stood up and turned away, watching Cullen as he silently wept on his knees, unaware of the execution, or anything else.  
“Any Grey Wardens I see will meet the same fate. Now go.” The Inquisitor almost whispered.  
They heard him though; movement filled his senses, and footsteps faded away. He didn’t notice Cassandra grip Blackwall’s shoulder and shake her head, or a distraught Alistair follow his new charges. He did notice Solas cautiously approach him and the Commander though.   
“What did she say?” Michael asked, still watching Cullen. “You nodded to her. So, what did she say?” he pressed Solas.  
“That she loves you and the Commander very much.” Cullen cracked a quiet sob, and Michael closed his eyes to hide the pain. “You are also tasked with protecting one another.” Solas continued. His only reply was silence, so he walked away.  
Michael sat cross-legged beside Cullen.  
“I think we can manage that, don’t you?”

It was Varric and Sera that dragged everyone to the tavern. Michael fought against them for himself and Cullen; taking his new task seriously, but the dwarf and elf persevered, and soon they found themselves at the Herald’s Rest among their closest members of the Inquisition. Even Leliana and Solas were there, sitting with the Iron Bull and his Chargers. The tavern quieted as soon as they saw their stoic, broken Commander and their leader; the mood becoming sombre, but Varric simply smiled and stood on a table as drinks were handed out.   
“Seeing as we already have everyone’s attention…” Varric raised his tankard in the air. “To Elena; May her howls bless the Maker’s side. We’ll be seeing you, Fangs.”   
The whole tavern raised their glasses and shouted their tribute. 

Night had just fallen when a messenger silently handed him a note as he reeled from his latest dose of red lyrium. He took more each time, knowing it will kill him.   
But it made him strong; it made him forget. He had to forget. Corypheus wanted to launch a counter-strike against the Inquisition – another resource stolen from him.   
Then he read the note.   
The white wolf of the Inquisition was dead.   
He didn’t feel strong anymore.

“White Wolf! You must wake!” Elena growled as she stirred, hissing as her whole side screamed in pain.   
Is death painful?  
“We must leave now! Hurry!” Elena closed her eyes as the light burned her. There was such urgency in that voice though; maybe she wasn’t dead after all. She slowly opened her eyes and gradually made out the features of the Divine’s spirit. Elena remembered the giant demon, and the rift closing, banishing them into darkness. She remembered the demon clawing her side; the sensation sending her into unconsciousness as she protected herself from the pain.   
She groaned as her side throbbed. She knew she was mortally wounded.   
It is only a matter of time.   
But the light persisted.   
“We must get out of here!” Elena groaned at the spirit.  
Why?  
“We can get out of here, but we must do so before the demon recovers!” That got Elena’s attention. She lifted her head and saw the giant beast momentarily stunned.   
Do you know where to go?  
“Yes. I think so.” Well, better than nothing, Elena supposed.   
Let’s go.  
Elena struggled to stand, but with soft huffs and growls, she just about managed, briefly panting on shaking legs.   
The spirit moved on though. Elena followed at a painful jog; wincing every time her front paw touched the ground. She felt blood seeping down her side and legs, but stopped herself from seeing the damage; she was already too weak to heal herself. The world around her was completely black, save for the light she was blindly following – but what other choice did she have?  
My blood is leaving a trail.  
“We can only hope it slows.” The Divine’s spirit replied.   
Wonderful.

Elena pushed on for maybe hours, days or weeks; she didn’t know. She was in a world without light or time.  
The spirit did its best to distract Elena, by talking about the fade, and asking Elena about her world. They spoke of love; the spirit asked what love felt like, which stumped Elena into thoughtful consideration for a long time.   
They both knew however that Elena was growing weaker – her blood loss slowed, but it never stopped. She was also unable to eat or drink anything and she couldn’t stop running. Her magic was sustaining her using the fade around her, but that was weakening too.   
As soon as Elena runs out of mana, she was as good as dead.

The pain was too much; she couldn’t do it. Every step shook away any merciful numbing. Soon she couldn’t reply to the spirit, her eyes drooped and her head hung low. She slowed to a crawl.   
But she kept going.   
Left paw; for Cullen.  
Right paw; for Michael.   
Left paw; Cullen.  
Right paw; Michael.  
The spirit’s voice grew faint as Elena’s mind betrayed her. She began hallucinating.  
Michael was in his room; he just ran out of a meeting and now he was propped against the door, hiding from the world as he cried. He had to be strong, but he’s never had to be strong on his own before.   
The vision faded, and another took its place.   
With a snarl, Samson flipped his desk in the air, sending objects flying and the wood crashing as it landed in a pile on the floor. He kicked and cursed and punched and roared before clutching his head. He questioned every choice he ever made. With a growl, he approached a vial of red liquid. He prayed death would take him graciously. But it never did.  
Another vision.  
Cullen standing on the battlements, being buffeted by the cold winds, but he didn’t care. His hands shook as he gripped the walls, leaning through a gap. He wondered how far down it went. He didn’t want to think about why he was wondering. He let out a strained breath. Varric said, ‘we’ll be seeing you.’ Well he didn’t want to wait.   
Elena was thrown into darkness as she screamed.   
Her body convulsed as she coughed into the ground. The spirit was circling her frantically, blinding Elena with her light.   
“You must continue! Get up!” Elena whined, groaning as she tried to stand up. Time and time again, she fell down.   
It would be so easy to close her eyes. The pain would stop if she closed her eyes.   
Another vision appeared before her, but this was different; Cullen was standing in front of her, smirking with his hand on the pommel of his sword, twisting himself away slightly. Always guarding himself from the world, no matter what his smile suggested.   
Silly man, he doesn’t need to do that anymore; she protects him.   
“If you do not stand, you will not get back to him.” The vision popped and the spirit stood in its place. Elena groaned.  
“If you do not stand, he will join you.” That made Elena look up with a start. “You must go to him!” Elena grunted and snarled, using the last of her strength to stand. She had to get back.  
“Yes! Good! You are almost there!” Elena didn’t realise she was blind; she just put one paw in front of the other. Her mana gave out with a pop.   
Then she was falling.

Rylen didn’t know why he was walking into darkspawn territory. He told himself he was checking the bridge that was recently built, but that was half a mile back. Scouting for darkspawn then, alone at night. No, he just didn’t want to sleep. Bed brought nothing but unhindered grief. He kept as busy as his troops; all just as eager to forget Adamant Fortress.   
A figure ahead caught his eye. It fell into the sand. Rylen drew his sword as he jogged up. His heart pounded furiously as the sight of white hair.   
It can’t be.  
Elena was laying where she fell; unconscious, on her stomach. Her beautiful white hair that Rylen thought he would never see again was sprawled over her body in a mass of dirt and tangles. Her feet were black and covered in blood and cuts. Blisters, bruises and cuts covered her arms and legs.  
Rylen rushed to crouch by her side, moving her hair away from her face. Shallow breaths escaped her mouth.   
If Rylen was crying, he didn’t care. He gasped with sheer relief, that soon became shock horror as he moved her hair from her body. Four giant claw marks snaked over her skin, revealing the bone of her ribs, with fresh blood pooling around her…  
Maker, that’s her spine.   
Rylen swallowed some bile. His templar training kicked in.  
This could be a demon. No way can a person live through such injuries.   
Then her eyes fluttered.   
“Ry Ry…” she whispered, before losing consciousness again.   
Demon my ass.   
“Let’s get you home Elena.” He picked her up, wincing at her gurgles of pain, and set off on a run.  
“Get me the best damn healer we have! And someone get a raven to the Inquisitor!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite proud of the these chapters!   
> FYI listening to 90s ballads while writing about this stuff is not fun! I'm feeling quite delicate!


	66. Elgar’nan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small in-between before the long awaited reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe it's been a month since I last updated! I swear it was like a week ago!  
> Busy times indeed!

The door of Cullen’s tower slamming open made the Commander jump from his weary thoughts.  
“Hey Cullen! Come with me! This is great! Come on!” He bit back a sigh at the Inquisitor’s excitable intrusion. Ever since Michael found him on the battlements, peering at the depths below, he has made it his personal mission to… what? Fix Cullen? Make him happy? Who knows. All Cullen knew was that he had to follow Michael around, pretending to be amused at a prank either he or Sera has done, questioning all the while how Michael could be so… happy.   
And today would be no different.   
“Inquisitor, this really isn’t the best time.”  
“Nonsense! Come on! You’ll love it!” Michael sighed and dragged Cullen by the arm away from his desk when he took too long to respond. With an inward groan, Cullen relented; a daily routine for the pair these days. Michael never gave up though. He is nothing if not tenacious, Cullen thought with a bitter grin.   
“So, what has Sera done today?” Cullen asked as they practically jogged down the stairs towards the stables, with no attempt to hide his irritation. Michael didn’t seem to notice when he hushed Cullen.   
“Over there, just wait.” Cullen snorted but obeyed, seeing Blackwall sitting down with what looked like a small cake in his hand.  
“… A cupcake?”  
“Wait!” Michael snapped, before looking back at Blackwall with an evil snigger. Cullen raised an eyebrow at the silly grin Blackwall had as he admired the cake.  
“It’s pink… that’s a lot of frosting… is that glitter? And sprinkles?” Cullen asked, feeling amused despite himself. “It was good of you to allow him to stay… he’s a good man.”  
“Shush you!” Michael snapped again as Blackwall went to take a bite.  
“What the…” A strange buzzing emanated from the cake, before bursting as a cloud of bees erupted from inside. “MAKER’S BLOOMING BALLS!” Blackwall screeched as the bees attacked. “SERA!” Michael guffawed as Blackwall ran away from the onslaught, and incidentally away from the cackling elf who peered over a stable door.  
“He is certainly amusing at least!” Michael said as he laughed.  
“Inquisitor…” Cullen bit back a grin as he tried to appear disappointed.  
“What? Hey! It wasn’t me!” Michael argued, while still chuckling.  
“Not this time.” Cullen said as he shook his head. Michael sighed.   
“See, if Elena was watching, it would make her laugh.” Michael could see Cullen’s walls slam down just after the hurt in his eyes appeared. Michael stubbornly continued though. “I like to imagine what she would say. What do you think, Commander?” Cullen stayed silent for a moment too long, and Michael’s heart sank.  
If he could just talk about her… Mostly for Cullen’s own healing, but partly for Michael’s selfish need for someone to remember her as vividly as he did.   
“I…” Cullen sounded in pain, but soldiered on. “I think… Elena… would say that Blackwall was really looking forward to that cake.” Both men choked out a laugh.  
“Inquisitor!” The sound of Solas calling Michael sobered their moods instantly.  
“What do you want?” Michael spat at the approaching elf, with a hatred that is now commonly seen in their leader. To Solas’ credit, he didn’t flinch. Not like Cassandra. The shock in his look though stopped Michael in his tracks. “What is it?” Michael almost whispered, with his heart pounding.   
“Inquisitor… your sister…”

Elena found herself back in the void, seeing nothing but the black abyss before her.   
After all that… I finally made it… I was right there… She shook her head in disappointment.   
At least death doesn’t hurt.   
“After all you have been through child, you deserve to be at peace.” The voice made Elena jump and spin around to find her new companion. The man that stood before her was a stranger.  
And yet…  
“You seem… familiar.” His smile was as carefree as it was calming. His form glowed a sweet, pale light, camouflaging his long, just as pale hair that cascaded over his shoulders and blending into his robes that swished as he strolled towards her.   
“I should think so, sweet.” Elena’s brows furrowed in confusion.  
“Then who are you?” His smile grew wider, and as if to answer her question, elven ears protruded from his hair, and his eyes flashed.   
Bright purple.   
“Who do you think, child?” His voice was so disarming that it put Elena on edge.  
“But… Gaston Trevelyan… he’s my father.” The man’s bark of laughter made Elena flinch.  
“That brutish cur? No, the only product of that despicable man is your eldest brother. The apple certainly doesn’t fall far from the tree in that respect.” He mused, Elena couldn’t help but relax, if only a little.   
“What about Michael?” Another smile from the man.  
“Ah, that was the sweetest of affairs. Your mother was so happy for a time. The poor man is dead now; the nobles do not appreciate rumours about their own kind. Not when an alienage elf is involved. Alas, one cannot help but feel partially to blame on that account.” Elena’s questioning look made the man shake his head.   
“That is not why I have come though. There will be plenty of time to indulge your curiosities later. For now, you must come with me.”   
“What? Where? Why?” Elena took a step back.  
“It is time to fulfil your duties as my daughter. Come now.” The man stepped forward and delicately lifted her hand onto his arm, ready to escort her away. Elena stayed fast.  
“No.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I… I want to go home. I want to go back to Michael and Cullen.” His sympathetic look made Elena’s skin crawl.  
“I’m afraid that is simply not possible.”  
“You can’t just suddenly appear and drag me away! I’m going home.” The flash of anger in the man’s eyes made Elena’s blood run cold. His vice grip on her arm would have hurt if Elena was able to feel.  
“No, you are not. As the last free child of Elgar’nan, you will complete your task and release me. Vengeance will be mine, Elena!” Suddenly a flash of black fur flew into the man with a snarl, releasing Elena and causing her to fall back. The wolf pinned the elven god with his jaws to the throat, looking at Elena with desperation in its eyes. 

You must wake up Elena! We are coming as fast as we can.

“…Garrett?” 

Now Elena! 

Somewhere in the Western Approach, a small band of the highest ranking Red Templars were trudging through the sand in the dark; their horses having long since succumbed to the relentlessly hot days and unbearably freezing nights. Their leader; a broken, angry man in the loosest of terms.   
He barely felt human anymore.   
Or at least he didn’t, until a distant scream of pain carried by the night winds awoken magic long since buried in his soul.   
A faint whisper in his mind made him stop in his tracks. It reminded him of a time long since passed. 

Please… I can’t… It hurts so much.

It was Elena… Was he hallucinating? Suddenly, a rush of feelings locked onto him; Elena’s magic finding him and rejoicing. Screams dulled into whimpers.

Samson! Oh Samson, it hurts so much. 

He felt her pain resonate and he gritted his teeth. A myriad of emotions filled him; disbelief, relief…  
Anger.

But you’re dead.

Please Samson…

Elena wouldn’t know what she was begging for, but it made Samson’s heart swell nonetheless. 

You can do it my sweet. Can’t die on us again. You have to make it. 

Samson felt Elena fade as she succumbed to an induced sleep, her heart soaring as her mind whispered his name.  
Just before it whispered for Cullen; his presence growing stronger as he thundered towards the fortress, unbeknown to Samson.   
The red lyrium in him flared to life, turning jealously into murderous thoughts. 

So I can kill you myself, Elena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reunion up next! :D


	67. Screams of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Cullen make it to Griffon Wing Keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so they weren't kidding when they said a Master's would take up a lot of time! Hence the random updates after so much time! Your patience is hugely appreciated and I hope the story is worth the wait!

“Get out of the way!”   
Michael’s shouts were heard throughout Griffon Wing Keep as his hart galloped through the front gate, with a seemingly appropriate bellow to intensify Michael’s words. Rylen was already waiting by the stairs, holding an unreadable expression on his face. The hart skidded to a stop, so close to Rylen that he could feel the hart’s breath as it heaved and snorted. The beast’s neck and legs were trembling from the days of exertion, making Rylen give it a small sympathetic pat on the neck as one of his soldiers took the reins. Michael slipped down and, without a word, jogged up the stairs, with Rylen close behind. He gave the Inquisitor a small pat on the shoulder as he reached his side.   
“The mages had to put her to sleep just now, but she is doing better than any of us could have hoped.” Michael stopped in his tracks and gave Rylen a cold stare, which made the Captain gulp. “This way.” He mumbled, leading the Inquisitor in silence to the coolest room of the Keep. At Rylen opening the door and giving a simple gesture, Michael rushed inside, ignoring the mages and their magic as they chanted. Instead, he went to the bed they were surrounding.  
And there she was.   
Nestled under covers, long silver hair framing her pale face as she slept peacefully, was his sister.   
“You’re really here…” Michael whispered to himself as he delicately took her hand and knelt by her side. She felt cold. Too cold. He gently touched her cheek. Too hot. Her breaths were too shallow. Her face was too pale. Michael’s elation faded with each observation. He looked back at Rylen, who hung back in the doorway. “I need to know everything.”   
So, Rylen closed the door and told him.  
“The mages suspect that she escaped the fade through a rift, winding up here by sheer luck.” Michael could barely breathe as Rylen recounted the events, as they both gazed over Elena as they imagined the grotesque injuries she sustained.   
And her screams, Rylen thought with a shudder.  
“You… stayed with her?” Michael asked after a period of silence.  
“Of course Inquisitor; sat right where you are now, the whole time.”  
“Good. She always liked you.” Michael smiled sadly. Rylen gave him a determined look.  
“She still does Inquisitor, unless I’ve done something to upset her. Elena will survive this.” Rylen gripped Michael’s shoulder. Michael nodded as he let out a shuddering breath.   
“Thank you Rylen. If you didn’t go for that walk…”  
“Hey. No point thinking of the what ifs now.” Rylen interrupted. “I’ll gather some dinner for you; make sure you get a good meal.” Rylen went to leave. “Say now, did you want me to send a letter to the Commander? Let him know you’re here and update him on Elena. Have to say, I’m surprised he didn’t come with you.”  
“What? He was with me.” Michael answered, perplexed. Rylen raised an eyebrow.   
“Huh. Didn’t see him…”  
“He was right behind me Rylen!” Michael interrupted, berating himself for forgetting about Cullen. How far behind did he leave him? “We need to find him.”  
“You stay here Inquisitor; I’ll do the searching. Can’t be that far away.”   
Where was Cullen? 

The Commander of the Inquisition, one of the most powerful men in Ferelden and Orlais was sitting, broken, on his stationary horse, otherwise alone in the setting sun. The Keep was in his sights, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. His trembling body wouldn’t let him. Ghost nickered in confusion, but it fell on deaf ears.  
Elena’s magical aura hit him like a hurricane, choking his lungs before it was suddenly ripped away, leaving him coughing and lost all over again.   
Fear now kept him paralysed. Greif stole his thoughts.   
He couldn’t do this again. Not when he was so close.   
He was staring at his shaking hands, ignoring everything else around him until Ghost bucked slightly at the sudden howling in the close distance, making Cullen jump and search for the source.   
Two wolf silhouettes were watching him in the fading light. One let out a yip. The other growled in response. Both looked at Cullen, then took a step to the Keep, then looked back at him again. There was something cruel about their form, Cullen thought bitterly. They seemed to respond to him with snarls.   
“Commander! Cullen!” The wolves scurried away as Rylen galloped towards him. “What in the Maker’s name are you doing?” Cullen let out a deep, painful breath as Rylen approached. “You had us worried.” There were so many thoughts swirling in Cullen’s head that he couldn’t formulate a response. Rylen gave a small smile of understanding. “C’mon, it’s been a long journey. Let’s get you inside and give that horse a rest.” A nicker from Ghost spurred Cullen on. The horses walked back, while Rylen gave subtle, worried glances to Cullen. The Captain hadn’t seen the Commander since Adamant, and the difference was startling. Cullen looked like nothing more than an ashen husk of his friend. His cheeks were gaunt from weight loss, and his eyes were horribly bloodshot.  
Elena will be heartbroken, Rylen thought bitterly. He put on a smile though when Cullen met his gaze.   
“Michael is with Elena now. She’s doing well! Sleeping right the way through now, which is a big improvement; we had some trouble when she kept waking up...”  
“Stop.” Cullen whispered suddenly. His eyes were shut and contorted with pain.  
“Hey now, she’s doing good…” Rylen replied softly, confused. “Let’s get you back for some shut eye. Everything will keep until morning.” Rylen added, with a bad feeling growing in his gut. 

The mages continued their magic until, one by one, they almost collapsed to the ground; their mana spent. Michael looked on with sympathy in his eyes, but all his thoughts were on Elena.   
She began to stir.  
“Elena?” Michael jumped up, ready to do… something; help somehow. Her facial features contorted in pain. A small cry escaped her lips.   
“Elena!” Michael shouted for help, looking desperately at the mages who were gasping on their knees. Michael went to run for the door, but a loud inhale of breath stopped him in his tracks. He slowly turned around. Elena’s eyes were open wide, unseeing, full of horror.  
The she screamed.  
It was an ear-piercing, shattering scream that seemed to last forever. Michael covered his ears as he called for his sister and ran back to her side. When the scream left her, she wailed and thrashed so violently that the bed began to turn red with blood. Michael resorted to holding her down, looking on in horror at the increasing puddle of blood forming at an alarming rate. The wails never seized. It was a sound Michael knew would haunt his dreams. He continued to shout for help, knowing that he was the only thing stopping Elena from physically ripping herself apart.   
The door burst open with a crash, revealing Solas with a black wolf at his side. They ran in and Solas immediately cast his magic, not even stopping to unhitch his staff. The wolf fell to the ground with a dull thump. Moments later, Elena’s eyes closed, and she finally stilled.   
Michael was panting as he looked at his sister with horror, unable to process what just happened.   
“Inquisitor. Take a moment.” Solas said, effectively dismissing Michael as he gestured to the door. Michael surprised himself when he feebly nodded and stumbled out of the door, no questions asked.  
He didn’t even realise he was falling to his knees when he was caught by Rylen.  
“Inquisitor?” Rylen asked urgently, giving Michael a small shake. “What happened?”   
“Maker…” Michael whispered to himself. His face was in a permanent state of shock. “She… she woke up Rylen.”   
“Maker’s breath.” Cullen stammered as the other mages stumbled out of the door.  
“Dammit…” Rylen shook his head sadly. He didn’t want Michael to witness that event. “Are there other mages in there now?”  
“Solas… he is… there. I think he killed something…” Michael said, almost casually.  
“What?” Rylen said suddenly, jumping up to rush inside. Michael was still on his knees when he looked up at Cullen.  
“Where were you?!” He spat. The Commander flinched. “I…! Maker! The screams…” Michael trailed off into a whisper. Cullen had no response, and he hated himself for it. After a moment, Michael went to stand up. Cullen merely looked on and Michael turned away from him.   
“You should have been there for her. She would have been okay if you were there.” Michael walked away, continuing as Cullen barely heard him, no longer talking about just that moment. “None of this would have happened if you were there instead of me.”  
They were words that cut them both as deeply.


	68. Perfect World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena finds a friend

Elena’s memory eluded her as she struggled to remember how she ended up in this beautiful field of grass that was gently flowing in the breeze. Elena’s wolf nose was to the air, sniffing for distant prey. She growled in pleasure as the breeze stroked her face and ruffled her fur. Alas, there was no prey to be found! With a huff, Elena relented and trotted to the nearby lake for a drink. It was crystal blue and shimmering in the sun. It was so perfect that she had to sit and admire the beauty for a moment. Even the sky was perfectly cloudless. It was a beautiful day! The sun was so warm on her back that she couldn’t resist rolling over to laze and warm her stomach. It felt so good that she squirmed in delight with a look of glee.   
A chuckling bark caught her attention, but something stopped her from feeling alarmed as she rolled back over again, eyeing the black wolf on top of a small hill. She gave a curious sniff but caught no scent. The other wolf trotted down towards her, with its head tilted as if gaging her response. When she didn’t react, the wolf got closer, eventually close enough to nuzzle her cheek. Elena had a faint memory of this animal, which was enough to trust it. It laid down and curled around her; resting its head on her shoulder as they both basked in the sun. Elena tried to recall a time where she felt so relaxed, or when everything was just so perfect. A block on her memory remained though; strong enough that it didn’t even bother her. With a satisfied sigh, she nuzzled the black wolf’s shoulder and drifted to sleep.   
When Elena woke up, the sun was fading, revealing a beautiful, bright orange sunset that the black wolf really should see. She nudged the wolf awake, letting out a whine as she faced the sky. The other wolf watched in wonder as the orange turned red and then purple. The perfect scene filled Elena with energy, and she suddenly wanted to play. With a yip, she jumped up and bounced around the black wolf, who was then watching her with curiosity, clearly not understanding the concept of play. Elena growled with playful irritation and nipped a black leg, leaping away as the wolf snapped at her. She dived back in and was met with a snarl. With another yip, Elena ran away as the black wolf chased her. She trotted and swished her tail to provoke the wolf; yipping and jumping with glee as the wolf barrelled after her. It was finally getting it! They played chase until the light faded completely, leaving only stars to light the sky; even the moon was only a sliver. The black wolf became an ambush predator; suddenly disappearing and waiting for Elena to stumble into them. She stepped cautiously in eager anticipation of the wolf jumping out at her. She growled as she searched.  
Suddenly the wolf jumped out, throwing both of them to the ground in a heap of snarls and fur.  
“Time to chat now Elena.” The wolf said suddenly, making Elena jumped as she remained pinned under the wolf.  
“I… I know your voice.” Elena replied, surprised to hear her own voice. “Garrett.” The black wolf gave a grin.  
“The one and the same.”  
“Where are we?” Elena asked, suddenly curious.  
“Does it matter?” Hawke replied as he allowed Elena to stand up, and sitting on his haunches.   
“I… suppose not… Then why are you here with me?” Hawke sighed.  
“Just to make sure you’re alright.” He replied simply.   
“Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“That doesn’t matter either.”  
“Why did you want to talk then?” Elena asked, becoming increasingly irritated. Hawke moved closer to Elena, licking the top of her head as she nuzzled into his chest.   
“I just wanted to make sure you were ready for what happens next.” Elena moved away to look at Hawke with suspicion.  
“What’s going to happen?” Hawke let out a small whine.  
“It’s going to hurt, Elena. More if you resist. Our time here is running out.”  
“Why can’t we just stay here forever? It’s perfect.” Elena replied sadly. Hawke huffed.  
“Because, you don’t want that. And when you get your memory back, you’ll see why.” Hawke looked up suddenly, then back to Elena with urgency. “You need to be strong now Elena. Please, try to accept it. I’ll be here the whole time. Try for Cullen, and Michael.”   
Hawke’s words faded as searing hot pain coursed through Elena. The beautiful world around them crashed away, plunging them into the sickly void. Elena grunted in pain as she fell into the abyss.  
It was just the beginning.   
Elena writhed and cried out as Hawke stayed close to her and held her with a paw. He whined and licked her cheek, whispering words of encouragement and names Elena had no recollection of. Time seized to mean anything, only pain existed now.  
Was it finally the end?


	69. The Wolf of Honnleath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only one person Elena needs

“She looks so peaceful again…” Michael said with relief. It was a long night; Solas kept his vigil over Elena, alongside Hawke who was in the fade, as Michael watched on helplessly. What the Commander did, the Inquisitor did not know, or care. Rylen looked just as exhausted as the trio as he paid them a visit in the morning.   
“I can assure you she is not at peace.” Solas spat; his exhaustion showing. “I did my best to place her in a pain-free area of the fade, but I could only manage it for so long. It is up to Hawke now to see her through until I have regained my strength.” The group eyed the black wolf on the floor, that occasionally whined and writhed. Solas stomped up to Rylen. “The attempts of your mages only succeeded in quieting Elena for our benefit. She remained in a great deal of pain. How circle mages managed to learn anything in their establishment is astonishing.”  
“They did their best.” Rylen replied, almost feebly.  
“Quite.” Solas condescended as he sat on a chair in the corner. “Kindly take your discussion outside so I might rest.” Rylen scowled as he stomped out, followed by a reluctant Michael. He didn’t want to leave Elena for a moment.   
“You need to rest as well, Inquisitor; you look exhausted.” Rylen said once they were outside.  
“I couldn’t sleep even if I wanted to.” Michael said as he shook his head. Rylen sighed.  
“You are no good to her like this.” Rylen said softly. Michael snorted.  
“The one person she really needs isn’t stepping up.” Michael replied angrily.   
“I gave Cullen something to help him sleep. Hopefully he will be feeling better today.” Rylen paused. “Inquisitor, permit me to say that while I cannot understand what you have both had to endure, you shouldn’t turn on him now. It is clear that the whole ordeal has taken its toll.” Michael had an unreadable expression on his face. “Perhaps you would do well to take some of the potion too.” Rylen took a vial out of his pocket.  
“I… I cannot leave her alone. What if she wakes up?” Michael said reluctantly as he eyed the potion.  
“I shall retrieve you myself.” Rylen said with an encouraging smile. 

Something changed in the fade around Cullen as he slept. He was sure the potion was to put him in a dreamless sleep, but shapes began to form around him until he found himself in his office at Skyhold. He looked around suspiciously. On the face of it, the room looked exactly like his real office, but upon closer inspection, details were missing; details that Cullen would never forget even if the lyrium stole his mind. A stain on the desk from where Elena spilled his wine as she climbed over to kiss him one late night. A fallen book, where he lifted Elena against the shelf; neither had the patience to make it to bed. His organised nature wanted to prop the book up neatly again, but the memory prevented him from doing so, no matter how much it hurt. These details were missing, making the room almost alien to him.  
This clearly wasn’t his own dream.   
A sword and shield appeared in his hands as his Templar training kicked in.  
“Once a Templar, always a Templar.” A disappointed voice emanated around him.  
“Hawke.” Cullen sighed. A black wolf appeared. “You dare make a mockery of Elena?” Cullen spat. Hawke sighed.   
“You would be surprised how helpful claws and teeth are in the fade.” Hawke said as he rolled his eyes.  
“Made some enemies, have we?”   
“Not me.” Hawke replied sadly.  
“Why am I here?” Cullen asked suspiciously.  
“Well, I wanted to have a chat.”   
“You can’t be serious.” Cullen replied angrily.  
“Trust me, I wouldn’t bother if I thought there was a better way. I think you can help Elena.”  
“Where is she?” Cullen asked after a moment in a serious tone.   
“Safe and nearby.” Even in the fade, Cullen found it hard to breathe.   
“What do you need of me?” Hawke let out a small whine.  
“Solas and I, we hoped Elena would have made more progress. But she’s stopping herself from healing. She is not allowing her mana to recharge in the fade, and she needs mana to heal. For a mage, that’s like being force-fed water and us doing our damn best to choke it back up again.” Hawke shook his head sadly. “She’s in agony, and most of it she is doing to herself. Solas managed to put her in a non-lucid state, so we were able to manipulate the dream for her – stop the pain. But that was only temporary. I’m here to help her recharge while she is lucid, but it’s not working. Cullen, I need you to give her a reason to try.” Cullen’s mind swirled with worry and panic, but they failed to carry the same weight as in the real world. Not like the desperate longing he felt for Elena.  
“I’ll do anything.” Cullen said simply.

This was not what Cullen expected.  
He was a bright, golden wolf.  
He felt alien in his new form as he carefully trod after Hawke, who was barking chuckles at Cullen’s clear discomfort. He kept glancing down and his feet – paws, and felt his large ears twitch, and the tail…   
“Maker’s breath.” He muttered as he almost tripped over it again.  
“Hold it up higher Cullen, for pity’s sake” Hawke said as he rolled his eyes, looking at Cullen struggling and trying not to laugh. “Did Elena never show you the tricks to being a wolf?”  
“We never discussed my transformation thank you very much.” Cullen spat.  
“Maybe you would have been better as a bear… their tails are tiny. I have only learnt the wolf form though, so you will just have to manage as you are.” Hawke said as he chuckled. Cullen rolled his eyes.  
“Remind me why we are like this?”  
“Elena is in a protected section of the fade; animals only. Ergo, no demons to cause trouble.”  
“I didn’t think the fade existed like that…” Cullen mused.  
“Why would you? The circles know nothing about the fade. And ignorance breeds fear.” Hawke said in a wise tone, earning a thump on the head with Cullen’s paw. “Hey! Wolves do not hit!”  
“Shut up Hawke.” 

Her pain never seized. Elena was right where Hawke left her; writhing on the ground as she whined and cried out helplessly.  
“Elena!” A pained voice called out to her, giving pause to her struggling form. Her pain addled eyes struggled to focus in on the form that was sprinting towards her. Another wave of pain snapped them shut though and she groaned as she lay on her side.  
“Elena. Look at me.” The man’s commanding words demanded obedience, and she tried her best. She recognised the voice, but the golden wolf she saw was alien to her. Until he bent down close.  
Amber eyes.  
“Oh… oh Cullen!” The white wolf before him flailed and yipped and cried like a pup as she struggled to get up. He growled his content and laid down next to her as she rolled on her back, burying his muzzle in her chest as she licked everywhere on his head that she could reach. They both paused when their gazes locked.  
“Elena…” Cullen’s voice cracked with emotion as he finally saw those purple eyes he thought he would never see again. “Please don’t be a cruel trick of the fade…” Elena whined. “Even if you are… do not leave me again.”  
“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for tonight. I really hope I get a chance to update soon! I shall do my best!


	70. Lionheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena wakes up.

Time seized to mean anything in the fade as Elena writhed and cried out in pain, watched ever so closely by the other wolves. Hawke paced nervously and whined his worry frequently. Cullen held Elena as best as he could, growling his frustration against her neck as she shook furiously. He gave her courage though; she no longer fought the fade as it force-fed her magic. Instead, she focused only on the wolf by her side. With her eyes snapped shut, she listed to every growl he made, and felt it through her burning skin. She whined at his soft encouragements and somehow found the strength to let go, even as the magic threatened to crush her bones and turn her skin to ash. Her chest felt like it was about to explode but she kept on breathing. Even the tips of her fur coat screamed at any and all contact, but she stubbornly pressed herself against Cullen, finding strength from him to grit and bare the pain.  
And then it was over.  
With a surprised grunt, Elena opened her eyes and lifted her head to see two wolves watching her with rapt attention. The black one with bright blue eyes huffed with relief, while the golden wolf with his intense amber eyes whined with worry. With a shaky breath, Elena went to stand on her trembling legs, With Hawke almost tripping himself to help her with his head under her chest. Cullen took a nervous step back under Elena’s burning gaze and unreadable expression.  
“This is wrong.” She said suddenly, finding strength to step forward and press her forehead to Cullen’s. She enveloped in glowing magic, with surprising power that even Hawke felt on his skin. The magic faded leaving a shimmering lion in place of the wolf. Hawke rolled his eyes as he sat on his haunches with a huff. Elena nodded in satisfaction as Cullen swung his head to investigate his new form. Powerful muscles in his legs flexed in surprise at the mane that tickled his nose, but it was his tail that made him snarl like a true big cat.   
“Maker’s breath! this tail is longer than the last one.” Hawke barked his laughter while Elena watched Cullen in fascination; a look that made him more self-conscious than Hawke’s laughter.  
“You seem much better now.” Hawke said as he suddenly stood and trotted to Elena’s side. Her head brushed his cheek.   
“Yes. Thank you, Garrett; for everything.” Elena replied as she looked back at Cullen.   
“Yes, well, we will need to discuss your other -uh- dream at some point.” Hawke replied. Cullen grunted for elaboration, but Hawke continued regardless. “But that can wait. You can both wake whenever you are ready.” Hawke then disappeared in a shimmering mist, leaving Cullen and Elena alone in the fade. Cullen was going to ask why Elena changed his form, but the thought was erased from his mind as Elena buried her head in the mane under his neck with a growl of content. With a rumbling chuckle, Cullen wrapped an enormous paw around Elena to hold her close. She soon wriggled out of his hold though.   
“Elena…”  
“Let’s play!” Elena interrupted as she bounded away, experiencing giddiness from the sheer absence of pain. Cullen’s tail instinctively twitched with emotion as Elena tried to goad him into chasing her. He rumbled with a chuckle as she dropped her front legs and wagged her tail high in the air in a classic stance of play. She yelped in surprise when he suddenly thundered after her with a roar as he laughed. She managed to bound away just in time but felt the thud of each of his paws hitting the ground as he stayed close on her heels. She was dwarfed by the massive lion, but it made the chase even more thrilling. It reminded them both of a moment that seemed so long ago. Cullen somehow found his stride more easily as a lion and was soon looming over his fleeing wolf. He pounced, and they landed in a heap of fur and laughter. Cullen found himself under Elena and suddenly they were both back in a mossy crater from the forest outside of Haven.   
Their hearts ached.   
“I… I think I am ready… to wake up.” Elena said, suddenly timid.   
“As am I.” Cullen replied thickly. With one last nuzzle against his jaw, Elena’s eyes closed and Cullen’s world went black.

Cullen’s heart was hammering as his eyes flickered open, but in the fogginess of sleep he didn’t immediately understand why.   
Until his amnesia disappeared as he woke up fully. He almost fell out of bed with the sudden urgency he felt.   
Elena lives.  
He wrenched the door open and sprinted down the hall to reach her, not caring that he was in nothing but his breeches as he rushed outside to the higher courtyard of the keep. He berated himself the whole way for not rushing to her side sooner, but before he went down that dark trail of thought, a burst of magic to his side gave him pause. Before he even turned, he knew who would be standing there.  
And there she was.   
Elena’s eyes were wide and full of emotion as she caught her breath from the excursion of teleporting. They were truly seeing each other for the first time since Adamant. Their eyes glistened as they locked gazes. They were both stunned, but only for a moment. With a sigh of her name, Cullen swept her up into his arms, lifting her and spinning around, before quickly setting her down again as she sobbed a laugh. Their foreheads touched as they let out shaky breaths.  
Then they kissed.   
An archdemon could have landed next to them and engulfed them in flames, and they wouldn’t have cared.   
They were finally together. It was only then that Cullen truly believed that Elena was back with him again. Cullen traced each side of Elena’s jaw with his fingertips, tilting her up and deepening their kiss with a desperate groan. Elena clutched his waist to pull him closer.   
They just couldn’t be close enough.  
Tears fell on Elena’s cheek, but who they belonged to, she couldn’t say.   
Until Cullen began to tremble.  
She tried to pull away, worrying for him, but his hand reached into her hair and to the back of her head, gently pulling her back into the kiss, with his eyes shut as he pleaded to the Maker to never let this moment end. She cannot leave his arms ever again.  
His desperation and heartache were poured into his kiss, breaking Elena’s own heart. She submitted to his need, vowing to do everything in her power to stop his pain. All this time, while she carried her hope and belief that she would return home to him, Cullen mourned her death.   
Elena remembered how her death nearly killed him.   
Her hands went to his chest, feeling his hammering heart, to know he was really there with her, and not a vision the fade often taunted her with for so long.   
He was truly alive, safe and with her.   
His smooth, feverish skin was addictive to touch in the breezy morning air. How she missed it so. His breath hitched, holding back a groan from the touch he has been starved from.   
Cullen cradled her cheeks as he pulled away for air. His vison was blurry as his eyes opened. He didn’t notice his tears fall though as he saw Elena’s. He wiped them away from her cheek with his thumb.  
“Cullen…” His name was like music from her lips. “I am so, so sorry Cullen.” Tears fell from Elena’s eyes rapidly as she cracked a sob and tried to hide her face in his palm. Cullen stopped her though.   
“No, Elena, don’t cry.” He tilted her head up to look at him. “You came back to me. That’s what matters.” She felt undeserving wen he held her close to his chest, stroking her hair and comforting her. She buried her head nonetheless, clutching on to him desperately and breathing in his soothing scent that she had almost forgotten.   
“Don’t ever jump, Cullen.” Elena whispered into his chest, so quietly that he only heard his name.  
“Elena!” Her brother’s call resonated before Cullen could ask Elena what she said. The pair looked up as he bounded towards them, with Rylen and the mages in tow.   
“It is my turn to cloak you.” Elena murmured to Cullen, covering his bare chest with a shimmering shirt, making Cullen blush and giving her a smile that took her breath away. He tilted Elena’s head up for one last kiss. In Elena’s watery eyes, he saw a promise before she turned away.   
Throughout the embraces between Elena and those who helped her heal, Cullen stood watch, stoic and proud, his eyes never leaving his love and his smile never leaving his lips.  
For she was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feels!


	71. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast-forward through Elena's healing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a bit more of the sibling's past uncovered.

While Elena’s rate of healing went well beyond what Solas could even hope for, she still found herself tiring quickly at such an emotional time. Michael restrained himself just before he tackled her; with tears of joy even in his eyes as he squeezed her tight and buried his head in her neck. Elena hid a wince as he squeezed a sore spot on her back.  
“Don’t you ever do that to me again, you hear?” He mumbled. “Losing you twice in a lifetime is enough for me thanks.”  
“I’m sorry Michael. Someone had to stay.” Elena said, stroking his hair. Michael snorted with anger but kept it in check.   
“We’ll save that for another time. This is when to be happy.” Michael pulled away as his followers jogged up. Rylen was the next to call to Elena.  
“Hey Ry Ry.” Elena said with a small but genuine smile. Rylen chuckled.  
“You will never hear me complain about that nickname ever again.” He said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “Thank the Maker I found you.”   
“Hey, no keeping her now! She still needs to say hello to her favourite mage.” Hawke said enthusiastically, sauntering up for a hug of his own. Elena’s chuckle reverberated on his armoured chest. “Now I hope you didn’t have too much fun without me in the fade.” He whispered mischievously, an eyebrow raising with his innuendo.  
“Garrett Hawke!” Elena scolded as she pulled away and lightly slapped his chest.  
“Uh-oh, I’m in trouble.” Hawke said with a grin.  
“Indeed.” Cullen said sternly, but with a glint in his eye. Elena then went to Solas, who stood a few paces away with neutral expression on his face. By this point, Elena had a sheen of sweat on her skin and was breathing heavily. Her smile for him was genuine, but there were questions as well as tiredness in her eyes.   
“Now is not the time, Fen. You should be resting.” Solas said in answer to Elena’s unspoken questions. With a frown, she nodded in agreement.   
“I just wanted to thank you for your help. I probably wouldn’t be here now if you didn’t arrive when you did.” Elena said quietly, remembering how the pain almost killed her before Solas arrived. The elf raised an eyebrow.  
“So, you remember? I had hope your memory would have spared you that period of time.” Elena nodded sadly.  
“I remember everything.” She replied simply, looking to Cullen and Michael, her visions of them haunting her. “They suffered too much.”  
“Did… did you see them? From beyond the fade?” Solas asked, eyes widening. Elena let out a strained breath; her weakness catching up with her quickly.  
“I think so…”  
“Fascinating! I must know more. But for now, you need to rest.” Solas said as he went to Elena’s side, hooking an arm under her trembling legs and effortlessly lifting her to his chest.   
“Elena?” Cullen appeared by her side with a worried frown.  
“I’m just a bit tired.” She tried to reassure him with a smile as the others also approached, eyes fluttering closed with exhaustion.   
“You should not have gotten out of bed so soon.” Solas gently admonished. “Next time you decide to teleport from my care, let me check you are ready first.” Elena’s huff of laughter was weak.  
“Will do, Chuckles.” Solas sighed.  
“Ah. I was hoping to escape the dwarf’s influence for a little while longer at least. Best return you to your quarters before you recall other such brilliant notions.” 

Cullen and Michael remained by Elena’s side as she recovered over time, even resorting to sleeping in chairs by her bed at night, with the others checking in occasionally, all far more relaxed now Elena was truly on the mend. Her exposed spine was now covered in thick scar tissue and her ribs, although still prominent under her skin, were beginning to soften and fill out under Michael’s strict eating routine. In her brother’s brief absence, Cullen stole kisses from his giggling love while whispering sweet nothings, holding onto her hand whenever he could. Life returned to him as surely as Elena; as her skin healed, his resumed its healthy glow. His smiles reached his eyes once more, and although the sleeping arrangements were far from ideal, he slept better for being by her side. When Solas declared her ready, Elena started leaving her bed to walk around the keep, building up her strength at a far more manageable pace. She remained exhausted every evening though, and that was when Cullen and Michael would talk for a time before going to sleep themselves. One night though, sleep eluded them long after the candles were put out.  
“I… I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. For being so harsh to you when we first got here. It was a pretty crazy time. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.” Michael whispered in the dark.  
“No, you were right Michael. You don’t need to be sorry. I should be asking for your forgiveness; I was unable to return the support you provided for me all that time.” Cullen replied after a pause. His admission made Michael feel uncomfortable.  
“Oh, well, it was the right thing to do. Was doing right by the pack after all.” Cullen chuckled lightly at Michael’s use of Elena’s terms. “I think focusing on you helped me too somehow. I didn’t have that before and I sort of just ended up doing the same as you really.”  
“Before?” Cullen asked.  
“This is the second time she technically died. When we were children, well I truly thought I was alone. This time though, I had you and the others.” Michael explained, detached from his emotions.  
“I am sorry you had to go through that. It must have been a very difficult time.” Cullen said after a pause. He couldn’t imagine going through that turmoil twice.   
“It was. Especially with the Trevelyans. Nasty sons of bitches. They were certainly not modest in temper.” Michael replied bitterly as he recalled the moto of the family, before laughing to himself. “You couldn’t even imagine how I felt when she found me in Kirkwall. Well, I would sooner see my sister in a wolf’s purple eyes and run away with that animal, rather than stay with mother and father, so I don’t know what that tells you.”  
“You didn’t know she could transform?” Cullen asked.  
“No.” Michael paused, “When her magic came to her, well, it’s a long story anyway.” He said, almost as though he was embarrassed.   
“I would like to hear it.” Cullen said, gently urging him on. Michael huffed.  
“Well it was my fault really. I got in trouble…” Michael rubbed his own arms, showing discomfort. “Elena was trying to keep me quiet, or our parents would come back and…” Michael huffed a deep breath, choosing to skip over some details. “Anyway, she got my attention and made it snow in my room. It was pretty fantastic.” Michael said as he smiled at the memory. He remembered how cold each snow flake felt on his nose and Elena’s giggles as she held out her glowing hands in wonder. “She was as surprised as I was.” Cullen smiled, wishing he could have seen it for himself. He was so used to seeing the ugly side of magic, he wondered if things would have been different if he saw a beautiful moment such as that. “But then it was ruined.” Michael spat suddenly. “Our brother burst in and saw and then… She was gone. Mother told me she died, that the Templars came and killed her.” He remembered his father dragging Elena away as she struggled and called for him to help. But him and his brother were locked in his room by his mother. Then silence. “Maker knows why they spared me. Back then I wished they didn’t.”   
“I understand.” Cullen said, feeling silly for saying something so small to such an admission. But it comforted Michael more than he knew; he saw Cullen in a similar turmoil.   
Sleep eventually took the pair; A weight was lifted from Michael’s shoulders and he slept peacefully sprawled on his chair. Tear-filled violet eyes were watching him in the dark though.   
Elena heard everything. It was the side of the story she never heard.   
She gently moved off the bed and curled onto Michael’s lap, hugging his neck and kissing his cheek, wishing he didn’t need to be so strong.   
Cullen woke to the sight of the siblings snuggled up on the chair. He shook his head to himself with a smile, with one thought in his sleep-muddled head.  
He could have had a night in the bed. 

“It seems that you are ready.” Solas said with a small smile. His magic over Elena seized and he gave a nod of satisfaction. “It will be a difficult time, but you are ready to return to Skyhold. Though I would refrain from transforming and taking a mount instead.” Solas advised. It was a strange time for the group.  
It was back to saving the world. Back to dangerous times.  
Elena nodded, having more confidence than those around her.   
“It is time we returned.” She said with finality. She saw the worry in the eyes of the men. Many things were left unsaid as they bade farewell to Rylen and left. Michael led the group, scanning the distance for signs of danger; his protective nature on overdrive. Hawke and Solas stayed close to the Inquisitor, ready to dash into a fight. If that weren’t enough, an entourage of soldiers were also following; flanking Cullen as he held Elena close. Even Ghost seemed protective of his charge, with his eyes and ears scanning the landscape, ready to dash away from any danger, while also strutting like a true war horse, daring anyone to just try and touch Elena. She smiled and patted his neck.  
“With a mighty warrior like you on our side, nothing can get us.” She whispered. Ghost snorted his agreement and continued his strut with a proud whinny to boot. Elena chuckled, while Cullen shook his head in amusement.  
“Please stop encouraging my horse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mighty, fearless warrior horse!


	72. Storytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena tells the group a story from her past.

Cullen came back to an empty camp after a quick dip in the small oasis nearby, bare chested and drying his hair with his shirt as he peered around, perplexed. The sun was setting and the desert was beginning to cool; a relief after a day of riding in the harsh climate.  
“There you are!” Michael bounded up to him with an easy grin and holding a plate of food.  
“Where is…”  
“Just take this! And come with me!” Michael interrupted Cullen as he thrusted the plate into his free hand. Cullen murmured his thanks as he shook his head. The exchange had become their routine since Elena…  
Well.  
“Come on! Or you’ll miss it!” Michael beckoned.  
“Miss what?” Cullen asked as he followed.  
“Storytime.”  
“…What?” Cullen was hushed as Michael crept behind some dead bushes. He heard Elena’s voice just beyond and sneaked up beside Michael and sat in the sand.  
The sight made Cullen snort.  
Ghost’s head was in Elena’s lap, lying contently on his side as Elena played with his ears and stroked his neck.  
Mighty war horse indeed.   
They were flanked by two wolves; the one Cullen recognised as Hawke being far too close for comfort. Elena was paying no attention though as she was telling her story to the rest of the soldiers who were sat and watching her, engrossed. Even their mounts were listening intently, settled comfortably in the sand.   
“This is… unusual.” Cullen murmured. The scene reminded him of his time in the circle, observing the lessons of the children. They certainly preferred stories from the enchanter over their dusty books.  
Cullen didn’t know how to feel about that comparison.   
“Shh!” Michael hushed Cullen. “She’s telling the one about her pack!” Elena glanced sideways at the pair, giving them a subtle smile as she continued.   
“We were outnumbered, three to one, and honestly, they had us on the defensive. They were bigger too… Well, bigger than me at least, but mumma wasn’t scared at all.” Elena looked down at Ghost and smiled, earning a nicker from the stallion. “We had friends at the guard; they were like you.” The other horses whinnied their excitement, making Elena and the soldiers chuckle. “We went to them for help; we stayed at the stables and waited for our opponents to come to us.”  
“I think I know what happened next” Michael whispered.   
“They came for us that night, and we were ready. While our methods were nowhere near as technical as our commander’s plans, they got the job done.” Her glance at Cullen made him blush for some reason. “We hid, waiting for the dogs to come in. They knew something was wrong, but it didn’t stop them. On they crept, smelling us but not seeing us. The horses were silent as they watched them.” Elena looked down at Ghost. “They must have been as nervous as I was.” Ghost kicked the ground and huffed his disagreement, echoed by the other horses. Elena laughed. “No, you are absolutely right; of course they weren’t. So, in the dogs crept, and we waited, until they were all inside…” A dramatic pause, “we attacked! Flying out of the shadows! Teeth and claws ripping them apart! Where we couldn’t reach, the horses kicked and stomped!” Elena added a fake whisper to Ghost “One was quite the biter as well.” The horses straightened their necks, looking proud of their brethren. “Thanks to mumma’s quick thinking, we won the day and kept our territory, without losing a single member of the pack. The other dogs lost half.” The soldiers gasped in shock at those numbers, and Cullen was also impressed.   
“I do remember that!” Michael said suddenly. “The servants were talking about that for weeks; the city thought there was some kind of mass dog killer on the loose. They were dropping all over the place.” Elena snorted.  
“They thought mumma was weak, so they didn’t leave us alone.” She replied sadly.   
“Why?” Michael asked, noting the others were settling down again to listen to Elena. She noticed too and smiled. It was Cullen that noticed the grief in her eyes though.   
“She just looked different. That’s enough for most.” Elena said cryptically. Suddenly the mysterious grey wolf transformed, revealing Solas.  
“I think it is time for Elena to rest.” He said, glancing at Cullen with the smallest of smiles. Elena looked back at him gratefully. As Cullen went to Elena and knelt beside her, the grumbling soldiers and mounts dispersed quickly; Ghost was a little more reluctant until Michael prompted the stallion with a dramatic push on his rump. Elena and Cullen soon found themselves alone. Elena took Cullen’s hand and smiled as they sat in a comfortable silence for a while.   
“Your story was very interesting.” Cullen said after a while. “I would have liked to have met this mother.” Elena smiled sadly, watching her free hand play with sand.  
“She was more of a mother to me than my real one.” She chuckled. “I suppose that’s a strange thing to say about a street dog.”  
“I would not know normal I’m afraid.” Cullen replied with an encouraging smile. “And I would not want to.” He whispered, bringing up a hand to stroke Elena’s cheek, tilting her head to brush his lips over hers, earning her whimper. “Come, you must be tired.”  
“Not anymore.” Elena quipped, making Cullen chuckle as he lifted her into his arms.  
“Well in that case, let us go to bed.”  
Elena was asleep in his arms before they reached the tent.


	73. Severed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena gets a nasty surprise.

While time allowed her to recover from her deadly ordeal, Elena was unable to fully regain her strength on the road. Whilst the morning sun would see her bright smile as the commander lifted her onto his horse, and hear her sweet giggle from the loving kisses planted on her cheek as he settled behind her for the next leg of their journey, the setting sun would see her slumped shoulders and drooping eyes, and hear her shallow, shaky breaths. Cullen kept a supportive arm around her stomach, just to keep her upright. Each day they would stop to shelter themselves from the dangerous midday sun, but every time the group was torn between setting off again to get back to Skyhold as soon as possible, or stopping entirely that day to let her rest. Solas questioned his wisdom of allowing her to travel at all as he rode beside her, enveloping her in restorative magic. Many worried glances were exchanged through the group, but their decision was made; no refuge would be found in the unforgiving desert and lingering in such a place would be unwise. Only one person was unable to see just how weak she had become; Elena herself. Her dogged stubbornness kept the group moving, and not even the Herald of Andraste dared to argue with her. It meant that they travelled further though, and only stymied Elena’s recovery, rather than ruin it.  
Or so they thought. 

“No! Please, Cullen! Cullen!” Frantic calls and shakes woke the commander with a start. Adrenaline coursed through him as he sat up. “Oh, Cullen.” Arms were flung around him as Elena sobbed into his chest. He looked down at her, dumbfounded as he held her close. His sudden need to protect her was almost unbearable, but he didn’t know what he was protecting her from.  
“Elena? What’s wrong?” he asked softly. Solas and Hawke flew into the tent, with panic in their eyes. “what’s going on?” he asked with more authority. Elena didn’t notice the other men with her inconsolable grief.  
“You died. Cullen. It felt so real, I felt you die!” She wailed as she clung onto his chest, feeling his beating heart, willing it to never stop beating.  
“That… that wasn’t Cullen, Elena.” Hawke said in a way that made Cullen’s skin crawl.   
“It was you.” Solas added gravely. Cullen clutched her more tightly as she stilled. “Or, more precisely, your magic.” Elena slowly turned her head as Solas knelt down.   
No.  
Let this be a horrible nightmare.  
Let me wake up.  
“Elena, your magic has gone.”

“How could this happen?” Michael asked angrily as he paced. The sun was not due to rise for hours yet, but the group was ready to go and sitting about the place, with sleep no longer on anyone’s mind. Solas was standing before him, as baffled as the rest of them. “You said she would be fine! How could she lose her magic?!” Michael stopped to ask, becoming louder.   
“I… No one could have anticipated this.” Solas replied, with far less conviction than usual.  
“You are our self-proclaimed expert! You should have anticipated!” Michael spat back.   
His rant continued and was easily heard throughout the camp, but fell deaf on Elena’s ears. She stared out into the dark desert, dressed in Cullen’s spare clothing and being cradled in his lap. He felt as helpless as the rest, and no words he could say could bring any comfort. He settled for drying the tears on her cheeks and kissing the top of her head.  
She felt as empty as the desert.   
Elena’s very survival has depended on her magic for the majority of her life. Her identity was defined by the wolf she transformed in to. To suddenly and so completely be without it is as devastating as losing a limb, or many. The shock consumed her and left her helpless.   
But somehow, there was still gratefulness in her heart.  
The sickening, heart-wrenching sensation she felt as she awoke wasn’t signalling Cullen’s demise. He wasn’t being taken from her.  
Anything but that, she was grateful for. Even if it meant they left this world together.  
“As long as we are together.” She said softly, looking into his worried eyes. It may have been her grave tone, or the resigned look in her eyes, but somehow, he understood. Stars seemed to suddenly appear in the sky, and the desert no longer felt empty to her as he nodded.  
“Always.”

Solas travelled the fade that very morning, seeking help from his spirit companions. Michael paced nervously, watching the horizon where Solas disappeared for solitude. In the meantime, Hawke wanted to investigate Elena further. If even a tiny amount of magic remained inside her, there was hope.   
Elena was sweating from the effort as she stood, open-palmed and willing for a wisp to appear on her hand. Cullen stood back as he watched, his arms crossed as he frowned with worry.  
“Easy, Elena. Let’s try something else.” Hawke said as calm as he could, trying to hide his own worry. He passed her his staff.  
Nothing. It might as well have been a walking stick in her hands. Hawke’s eyes met Cullen’s.   
“Can you sense her at all?” He asked the commander, who shook his head. Even with the lyrium in his veins fading, their familiarity kept the connection strong. Until the night before.   
“I need to…” Elena begun to say, before falling to her knees, held up only by the staff she gripped. Her head hung low as she panted. Hawke and Cullen rushed to her aid; Cullen deftly lifted her into his arms as Hawke relinquished the staff. Their anxiety for Elena grew with her weakness. Cullen kissed her forehead, earning a weak smile.  
“It’s strange being with you, but not feeling you.” She whispered weakly on his neck. “Even in the fade, I could feel you.” Her weakness made her almost giddy. In time, Cullen may ask her about her time in the fade, but his anguish was still raw, the pain of the experience still with him.  
“We will figure this out, Elena.” Cullen murmured in reassurance, partly for her, mostly for him.  
He cannot lose her again.   
“Solas!” Michael suddenly shouted from the other side of camp. The elf was jogging back to them. As he got close enough to hear, he gave them a new heading.  
“North! We must get to the Shrine of Dumat in the north!”   
They were galloping before Solas caught his breath.


	74. The Shrine of Dumat (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings fight to get Elena's magic back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh  
> My  
> Word  
> Writers block + postgraduate degree = no fun!  
> My apologies for the long wait!

The red general once again found himself dreaming of purple eyes and silver-white hair. Only, this did not feel like a dream full of sweet release. The black void that greeted the templar reached into his corrupted soul, filling him with fear as the being before him materialised.  
An elven man with an ageless face, in swirling white robes that blended seamlessly into his hair. Power emanated from him like light as he glared at Samson.   
One look at his eyes was enough to know he was Elena’s sire.  
“I consider it a courtesy to visit my adversaries, however unworthy they are, and you are absolutely the most unworthy. I tore the sun down from the very heavens and it was only by my grace that he was allowed to rise ever again! Yet here I am, having to deal with a bothersome gnat that dares impede my plans to retake my rightful place in the physical realm. I, Elgar’nan will not stand for it.” The disgust Elgar’nan held was apparent; his cold eyes blazed as he scolded Samson like a child. “You dare endanger the white wolf, slowly kill without even the courage to face her and destroy my vassal. I see into your soul and you deserve neither pity nor mercy.” The attempt to fill Samson with fear was fruitless; he was beyond fearing the wrath of gods.  
And he knew the truth of the immortal elves.   
“You are nothing but a talented tyrant, made a god by inciting fear in your slaves. You are exactly where you belong, with your abomination of a daughter soon to join you.” Samson shouted angrily, his words full of venom.  
“That is a laughable insinuation considering who your master is, whelp. And my ‘abomination of a daughter’ will be my instrument of vengeance against your kind. Certainly, a willing participant in your case.” The elven god spat back, full of disdain. “Your Corypheus will be nothing more than an insect crushed under our foot. And you, corrupted swordsman, will be less.”  
“She will be dead long before you can threaten even me.” Samson replied with a sadistic grin. It fell when Elgar’nan smiled back.  
Suddenly he was thrown into his physical form with a jump, startling awake at his desk. A templar was running to him.  
“Ser! The Inquisition is coming!” A taunting chant filled his head.  
“The wolf huffed and puffed…”

Michael wrenched one of his blades from a crystallised torso as he kicked the dead templar away with a grunt.   
“There are far too many red templars here. We must be near a main base.” He mused as he faced his fellow soldiers. “Solas, what is at this shrine?” He asked as he wiped his blades. Solas hitched his staff on his back.  
“The solution to Elena’s dilemma.” The elf replied simply. Michael refrained from rolling his eyes.  
“Always so cryptic.”  
“That’s probably because he doesn’t know, Michael.” A serene voice to the side answered. Elena was gazing in the distance, faintly seeing the silhouette of their destination like a mirage that shifted in the heat. Ghost was by her side, standing stoically as she stroked his neck.  
“Elena! You can’t be so close to the fight! You’re too weak to defend yourself.” Cullen scolded. She just smiled in response as the commander approached her.  
“At least tell me how you came about this information from the fade.” Michael continued to Solas, his trust in the elf having faded along with Elena’s magic.  
“If I said it was a deal with a demon, would it make a difference, Inquisitor?” The elf snapped suddenly. Michael opened his mouth to answer.  
“Leave it, Michael.” Hawke warned, placing a hand on his shoulder. Elena watched Solas intensively and had a horrible feeling in her gut that he was not fully speculating. His own gaze met hers, and her worry grew when he quickly looked away, before signalling the others.  
“Shall we be on our way, or are we destined to linger here forever more?”

Harsh resistance met the Inquisition at the crumbling ruins. They afforded no time for rest as they reached the shrine amidst the setting sun. The mages let loose their magic before they dismounted, while the foot soldiers sprinted into the fray.  
“Stay here Elena!” Michael shouted as he moved into stealth and sprinted for the archers. Elena dismounted with Cullen, her chest was heaving from exhaustion, but her eyes were wide.  
“It is here Cullen, I feel it.” Like a siren call, it beckoned her. Cullen stood in front of her and stopped her walking into the fight with hands to her shoulder. His eyes were full of concern.  
“Let the others dispatch the Red Templars first.” Elena barely heard his plea. Her magic was calling to her so loudly, it was almost deafening. She tried to move past him. “Elena no; it could be a trap.” Cullen reasoned, but even her eyes were glazed over as she peered past him.  
Until they filled with horror.  
“Cullen!” He brandished his sword and swung behind him before he heard the angry growl of a red templar, their swords crashing together just in time. Cullen was caught unaware though; the morphed templar was looming over him.  
Until it shuddered and fell, revealing a dagger in the back of its neck and Elena running into the fight. Cullen called after her as he sprinted, forgetting his shield in his panic and immediately crossing swords with another red templar. Lighting suddenly erupted around him and a wolf tore out the red templar’s neck, before sprinting after Elena. Michael appeared at Cullen’s side as he broke his stealth.  
“The rest of you – after her.” Michael ordered as he thrusted Cullen’s shield at him. He nodded his thanks and they sprinted after the woman and wolf, drawing the enemy away from the vulnerable pair and quickly dispatching all the Red Templars in the burning temple.   
Elena fell against two enormous doors, too weak to open them but desperate to get by.  
“It’s in here Hawke!” She practically wailed. Cullen’s hand found her shoulder, gently moving her out of the way so others could open the doors.   
Elena squeezed through before they finished but stopping short on the other side. A man was watching her from the ground.   
“Ah Elena. Samson would be amused that you found a pet in place of your own identity.” Hawke growled. Elena took a sharp breath at the name. It also jogged her memory.  
“I remember you…”  
“His name is Maddox.” Cullen said objectively. When he noticed the deathly look of the tranquil though, he shook his head.  
“Knight-Captain. Greetings.”  
“What have you done, Maddox?” Cullen asked sadly.  
“I could not allow the Inquisition’s interrogation. I took my entire supply of blightcap essence. It won’t be long now.”   
“Where is my sister’s magic?” Michael asked harshly, his only concern being Elena.  
“I will not betray Samson.” Maddox replied in his simple monotone.   
“What is it about this prick that inspires such loyalty?” Michael asked angrily, giving a subtle glance to Elena that everyone noticed. She flinched at the implication but ignored her brother as she knelt next to the dying man.  
“How do I know you?”  
“Samson explained it was the night you met. I was sent to get a young cub some food.” He replied simply, despite his breaths getting more laboured. His eyes soon fluttered closed.  
“Thank you, Maddox.” Elena said as he took his last breath.   
“All these people, dying needlessly for him.” Cullen muttered sadly. Michael watched at Elena quickly looked away.   
“Don’t you see? He took your magic Elena! He’s the one killing you!” Michael implored Elena to understand.  
“You don’t know that.” She almost whispered as she walked away, letting the pull of her magic guide her. Hawke whined as he walked by her side, looking up at her with concern.  
“Solas?” Michael questioned, asking for the elf to back him up. Solas did not respond. “Cullen?” He asked further.   
“Now is not the time.” The commander replied, unwilling to address the conflicting swirl of emotions, especially in front of his soldiers.  
“Seriously? How are you okay with this?” Michael replied angrily. He was shocked when Cullen suddenly grabbed the collar of his clothing and bared down on him. The look in his eyes showed the turmoil of anger and worry he felt.  
And jealousy.   
Michael could only gape.  
“I am not okay with…”  
“I found it!” Elena’s calls interrupted Cullen, sending the group running towards her.  
“No Elena!” Hawke cried as he transformed and pushed her away. “We don’t know if it’s safe.” Surrounded by the red lyrium, was an enormous blue shard protruding from the wall, that seemed to swirl like water. Elena struggled against Hawke, possessed by the calls of the lyrium.  
“Fascinating. The red lyrium was changed again by the magic, re-purifying it.” Solas mused.  
“Is it safe?” Michael asked.   
“Most certainly not…”  
“Elena!” With a growl, Elena pushed Hawke to the ground and lunged at the lyrium before anyone could stop her. They watched with horror as she disappeared into the crystal.   
Her world went black as she screamed. 

“Here we are again, my darling daughter.” Elena’s eyes flickered open, faintly feeling alarm at the voice. When her senses found her, she jumped up and frantically searched around her. The familiar black abyss peered back at her, and dread filled her soul.  
Not again. I can’t be here again.  
“Let me go Elgar’nan!” She shouted defiantly, attempting to hide her fear. The glowing shape of her father formed in front of her. His smile was so genuine that it almost disarmed her.   
“My dear, you are free to leave anytime. You have your magic back.” Elena felt the power in her veins. The magic found Cullen and linked with him so strongly, the force pushed him to the ground. She knew because she felt it. The startling realisation immobilised her.  
“No need to thank me; it is what any father would do.” Elgar’nan continued. Elena’s thoughts whirled at his meaning.  
“You didn’t do this for me. You did this for your plan.” Elena replied meekly. His gentle eyes blazed.  
“I resent the insinuation!” Elena suspected he was what Solas found in the fade.  
“What deal did Solas make?” Elgar’nan’s anger became pity in a blink of an eye.  
“Nothing that concerns you, my child.”  
“I don’t believe you.” Elena replied angrily. She couldn’t begin to understand where Solas fit in the elven god’s plan, but she knew that he did. “What are you going to do to him?” Elgar’nan laughed heartily.  
“If you only knew the half of it my dear, you would also find your concern for his wellbeing so very amusing.”  
“Enlighten me then.” Elena pressed. The god shook his head.   
“No, that will not do at all. Perhaps when we meet again. Now go; return to your Inquisition.” He replied, waving his hand and throwing her into the void.   
Elena was ready though. Her power surged through her and with a roar and blinding light she transformed, leaping out of the blue lyrium into the air. Her howl reverberated through the shrine as she eyed the commander, looking up at her from the ground. He reached up as she was mid-air.   
They teleported as they touched.

Through sheer relief Cullen laughed as he hugged his wolf’s neck and buried his face in the white fur he hasn’t felt for so long.   
They rolled down a small sand dune and stayed where they landed, with Elena transforming on top of him. No time was wasted as she kissed Cullen hard and passionately, clutching the back of his head as she straddled him properly, her lips never leaving his. Cullen held on to her as he sat up, groaning into their kiss when he felt bare skin. He didn’t need to ask if she was ready. He didn’t need to worry.  
He felt her strength in her magic. It radiated each pulse of excitement as they shed his armour and clothes. Each time his hands grazed her skin her gasps caused him to groan and his hands to linger. With a surge of pain and love he realised it was the first time…  
Since…  
“Cullen.” She whispered on the scar of his lip, tearing him from his thoughts.  
He wanted it to last. He wanted to savour the moment. To taste her and bring about the sounds he hasn’t heard from her for so long. To watch her as she comes undone.  
Those desires were torn from him as Elena lowered herself, enveloping him in her velvety folds.  
“Elena!” He cried out in surprise and suddenly desperate need. Her lips returned to his as she gently rocked, savouring the feeling of him deep inside her, only now feeling whole again. Tears fell from her eyes from sheer emotion, dripping tenderly on to his cheeks. He broke the kiss and touched their foreheads together, gazing into her eyes.  
He didn’t need to ask. He could feel her.   
He clutched her close as he rolled them over, resting her on his cloak.  
He made love to her like never before. His eyes never left hers as he slowly pushed into her, coaxing a whimper each time he hilted himself. He poured all his emotions into his gaze; the love he felt, the fear of her coming to harm, his stark need to keep her safe. Each tear that escaped he kissed away, whispering on her skin the love he felt for her, feeling both their climaxes approaching through her magic. Elena cried out his name with a delicious moan that sent him falling a heartbeat later. His head fell on her chest, feeling her heartbeat as he caught his breath. Her arms encircled him, and she kissed the hair on his head.   
It was only then that his own tears escaped.  
All the worry and grief overpowered him through his vulnerable love for Elena.   
“You cannot leave me again.”


	75. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena finally returns to Skyhold!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My word! What a wait!  
> Now I have my master's though, I am raring to get this story going again!

The strangest noise emanated through the morning sky as Michael emerged from his tent, with a tired, perplexed look on his face. He spotted Hawke, who was peering at the expansive flat desert, also listening to the sound that few have ever heard, and fewer believed that they would ever hear again.   
It was the laughter of Cullen Rutherford.   
Pure, inviolate joy radiated from the man as he walked to camp, his loose shirt stirring in the morning breeze and armour in hand. His fur cloak was wrapped around the mischievous wolf bounding around him. Her tongue lolled to one side as she skidded in the sand, rolling on her back and kicking her paws into the air.  
“Maker, not on my cloak!” Cullen scolded with a laugh, earning a cheeky bark as Elena scrambled up again. “Are you arguing with me?!” Elena dropped her front legs and gave a playful growl as she wagged her tail in the air. She crept towards him, ignoring his loud protests and chasing Cullen as he jogged away. He laughed as Elena leapt into the air, transforming and landing on his back. His armour lay forgotten where it fell as Cullen spun them around as he clutched Elena’s arms. Elena’s kisses on his cheek ignited his lovestruck grin, which remained plastered on his face even as he threatened to fall. Elena jumped off and ran away, with Cullen’s cloak billowing after her as the man gave chase. He grabbed the cloak with a victory chuckle, before Elena transformed again and clutched the fur in her jaws with a growl. “Now that is just cheating Elena!” Cullen yelled over the tug of war. He quickly changed tact, tackling the wolf to the ground amidst a surprised yelp. Elena resorted to another weapon, transforming and kissing the man towering over her, swallowing his surprised moan and stifling her own giggle.  
Michael wondered what Hawke was contemplating, as they watched the carefree couple, hearing the subtle chuckles of others as Elena transformed and leaped away with the cloak, leaving their commander baffled on the ground. Michael smiled as Cullen scrambled to resume the chase. They have all overcome many trials on their long journey to peace, but few would struggle to match the relentless suffering the couple have endured in their lives.  
While their trials are far from over, in that moment, Michael swore to protect his sister’s happiness and the previously forgotten smile of his commander.  
While Michael nodded to his own revelation, Hawke frowned. He spent many years resenting the Templar, having never forgotten his cruel judgment of the mages in his ‘care’, demanding Hawke not to treat them like human beings, the venomous prejudice that caused their war.   
The same man that slowly wasted away as one of those mages perished.  
The same man that has never looked more alive when she returned to him.   
The Templar loved his mage, as both wolf and woman, her magic as free and as strong as her animal form. Surely, he felt the very essence he hated course though his veins as she morphed around him, flowing like water in her sheer happiness. Hawke knew without asking that Cullen would cherish Elena no matter what. If she decided to become a wolf permanently, Cullen would still love her.  
Her happiness was all that mattered to the commander.   
But he knew that love was what made Elena human again. Her own love brought her back from the fade itself.  
Hawke could not describe the emptiness he felt in the pit of his stomach.   
He never felt the harsh bite of envy before.  
A clap on his shoulder shook him out of his melancholy, the Herald giving him a sympathetic look as he walked past.  
“Hey sis!” Michael bellowed. “Let’s go home.”

Cassandra gazed over the castle walls as she daydreamed. She didn’t even have the heart to open a book anymore. All she saw were his bright eyes and cheeky grin.  
It hurt more than his look of hatred. A constant reminder of what she gave up. His honest, intense love scared her, and like a fool she pushed him away.   
Then she condemned his sister to death.  
The argument circulated in her head all the time. It made her dizzy and bitter. Elena saved them all. But maybe she would have stood a chance if they stayed and fought with her.   
Michael’s look of hatred… she shuddered as she gripped the stone walls.   
It was only a matter of time before the Herald and Commander abandoned them. Cassandra wondered if Cullen was taking lyrium once more, the side effect he feared becoming a comfort. Of course, with the Inquisition’s only hope disappearing, naturally more would follow suit. What she didn’t expect, was the animated voices of those who remained. They seemed… excited, happy even. Her heartache stopped her listening. She didn’t deserve happiness.   
A flash of white in the distance caught her eye. Her mouth opened in shock, disbelief in what she saw.  
Not until the howl reverberated through her.  
Cassandra pushed off the wall, sprinting off and down the stairs and leaping on to a saddle-free horse. She wrenched the reins of the begrudged groomsman and the horse surged into a gallop from a kick and a yell. They thundered out of the fortress in front of a silent crowd, their confusion becoming elation as they heard another howl. The bells rang out, signalling their Inquisitor’s return, accompanying Cassandra as she urged the horse on, her head almost pressed against the animal’s neck. Her eyes never left the white shape, growing larger as she advanced.  
Not until she saw the wolf flanked by two riders. Michael, happy and proud. Cullen, strong and smiling.  
Cassandra cracked a sob at the sight. Her eyes met Michael’s. He dismounted and ran to her, clutching the horse’s reins as it skidded to a stop in front of him.  
“Cass! What…” He cut off with a grunt as Cassandra threw herself at him, burying her head in his chest as she shuddered. His arms encircled her automatically as he stood, though thoroughly confused.   
“Cass?”   
“Michael…” She looked up at him.   
And he saw everything reflected in her eyes. The torture she put herself through, the guilt and heartache she never let herself forget. His thumb wiped away the tears that fell, feeling a fierce need to comfort the woman in his arms.  
He forgot everything else as he pressed his lips to hers. He was shocked when she kissed back.   
He pulled away too soon for either of them, almost frightened to meet her gaze.  
Confusion filled them both. Too much needed to be said.   
Elena transforming beside them distracted their thoughts.  
“Cassandra!” Her smile was contagious.  
“It is good to see you Elena.” Cassandra replied. Her understatement made her laugh as she pulled Elena into a gruff hug.  
“Thank you.” Elena whispered, promptly pulling away before Cassandra could ask what for.  
“Safe, home. All is as it should be.” A cryptic voice whispered. Elena spun around, finding Cole looking up at her. “It was sad when you were not here.”  
“I missed you too, little one.” Elena said quietly. Cole suddenly hugged her waist, his hat falling to the rocky ground.  
“I was sad.” Cole mumbled as he held on. Elena clutched him, kissing the top of his head. “I stayed close. I wanted to help!” Cole continued, “dark, desolate despair. Life not worth living, not worth fighting for…”  
“That’s enough.” Elena soothed.  
“Let’s go home.” Cole said simply, vanishing in a puff of smoke. Cullen appeared behind him, holding out his hand and helping Elena onto Ghost. They followed Michael at a trot into Skyhold, grinning as the castle erupted in cheers. The atmosphere was thick with hope as the riders dismounted. Michael took his sister’s hand as they ascended the steps. He raised their hands above their heads at the crowd, and a fresh applause erupted.  
“We can’t do this without you, sis.” Michael said suddenly. Elena looked at him. “I promise I am going to do a better job at keeping you safe. You might hate me for it but,” Michael shrugged his shoulders “what are brothers for?”  
“Michael…”  
“No. Go to Cullen. And when you’re ready, let him know I am calling a meeting.”   
“I… We will join you soon.” Elena replied with a frown.  
“No. Just Cullen.” Michael interrupted with stern determination. 

It was not long before Cullen was entering the war meeting room, carrying a serious look that was more familiar to the other leaders of the Inquisition. Elena’s return gave him a fresh fight and sense of duty; something that made Leliana smile and Josephine sigh with relief. Michael addressed them all.  
“Thank you for coming at such short notice.”  
“That is fine Inquisitor, but why can Elena no longer join us?” Cullen asked.  
“I’ll put it simply. I want Samson’s head on a pike. He’s not going to hurt her anymore.”


End file.
